Skull Heart Chronicles, Part 1: Heart Breaker
by ReapingRose115
Summary: The Skull Heart. One woman, one wish. Always a consequence. Hidden behind closed doors, Special Operations team 'Reaping Roses' have fought against the Medici mafia alongside the Black Egrets, hoping to end their tyranny. However, the Skull Heart has re-emerged... And with it, a powerful Skullgirl. The war expands but it comes down to one factor: who still stands after the chaos?
1. Chapter 1

The brightly coloured images of men and women wearing military grade combat gear fizzed through the monitor. Their faces, hidden behind the shadows of thin cloth but their intentions were obvious: no one enters a warehouse armed to the teeth.  
"That's all we have of them sir. Shall we proceed?" The woman overlooking the monitor turned to her Commander who observed the footage.  
Tall, long dark locks, the figure hidden beneath a shroud from his long coat. He was illuminated by the bright hologram of the globe behind him. This was the GeoScape, their global monitoring system. Today it was serviced by red skinned demoness, Kneesocks. Commander Reala overlooked the current operation at hand. He nodded. "Voodoo 1, you may proceed with caution. Kazuo, stay frosty." 

* * *

Thin black fur, emerald green eyes, a softened snout and short hair with a long fringe, Kazuo Takeo-Foxhound kept his eyes on the prize. Naturally black hair natural pink tips and reddish brown, he sported combat goggles, a tactical vest, fingerless gloves and combat trousers (not to mention, trainers). Swaying his hair away from his sight, Kazuo sat up from prone. Checking his rifle, Kazuo released the bolt catch and turned the safety off. He turned to his comrades and gave them a thumbs up. Slowly they approached the large building, trying to stay away from the street lamps, away from view of the citizens of New Meridian. Unlike his comrades, he wore only a combat vest in contrast to the full combat uniform that even included a gas mask for the Black Egrets.  
Leading them to the warehouse, the black furred fox-cat pointed at the open shutter door and then to himself to the closed door on his right. Three men proceeded towards the shutter door whilst one man followed suit with the leader. Step by step, slow, cautious, yet graceful and light. Waiting by the door, his follower patted him on the right shoulder; he reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. Pushing the door in, he crept through with his gun at the ready. Before him stood tall crates, though the contents were unknown, it couldn't take long to guess what the Medici's have been shipping through the seas.  
The three men slowly scouted the area. The crates created a maze, and only a view from the second floor catwalk would give a good view of the place… Two of the Egrets took cover as one spotted a lone soldier. He proceeded with submachine gun in hand, stopping just behind the target. "Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. Slowly." The soldier slowly lifted his hands away from his weapon before his knees bent and arms reaching behind his back.  
Just as the Egret was about to reach for his handcuffs, loud crashes echoed throughout the warehouse, and he fell to the ground like a rock. It wasn't long before the other two Egrets would respond in kind as they saw the shooter on the catwalk above them. The two men fired right above them, but the shooter fled as the other enemy soldiers took cover parallel the Egrets and fired their guns, mowing down one of the Egrets.  
Kazuo and his man quickly entered the scene, flanking two of the attacking soldiers. Just as he was to fire, one of them produced a spike through their wrist and shot it at Kazuo and the Egret behind him. Luckily he was behind a crate, and returned fire. "Parasite!"  
Shooting through one of the wooden crates, Kazuo was able to kill one of the soldiers who hid behind cover, as he heard the distinct 'ooff' and a body visibly on the ground. The soldier with a parasite retreated but was open for the other Egret to take down, as he opened fire immediately at the opportunity. The soldier was downed, but Kazuo and his supporting comrade proceeded to riddle the target with more rounds to ensure the death of both the potential parasite and the soldier. The two reunited with the surviving Egret as they took cover behind a forklift.  
"Three more just ahead of us!" The Egret shouted.  
The Captain took a grenade from his vest and by fingers, counted down from three. Lobbing the ball like explosive, they crouched down and hid behind the vehicle as the three attacking soldiers were decimated by the explosion. Knowing it wasn't finished, Kazuo pointed out the main room, and suspected another hostile there. Pointing to himself to the left, and pointing to the two and to the right, they parted to flank the room on both sides. The two Egrets approached from one of the windows which had been smashed through.  
Kazuo entered from the door to the left, and as he did, he noticed one of the soldiers hiding behind a file cabinet. The soldier noticed and she immediately fired at him with her pistol before dropping it and throwing a volley of spiked tentacles at the Egrets, ripping them apart. Throwing them aside she jumped through the window and made a run for the open shutters.  
Takeo-Foxhound ran in to pursue as the hostile tried to flee. Pulling the trigger to a click, he swung his rifle to his side and drew his trusty Mateba magnum. Without time to think, he raised his hands and fired two shots. The hostile fell lifeless to the ground.  
Putting away his pistol, he placed his right finger to his earpiece: "Commander, the operation was successful… Though we lost some good men out here."  
"Roger… A relief squad is on the way to secure the illegal shipment and clean up. Head on home. We'll keep fighting the Medici's another day."  
Kazuo sighed as he waited for the relief crew, looking back at the warehouse as he pondered whether the operation would've went differently. Putting away his handgun and slinging his rifle to his back, he walked back to the warehouse to tend to the fallen. As he entered through the open shutters, he looked for the bodies of the Egrets. The two who were impaled by spikes and the two who were shot down… He took their name tags and took the liberty of dragging the bodies close to each other. Lined up, he put each of their hands over their own chests.  
He looked over at each of the name tags and took the names in to mind. The thought turned to the crates, and curious, he opened one of them. Typical shipment of firearms, but there were also an abundance of shock rifles and explosives as well. Taking one charge of C4, he looked over and found no marks or tags to denote the company behind it. "Checks out as illegal…" What boggled his mind was why did they need such powerful weapons? "This is what these men died for…?" 

* * *

Despite the success of the mission, Reala couldn't help but feel guilty at the loss of the men. He hadn't anticipated the Medici's would hire Theon hosts for their private army. The Commander sighed as he looked to the side… His mind trailed to the past.  
Since the re-emergence of the Medici mafia after the encounter with the previous skull girl several years ago, Lorenzo saught out to fund a Private Military Company, known as 'Voltage'. Of course, this had sparked even more tension between the Medici mafia and none other than Queen Parasoul herself. Having contacted the Reaping Roses, they have since set up a temporary base of operations in New Kord and began collaborations with the Black Egrets. New Kord was a small town that emerged around one of the densely populated areas of No-Man's Land, and has since been liberated and further made habitable thanks to joint efforts of the Chess Kingdom, the Canopy Kingdom and Gigan Nation.  
However, despite the strong force that held it, known as the 'Kord Combat Force', the increasing sieges that they faced became an issue. Of course, that's where the Reaping Roses took an opportunity. The Reaping Roses offered to fund a training program so that the KCF could continue combating the dangerous bandits of No-Man's Land, and all three nations agreed. Since then, the KCF had been renamed into the United Forces. Their efforts to support all nations had been widely noticed. Reala never explicitly explained what his reasons to help are, but the work of the organisation continues with nothing else in goal. Voltage however had set up a firm in New Kord, and reports of small firms emerging in the other nations had concerned political parties.  
Commander Reala is more than aware of the damage that the mafia can do with a fully-fledged military army under their hand, even more surprising as to how they were able to fund it in the first place. Something felt off… He felt it, but could he trust the feeling or ignore it? It's been nagging at him for the while.  
With Theon hosts as part of the Voltage as well, he now has to re-consider strategies to combat the Medici's. Had he anticipated this, the Egrets might've survived. Just as he was to head out of the room, he was halted by Kneesocks.  
"Commander, Theonite readings are off the charts in New Meridian. Must be a glitch in the system…" Kneesocks ignored it at first, but the readings persisted…  
"Off the charts!?" Rushing back to her side, he stared at the monitor… His eyes were slight squinted, a fist ball curled from his hand and shook, and he let off a soft grunt. "It's that time again… Send off a code red: Skull Heart." 

* * *

"Filia." The voice was distant, but it was heard. "Filia." The voice called again… It was then that Filia realised that she was being called by her friend Carol. Having snapped out of a personal trance, she turned to her friend who had been trying to gain her attention. "Have you had enough sleep last night? You look dead tired."  
"Oh…" Filia yawned, stretching out her arms. "Sorry, I was having these weird thoughts… Ever since the lecture last week…" The only thing she could remember was an old image of a dead girl. It bothered her because it was a part of family history as much as it was for the Canopy Kingdom. She stared at her scarred friend…  
Carol shrugged. "You don't have to worry about it." She swayed her hair to the side and continued: "The Medici's are still pretty infamous…"  
"It's what everyone tells me… I don't remember what it was like to be involved in all that." Her missing memories were somewhat of a blessing and a curse at the same time. Piecing together the puzzle was difficult, and the more she solved it, the more she wanted to leave the past behind. "Let's get to class… Our last ever class in this place." She tugged on her hair, trying to get a reaction from her head parasite Samson. "And stay quiet this time!"  
"Ouch! Hey! Stop pulling! That hurts! I'll shut my trap! I promise!"  
Carol chuckled. "As much as you're a brute, it's kinda reassuring to have you around Samson." Because Carol met Samson after Filia lost her memories, it was odd to see that Filia had a parasite, and one that could disguise itself as hair. But at the very least, the black locks were much more attractive than the short blonde hair she had in the past.  
Carol went ahead. "I guess we didn't need the Skull Heart after all. Life is doing well for Carol." Samson said as he took the can of soda from the table to chug.  
"I guess…" Filia said before following, slowly… 

* * *

Having made it to History class, Carol and Filia took their seats. The teacher, Ms. Victoria, began taking the register. "Filia Medici."  
As usual, the young Medici raised her hand to call her presence, she dropped it as Ms. Victoria continued on to the other students. After, class began, with the same image displayed on the whiteboard as last week.  
"Today will be a 'chill' day since it'll be our last ever day together. So… We will continue on the topic of the 'Contiello Massacare'. As a refresher, this image was one of the few pictures we have of the disaster happening. I hope you all have done your research." She pointed at the whiteboard again, specifically at the picture of a young girl whom was wheeled away into an ambulance. "Pop quiz: Who is this young girl?"  
Carol was eager to answer as she raised her hand first among the class. When she was picked by the teacher, she dropped her hand and responded: "That girl was Sienna Contiello. The cause of death was gunshot to the head. It was a small hall gathering of the Contiello's who were supposed to meet the Medici's, before the Medici mafia stormed in with guns…"  
The teacher smiled at Carol. "Very good Miss Painwheel! You have been doing your homework as usual!"  
The young Medici, cautiously raised her own hand to add on to her friend's facts. "Can I just elaborate that…?" She paused a moment, but gulped down a small sense of courage. "The Contiello's were killed without any form of provocation. They were a family of middle-class Opera singers who were supposedly good friends of the Medici." Sighing, she continued. "It was unknown as to why the Medici mafia had attacked the family. Most of the information is withheld by Police."  
"Impressive. Most impressive…" Ms. Victoria paused a moment before sending a reassuring smile to Filia. Though the response was a plain stare, Victoria turned her attention to the lesson at hand… "Alright class, turn to page nine-twenty of your anthologies and continue reading."  
The lesson continued on, but Filia for the remainder, paid no attention. Instead, she kept to writing on her notepad, shying away from reality. The only thing she could write was 'Sienna Contiello' repeatedly, before finally the bell rang and lesson was over… Realising what she had done, she closed the notepad and put it away in her rucksack before sighing.  
"Kid, you can't beat yourself up for something you didn't do."  
"But why do I feel like I was part of it?" She slowly set her head down on her desk, sighing once again. Her mind on the image of the young girl, dead and stone cold. It's unfair, she was so young and yet she was treated like collateral damage. The bleeding gunshot wound, among the dead of many, hidden in a mountain of eternal sleepers… The bleeding and seeping wound which stained the ground, mixing with the crimson of others. The mark was left behind.  
Pushing herself upwards from the desk, panting as her heart raced. The sleepless nights had caught up to her, and her mind was turning itself against her.  
She knew she didn't do anything… She didn't hold a tommy and stormed in with other goons to mow down the masses. It was years before she was born, there was no way she could have been involved in such a tragedy! A whole family wiped out for the Skull Heart… "Samson… Did I do the right thing…?"  
The jaws hummed… "I worked up years trying to get the Skull Heart… But I guess it was never meant to be." They had the opportunity to wish for anything! But it wasn't worth it… No matter how pure the wish would be, all wishes are corruptible… "The past is the past… But we can only keep pushing kiddo. We helped Painwheel…" He said as he lifted the hood of Filia's wool hoodie over him, concealing him from the world.  
Filia nodded. "I guess… But there's so much to deal with… I don't remember much, but I know enough that I… I just want to run away."  
The parasite hummed again. He didn't respond however as he gave some thought to what he should say. It occurred to him that because it was the last day for Filia and her classmates, they cannot stay in the dorms anymore. They can run away, but the problem is to where if she wanted to escape from the clutches of the Medici's, and perhaps the Skull Heart whilst it lies dormant in New Meridian. "I'm with ya on this one kid."  
Filia smiled as she took hold of her rucksack and standing up. "That sounds like a good idea…" Before she took a step towards the door, she smoothed her 'hair' back. "Samson… I'm glad you're there…"  
Samson sighed but curved his monstrous jaws. "Don't mention it kid…"  
"School's gonna finish up soon… You're with me the rest of the way right?"  
"I ain't got a choice, but if I did, it wouldn't be any other way… We're inseparable… You know? Your burdens are mine."  
The Medici walked towards the whiteboard, taking a pen. "Samson, it's a lot of weight to carry… It's straining as it is… I feel as though they're pointing at me… Staring at me… Fearing me for what my name is…" She started to write, in large letters… 'Goodbye…' Lowering her hand, she still held the white stick with a black felt-tip, just looking at the word as if it were a message to herself from the future. If her past self were to read it, she wouldn't know what that of meant.  
The parasite formed a hand with the locks of hair to reach out to his host's shoulder, but it wasn't just a grab… It wasn't pity… "Kid… This kind of thing eats away at you… But…" Letting go, Samson took the pen from Filia. She turned her head to the side, and allowed Samson to write on the whiteboard. He added 'Best wishes', and a small 'Filia' under the message. "But you're not alone." Dropping the pen aside he hid himself behind the shadow cast by her hood.  
"That girl… She died alone… And people forgot about her…"  
"We didn't."  
Vision drowned out as a river overflowed and trailed down her cheeks. Wiping away the sadness with the end of her sleeve, she took her rucksack and allowed herself a moment of reprieve. Sighing as she let out all sense of negativity in her system, she headed out the door. "Let's get our stuff. At least what we have, right?"  
Samson hummed in agreement.  
It didn't take long to reach her room since the dorm she was situated in was closest to the main building. Entering, Filia greeted Carol, who was packing her things away in a large luggage bag. The only thing that wasn't packed away inside was the cello case, which stored her Buer Drive's blades. Most of everything else were clothes and the little knickknacks of devices and other things of personal value to her.  
Filia quietly proceeded to rummage through her wardrobe. Noticing its emptiness after taking only a few folds, she tilted her head to the side. "That's odd, I thought I would have more than the few clothes here."  
"I only ever saw you wear the uniform, and a hoodie." Carol admitted as she zipped up her luggage. "You got some place to stay?" Carol asked as she padlocked the zipper closed.  
Putting on the mentioned hoodie and removing her skirt, Filia sighed. "No…" Silence filled the room, and the only sound were the audible 'whooshes' of the combat pants that she pulled from her ankles up to her waist. Securing the button, doing up the zip and further ensuring its lock with a belt, she turned to her friend. "How do I look?"  
Carol turned her head to the right, and examined the Medici's style. Having stayed with her for a couple of years and seeing her only wear the uniform, it was a nice change. She smiled: "It looks great." Stopping herself from speaking, she realised that these clothes were meant to help compete with the cold nights. They were thick, slightly large and baggy, but overall they would be comfortable to work with for a while. Concerned that the Medici had nowhere to go, she looked at her whilst taking a breath and open mouthed…  
"You don't have to offer me a place. I'll be fine."  
She wanted to say something, but Carol couldn't think of anything… Instead, she approached and without hesitation, wrapped her arms around Filia (and Samson), tightly holding her. Filia at first was surprised but returned the favour. "I know I've said this a lot, but I owe you…" Breaking her own hug, she tugged on Filia's hair, which gained the parasite's attention: "And you too. You may be a lil' rough but you're soft and rich."  
Samson chuckled nervously, having never received such a compliment in a long while from anyone other than Filia took him aback. "Awww shucks… I'm just followin' my host." He said with his gruff voice. The truth is that he couldn't take much credit from Filia who suggested helping Carol before. Since then, Samson had just played along with life and didn't mind the break. The skull heart was, and most likely is dormant now, and without a reason to fight, he dedicated himself to Filia's intentions rather than his own. For the sake of the young Medici, he vowed after the last encounter with the skull girl that he wouldn't repeat the same mistakes he made when Delilah was his host... Endangering Filia was a gamble that he withdrew from.  
With no place to stay, Filia will need Samson's powers again to survive. Still, it was Samson that did carry Carol all the way to the old Laboratory, and the offer is tempting. The parasite however agreed with his host as she wanted to leave behind the Canopy Kingdom, problem is how they are to leave without trekking through the dangerous 'No-man's land'.  
Perishing the thought for the while, he formed a hand with the strands of hair and patted Carol on the shoulder. "It's been a pleasure. You stay safe kid." Carol took her luggage and Filia took her rucksack; the two (three if counting Samson) made their way out of the room and took one look at their dorm room before closing it. They had to take the key to a stall outside the entrance.  
It was quiet as they journeyed from their room to the school entrance. Their reluctance to say goodbye made things awkward. Samson grunted. "I think we should stop at Madman's Café. Get a coke float or somethin'!"  
"That does sound nice…" Carol said, smiling as she turned to her friend. "What put the thought to mind?"  
The Theon chuckled. "Ole times sake!" The only thing that Samson didn't want to run into was another random person trying to lay a finger on his host.  
Before they made it to the stall, Carol stopped in place for a short moment. Her hand still held on to the luggage handle, but her eyes stared aimlessly… When Filia noticed, she tried to get her attention with a simple hand wave, to no avail. She continued her effort before she sensed something odd, and Samson grunted. It felt similar to before, several years ago… "It hasn't been seven years…" The same cold feeling shivering up her spine, numbing the feeling of her whole body…  
After a moment had passed, she shook out of her trance, as well as Carol. Believing it was nothing more than an odd moment, Filia tended to her friend. "Carol, you okay?"  
The scarred girl nodded, though she sighed as she looked towards the sky. "Filia… I think it's best we part ways after give this in…"  
The young Medici took a moment to register the suggestion, but nodded thereafter. Swaying her locks to her side, she hugged Painwheel. Giving the dorm room key, she smiled once more. "Goodbye Carol…" Throwing her hood over her head, the Medici began to walk her path, leaving the scarred anti-skullgirl alone. There was no looking back… 

* * *

Several hours had passed, Filia and Samson were on the freeway which was surprisingly empty during the night. Filia had aimlessly wandered, hoping that she could hitch a ride, but it seemed as though she picked the wrong road for it.  
The wind was relentless as Filia could only hear 'whoosh' for the past hour. More worse than hearing the merciless wind: shivering to its cold. The brain parasite took note of the shivering body, and did its best to wrap himself around her, but he grunted since it could only last for so long. He wanted to suggest taking a break, but there wasn't much to take shelter in. Keeping an eye out however, he noticed a glint of light in the distance. His host paused as she noticed it too, before continuing on at a slightly faster pace.  
Closing in on the glint, she could make out that it was a vehicle of some sort. Waving her arm out, she hoped to get its attention. It zoomed past her, but slowed to a stop. "Samson, hide."  
"Got it." Removing his hold on Filia, he hid back behind the hoodie whilst the young Medici approached what seemed to be a truck of some kind.  
As she closed in, the driver opened the door and dropped off of his seat, turning back to face the hitch hiker. His face was hidden behind a gas mask, and he wore a black uniform. The black umbrella in the logo set upon the breast pocket gave away that this man was a Black Egret soldier. "Kinda late to be walking around these parts, eh kiddo?"  
Though the look was intimidating, the casual voice behind the mask which slightly muffled his voice was nothing to fear. She noticed another soldier exit the truck from the passenger seat and approach his side, though this soldier was a woman and hadn't a mask to hide her face. Filia smiled and shrugged at the soldier. "I was just wondering around I guess."  
The female soldier folded her arms. "It's quite cold out… Where you headed?" Filia exhaled, a steamy fog blew out from her mouth. She didn't reply which was enough to answer the soldiers. "I see…"  
The young Medici turned to the truck. Wondering where it was headed, she asked: "Where are you guys driving to?"  
The male Black Egret looked at the truck then back to Filia. "Oh, we're just heading outta town. We're just bringing some stuff to New Kord. Mostly military stuff." The Egret looked at Filia then to his comrade who looked did the same. There wasn't an exchange of words, but rather just hand gestures that the young girl didn't understand. Turning back to Filia, the soldiers agreed to one thing: the girl had nowhere to go. "We're technically not allowed to do this… But we can hitch you a ride. It's gonna take a while to get there though."  
The female soldier nodded and added: "We can give you something to eat, but only just the one. Once we reach New Kord, we're gonna have to drop you off."  
Filia looked at the soldiers, and then to the truck again. Seeing that she has somewhere to sleep for the while, and something to eat, she nodded. At that action, the female soldier opened the back and helped the young girl in. There were a lot of crates stored here, all tightly held together and covered in bubble wrap as well. "The truck doesn't really look like something the military would drive." The truck was of the cube variety, usually seen delivering goods to large markets and shops around New Meridian.  
"Well, it keeps the attention off of us whilst we drive." The unmasked soldier took a small flashlight from her gear belt and handed it to Filia. "It's a little dark in there. Just in case, right?" Stepping out from the back, she closed up the door. Luckily there was a panel that the soldiers opened so that they could keep track of her, and some light rays were able to shine through.  
"Well take a pit stop in a couple hours. Probably be a good idea to sleep on it."  
With the wind cut off from her, she crawled to the corner nearest to the panel, and curled into a ball from there. Using her rucksack as a makeshift pillow, she sighed into relaxation, and Samson formed himself around Filia to warm her. Closing her eyes, she allowed her tire to overtake her. 

* * *

Inspecting the new rifles, Kazuo along with his squad mates Kneesocks and Klo double checked that all of them were of adequate quality. They were packing them in the garage for pickup. Picking up one, he pulled the charging handle back. "Never thought I'd hear news about another Skull girl so quickly."  
Kneesocks popped off the dust cover of the rifle she picked up, checking that the moving parts are in order and there was no rust. "Yeah… Even Reala was worked up by the news." Adjusting her glasses, she popped the dust cover back onto the rifle as she set it back to the crate. Pointing and mentally counting the rifles, she closed it up. Turning to her squad mates, she folded her arms and pondered about the threat this new entity poses.  
Klo set down the rifle he had and sat on the closed crate behind him. "It's crazy. We all heard the stories about it. You think we'll have to face 'her'? Whoever it is." He turned to Kazuo. "Whatcha think, Cap?" Klo asked as he took off his baseball cap, running his hands through his messy hair.  
Kazuo shrugged as he repeatedly charged the last rifle in hand. "Maybe. Maybe not. The Skull Heart is just a dangerous weapon in itself." He set the rifle into the last crate before closing it. The thought of going up against such an entity was something that he wouldn't dare imagine. "Klo, what was it your mother was? And your father?"  
"A catwoman and a cabbit. Why?"  
Sitting on the ground and leaning against the wooden box behind him, he smiled. "Well… We're not really 'normal' people. It's kind of in our blood that we deal with this kinda shit."  
Kneesocks chuckled. "My red skin is no more normal than the gene that forces you to consume blood." Slowly setting herself onto a seat, she placed her hands on her lap and smiled at her comrades. "It is our job however."  
"Fucking-A. If we see that Skull Girl, we'll play the evil Queen from Snow White and take her heart!" Klo declared. Kazuo shook his head at his friend, but understood the reference somewhat. Aiming the empty rifle, Klo pulled the trigger and repeatedly shouted 'kah-kah' and shaking the rifle back and forth as if he was actually firing. Chuckling, he put the last rifle of his batch away and took a seat on the crate thereafter. "I'm sure a little seven-point-six-two high velocity would solve the problem."  
Takeo-Foxhound rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. Just as he stood, he noticed the tall figure of a man with a long trench coat, and red jester hat and pale skin. His face hidden behind a golden eye mask, and navy lips. Saluting to his Commander, the other two turned, stood up straight and followed suit. "Commander Reala."  
"At ease." He said with a light hearted tone. "Everything's packed and ready to send off I see. Good!" Taking a seat atop one of the crates, he took off his jester hat and allowed his long dark locks of hair to flow freely. "So you are aware of the situation at hand, correct?  
All three subordinates nodded.  
"From today, we are on high alert. The Skull Girl was located in the Canopy Kingdom, and so we will be keeping contact with Queen Parasoul and the Egrets. We are also bringing in several key VIP's in. Once we have everything organised, I want everyone here to prepare. Because we're dealing with two threats at the same time." The Commander got up from his seat and folded his hat over his arm. "I'm heading back to the pool house." He stretched out his arms as his mouth opened wide, letting out a soft yawn before putting his arms back to his sides and shaking his head.  
"Sleep well sir."  
Reala nodded at the three. "Just remember to be awake when the convoy truck gets here. It's still a few more hours 'til then."  
Klo raised his arm: "I'll be up sir, I plan to be up to watch the horror movie marathon for the night." Whilst guilty for admitting it, when the Commander smiled, he felt less intimidated by him. The Commander turned without another word, waving once as he walked out the garage.  
"Well. I guess that's it for the night. I'm turning in." Kazuo said. "You should too Knee, accompany 'Doc' in the bedroom." Kazuo suggested, referring to Kneesock's boyfriend Marcus as Doc due to his role as the medic of the team. He walked towards the door that lead into the Mansion.  
The red skinned demoness agreed with a simple nod. "I guess Marcus needs my company. So I'm heading to bed too." She followed suit. "G'night Klo."  
Closing the main garage doors, he waved at his friend as she left. It was time to tend to those movies. 

* * *

The soldiers made a pit stop after a few hours of driving. They stopped off at a place known as 'Pit Stop 109', popular for truck drivers travelling between New Kord and New Meridian. It was also very close to No-Man's Land. Sandbags and barbed wire fences laced most of the compound, and soldiers with rifles patrolled, large rucksacks and uniform with helmets and vests guarded the area. They had a different badge logo to the Black Egrets, but there were Egrets here as well. Despite the fact it was heavily guarded, it was somewhat welcoming as Filia noticed soldiers greeting those who stop by. Some soldiers conversed with such or other soldiers within their post.  
The soldiers who drove her here left her with an MRE (Meal-Ready-to-Eat), and it was a beef roast with vegetables and gravy as the main course. The meal also included fortified bread and a chocolate spread, a large crumbly chocolate chip cookie and peach cobbler. To drink, she had powdered coffee with milk and sugar, and powdered orange juice as well. The soldiers thankfully prepared and warmed the main course and coffee with what they called a 'flameless ration heater' and set everything onto a tray. Whilst the food wasn't the tastiest, it was more than palatable.  
The two Egrets had left her at the truck, and she sat on the edge of the back with open doors as she tucked in to her meal. Her thick plastic spork was more than capable of digging in to the real beef slice, holding it down and turning it clockwise, she ripped small blobs of gravy drenched beef. "You sure you don't wanna try this Samson?" The Medici offered.  
The parasite scoffed. "I ain't eating that. Smells like ass." The theon declared.  
"You're not gonna get chow for a while." She reminded. "At least try the dessert or something." Holding up the cookie, she waved it over her head to entice him. When she felt her hand had been wrapped in slimy flesh, it didn't take long for it to retreat, as well with the biscuit. Returning to her meal, she took that small cut of meat and brought it to tongue.  
A few minutes passed, the empty tray was left to the side along with its spork and cardboard cups that were filled with coffee and orange juice. Sitting back in the corner of the truck, she was able to rest to the ambience of engines roaring close and echoing afar, or men and women having conversations. Waking once more, she sighed… She had left New Meridian, and severed all ties with being a Medici, but she still frowned and couldn't find herself a moment of relax, even when she was allowed to.  
It's what to do right? Blow town and start anew? It was the smart thing to do, but not the right thing. Atoning for wronging Carol didn't mean that she was clean from being a Medici. It's in the blood, and the thought of it was there… With a crowbar, it chipped away at a wall trying to keep it away, but the wall was only of sandstone.  
"Can't sleep?" Samson asked, taking the opportunity to speak whilst the Egrets were still on their break. He felt the head shake and he hummed at the response.  
Lying back on the bag pack, she sighed again. The thought of the Skull Heart came into mind again… They could go after it the next time it comes, but what's there to wish for? Wishing would only doom her fate as the next Skull Girl, even more so is the fact that what can she wish for? Wishing for the Medici's to stop being criminals could impose more damage than good… But she wasn't sure. "We don't need a wish, do we Samson?"  
"What comes to head, kid?"  
The young woman shrugged. "What happens when the next Heart appears?" Asked Filia. As she waited for an answer, she tapped repeatedly on her knee. When he hummed and said nothing, she took it as an answer. "Right… Nothing."  
Pulling the hood over himself, the talking mop of hair hummed again but stopped himself. Taking a breath, he cleared his throat and his gruff voice said: "We'll do fine… We've made it this far." His smile was hidden by the cotton covering him, but the lack of immediate response had him revoke his smug curve.  
"Maybe that's what's getting to me…" 

* * *

How long had it been? Without a watch or clock to rely on, the Medici didn't know the time, nor where she was besides inside the back of the truck… Though it felt stationary. Groggily, she sat herself up, and suddenly the door opened. It was still dark, but not as pitch black as it were several hours ago. The male Egret waved at Filia before urging over by hand. Crawling slowly out of the truck and setting her feet on firm ground, she stretched her arms out to release the tension from her bones. "Ahhh… So this is it huh?"  
The soldier nodded as he closed the doors, turning to her and patting her shoulder after. "You'll be alright?" When she smiled, he nodded in acknowledgement. Taking off his gas mask, he revealed his true self: a purebred feral. "I never got your name though."  
Filia had met very few ferals, but most that she met were part human. He was most likely a feline breed, with chocolate brown fur along with several small black stripes in a gapped pattern. "Filia…" She replied. Not wanting to say her surname, she quickly asks: "And you?"  
The soldier smiled. "Victor."  
Smiling and nodding, she waved once more before she allowed him to leave. Victor returned to his place as a passenger. As the truck slowly drove ahead, his arm poked out and waved a goodbye. Just as she was to turn her back and walk off, she noticed a large building… A Mansion, perhaps? Further observation, she noticed the truck making its way to the Mansion, but looking back, she could see a welcome sign to New Kord and the start of a populated town… Decisions, decisions…  
Without a thought, she started to pace towards the large Mansion. Samson had since awoke and pulled off the hood covering him. When he noticed where Filia was headed, he hummed uncertainty. The Theon refrained from saying anything.  
"Samson, I need you on this one. There must be something we can make use of… Maybe something to eat?"  
The parasite was interested in the plan. Though there was a small glimmer of doubt, he was also willing to gamble alongside his host. Taking some time to reach the front gate, Filia took advantage of the darkened sky to keep hidden. The same truck that she had slept in had parked just in front of the large house. With a good view of the building up close, it was gigantic, bigger than the private school she used to attend!  
The gates were electronically locked, and it seemed that there were CCTV cameras on the lookout. Filia played the waiting game as she took time to observe the movement pattern… With both cameras directly above the gate covering their respective sides, they gave little gap for her to rush in. Having stared at the camera's behind a shroud of bushes, she figured how long she had before they had any view of her, and where their eyes kept watch of. Tapping her scalp, she rushed towards the gate. In the nick of time, Samson propelled her into the air by punching the ground and extending hardened tangles of hair before retracting.  
Successfully jumping over the gate, she rushed towards another bush to look out for other forms of security. Looking around, it seemed as though there weren't any other camera's to avoid, but staying in the shadows was a priority. Tip toeing towards the mansion, she kept tabs on the garage where it was brightly lit by lamps, with the two Egrets greeting another person: a young looking feral with long bunny like ears, black fur and wearing nothing but a pair of denim jeans. A resident?  
Her approach was slow and cautious, as she hoped not to make much sound with each step. The ground was formed up of pebbles and rocks, and the quiet night made it difficult to sneak around. Each step made a cringe worthy crunch, albeit barely audible. Looking back towards the large house, she gulped as the size felt even larger than before…  
Finally right outside the building, Filia hugged her back to the wall. Her heart was racing, sweat glistened and trailed down her cheeks and forehead, and her fingers twitched. 'This is crazy' she thought, but at the same time there was an opportunity to score. Wiping off the sweat, shaking the twitch out of her hands and taking slow, deep breaths, she felt ready.  
Samson tapped on her shoulder to which she took notice of where he pointed: an open window. The young Medici turned to face her body at the window above her, and nodded as a signal. Samson extended himself towards the window and formed a hook, along with a thick rope of hair for Filia to climb. It was a scene from Rapunzel, but in reverse. Mounting her feet to the wall and holding tightly, she clambered towards her goal. As she closed in towards the open window, she was met with a fresh smell of… Pork sausage… Wait, was there popcorn too? 

* * *

"You'll be alright with this stuff?" Klo asked Victor as he closed the back of the truck up. Everything was loaded and ready for transit back to the Canopy Kingdom.  
Victor nodded, but yawned a few seconds after. "We could probably find time to rest at the Pit stop." Acknowledging, Klo saw Victor to the passenger seat, where he also greeted the other Egret. She waved back. Taking his seat, Victor turned to the mix-breed feral: "I know I shouldn't say this, but I can't hold to myself." He looked at his partner who nodded.  
"What do you mean?"  
The male Black Egret took the time to explain how the two, despite not supposed to stop anywhere but the Pit stop, had picked up a hitchhiker and took said hiker to New Kord. "She had black hair, red eyes and pale skin. It doesn't look like she has anywhere to go, so maybe you could get Reala to help her out or something?"  
"I dunno, the Commander might not have a job available for her." It was time to go, and the three said their good byes before Klo closed Victor's door and tapped on the side of the truck. It was roared into life as its key turned and locked, and it zoomed towards the gate. Using a security device from the Garage, he had the gates open for the parting Black Egrets, before having the same metallic barrier close behind them.  
Closing the garage doors a second time tonight, he made his way back into the house by the connector which lead to the kitchen. It was a bit of a long walk, but of course, trying to get around the mansion was a bit of a trek itself. Entering the kitchen, he closed the door leading to the connector path to the garage.  
Remembering that there were some sausages in the oven, he knelt down and opened the hot appliance to check on his movie snack. Also in the make was a bag of microwavable popcorn, sweet to be exact. It finished not long after, and he also determined that the pork sausages were done, and so he left some hot dog buns in the oven to heat up whilst he poured the ready popcorn into a large bowl. Taking a moment to pour a few glasses of soda, he was greeted by Izzi who was also watching the horror movie marathon, but in truth it was a marathon of the series 'Annie of the stars'.  
Full of excitement, she quickly nabbed the bowl of popcorn and the drinks to bring to the main living room. Klo tended to the hot dogs which were ready. Having made eight buns to go with eight sausages, he put five on a plate whilst the other three were left in a separate plate. The smell of freshly cooked pork and slightly toasted bread buns were intoxicating, he couldn't wait to eat some of these.  
He hurried to the main living room, to which he set down the hot dogs on the table… In the middle of several other snacks as well. "Did it start Izzi!?" He said as he jumped into his seat on the couch. Reaching for the nearest snack, he held on to a pack of ready salted potato chips, to which he greedily ate.  
"It's starting! It's starting!" Izzi excitedly shouted as the next episode began… Just as Izzi was about to reach at the table, she felt as though something was missing as she attempted to grab air. "Hey! Where's the ketchup!? And the mustard!?"  
Klo shrugged. "I'll get 'em during the break. It'll be on in a bit." 

* * *

Having finally tip toed to the Kitchen, she saw that further down was an extremely long dining table, and a faint light past that of flickering images distracted two of the residents. Seeing that there were some fresh hot dogs in a bun, she quickly took one to mouth and stuffed herself. Her head parasite couldn't help himself and stole the other two for himself, though for once he chewed sensibly as to not alert anyone of their position.  
Taking her rucksack off her back, she looked around cupboards for non-perishables and food that she could eat cold. Whilst she found a fair few canned foods and bags of snacks and cans of drink to fill the bag, she got carried away as Samson noticed she left a small void from the rummaged supplies. "You sure you can carry that, kid?" The lump of hair said.  
Closing the cupboards that she searched through, she took note of the fridge further down the kitchen… She could use a cold drink… "I'm just taking what we need right? And right now, I'm thirsty." Looking down the hall, she could see that the two that were awake were still busy watching television, so she tiptoed to the fridge. The Medici took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, before reaching for the handle and slowly pulling the door open… Lo and behold: cold bottles of beers, cold cans of soda, bread, cake…  
The sight made the parasite tearful: "The mother lode…"  
The former student wasn't fond of the drink, but right now she could use one or more. Picking a glass bottle for herself, she handed another bottle to Samson who used his thick threads to pierce the bottle caps and pull them off. Lifting the bottle above her head she offered a friendly toast to her dear friend stuck on her scalp. "Cin Cin."  
"Cheers kid."  
Lifting her head slightly back, she took the first sip before dropping her head down to allow Samson to do so… The carbonated drink was bitter, but it left a satisfied feeling despite her typical distaste for alcohol. Realising that she was wasting time and that she could be caught any minute from now, she put her bottle on the counter above one of the cupboards and reached for her rucksack. Just as she was to make her way out of the kitchen, she bumped into something… No… It was… Someone… Shaking herself out of disorientation, she found herself staring directly at a black furred feral. A second or two passed before the pause was immediately broken when Filia and Samson tried to attack the resident.  
"Intruder!" The feral shouted as he threw himself into a backflip.  
With their cover blown, the intruding Medici tried to make a run for the door she came from, but as she made it to the door, one of the dining room chairs were thrown at her, breaking just beside her at the impact though she was unharmed. Turning towards the dining room table, she saw that the young woman who was watching TV earlier had brought out a gun and fired at the two, still missing but cornering her to taking cover underneath the table.  
"We'll get help!" One of the other said. The footsteps were audible and she could tell that it was left to her and the other feral.  
"We gotta scram, kid!"  
Agreeing with a nod, she had Samson burst a hole through the large table, and she quickly leaped up out of it and with Samson's help, propelled herself forwards and over the three pursuers. Just as Filia was about to reach the main living room, she was halted by the same person she bumped into just moments earlier. Standing his ground, he formed an offensive stance and curled his fists tight, ready to fight her.  
With no other choice but to fight her way through, she rushed at her opponent. Her first attack was her ringlet spike, dropping to the ground and forming a spiral of hair to burst under her target. He dodged it with ease and rushed at her. Standing up quickly she and Samson tried to fend him off with blades formed of hair. Her opponent continued to evade attacks even when Samson formed as many threaded blades as possible!  
What she didn't realise was that he was leading her to stab the ground with as many of her thick hair threads, which she didn't have time to pull them out and defend herself. Her opponent in a flash threw a powerful kick at her, throwing her back to the table with such force. With her hair back to her, Samson tried his best to fend off the attacker, but his incredible speed was enough to dizzy both host and parasite. Throwing herself forwards, she and Samson curled into a large ball of spiky hair in hopes to disorient the attacker. Curling out of the ball, she took advantage of the feral stumbling backwards and with her parasite forming a long spike, she thrust it right into the feral's chest.  
Just as she did so, the feral took hold of the spike and though he seemed pained, he was still breathing. "Oh shit…" Murmured Samson. Her opponent forcefully freed himself from the blade and threw the Medici off balance, before swooping in with a powerful kick. Landing on the table once again, she watched as he came at her to punch her with extreme prejudice. He was stopped in time before he could land a blow as he was halted by a tall and fairly muscular man wearing red arm guards, a white t-shirt, black denim combats. He had long black hair, and hadn't a visible nose, his eyes were black and skin was pale as snow.  
"That's enough Kazuo." He said sternly before looking at Filia. The other two also arrived with weapons in hand. Samson and Filia were helpless to do anything.  
'Kazuo', withdrew and stood by his leader. "What do we do with her Commander? She has a parasite too."  
The tall man looked at his subordinates and turned back to Filia. "Tidy this place up. I want a word with her." Folding his arms together, he looked at the others.  
The younger residents looked at each other before shooting a concerned look at the intruder. Not wanting to argue against their Commander, the three nodded in acknowledgement to the order. The 'Commander' helped the former student up to her feet. His eyes trailed off to her rucksack which had been damaged during the fight, and he saw that it was filled with food. "I guess you were hungry." He hummed to himself and took notice of the now partially torn clothes of the visitor. "Izzi, please be a good host and take this girl to your room. Let her borrow some clothes of yours. And bring her back when she's done."  
Without a thought, the feral smiled and quickly grabbed a hold of the visitor by her shoulders. Seconds after she rushed up the stairs and past long hallways in very little time before making it to her room, kicking it open and dropping her on to the ground. "Just pick ANYTHING you want!" The feral then rushed out the door, closing it behind her to leave the former intruder to her business.  
Filia was left stunned… The only thing she could do was blink…  
"Well… Maybe we should take that offer…" Samson said as he curved a thick rope of hair to show the obvious tear the hoodie endured. 

* * *

The dining room, kitchen and living room were restored to relative order, and in little time as well. Reala was left alone in the kitchen whilst the other two returned to their rooms to rest. Izzi returned with the visitor, and dropped her into a seat at the dining table, a seat close to the kitchen.  
The Commander busied himself with cooking, though Filia nor Samson could see what he was cooking. The scent was empowering for the both of them, and it only served to provoke the hunger that they weren't able to sate with those hot dogs. Keeping an eye on this hulking man, she contemplated escape again, but the thought was perished when he put aside the pan and returned with two full dishes of food…  
"Sorry, I forgot to ask how you would like your eggs. The name is Reala." The man said as he handed a plate to the Medici's parasite, and placed the other plate on the table in front of her. She couldn't believe what was beheld before her: juicy pan scrambled eggs, two succulent pork sausages, saucy baked beans, crispy fried potato cubes covered with garnish, two crispy bacon rashers and a slice of fried toast… Even her parasite was amazed at the sight… Before they began their feast, they were handed a fork (and knife for Filia) and two cans of cold cola to down the food.  
Taking a seat opposite of the visitor, he smiled. "You came a long way to steal from a place like this. But I like that." Relaxing in his seat, he continued on: "Normally I would've had you arrested, but in your case I would've deported you back to the Canopy Kingdom."  
The young Medici nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry… It's just that…" She couldn't think of an excuse, but she was halted.  
"It's fine. Interestingly enough, I was about to send off a search party for you, Filia Medici." Hearing her name being said, he could tell that both the theon and the young Medici tried to hold their ground as they slowed their eating in sync. "I was to look for you and several others. You, and the others I was to search for, are important."  
Taking a sip of her cola to wash down the mush of food she had stuffed into her mouth, she kept an eye on the Commander. Putting the can down on the table, she plainly gazed at him. "What makes me important?" She sternly said.  
Having placed a document by his side for this exact moment, he showed it to her but only the folder. "Filia Medici. Aged eighteen, recently graduated from UF Private High, and family to notorious mafia. Now that's the basic brief of the document, but none of that is what makes you important."  
"Who are you people…?" Filia asked cautiously.  
His voice was calm as he explained. "We are the Reaping Roses. Specifically, the members who live in this Mansion are the 'Junior' members, like cadets for an army." Clearing his throat, he continued: "Our job is to protect the kingdoms from danger, and danger comes in all forms. Whether it be the Medici mafia, or…" He stopped himself and allowed the visitor to fill in the blanks. He simply fiddled with the folders in hand in silence.  
The young Medici acknowledged and sat in her seat, albeit slightly uncomfortable under the Commander's presence. It was as if she could feel his overpowering aura, something beyond anything she has ever encountered before, yet she can't pinpoint it. What kind of powers does this man hide? Why would he have to hide them?  
Putting the folder aside, he placed his hands together in a ball. "Two years ago, the Skullgirl was defeated. Her last location was the Grand Cathedral in New Meridian, to which she resided in the catacombs. A young teenage girl with a 'Futakuchi-onna' parasite entered at eleven-thirty, night time." Standing up and walking to the refrigerator, he searched for a drink as he continued his story: "Thirty minutes later, the same girl exits, helping another, injured, mangled looking young lady out of the Cathedral. The Skullgirl however is reported to be still alive, but reports indicated theonite levels had dropped…"  
The story was a memory that she had kept to herself for a long time, even Carol barely remembers much of it at all. With her plate emptied, and Samson's too, the hairball piled his plate on top of hers and she tended to her thirst. When the man had found himself a cold can of cola, and turned back to face her, she looked at him, plainly like before.  
Filia's second mouth folded what seemed to be his arms together, and scoffed. "What? You wanna take us in for getting involved in that?" He said gruffly.  
"You weakened the Skullgirl. And took on two of her toughest minions. You didn't kill her or make a wish, but that's why I find you fascinating. I believe that you are the key to helping with a current problem of ours… But at the same time I want to help you."  
Though she never thought it aloud, she had the lingering feeling that something had big had emerged. Had she not ignored it, she would've guessed that it was a new Skullgirl, but it was confusing that a new one existed at a much earlier time. What was unsettling was the humble offer of 'help'.  
"We don't need your help, pal."  
"You're mistaken." Reala sharply replied. "You can continue your plan, and head on to the city. You'll be homeless for a while, probably if you're lucky you'll be able to find a job." Reala explained. "But it's a shithole out there. And I don't wanna put you down, but you might not last even a month."  
The host grimaced at the thought, and considered the options she was given. She could probably stay a little while if she agrees to help, though it means she will be facing the past once again. "What's in it for me?" She asked. Relaxing in his seat, the Commander coolly offered her a room in the very Mansion they were in, no rent to pay and all assets in house are hers, much like everyone else. Reala explained that working for the Reaping Roses includes a weekly cheque payment, military clearances and several other benefits. The most tempting was that she was offered a room in the very Mansion she tried to rob…  
"So… What's it going to be?" Reala asked.  
There was no turning back. Filia nodded in agreement, but was still confused as to why she was important, as the person who truly defeated the Skullgirl was still out there, and she only fought her yet the battle was unfinished.  
Standing from his seat, he took all the documents from the table. Before he left, he smiled at the new Junior member. "I only select those with potential, because I believe they can be the best of the best… Training starts tomorrow kiddo; I really want to see you give it your all." Walking away from the table, he waved his hand as he entered the dark shroud of night. "It begins."  
Once at the door, he stopped himself to answer a call to his TacCom. Reaching it, he accepted the incoming call: "Reala."  
"Reala. I looked in to what you asked me to do. I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say."  
"It's too risky to say it on the Tac Com. 'The bar is open at the pool on the fifth'."  
The voice on the other end was silent before responding: "Alright. I'll see you there. Reala."  
"Keep in touch Rye." Closing the line, Reala sighed… "Let's get this party started."


	2. Chapter 2

First day of training. Klo was assigned to introduce Filia to firearms. While Filia encountered firearm users in the past, she had never used one before. For most of the day, she's just going to be paying attention and working, much like class. At the very least, she was well rested, since she was given a room with a large king sized bed. Breakfast was provided by another resident, Anita. She'll probably get to meet the rest of the residents once she's done with today's lessons.

The feral lead the Medici to a table of guns laid outside a large open field of green grass. Several targets had been set up for shooting, and leftmost of the standing targets was seemingly a large obstacle course made crudely of wood and other crafting materials, as well as making use of a wide trench. As makeshift as it was, it looked sturdy from afar, but whether it'd hold up to intense training runs is a story she'll have to find out about.

On the table of guns, were several different firearms. Klo began by picking up one of the guns. It was handheld, small enough to be easily concealable within a coat. "This here is a handgun. Typical self-defence gun. Specifically, this is an M45 Semi-automatic handgun."

Filia nodded. "I see."

Klo continued on: "Fires a .460 Rowland round, a pretty hard hitter. Holds 14 rounds per magazine." The feral step by step explained how to use the weapon properly before finally offering a loaded M45 to the Medici. "Now, don't point a gun at anyone, and never put your finger on the trigger unless you're engaging a target."

Taking the weapon in hand, she felt the weight and character of the steel frame weapon. It fit her hand very well, and due to its small size it could be hidden very easily and brought to arms with little effort. "It's… Interesting. I still don't understand why I need to know how to guns." Judging by Samson's hum, he didn't understand either.  
"As much as you can take on people with your theon, there are always enemies who will fight at a distance that your hair can't reach." Klo explained. "Plus, using a gun can be less tiring and often it's always good to know how to use different weapons."

Moving on to the larger gun, Klo explained that it was known as an Assault Rifle, due to it using 'intermediate' rifle rounds and of smaller frame than full powered rifles. "This is the Vladof U1. One of the main service rifles of the UF." Showing how to use the weapon, he had her pay particular attention to the way the rifle is correctly held and proper firing positioning: leaning forwards with the stock tightly pressed against the shoulder, dominant leg back and secondary leg supporting forwards. "You don't wanna stand stiff when shooting."

Taking the empty weapon, she felt the weight, and like the other weapon, it also had a sense of character. This weapon alone, burdened with a tougher task to provide a man or woman with enough firepower to become a warrior. It felt natural, though she didn't know why. Taking advice from Klo, and her own instinct, she positioned herself properly, aiming the rifle and pulling the trigger, though it simply clicked empty of course. "Nice. Think we should give it a test run?"

Samson scoffed. "I don't see why she'd use it when she has me."

Not responding, Klo simply handed over a tactical vest for Filia to wear. As she took it, he went to the table, and took a box of ammunition that read '7.62x35, Jackhammer .300 AAC, 110gr'. Opening the first box he took, he started inserting them to one of the magazines. "I'm glad we got the 'Jackhammer' brand of ammo. It works great with our rifles." The feral said before handing over the loaded magazine to Filia, who had fitted her vest properly. "Heavy?"

The Medici shrugged. "It's nothing." With the knowledge of how to function the weapon, she inserted the magazine into her rifle before taking position. "Alright, give me a short guide."

He pointed at the charging handle: "Alright, pull the charging handle. This'll load a new round into the chamber. For the most part, when you fire a magazine empty, it locks back and you just press the bolt release." He explained and pointed and took a rifle of his own, before helping Filia with some ear buds. With his own rifle, he demonstrated charging the weapon, both under and over charging. Taking another magazine, he loaded it and charged the rifle, taking the magazine out. Firing the chambered bullet, he showed that the bolt locked back, to which he loaded back the magazine once more before pressing the 'bolt release'. "Your turn."

Surprising both her parasite and her mentoring mix-breed, she mimicked exactly what Klo did. Realising this, she lowered her aim. "That was pretty cool!"

"Yeah… That was." He cleared his throat. "Let's work on transitions this time."

Checking up on Kneesocks who was busy monitoring the GeoScape, Kazuo handed over the daily coffee. "What's the story?"

The demoness took the mug and a sip of the black hot beverage to wake her senses. Returning to typing, she had the hologram before them reveal details of some of the VIP's that were to be located. "Reala had already sent out some of the 'Oldies' to go after them. Your Grandfather is going for 'Cerebella'. We also have Nikki going to Little Innsmouth."

The Junior Captain nodded: "What about the others?"

"Your auntie had arranged a meeting with Lab-8. 'Carol Painwheel' happened to be there. Alas the last VIP on the list confuses me." Typing on her computer at blazing speed, the hologram changed to an old family portrait of a young girl and her parents. It focused on the young girl as the computer generated shapes encircled and pointed her out before the details were given. "Sienna Contiello. Deceased, at fourteen. And that was at least sixteen and a half years ago."

"Wouldn't that mean that we're just looking for a Skullgirl's minion?"

Kneesocks shook her head, despite her confusion. "Reala stated it was of utmost importance, and he is sending out Micheal."

The hybrid fox-cat nodded. "More or less we'll be deployed eventually. The Skullgirl sounds pretty… Intimidating." He admitted as he fumbled with his revolver's holster. Then, something bothered him when he took a closer look at the portrait. It looked like a sharp white arrow at the corner of the image, hiding behind the father of Sienna, or something similar. Pointing it out, Kneesocks zoomed in on it for him. Neither said a word as they still didn't have a clear visual of whatever it may be.

"I'll look in to this more. You should go help Klo. Probably be a good way to speed up the training process."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Having met Nikki with her VIP's, Takamichi Takeo drove the police oriented transport van through the busy streets of New Meridian. The VIP's in their care were named, Cerebella, Nadia Fortune and Minette. "Are the streets always this busy?" Takamichi asked as he stopped behind the long line of traffic. The long haired black cat turned to his companion who leaned back in her seat, swaying her long rabbit ears behind her head. Today she wore a new red coat, with a black long sleeve shirt, probably to look a little more professional. He could barely see her eyes which was covered by her silver bangs but more than likely she is taking a nap.

Looking at the streets, the VIP with mint green hair simply agreed with a hum. Her eyes kept to the streets, albeit blankly. This was Cerebella, a former circus performer and Medici enforcer. But not anymore.

In between her and the feral, Nadia Fortune, was Dagonian, Minette. Though timid, she broke the silence. "The streets are busiest during the afternoon. Even Little Innsmouth would be crowded." Taking a look at the two passengers she sat between, she noted how they kept shooting short glances at each other, but nothing hostile.

"We'll explain more about why we need to speak to you. This isn't an arrest, so you can relax." Nikki explained. Sitting up and grunting at the little progress they had made since the trip began, she scoffed. "This is a fucking joke."

The feral cat who sat patiently in her seat shrugged. "I'll just sit here in the corner." Nadia said, slyly smirking.

Realising that was a pun, Nikki chuckled. "Reminds me of you."

Meowing as a response, Takamichi drove on again. "I just hope we don't run in to the Medici's, or their Private army." The thought of fighting them in the middle of the streets was something he found distasteful, considering there were many civilians. However, if the files are correct then caution is extremely important. Having mentioned 'Medici', he took note of Cerebella and Nadia both grimacing at the name.

Not continuing on the subject, he continued driving and found himself on a clear freeway. "Good. We should be on the way."

Drawing two pistols hidden behind her coat, she spun them in and fiddled about with them. They were of custom design, both with their own respective colour. One was silver and the other was black, and were larger than most pistols, at least from the arsenal that Cerebella had seen in the past. Holstering them back, she chuckled: "That never gets old. I don't see why don't use a semi-auto."

"I like my Mateba. It's got character." He explained. "Sorry if we're talking about guns, it's probably something you guys don't talk about much."

Smiling as she sat up, Cerebella retorted: "Nah, guns are okay. I use to know someone who had a gun for an arm." Not mentioning any names, she continued on: "I mean, I think they can be really used for sports, or even tricks at a sho-…" Stopping herself, she relaxed in her seat again. Folding her arms, she sighed.

"I won't ask."

The Dagonian raised her hand, though timidly retracted it. "But can I ask a question?"

"Shoot." Nikki said.

"Can we really know why we're being taken? If we're not being arrested…"

Nikki looked over to Takeo whom nodded, allowing her to explain. Sitting up straight and shaking her head to awareness, she turned to the passengers at back: "What usually happens every seven years? Something everyone knows about." The three passengers stared at her for a moment before understanding what she talked about. Neither of them needed to answer the rhetorical question. Turning her eyes back to the front, she relaxed in her seat again.

"It's happening again…" Cerebella murmured.

"To make matters worse, we're dealing with… 'Them'."

* * *

Klo continued to run drills with Filia, mostly target shooting and improving on her weapon handling skills. He was fairly surprised at the progress she had made, being very capable with tactical reloads, quick magazine changes, emergency reloads, transitions to pistols and marksmanship.

Taking note of Filia's grades in school, she was fairly competent in many areas, though from her file given by Ms Victoria, she was constantly absent. Not to mention, Filia did suffer from amnesia, and Klo suspected that was because of Samson. She probably would've had to go through revising a few years' worth of work to compensate, however she still succeeded as one of the top students in her class. Perhaps her life as a Medici gave her the chance to work with weapons before. Just as he was to sit up from the table that was laid out for the weapons, he was greeted by Kazuo who placed a friendly hand to his shoulder.

"Didn't expect her to run 1-5 drills in such short time." The Junior Captain said as he started loading a magazine with rounds. As he did so, he paid close attention to Medici who fired at three targets, working from left to right then right to left, one round, to two, to three and so on.

Klo nodded. "She's pretty good. Not too bad with the accuracy as well. Her transitions were amazing." On all accords, she was within military standards in target grouping, weapon draws and transitions and even reaction times. In a way he was envious that she became capable of such feats in short time, but he still suspected that she had previous experience.

"Yeah but the M45 just doesn't suit her." Placing a small briefcase on the table besides Klo, he proceeded to open it. Within the case was another 1911 handgun which had a black and silver finish in comparison to the M45's olive finish.

Refraining from reaching for it, the feral with long ears merely admired the custom sidearm. The handgun had 'FILIA' engraved on the slide, similar to how his own handgun had his own name engraved on the slide. Drawing his 1911, he compared the two. Filia's gun was more similar to a Government Special 1911, whilst his stayed closer to the M45 which was based on the Strayer Voigt Infinity. "He got this done in one day?"

"Well we'll see if she's ready to have this." Closing the case, he called out to the Medici.

When she heard her name, she turned around, removing her finger from the trigger and slinging the rifle behind her. "They're calling us Samson."

"I think they're more interested in you, kid." The theon said as he wrapped a few tangles over the gun. Doing so he also removed a couple of straps before throwing them aside. "You don't need straps, you got me."

"Much appreciated." Approaching the two ferals, she straightened herself to her Captain and mentor. The fox-cat, whom she fought before, had his arms folded. Though he didn't have a large frame, his arms were relatively muscular. His eyes were emerald green, his hair black with bits of pink. He also had orange fur, probably sides from the fox descendant of his parents.

Kazuo waved his hand and shook his head. "No no it's fine. No formalities. Name's Kazuo. Some call me Captain Foxhound but it's still something I'm not use to." He swayed his arms out of fold, and chuckled nervously.

The mop of hair on Filia chuckled. "Fresh into the deep fryer? You remind me of a certain guy. Didn't like formalities and shit."

Klo smiled and wrapped an arm around his friend's neck. "Dude got Captain because he's always the one keeping the team together. He's the real bro of the group."

The group moved on to an obstacle course that had been set up for the benefit of Filia. The rifle was still slung behind her, though Klo brought her to an elevated platform marked with a red 'X'. Taking an extra magazine, Klo handed it over. "Two magazines, and your sidearm. This is a course, designed by Colonel Gabriel Magilligan, who designed it under the principles of reflexes. You get one warm up and Samson is not allowed to help you." He pointed to the table with ammunition. "And if you wanna try again, just fill 'er up." Leaving her on the platform, he moved to the monitoring booth. Next to the booth was Kazuo who waved at her and then gave a thumbs up before leaving her to the course.

* * *

"Alright Kneesocks, I'm here. This place is creepy, and I'm really weirded out." Micheal said as he took a shovel out of one of the recently dug up graves. Uncomfortable with the idea that he'd be digging out the possible corpse of a girl that had been dead for at least sixteen and a half years. Either way, Reala sternly made it clear that he was to find her regardless of whether she was dead or not. Of course, what was to be done with the corpse is anyone's guess.

Micheal was never a fan of graveyards, and especially during the night. He brought as much firepower he could, hidden in a gym bag of course. Stopping for a moment, he decided it was best to equip his armaments, in case of the zombies. Opening his gym bag, he took off his leather jacket before putting on a tactical vest, and then produced a large machine gun from the bag. Leaving that to the side, he took the spare ammunition drums and fitted them in the convenient pouches around his waist before taking the weapon in hand again.

Belt-fed, weighing a fair amount, the M260 was his favourite weapon to bring to the table, despite his role as an assault medic. Bolting the charging handle, he slung the weapon to his right side before proceeding with the shovel again. Though the weapons and ammo were heavy, he never had trouble carrying the weight. He has his parent's blood to thank.

"You would think he'd be obvious about what we need a dead body for. Even your mom said nothing before she headed off." Kneesocks said on the TacCom.

Micheal nodded to himself as he waltz slower towards the co-ordinates given. "She's either dead or a zombie. Owing to the Skullgirl." While he didn't know much about the stories behind the Skull heart and the Skullgirl, he did understand that even the most moral of women can become corrupted by the evil entity. Perhaps the situation is much bigger than just a woman with dangerous powers, but she is possibly being supported by someone.

Finally seeing the grave of Sienna Contiello, he took note that she buried alone, with none of the other family members buried beside her. Shaking his head, he started to use the acquired shovel to dig away the dirt. "Reminds me when we had to fox hole down at the desert, your team and our team, rifles and grenade launchers."

"An inexperienced Egret squad, and a shit load of bandits. You were brave for running out into gunfire." Kneesocks said genuinely. "Took quite a few shots. But of course a few bullets to the chest are nothing to people like us."

Micheal chuckled. Though he wasn't exactly of full demon blood, Kneesocks always refers to the team as 'abnormal.' Demons, Angels, Vampires, hybrids… As a mix-bred sub-species, he couldn't pinpoint what he was to be, but he is content with that. It meant that he wasn't to be identified as one or the other, and that he wasn't to be expected to be anything that should be expected of him. The only thing his parents could wish for him was to be what he wanted. But he persisted to become much like his parents. He had to make use of his powers somehow.

His older sister followed their mother's path more closely, preferring to work with her. His father, Kizza, was busy travelling the world. Of course he keeps close tabs with the family, and eventually he'll return home to mother Nikki. The fox-rabbit wanted to make his parents proud but also use his powers for all the good he can. That's pretty much one of the reasons why most of the others are part of the Reapers and juniors, but of course there is more to life than being an anonymous hero. He wondered what else he could do with his life.

Stopping midway, he started to hear a voice, a voice of distress… Within the grave. "Holy shit. Do zombies talk?"

"I can hear it too. But that doesn't make any sense…"

Stepping back as he noticed several beams of bright light protrude from the ground, he took cover behind one of the graves and had his weapon at the ready. "Well at least this won't be boring." Suddenly, the grave exploded brilliantly. Looking away from the explosion, he zeroed his target once again. "Kneesocks, you seeing this?" He asked as he stood and approached a now standing figure.

"I see it, I see it. Holy balls…" Micheal kept his eyes on the target, the HUD from his glasses continued to transmit the footage to Kneesocks who watched from the GeoScape. Keeping a short distance between him at the figure, the dirt mist faded away and he was able to get a clear view of the standing corpse… Well, at least that was what it should've been. Standing at least five three, wearing an odd purple dress with a skull design covering her chest, red stripped arm sleeves and socks… He skin was pale blue, but her face was still much like they were in the photos, not a speck of decayed flesh. One of her hands were stripped of its flesh and nerves but it still was functional, and her hair was dark purple, with a fringe covering left most of her face.

Groaning, she fell back on her bottom and rubbed her eye. Protruding from her right ear and a hole out of the left side of her head was a serpent like creature. She shook her head and yawned, stretching her arms out. "It's good to be out…" Slowly opening her eye, she noticed the feral fox-rabbit staring at her.

The serpent turned its dragon head to the feral, and noticed the firearm in hand. "M'lady… It appears we have a warm welcoming."

Micheal lowered his aim before slinging the rifle to his side. "The files didn't say anything about… A theon." He murmured to himself. "Sorry if I seemed dangerous. I'm not used to seeing the dead emerge from their graves." He admitted.

She squinted her eye, and slowly pushed herself up from the ground. She didn't approach but kept her eye on him. Was he dangerous? What would he want with her? He was armed, and possibly looking for her. Regardless, she was confused. "What year is it?" She asked sincerely.

"Well, it's been two and a half years since the last Skullgirl appearance…"

Upon hearing this, she gasped. The serpent's jaw dropped as well, both were silenced by the news for a moment or so. "That doesn't seem right!" The serpent exclaimed.

"Sienna Contiello, my boss asked me to escort you to New Kord. Away from the Canopy Kingdom. I'm here to ensure your safety." Just as he finished speaking, he then saw that her mouth was sewn shut, albeit loosely, he was able to hear clear words from her mouth all the same.

The white dragon scoffed, raising his chin and looking down upon the feral. "Carrying a weapon like that doesn't really convince me you are here to provide 'safety'."

Contiello raised a brow. The Skullgirl's influence shouldn't be able to reach outside the Canopy Kingdom, which she understands. If she were to be taken away from the kingdom, she may not be alive. But somehow, she felt the strong energy within her, far more sharp and overwhelming than that of the last Skullgirls… The current one not only has emerged prematurely, but has strength that overshadows the worst of the last few.

At first she was hesitant to trust the feral. His reassuring shy smile and reserved standing said a lot about him however. It was as if he kept looking then turning away from her. It made her feel shy, but she swayed her hair to try and cover her missing eye. Deciding he meant no harm, she walked up to the fox. "Well. If you insist." The dragon protruding from her head loosened his stiff frame and relaxed its head on her shoulder.

Reaching out slowly, he offered his hand. "Sergeant Micheal Mason-Fox, ma'am."

"You may call me 'Squigly'." She giggled.

"I'm Leviathan. It is my sword duty to protect madam Squigly from harm. We only ever emerge when the skullgirl returns as well. I keep her influence aback."

"A noble task, sir. There weren't any files that mentioned a Theon being part of the Contiello family." Micheal explained.

Leviathan nodded. "I haven't heard anyone call us beings a Theon for years… I am a dragon parasite.

Micheal smiled and nodded. Scratching the back of his head, cleared his throat before pointing his arm towards the exit. "After you. We should be going." Just as she started walking, she paused, and he looked directly at her… He felt something off… And she did too. Pushing her away and diving behind a thick tree, he threw himself back behind the cover of a large grave stone. The crash of gunfire repeatedly filled the air, and bullets were thrown at him.

Looking at the undead Contiello, he noticed how she curled into a ball and cowered behind her cover from the gunfire. She was shaking, and whimpering…

He could only guess that the sound of gunfire was enough to trigger her fear; unfortunately he had no choice but to use his machinegun. Raising it to shoulder and leaning forwards, he slowly sidestepped as he begun to lay down the law. Short trigger pulls, short controlled bursts… With every burst of fire, he took a step closer to Contiello.

Reaching around the corner, Leviathan had a good look at the attackers, but all of them were masked. The only thing that was notable about them was the fact they wore high grade military gear. "They're awfully irritated!"  
Kneeling towards Squigly, he nudged her, hoping to get a response. "We can't stay here! We have to go!" Slinging his gun once more, he shook her by the shoulder. "Sienna!"

Lifting her head up from her knees, still startled by gunfire, she stared right into diamond blue eyes. She could barely hear anything, but she forcefully focused her attention towards the fox-hybrid. It all seemed safer with him around… Despite the graveyard being overwhelmed with flashing lights and the rapid crashing of gunfire, it was his voice that she heard.

"Leviathan, you're a dragon right. You think you can turn up the heat?"

The Theon nodded in agreement with a smirk. Squigly also nodded as she was his guide. Still ignoring the crash of gunfire, she rushed out from the protection of her tree and into the line of fire. As the serpent curled around her left arm, she viewed the attacks with fierce eyes of ruby, and tightened her right fist 'til it shook… Pulling her arm back and swinging it forwards, she lead Leviathan straight, and he unleashed a tidal wave of flames.

Taking advantage of the situation, Micheal rushed towards a grave stone, using it as a platform to leap from. Hurling himself into the spewing flame, he emerged unscathed and right towards the attacking soldiers. Tackling the first one, he quickly rolled to the side and threw a volley of fast punches at the second soldier at his chest. The plated armour did little to soften the blows and he made short work of him.

The third soldier was a dagonian, and she quickly rushed at the hybrid with a long, thin bone sword. Using his machinegun to block the sword, he held her in a lock before swaying her to the side and thrust kicking her in the chest. Two more soldiers rushed in with rifles in hand. Micheal closed the distance within milliseconds, and the two quickly switched to bowie knives.

Mason-Fox sweep kicked one of the rushing soldiers, and crossing his wrists together, stopped the other from driving his knife into him. Throwing him back, he stomped the downed soldier and with the stumbled attacker, a powerful straight punch to send him flying. The dagonian however stood back up and retrieved her sword, and helped up one of her other comrades, before they took to the hybrid once again.

Barely dodging the needle end of the blade, Mason-Fox shoved the dagonian aside and took hold of the other mercenary's combat vest, lightly throwing him at the dagonian, stumbling them both.

Neither of them had the chance to stand as Squigly quickly rushed in to finish the job. Pulling her right arm back and swinging it upwards at the two, Leviathan curled over the arm and engulfed himself in a neon-purple flame. "Draugen punch!"

As the last two mercenaries landed back on the ground, the fox-rabbit hybrid surveyed the area. There weren't any other attacking mercenaries, and so the battle was over. Kneeling down, he searched through the downed soldier's gear, moving from one to the next until he found the keys to a vehicle. Judging by the insignia on their combat vests, it was indeed the Medici's private military. Standing, he urged the songstress to follow him out of the graveyard.

The odd couple then approached a 4x4 truck which was parked unevenly besides the entrance/exit. Tending to the undead songstress, he used the key to unlock the vehicle before opening the front passenger door. "Ladies first."

She giggled, and rolled her eyes as she took the seat. "Such a gentleman." She sarcastically said. She wasn't familiar with vehicles, and this one looked unlike anything she had seen within he previous ventures to the city. It was large and looked almost like a brick, but it was elegant with its smooth and simple design and comfortable décor and furniture. "When did people start using such vehicles?"

The hybrid shrugged, and tended to the undead opera singer by doing her seat belt for her. Cars were not common during her time and so he made sure she was comfortable, even leaning the seat back for her. He made his way to the driver seat, closing Sienna's door gently before he did so. Once he entered, he took the driver's seat and closed the door. Taking his machinegun from his side and throwing it at the back, he then locked in his own seat belt. "Safety first." Inserting the key into the slot, he turned it, and the car roared to life.

The journey began as he casually drove into the busy streets of New Meridian. "I didn't expect you to keep a mean punch. You fought before?"

"Only when it's necessary." The undead girl responded, her attention mostly drawn in by the bright neon lights and crowded streets. There was a dark tint to the windshields, which she noticed from the outside that you couldn't see what is within. At the very least she wouldn't attract unwanted attention this way due to her state.

Leviathan simply rested on his host's shoulder, before turning his head to the driver. "I'm surprised you weren't hurt by the fire."

"It stung, actually." He admitted. He stopped the truck at a red light. "We should find a place to stay the night. The Medici's are probably looking for us right now."

Surprised that those soldiers were members of the Medici's, Contiello sighed and realised that they are still a powerful party within the Canopy Kingdom. Agreeing with a nod, she allowed her body to lie back into the seat. Whether she could trust the feral or not, she'd have to wait and see. But so far, he was courteous and friendly.

There was a silence for a moment. None of the three had a topic in mind to talk about. It wasn't until they passed an advertisement board, promoting an opera performance that Sienna gasped and smiled before it faded thereafter.

Clearing his throat, he broke the silence properly: "So… Would it be alright to ask what you and your family used to do?"

"Oh. I suppose." She smiled. "The Contiello family were esteemed opera singers. I was supposed to take after my parents…"

Micheal smiled. "Awesome. I love opera. My mom use to take me to performances all the time." Stopping again behind another red light, he continued. "It's hard to find music like it. The voice is what counts."

"I suppose that's the beauty of opera." Leviathan added.

Micheal nodded. "A family of opera singers. That's classy. I'm a little envious. You guys were probably wealthy, am I right?"

The undead Contiello chuckled. "We were… Well off, but we didn't try to show off. Wealth wasn't something that I took pride in." She leaned her head back on the seat, pausing herself for a moment. "The simple things in life is what I enjoy the most." There was nothing like the simple things. Her life now is all but simple, and now she always thinks back to the past. The days spent in the garden, the hours wilted away as she enjoyed the fresh spring and summer air, and the days where she practiced singing are the days she missed the most…

"I getcha. Can't go wrong with simple. Gotta appreciate what you can get." Finally moving away from the streets and parking the truck, he turned off the engine and turned to Squigly: "I'm sorry for what you had to deal with back there… I'm not going to assume anything, but when someone hides from gunfire…" He stopped himself and decided not to finish his sentence. Opening the door, he walked around and opened the door for Sienna. "I think this'll be alright…" He pointed at a large building… A familiar one. "This is the 'De Santa' hotel. Come on, let's get a room." Taking his machinegun and hiding it in a gym bag, he also took off his combat vest and hid it within.

"Oh it seems a bit much…"

The hybrid scoffed. "It's fine." He led the way to the entrance. The reception was laden with expensive décor, furniture and had a strong pattern of red and golden yellow. The chandelier hanging above was large, and brightened the atrium with a strong gleam. The reception was almost desolate of any people, besides the few receptionists.

The two approached the desk… The first receptionist was a dagonian male. "Hi, how may I help you?" He didn't take notice of Squigly's slightly deformed appearance.

"Room for two. Two separate beds."

* * *

Sienna took rest to her designated bed; it was much more comfortable than the coffin that she was confined to during her slumber. The silky smooth velvet sheets, the fluffy feather filled pillow… Micheal was on the other bed, tinkering with his firearm. He had unloaded it prior to making use of his tools on it. The size alone was heavy to her eyes.

It wasn't something she'd like to be near, but she was curious. "So… Is that… Gun… Something your organisation usually carries?"

"Kind of. I picked it out of preference." He explained. "This is called the M260, Squad Automatic Weapon. Military grade, light machinegun."

"I see…"

"You know, you really shouldn't ask if this kind of thing makes you nervous." Micheal finished tinkering with the weapon and put it besides his bed. It was still unloaded however, so it wouldn't be of any use to him if they are attacked again in the room.

She frowned. "Was it that obvious?"

"Don't worry about it… Tell you what… First time I had to shoot someone, it wasn't easy." Lying back on his own bed, resting his head on his hands, he sighed at the memory. It hadn't been that long ago that Micheal was fresh out of training, and had to shoot down his first target. Like everyone said, the first kill is never easy under normal circumstance. At the very least, he doesn't feel guilty about it. "It doesn't get me down, but I felt raw… Like… You know when you do something that you know it's the 'lesser evil', but in the end you still feel a little shitty?"

Sitting up, she turned to Micheal. "It was… How I died… I was shot."

Micheal acknowledged with a hum. "I thought so… But fear is normal. You'd have to be crazy not to be scared of something…" With that in mind, he decided that he'd have to be conservative about shooting any firearms within Squigly's presence. He didn't want to turn her into a nervous wreck.

Sienna lied down in her bed again. Leviathan had simply fallen asleep, coiled around her arm and comfortable. She had a few questions as she couldn't fall asleep. "So… What made you want to be… A… You know, a soldier?"

When he tried to think of a reason, it all points to his parents, specifically his mother's career. "My mother and father work for the organisation too. I'm just continuing the work. It's a bit of a dirty job but someone has to do it."

"Don't you tire of it?"

He hadn't thought about that. But when he did, he wondered if there was anything for him outside the life of being a soldier. He had friends, and enjoyed social meet ups, but perhaps he was still lonely. "Well, whenever I get home, it's always to friends. Good friends have your back, I get that. It's just that you really want someone important in your life. I guess I haven't met the right one." His love life was mostly within his high school years, and ever since, he hadn't been with anyone. Relationships are hard to come by. "Well, aren't you tired of being abruptly awoken by the call of the Skullgirl? Don't you just wanna… Settle down in one side or the other?"

"Hmm… Yes… I do…" She admitted… "You're not a normal person, are you Micheal?"

He smiled. "What gave you that idea?"

"You don't 'feel' normal." She smiled as she said so. "But I won't ask…"

The fox-rabbit hybrid held back a laugh. "You know your mouth is sewn shut."

"I've noticed. The last time I woke up actually." It came to her as a surprise. But she knew who would've humiliated her… It was a message from Lorenzo. But thanks to Leviathan, and that the threads have become slightly loose, she can speak. However, Leviathan's power allows her to speak fluently, otherwise she would've been a mumbling corpse. "You have nice blue eyes. Like… sapphire. Or… Something."

"Hmm? Really? Well. I love your ruby eyes."

Hearing 'ruby', she realised that she hadn't noticed. Before her death, she had blue eyes, much like Micheal's. In a way she was envious, but he found her eyes pretty in a sense. "It was party… It was a mass family gathering… I was wearing a yellow dress, hand crafted." What she would do to find that dress or something similar, she would love to get rid of what rags they gave her before they buried her.

"Go on…" Micheal urged. "Take your time though…"

"Everything was going well… But then these women… They… Burst through the door and…" She stopped herself.

Micheal nodded to himself. "You don't have to talk about it. Just rest easy." Whilst she took his advice, the hybrid couldn't sleep anymore. Sitting up, he looked at the sleeping undead Contiello… He felt saddened by her state, that she can't live normally or die peacefully. Stuck in the void between life and death when called to by the Skullgirl's influence. There was no one she could turn to, no family or friends.

He stood from his bed and made way to the door. As he was to leave, he looked back at the sleeping duo, but paid particular attention to Sienna… He stared a good moment before clearing his throat, opening the door, and shutting it gently behind him. "A yellow dress…"

* * *

Klo's eyes had become baggy, and he could barely keep them open. It was dark, but flood lights had been set up for Filia who repeatedly went through 'The Pit'. She had used a lot of ammo, went through many obstacles, tripped over, and ran in to walls and so on… Yet she continues to try and compete with Kazuo's top time. Her determination was one to behold…

Reala also watched, leaning besides the monitoring booth. "You should go to bed. I'll keep watch."

"She's been at it for hours. She's the one who needs to get some rest."

"Leave her be…" As Klo sluggishly stood from his seat and shuffled out of the booth, Reala took his place and watched the Medici work the course again. Even as she had cuts around her arms, legs and bruises as well, she wouldn't stop until she was on the board.

He could see that there was so much fight in her, and add the fact that she fought the previous Skullgirl and others without fail is what interested him. Filia had a lot of strength hidden within her, but she wasn't trying to hide it. The young Medici had the will to keep going, and going, and going… He watched a good half hour as Filia tortured herself, but her effort had finally set a record on the board…

Whilst it didn't beat Kazuo's, nor did she meet second best, Reala could tell from the tired smile that she was proud of herself. Leaving the booth, he approached the trainee who lied back first on the finish line, catching her breath and laughing hysterically… The Commander began to clap his hands, smiling at her. "Points for effort, and points for getting where you need to be. I didn't expect you to do so well in such short time…"

Helping her up, he held tightly to her right arm… Hardened, bloodied but hardened nonetheless. No wonder that she was barely phased by pain. Even as the adrenaline started to fade, she still didn't take notice, or probably didn't feel any of her cuts or bruises. Perhaps by early morning she will feel it, but it still was amazing. "Go get cleaned up, and get some rest. Training continues tomorrow." Reala patted her on the shoulder before handing over a small briefcase. "This is yours."

She took it, and eagerly opened it. The handgun before her was custom engraved, with a black and white finish. On the slide, was engraved her name: 'Filia'. "I don't know what to say…"

"No need to say anything… Just take care of it, and it'll take care the both of you."

Reala walked pass the two, but looked back to Samson who looked at him. The Commander smiled first, and was met with a smile, albeit a toothy one. He continued on and parted ways with the young Medici. "Your parents would be proud…"

After a good shower and patching her cuts with band-aids, she traversed the maze-like corridors of the mansion. If she remembered correctly, her room was left most the west wing at the end. Though judging by the signs, she was in the east wing. Passing a set of double doors, she stopped… Unlike the other doors which had simple key locks, this one was locked electronically. There was a number pad to the right, but she didn't know the code.

"Curious, eh?"

Turning to her left, she was greeted by a red skinned woman, silky white hair shaped into a pony tail, black frame designer glasses and wearing a beige uniform with knee length socks. "No worries, you can come in." She inputted the code, and allowed Filia to see: '0115'. The doors unlocked and she opened the door for her. "Name's Kneesocks. Call me Knee."

"Filia. And this is Samson." She pointed at the parasite that was attached to her head, which slept peacefully but didn't snore. Entering, she took notice of the large hologram of the world… "Whoa…"

"This is the GeoScape. A software to help us monitor threats around the world. The Canopy Kingdom, Chess Kingdom, Gigan Nation, New Kord…" She took a seat behind one of the computers, and began to type as fast as her nimble fingers could allow her. "Not only is it good for monitoring the kingdoms, but we can also use it as a database." Seconds after, pictures of Filia replaced the hologram of earth. The pictures were old school photos.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it really is. You can have a look around, just try not to touch anything." Kneesocks went back into monitoring the world.

The trainee explored the room, mostly surrounded by computers and technology that she's not really good with. This is probably how the Reaping Roses find out whether something bad is going to happen before they respond to it. But what caught her attention was a wall of photographs… Beneath it, an isolated clothed table with a couple of bottles of whiskey, shot glasses, and a knife stabbed right through. The photos were of different men and women, none of which she knew.

Each photo had a written name on it, and it was a diverse range of people stuck on the wall: gigans, humans, ferals, dagonians… "Who are all these people?"

Kneesocks stood from her seat and came to Filia's side. "They are the United Forces soldiers who have fallen. We pay close attention to who dies in the field… We get a photo, write their name on it and stick it here. To every fallen member, we take a shot in remembrance. No one should be forgotten." She poured a shot for herself and gulped it down… "For the most part, we never even knew who they were, but it doesn't mean that we should just ignore them." Placing the shot glass back on the table, she returned to her seat at the computer.

So many pictures, so many soldiers… She frowned at the sight… "Has anyone within the Reapers died yet?" She asked.

"Not for a long time. But here's hoping that doesn't again happen anytime soon."

Filia nodded and took a seat besides Kneesocks. "Does the Skullgirl worry you?" She asked the red skinned demoness.

She nodded slightly. "Our team has never gone up against something this big. The Juniors I mean… But if we're going to live up to the oldies, and save the world, we have to do it."

The mood was interrupted by Kazuo who burst through the doors. "Hey!" Despite him killing the serious mood, both girls smiled at each other, thankful that they can transition to light hearted topics. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I heard someone set a new third record." He closed in on Filia with a smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"All in a day's work." The hair parasite said, as he awoke from slumber. "Didn't even know she had it in her."

Kazuo nodded. "Well. Get a lil' rest, tomorrow we're working on some hand to hand." The Captain rushed out the room, to attend to other business. As he left, he bumped in to Reala. "Commander?"

"I need you to send this down to Nikki." He said as he handed over a document. "She'll be at New Meridian."

* * *

Light struggled to flow through the curtain, but there were bright rays that did slip through the cracks and gaps that the large red curtains didn't cover. Particles of dust were visible within these concentrated rays of light, and their aim was erratic. These bright rays of light were enough to get the attention of the sleeping Contiello…

Sitting up, she disturbed her sleeping parasite. Leviathan groaned and wobbled about, unable to stay up straight before falling back on to Sienna's shoulder. "Malady… The morning shines bright ahead of me…"

Squigly shook her head and took a moment to build up the will to stand from her bed. What she noticed was that the bed besides her own was already well made and empty. Micheal's bag and equipment however was still besides it, so he is probably just getting something from reception.

In a way, she found it funny, but also cliché that someone like Micheal would be around to help her out of a jam. Like a knight helping a damsel, though the damsel is not a damsel. At the very least, he was very gentleman-like, and always put her ahead of himself, out of politeness of course. She wondered if the organisation that he worked for teaches good manners as part of their training, but that would be unlikely.

Well. First morning in a long time… A long time ago, she would've been sat at the breakfast table with her parents, enjoying freshly baked bread slices with cheese… A glass of cold milk… But unfortunately, with her sewn mouth, she couldn't eat. Even though she had been 'dead' for a while, she did get hunger pains from time to time. She would ask for someone to cut the stitches, but since her flesh is fragile, it could cause a lot of damage. The young Contiello can thank Leviathan for allowing her to communicate in the first place.

Her trail of thought was interrupted when the door opened. It was just Micheal, returning with a few paper bags. He looked different today, though probably something to do with the leather jacket he wore. She didn't notice how slender he looked whilst he wore his combat gear, but taking a good look him now she's surprised that he had the strength to carry something as heavy as his machinegun and whatever else he carried last night.

"Good morning. I hope you're well rested."

"Well, some get sleep better than others." She pointed out the half sleeping dragon on her shoulder. "So… What's with the bags?"

He handed one over. "A few gifts."

Taking a peak into the paper bag, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise… Taking it to hand, she felt the smooth, silky fabric against her skin… Spring yellow with sewn in black to segment the frills around short sleeves and the hem… The waist area was fitted with thick black laces, like a corset, and with the dress came separate long fingerless gloves of similar design and black boots that reached below the knees. "You didn't have to…"

"Hey, I like yellow too. It's always nice to get what you like, right?" The hybrid left the room and awaited outside. He didn't count for how long, but from what it felt like, probably fifteen minutes had passed. Even in death, women (and some men) take a fair amount of time just to get ready. After another ten minutes, the door opened, and there she was…

The dress was a perfect fit, allowing a fair amount of leeway without being too loose. He really did like yellow… The dress wasn't cheap, but Mason-Fox was glad that it wasn't a waste of money. Why did he buy it? He didn't know. Impulse buy perhaps, or was it?

Contiello raised her arm to chest, looking away as she felt herself blush… How long had it been since she had last turned red cheeked?

Leviathan sighed. "Are we going to go yet?"

Snapping out of a trance, Micheal nodded. "Yes sir. Right this way." He escorted the two towards the elevator. As he did so, he stayed behind Sienna, but felt as if he was being watched. And rightly so when he noticed the glowing yellow eyes staring directly at him. Leviathan looked displeased at the very least, but said nothing. Not wanting to bring it to attention, Micheal kept his mouth shut as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, Painwheel was in the back seat of a Humvee. The ride was long, but she took the time to have a good nap. The driver seemed like a young, feral cat. Of course, looks can be deceiving, and she could be older, or younger. The feral went by the name, 'Moka', a member of the Reaping Roses. Since the Reaping Roses were established, Lab-8 was taken over and given secret financial support. It has helped rebuild what was destroyed before.

Even though the funding has helped support the ASG program, a lot of their hardware and software is becoming inadequate. Dr Avian's best efforts were limited at best, especially considering that the hardware that they're using for tracking and maintaining laboratory experiments are proprietary. There have been attempts to replace some of the old computers with new ones, but one of the more important computers had been left alone as it handled life support for one of the most important ASG's Lab-8 took care of.

Painwheel's visit may have been short, but she was reassured by Big Band that everything was going great. Since Avian's disappearance, Big Band has stepped up and took leadership over the lab. He was considered 'smooth' when it came to handling operations and all. With rumours circulating about the Skullgirl's return, he made sure that everyone didn't panic and that if rumours were true, that they would be able to support the collaboration between the Reapers and Egrets.

As for Carol, she was notified about the Reapers coming to collect her, and though she was hesitant, she agreed to go nonetheless.

Awaking from her nap, she sat up in her seat. "Well, this is taking time…"

"Yeah, well I tried my best to make it quick. Sorry about that." Moka said. The road was clear at least, so it was a smooth ride from then on. "I've never really met anyone with two synthetic parasites before."

"I'm sure it's not normal. Hence, why I'm not normal."

Moka chuckled. "So you think I'm normal?"

The Anti-Skullgirl raised a brow. She seemed normal by appearance, but as she noted, looks can be deceiving. "Care to give me a tip?" The feral smiled as she offered her right arm to Carol. Deciding to have a feel at it, she squeezed only so slightly, but it felt as if her skin thinly coated something extremely hard. She knocked on it, and it clanged as if it were steel or some sort of metal alloy. These had to be synthetic arms of some sort, no doubt about it. "Wow."

The feral smiled: "That's not all." She pointed at the top of her head. "Plated skull, with a powerful computer chip that enhances my thinking. And upgradable too."

Painwheel smiled as she finally felt like she wasn't alone in this world. Her mind was formerly altered by Lab-0, and despite Lab-8's best efforts in trying to restore some of her humanity, she still felt inhuman. Her Buer Drive was still part of her spine, and many scars and veins were visible if she didn't wear long-sleeved shirts, long length skirts or trousers to hide them. Going to school was difficult, and whilst she was never made fun of up front, she always felt withdrawn. Filia was there for her however, and from what she knows, stood up for her.

The ASG wondered where her friend could be right now… The thought perished once they closed in on a large looking Mansion. The vehicle stopped at the gates, and the Reaper went on to speak to the radio and confirm who she was. As the gates opened, Carol looked around, mesmerised by the rich looking environment that she was surrounded by.

When she was allowed out the Humvee, she opened the door in a hurry, and the first thing to catch her attention was the fountain. It's just like in the movies, or pictures or books! A fountain in front of a big mansion! In the middle was a statue carved from stone into a flock of swans flying, spewing water from their beaks.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Turning to see a man in a dark red trench coat approach her, she assumed that he was the owner, or in charge of this place. She straightened her stance as she stood up to bow.

"You don't have to be polite. My name's Reala, let's keep it at that." He had long black hair, no nose, pale skin, and was fairly tall and well built. Even more perplexing was the odd energy that she felt emitting from him. But his tone was solemn and genuine as can be. "Carol, is it?"

She nodded. Tilting her head to the left to try and get a better view from an angle, she still couldn't put her finger on what kind of power he has. His coat also obscured most of what he wore, besides the black boots.

When the feral that brought her here approached, she waved an arm at him. "Here she is Commander. I'm gonna head to the lab, you'll send Carol up soon enough right?" She asked rhetorically as she walked passed her superior, and through the front double doors.

"Come now. Let's get you settled in. And maybe a slice of cake or two whilst we wait for the others to arrive."

Painwheel smiled. "That would be lovely." Making their way to the door, she was allowed in first before the Commander. He was a gentleman surprisingly, and she can tell that he was trying to be as welcoming as possible. As she entered, she was greeted by the rich décor of the main atrium. Marble flooring, cream coloured walls and a long red carpet that reaches all the way up the stairs. This wasn't a dream, but she felt like she needed someone to pinch her just to double check that this indeed was reality.

Shaking her head, she calmed herself down so that she didn't embarrass herself in front of the Commander. He simply smiled however as he led the way. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You're not the first one to become excited here."

* * *

The hours slowly withered by as they kept to the road… But Micheal stayed awake as he drove through the mostly empty freeway. Sienna was asleep, though her serpent like theon kept an eye out on the road much like Micheal did. "You would think that sleep would be something she wouldn't need…" Micheal commented.

"I assure you, she tires very easily."

The hybrid nodded as he chuckled at the thought. "I was once like that. But I'm sure she doesn't have much to worry about when you're around."

"I wouldn't say so… The Skullgirl's influence is much stronger this time around… It could be very well our undoing…" Leviathan said, wilting to his statement.

Micheal scoffed. "I think you're doing a great job Leviathan… It's noble that you stayed around rather than move on to the next live host… It shows dedication."

The dragon raised his chin up a little, feeling reassured at Micheal's comfort. He turned to the hybrid: "As much as this is a mission simply passed down to you, I see you do want to help…" The theon said sincerely. From his beady eyes, he saw a gentleman behind the messy style of clothing and hair, and the gruff military wear. The boy was odd, but Sienna's interest in snakes could be considered odd by society's standards… The last time they surfaced, there was no one willing to help the undead Contiello. Had Micheal not been around, both he and Sienna would've been sent back to the grave permanently.

It was expected that the Medici mafia would still be strong despite the years. Time has been kind to them, and they were as active as ever with a stronger establishment of resources. Perhaps the most perplexing thing is the idea that they might be working with the current Skullgirl, though he doubt that would be the case. If so however, it may very well be an all our war… The serpent only hopes that Micheal's employer will really help them for the greater good. Though the fox-rabbit's manners were very good, and he saw that he had a good heart, what's to say that the employer is not the same?

Changing the subject, Micheal asked: "Where did Sienna learn to fight like that?"

The serpent smiled as he arched himself back. "I taught her through the use of ballroom dance. It is… Rough at best…" He admitted. Personally he felt that the style had a sense of elegancy that he hadn't experienced with his predecessors. The thought trailed to whether their corpses had been revived as well or not… Shaking the thought aside, Leviathan asked in response the same question.

Micheal shrugged at first but the explanation came to him eventually: "My parents taught me everything I know. They're active demon hunters, and day time Private Eye detectives."

"That's an actual thing?" Then again, the Skullgirl exists, demons existing is plausible. Going back to the fighting style, Leviathan felt that the hybrid's style was brutish in comparison, but it was refined and fully fledged. This might be the perfect opportunity to teach Squigly another style of fighting to combine with her own. The key to utilising her full potential could be this very solution, but he kept the thought to himself. He didn't want to trouble him or his parents with a favour.

"We're almost there."

That phrase alone was enough to slowly wake the undead Contiello. Rubbing her eyes, yawning and groaning groggily, she forced herself awake. "Goodness, how long had I slept for?" She asked.

"Couple of hours, but a few minutes more and we'll be at my HQ." If he was talking about the large mansion she can saw from a distance, sign her up for the parting gift…

* * *

As the expected 4x4 vehicle closed in, Reala remotely opened the front gates to allow it in. It didn't take long to close the distance, but it slowed as it settled right into a parking space. Reala could only welcome the driver who helped the passenger and her theon out of the car. Once the two were out of the vehicle, he approached the two and nodded at the hybrid with a smile, then turned to inspect the guest… He bowed firstly to welcome the two. "Welcome…"

His large figure was intimidating, but his voice and charming greeting warmed her to him. This is probably where Micheal gets some of his manners from. In response to his politeness, Squigly took the ends of his skirt, raised them slightly and bowed. Leviathan also accepted the gesture as he closed his yellow beady eyes and arched down to his host's shoulder.

The three stood straight again, and the man in red began: "I am Commander Reala, and I am the prime Commanding Officer of this establishment. But please, do make yourself comfortable…" He turned to Micheal. "How'd it go?"

"We ran in to the Medici's. But Sienna and Leviathan pulled a fast one." He said, exaggerating what really happened. The two looking at him with a smug smile indicated they took it as a compliment.

The Commander clasped his hands together and nodded in acknowledgement. "Terrific. Aside from that, Micheal, would you be kind to bring them to the Laboratory? We need to have a look at you, if that's okay." Breaking the hold of his hands and dropping them behind his back, he waited for a response.

It couldn't have been bad, since Reala wanted their permission first. Sienna and the parasite had a quick glance at each other for reassurance. "What is it that you need us there for?" Squigly asked.

"Standard procedure. We usually do this with all our new members. We just finished up a couple of the others. Later, we can have some tea and sweets…" He felt guilty saying that as he noticed the stitched mouth. "Sorry… I didn't realise…"

"It's fine…" She said with a smile.

Curious to how she could clearly speak, he took a closer look. "Hmm… Interesting… They're loose. Maybe if your mother was here, she could take these out without doing permanent damage."

"Probably." Micheal said as he shrugged. "Oh, forgot to say my mother has a medical licence too." That's reassuring.

"Yeah, if only she was around. She just left not too long ago to CK."

"Unfortunate. But we'll see her around soon enough." Bowing and allowing Sienna first along the pathway, Micheal pointed the way and followed after. The front doors were opened by a black, pink and orange furred feral.

He greeted the two with a simple wave and allowed them in first. "Hey, come in! Sup Mikey, how was the trip?"

"Exciting as always." Micheal said sarcastically. "This is Sienna and Leviathan."

"Oh please, call me Squigly." Sienna insisted.

The black furred feral was a tad shorter than Micheal, though like him had a balanced build. He wore a black shirt, blue denim jeans and a pair of dark brown combat boots, mostly hidden behind the denim. "I'm Kazuo, Kazuo Takeo-Foxhound, but just Kazuo."

"Or Captain Kazuo." Micheal added.

The feral shrugged. "You don't have to worry about politeness. We're friendly people." They took to the stairs and made their way up to the second floor.

The house was humongous! It's hard to believe that it would be used as grounds for a headquarters. Passing through the west wing hall way of the second floor, the décor consisted of rose red carpet, cream coloured walls, golden chandeliers that shone bright as the sun (artificially alight with bulbs), and hanging paintings of the members in different scenarios. One painting had Micheal and a few others posing together besides a swimming pool… He was shirtless and only wore swimming trunks, and Sienna hid a smile when she noticed.

The hallway was laden with doors, mostly single doors, some double doors. Most of the doors were dark brown, and all were simple doors with handles instead of the conventional door knob found in New Meridian buildings. Some doors however had been personalised, with posters, drawings, some were scratched purposefully and others were repainted all in all.

"We don't have any maids or butlers here. This place is our home, so we take care of it on our own accord. Everyone gets a room, even Guests." Kazuo explained. "I'll get a room sorted for you."

"That's okay. I was thinking more about staying in…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, but instead just glanced at Micheal.  
Kazuo looked at Sienna and nodded. "Alright. First thing's first, standard check-up. Micheal, go clean up your room bro."

The hybrid shot a glance back to Sienna before he left with a smile on his face. He tried his best to hide it from her however.

The doors were different to the others. They were metallic, automated doors that can only opened via a code on the keypad on its left. Though this was no problem for Kazuo who knew the code already. "The code's '0115'. I'm sure you're going to be visiting here a few times for a while."

The serpent-like dragon nodded. "As long as we are not given anything against our will…"

The doors opened, and Kazuo allowed Sienna in first. As she stepped through, the doors closed behind her, and she was left in a dimly lit laboratory. There were two beds, one already occupied by a young lady who was heavily scarred and full of veins. She waved at the two however, and seemed comfortable where she was. The disfigured look on the girl did intimidate her however, and she stood in place.

Emerging from behind one of the machines, a tall, thin feral entered, wearing a white lab coat and a pair of thin latex gloves. "Good! Glad you can make it. I was just preparing all the test devices. Don't be shy, I don't bite." She said, urging the undead Contiello forwards.

Taking it slow, she found herself tiptoeing towards the other bed. What purpose tiptoeing would serve when she is in plain sight, she didn't know. She just found it natural by the time she found herself sat on the bed.

"Carol. Some call me Painwheel."

"Sienna. You can call me Squigly."

"Leviathan." The three greeted each other.

The scientist approached Sienna first, and eased her to lie back on the bed. To the dragon, she petted and stroked its head to calm the theon as well. Turning to the other girl, she did the same, though without the need to tend to a parasite. Finishing up, she went to one of the computers. "I'm Moka by the way. I'll be running some tests, and then you girls can go downstairs and chill out. Okay…" She turned to type into the keyboard and the devices that were above the two girls started to move. "This won't hurt a bit. The scanner will document a few details. If you girls feel uncomfortable in any way, I will stop the tests for you." The feral said as the scanning device activated. She kept an eye on the computer screen which filled with text, phrases and sentences of incoherent nature and at blazing speed. How this woman was able to keep up at all was beyond the two, but they assumed that she could spot a problem in milliseconds.

The two were still as a light trailed over them slowly, as well as the parasite who tried not to slither and sway. "Interesting… Uh-huh… Facinating…" Moka said to herself. As the machines finally stopped after a few more minutes, they retracted to whence they came. The scientist gave a strong thumbs up and assured the two with a smile. "All good, just gonna do a couple more checkups first." She took a few tools from a tray: a stethoscope, a few test tubes, a small magnifying glass with mini-flashlight and a few wooden sticks.

Starting with Carol, she paid very close attention to her scars and veins. She pressed against a few, though was gentle as she did so. There was an odd combination of hardness and softness, akin to the strong muscle but smooth skin. "You've been working on this haven't you?"

"I try my best…" Painwheel said as Moka worked her magic. After a thorough check-up, she took one of the wooden sticks. "All good, just need a bit of saliva. Mind opening up wide? Say 'ah'." Carol did as she was told, opening her mouth and allowing Moka to take a swab of saliva straight from her tongue. She nodded to Carol and then turned to Sienna to tend to her. As with Carol, Moka pressed and examined Sienna's body to some extent, and even did quick looks on Leviathan. She sat her up and noted every finding of interest. "Warm to the touch…" She whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?"

The feral shook her head. The examination continue. At times, Moka would use the magnifying glass to take a close look at things. One thing she noticed was the lack of rotting flesh left behind from a wound…

She moved her focus to the dragon, and had a very close look at Leviathan's segmented structure. His exterior felt like typical bone, but the segments were not connected in any way to each other. The tiny gaps between the bone-like segments exposed what appeared to be nerves and a layer of flesh that probably covered up the thin parasite's organs.

"Alright. Just need a sample. Can you work a gap for me?" She asked, taking another wooden stick. It was nice of Moka to consider that Squigly's mouth was sewn. Sienna slightly forced her mouth to open, just enough for the examiner to quickly swab a sample of saliva and taking it back and putting it away in a test tube. She took a sample from Leviathan thereafter and put it in another test tube. "Nice, I'll run these through." She took to a machine in the corner of the room and placed the test tubes on a tray. The device began its handywork. "Normally I'd ask for blood samples but this is alright for today. We'll sort this out another time." She took off her rubber gloves. "You girls can go now."

"Thank you. But aren't you coming?" Leviathan asked as his host stood.

"Nah. I got work to do. But don't worry 'bout me, have fun."

Carol and Sienna both nodded and made their way to the door, though Kazuo opened it for them. "Just head downstairs. I'm sure you'll find the main dining area."

Again, the girls nodded and left, as Kazuo entered. The door closed behind him: "So what's the news, Auntie?"

"Lots of potential, with a lot of fascinating abnormalities." She turned the chair behind the computer so that her back would be facing the screen and desktop. She took a seat, and handed Kazuo a cable. "Hook me up." She said as she lifted the hair behind her neck to reveal a port for the cable. The cable connector fitted perfectly into the port.

Kazuo then connected it to the machine, and from there, his Auntie took over and began to quickly flow through files and images that the scanner took earlier. "It's always a treat to have you around Auntie."

"You bet. Anyways…" She started with Carol, and had several images slowly show of different points of interests. The veins and scars. "Carol has been through a lot. Her scars are a result of the implementations of an artificial parasite, and they never healed properly."

Kazuo nodded and studied the photographs. "A lot of visible veins, and she seems so pale…" The documentation of the saliva sample came up to cover the images with information. "Her saliva is full of theonite. Lab-8 said that her blood consisted of the stuff right?"

"I assume that it helps her to regenerate now. It's imperfect, so at best she's a little fragile. I can work with that. On the subject of Lab-8…" She brought up a set of documents on the computer. "Their research and training drills with her shows that she is strong, and mentally capable as well considering she broke free of Brain Drain's mind manipulation."

Kazuo nodded, and wondered if he could get a refresher course ready for Carol. In the case of the other girl, Sienna… Her scanned images popped up, and slowly changing to different points, there was something amiss… "I didn't notice those scars on her back earlier."

"They're recent. They just healed. Her body is healing…" It's abnormal. Of all the corpses that she found under the Skullgirl's influence, none of them regenerated in any way. In Sienna's case, it was different. Even as she entered the room, she noticed an odd feeling around her. She'd have to have more tests with Sienna and keep a good eye on her. "I'll keep checking on this. You can go on ahead."

"Don't work yourself too hard…" The Junior Captain said as he left the room.

Moka unplugged herself from the computer and shook her head. Standing and taking the phone to ear, she dialled for a friend... The line rang for a good few seconds, before a beep indicated that the call was taken. "It's been a while. A good… Seven years?"

* * *

Filia and Carol hugged each other, both glad to see each other despite promising to go their separate ways. "I guess we'll be stuck around each other a while." Carol said. There were others at this gathering, all drinking tea or other beverages, and taking confectionaries and sweets.

Filia turned to the undead girl who was introduced by Carol. Her name was Sienna Contiello… The parasite on her head knew the parasite on Contiello's head… An interesting reunion. "Well worm… I guess you're as noble as ever."

"I stay true to the Contiello value. I will serve it with my life."

The Medici smiled and hugged the Contiello, surprising her and Carol. "I'm so sorry for what my family has done to yours… It wasn't right…"

There was silence between the three, and the two parasites. Eventually, Sienna responded by hugging back. She acknowledged from this gesture, that Filia was a Medici… But actions speak louder than words, and she trusted her from that simple friendly hug. "Thank you. But you mustn't apologise for what you haven't done yourself."

The two released each other and both smiled. Carol smiled for them.

All of the party goers stopped when they saw the Commander walk in. Though he smiled as he took a cup for himself. "We're all here for a reason. From today and onwards, we train to better ourselves. The Skullgirl is out there, and the Medici's as well. I welcome all of those new, as family. Everyone has a role in this task…" He pointed at the three girls. "I welcome Sienna Contiello, Filia Medici, and Carol, who will be helping us push the frontline." He then approached the acrobat and feral cat. "I welcome Nadia Fortune and Cerebella, who will help us in gathering information regarding the rumours of the Medici and Skullgirl working together." And he turned to the dagonian. "I welcome Minette, who will be training as a GeoScape monitoring agent."

The Reaper members all greeted the newcomers with handshakes and 'hi', 'hello', and assuring phrases like 'nice to meet you'.

"Training begins tomorrow. I will see to it that everyone is accommodated, and taken care of. Welcome to the place where roses bloom."

Several members approached their assigned trainees. For Filia and Carol, they were approached by Kazuo, and his squadmates. "Hey you two. You're with us." Kazuo said as he stood with his team. "Me, Klo and Kneesocks here will try our best to run everything smoothly."

Micheal was accompanied by a blue furred vulpine that stood slightly taller than the other, and had a slightly larger build. "Sienna. This is Marcus, he's one of our finest medics."

"Please, call me Doc." He offered a handshake, which was taken by Squigly's skeletal hand. He then stroked Leviathan as greeting. "You must be Leviathan. It'll be an honour to work with the two of you."

"The pleasure's all ours." Contiello said.

Approaching Carol, was a wolf-cat hybrid. The feral was of a thin build, and only just taller than the disfigured ASG. His was primarily of black, but there were patches of red and white here and there. He had a wide smile, but also was reserved in his approach. "I'm Lento. Nice to meet you." He said, offering a handshake that was taken welcomingly. "My mom told me she drove you here."

That caught Carol off guard. "Your mother is Moka?"

"Yeah. It's… Weird, but that's okay. I'm here to help you out whilst you're here." He scratched the back of his head, and chuckled nervously. "I've never really worked with anyone before."

Painwheel smiled. "Me either."

* * *

Her face was hidden behind a mask, her right arm was synthetic, metallic at best and detachable like a screw on machinery. Her tall and thin body was complimented by a velvet dress that reached all the way down to her knees, and white frilled scarf. Despite the years, she felt not a year older than thirty-five. The Medici's and others refer to her only as: 'Black Dahlia."

The large elevator took its time as it ascended towards the top of the tower. Despite the initial destruction several years ago, Lorenzo was more than rich enough to pay for the best contractors and architects to bring it back to its full glory. But the last Skullgirl's capabilities were prominent, and even the infamous Contiello killer herself was intimidated. Most of the budget that was left over from the previous trades was used to hire an army of mercenaries. The varied soldiers were all infamous in their own way… But the recent spout with the unknown army that had been supporting the Black Egrets have become a burden. The last set task of intercepting a lone soldier was foiled.

Who were they dealing with? She didn't know, but the new deal that Lorenzo took with their new 'associate' is something to look forwards to. The promise of more men and greater chances of taking the Canopy Kingdom, and then some… The deal was sweet, and even more so is that she finally has an arm to use again. A shotgun for an arm was one thing she enjoyed, but an arm that is stronger than steel and capable of crushing skulls… It's like signing a contract and being given the expensive pen for free.

The elevator finally reached the top floor, and the former ASG approached… "Lorenzo, you called?" She asked as she slowly walked towards the desk, her legs smoothly swaying over one another as if she were a model.

Behind the desk, was Lorenzo in his chair; his aging body still there, but thanks to their new 'friend' he was given some of his youth back. Though, he still found himself envious of the thief who took the life gem in the past, but there was no point of going after it. He stood slowly, but kept his head down to look at his desk. "Whoever these people are, they do mean business…"

"What should we do sir?"

"We can only rely on 'her' help for now… Perhaps it's best we fortify our positions."

Black Dahila nodded and agreed to her leader, before stepping in closer and having a seat opposite him. "We finally have the power to destroy… And yet it's bittersweet."

Lorenzo curled his hands together in a ball and nodded. Sighing, he stood from his chair and limped over to the glass pane that shielded him from the world. The view of New Meridian was still a sight, the brightly lit neon lights, the honking of car horns in traffic, and the crowds of people trying to make it through the busy streets to work, to home or elsewhere… What would he give to have control of it all…? "We have no hope now… We have sold ourselves to the she-demon."

The Medici was right… And the truth was painful… To abandon her role as a keeper of justice was one thing she didn't mind, but the fact that she worked for the Skullgirl is something she still couldn't justify personally. She had hoped that the Medici's would have control of the Skull heart, one way or the other. They now have it, but control of it was another story. Perhaps Doctor Avian was right…

Regardless, she shook off the notion that the Medici's have lost control. They might be able to sway the situation to their advantage. They would just have to make sure that 'she' went after the unknown soldiers herself. It's only a matter of time.

"Dahila… Darling… I ask a favour of you."

"Anything Lorenzo…"

He took a document out with a man with red hair, a cowboy hat, and behind him a large bag, heavy to the eye. "This man has been trouble with us… Find him… Eliminate him."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

"So you're sure that the Medici's and the Skullgirl are working together?" Rye asked as he stuffed his gob with a slice of pizza.  
Mason took a slice to mouth and nodded as she chewed. Clearing her throat and swallowing, she put the slice down into the box. "And no doubt about it, I think the Medici's have you in their sights." Of course, that was part of Nikki's brilliant plan… "They'll probably be around sooner or later." She said cockily.

Rolling his eyes, Rye shook his head. "You really have a way of putting others in danger."  
"Comes with the job, does it not?"

Jack shrugged. "So you'll lead a trail of breadcrumbs here, then what do you do?" He asked, curious as to where 'Nikki's Brilliant Plan' would lead to.

"The party begins. And this party's gonna start out ugly!"


	3. Chapter 3

The laboratory again. This time, she was once again alone with Moka. She was friendly as ever, even more so knowing that her son would also be working with her. It's odd, knowing that Moka is older than she looked, much older. She seemed just as old as her son, and it's very weird. Normally there would be a spec of age that you'd be able to see on anyone if they had a son that looked his early twenties.  
She didn't ask, but rather Moka clarified that she was already in her forties. Like she said herself, she was no normal person.

Today, Moka actually obtained a blood sample from the anti-Skullgirl, a little drop but sufficient enough to examine. She used a small needle which took a couple drops of her inhuman blood… Something that is both a small blessing, and a major curse. Lab-8 has done several tests with her blood before, but of course, every new place would have to take one themselves as well. But this woman was nice… Like the people of Lab-8, and that was enough to trust her.

"You know… It's hard being 'inhuman'. I'm really sorry about…" She didn't have to explain, Carol's body and face was enough to finish her sentence. But she smiled and hugged the girl. "We'll take care of you… It's the least we can do." Retracting, the feral took the sample to the device she used yesterday, and taking a seat on the bed opposite Painwheel after she started it up. For a moment was a silence, but the warm assuring smile was comforting.

After another moment of silence, it was broken by the machinery of the doors opening. Stepping through was another feral, slightly shorter than Moka but very similar in looks. His fur was entirely black however, and his hair was beyond shoulder length in comparison to her neck length bangs. He wore a leather jacket, with defined cuffs on the end of the sleeves, a dark brown t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans and brown leather shoes. "Sorry I'm late. Had to deal with a problem at the Pitstop." He said as he rolled his sleeves up. He helped himself to a couple of rubber gloves, and approached the two who were seated patiently.

Moka smiled and introduced Painwheel… To her father. "This is my dad. Takamichi Takeo. Though most people call him Glide."

This is where things become even weirder, but then it hit Carol: if the Skullgirl existed, there are many possibilities of different kinds of beings. "Hi." She said timidly.

Takamichi waved and smiled. "I'm really old. But still, biologically not a day over thirty. I guess that's the benefit of being a preternatural." He explained. "Preternaturals range from vampires, werewolves, angels, demons… That sorta thing."

Deciding not to argue, Carol simply nodded. Perhaps she never really noticed, even though she took notice of ferals, theons and the Skullgirl… "I guess I should've paid attention, otherwise I wouldn't have been so surprised." She admitted, scratching the spot where the needle pierced. It didn't bleed, thanks to her healing.

Glide nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He didn't believe they existed in the physical realm many years ago… "Anyways, I'm here to check up everything, make sure it's all going smoothly. I also would like to talk to you about your mind."

"My mind?"

He nodded. "Your fucking strong mind. It's amazing! You were programmed to follow Brain Drain's orders, given an override code and he even attempted to mind control you!" He explained as he took a seat besides Moka. She folded her arms a shook her head, rolling her eyes as he babbled on. "You have potential Carol. A mind strong enough to counter a psionic expert… Carol, your training has put you through physical limits, but you have the mind that can push you further."

"Are you saying I can use my mind to fight…?" She asked.

Takamichi nodded, standing up and rushing to a whiteboard. He took a felt-tip pen and began scribbling rough drawings representing her. Over the drawing of her, Takamichi wrote 'Before' and then made several smaller variations of the same drawing besides the original. With each one drew a different scenario, one with her surrounded by debris, each with a faded line pointing to her head, one surrounded by a circle with wavelengths protruding from her head, and another with a random stickman, an arrow pointing to the stickman from Carol's head. "This, is what you can become… Carol." He said as he wrote 'After' over the three smaller images.

It was an interesting prospect. Carol knew that even with all that extra training, she couldn't possibly defeat the new Skullgirl, let alone take on the Medici's private army. Each Skullgirl, once mature, is stronger than the last, according to the research that Doctor Avian left behind before his disappearance. A Skullgirl that can influence a dead person even as far away from the Canopy Kingdom as possible, and that had appeared much earlier than anticipated is perhaps more dangerous than the last. Even the last Skullgirl beat Carol…

But it still didn't help her as she is. Her family didn't know she was still alive, and the world still rejected her as human. It didn't help her at all that none but outcasts would accept her… But that's when it came together: she is accepted.

She stood, and took a close look at the whiteboard. With one nod to the two Takeo's, she agreed. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Once again, she was hooked up to a multitude of monitoring devices as she pushed her physical limits. They had her run with a heavy armoured vest on the treadmill, and holding a set of dumb bells which she handled easily. Running for more than a few hours under this pressure was not.

Takamichi kept his eyes on the screens which kept beeping, in relation to her heart rate, and a monitor which kept an eye on brain activity. He raised a hand to stop her, and he came to her side with a bottle of cold water. "Okay, everything seems in order. Okay. Now that you're worn down a little, we can start tests. It's not gonna be pretty though."

"Does it look like I do pretty?"

Takamichi nodded. "Yeah, you do." He said, his straight face not curving into a smile or grin, not frowning and he didn't even hesitate. "I need you to get real pissed…"

"How angry do you want me to be?"

Takamichi folded his arms. "As angry as you can be. But we need to calm you first." Starting off, he pulled the cords off of Painwheel and had her take off the vest and drop the dumb bells. He led her back to the main laboratory area, where Moka lied back on the left bed, and the bed on the right was empty. "Moka's mind is enhanced by a powerful processor, powerful enough that she can take control of computers and devices. I think that she can help you get all that rage on to the table. If you'll allow us to hook you in."

The disfigured girl nodded as she took to the other bed, lying back slowly… She remained calm as the feral took a large cord with a piercing male connection. It was fashioned to specifically work with the port behind Carol's neck, courtesy of Lab-8. Some of her training programs were done in virtual environments, which were primitive at best but at the same time, helpful since minutes in the real world can translate to hours in a dream world, or an artificially created dream world. Carol was curious as to the capabilities that Moka possessed, owing to the advanced technology that the Reapers have that Lab-8 is still trying to get hands on.

The proprietary computer systems that the Lab have are difficult to work with as they have since become outdated. Since the Reapers came in contact however, things have improved, but sluggishly. But a powerful processing unit in the mind of a person is an interesting notion, as she herself went through change that made her partially machine.

"She'll see you on the other side." Glide said as he slowly connected Carol.

The line locked itself in, and the world around Carol darkened and faded…

* * *

Hard ground… Concrete? Her eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings as she slowly pushed herself off the ground. It was bright, neon green all over the place, with pulsating orange and yellow flowing through. The ground felt concrete, but it was transparent glowing green from where she laid. Below, was pitch black. "Whoa…"

"Neat huh? But not the kind of place I'd like to be in." A familiar voice said, echoing across the virtual land. "This world was made by me, it's a work in progress."

Painwheel stood, though still cautious as she was worried that the floor beneath her would give way. She slowly approached Moka… "Wow, I've never seen anything as complex as this."

"Let me show you a little trick." By the click of her fingers, the world around her started to form up, and the neon blocks slowly morphed into a sturdy concrete pathway, with grass and flowers besides the path and down the end was a small fountain. In seconds, trees, park benches and even small animals emerged from the metamorphous of this land.

The girl was mesmerised by the instant transformation of a dark world into a world of divine beauty. "Amazing…"

"It's beautiful. Just like you kid."

She couldn't take that statement seriously, but alas she felt confident enough to acknowledge where Moka came from. It felt good that there were more people to see past the scars and veins, and see what Carol for who she was. "I want you to understand, this world has us both connected… You have some control over this place as well. But we're here specifically to 'anger' you."

"So… A park full of flowers and a beautiful fountain? That calms me." She sarcastically said, chuckling nervously.

"Sometimes the thing we hate the most can ruin even the most beautiful things…" Moka said as she readied herself, punching her left fist into her right palm. "Walk with me."

The ASG united with the feral Reaper, who stretched her arms out and yawned, smiling at the beautiful world around her. The scarred Junior looked around, picking up the accurate scent of freshly cut grass and smell of blooming flowers. The chirping of the birds and the scurrying of the squirrels made this place feel as authentic as can be. It reminded her of when she used to go to the park with Filia, before she was… Turned into a monster.

"Carol… You are a talented girl who flushed through the brunt of society, kept going even when you were knocked down… Talented, and strong." Takeo said as she splashed her hand through the water as the two passed the fountain. The wet feeling felt authentic as well… "We're similar, you and I."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I get it, my unscarred body puts doubts in your mind." Taking a seat at the nearest park bench, the feral cat urged the ASG to sit down. When she took the offer, she continued. "There is a lot for me to tell you, but another time. What I want you to know is that we all are here for each other. I hand-picked my son to work with you because he is a very empathetic boy."

Carol nodded. "I see." Her mind was distracted again by squirrels that scurried by, and the white rabbits that hopped on. It's curious to know how ferals came to be, but alas they are people, just like humans. What separates the people from the monsters is what society believes is inhuman, but Carol never asked for the changes she were given. Perhaps that's what Moka meant by being the same: the two are outcasts, monsters to most eyes.

"So… What are you exactly?"

Moka smiled. "My father's a genetically modified vampire. I'm only half."

"And the other half?"

"Succubi. Hard to believe huh? But you can take my word with a grain of salt." She said as she relaxed in her seat. "It's a blessing and a curse. I was once a spoiled brat that got anything she wanted… And now I'm the woman who's a little lost, but I still know where I want to go." For her, finding herself was difficult, as being stuck between two different sub-species left her in a void in between. She couldn't identify as vampire or succubi… Even more so is that both sub-species were rejected from the likes of society, like theons that once co-existed with humans and preternaturals alike. No longer.

There was one thing Moka can identify herself as: a Reaper. She couldn't be thankful enough for the Reaping Roses to exist. She was never alone. "We are the same… One way or the other."

Carol smiled. "Yeah…"

There was a moment of peace, simple silence between the two with the ambience of the virtual park. Squirrels scurrying, bunnies hopping, birds chirping and flying, the wind blowing in the air making the tree leaves and grass rustle… The both of them took a deep breath, enjoying the calm nature of the world around them, and exhaling…

Moka stood immediately when she felt something was wrong… The young anti-Skullgirl turned to see where Moka looked, and realised where the Takeo's were coming from… The thing she hated the most was the person who changed who she was, and made her an outcast… The one who thought nothing about the subjects he worked on… A figment of her memory, but a memory that's clear. "Brain Drain…" She murmured.

Takeo tapped on Carol's shoulder to keep her alert, and they both noticed they were surrounded, by the corpses and skeletons controlled by the Skullgirl. "This isn't part of the training program…" Taking matters in their hands, Moka had generated weapons before them, a rifle for her and Carol summoned her Cello case which contained her Buer Drive.

Afloat in the air was a figure, tall, slim, and glowing brilliantly with blue flames engulfing her. Neither the two could make out a face, but Carol could see a Fuchsia cross hanging from a long saw like blade… "It couldn't be…" Retrieving from her Cello case a weaponised bone saw, she took it to arm as she attached the propeller blades of the Buer Drive behind her.  
"Dad… It'd be useful if you hit the kill switch!" Moka shouted.

Whether he heard her or not, the two held their ground as they were charged by the undead. Brain Drain and the overseeing eye of the Skullgirl observed…

A group of skeletons armed with rusty tools swung at Moka who simply blocked them with her synthetic arms and threw them back. She took one of their tools (a shovel) and smacked the three away before switching to a corpse that threw its arm at her, armed with a knife. The hybrid dodged by stepping aside and with her accommodated tool, swung at him and sent him flying. Throwing aside the digging tool, she took her rifle to hand and fired at a few of the other corpses and skeletons.

Carol made use of the propeller blades attached on her back to cut down some of her attackers, but they swarmed in and overwhelmed her. Her swings were to slow to meet the demand, and she was knocked down by a skeleton with an aluminium baseball bat. The corpses and skeletons piled atop her, but her rage was enough to force her way out. Throwing them off, she removed her Buer Drive and made use of it as a second blade to work with her hack saw.

With raw strength alone, a single swing was enough to cleanly cut through bone and flesh, though from time to time she locked in the bone saw, pulling and pushing on its victim before pulling vigorously.

"Moka, can you hear me!? I can't hit the kill switch, the whole thing's on override! I'll force an emergency gateway exit!" Takamichi shouted, echoing for the two to hear.

"I guess Brain Drain really is a genius…" Moka whispered to herself as she knocked down another corpse and shot a skeleton down. The Skullgirl was here, which was odd, considering that Brain Drain is enemy to the Skullgirl (as well as public enemy number three). Taking a glance at the floating Skullgirl, she noticed her sway her hand, and Brain Drain simply followed suit… "Or not…" She scoffed.

A corpse rushed Carol with a machete, which Painwheel blocked with her bone saw. With all her might, she kicked it in the gut to send it tumbling into a horde of the undead. Seeing Brain Drain, she rushed at him, barging through the crowd and swinging her bone saw at him. As expected, he conjured a force field with his mind alone. None of her attacks made it through, and he send waves of energy to knock her away. "NO!" She cried as she flew across the park.

Takeo jumped in the air and crashed in to her, the both of them hitting a nearby tree. Standing, she offered a hand to Carol, ignoring the aching pain inflicted from the crash. "Come on!" She reached out for her hand, and Moka stood the ASG back up. Backing Painwheel behind her, she punched the tree they crashed in to, and the wood crackled as it gave way. "TIMBER!" She cried out as she pulled her arm out and taunted her enemies with a raised middle finger.

Following from example, Painwheel used her bone saw to strike another tree, leaving a clean cut through its thick body. Moka and Carol stood by the tree and together, they kicked it with as much power they had, sending the tree soaring and crashing in to the hordes of undead.

Brain Drain arrived and engaged with Painwheel again, ignoring Moka. Instead, she was confronted by the Skullgirl… "Not many people know about this server."

"I did a little snooping… Moka."

Locked in battle, Moka charged in and threw several punches that were deflected and blocked, before sending a strong punch to the Skullgirl's chin, staggering and dazing her. Giving her a moment of reprieve, stepping back as she allowed the woman to catch her bearings. Of course, even if she was able to give a good beat down on her, Moka had her limits which were far less than what this woman probably had. Tightening her fists, she stood ready.

Drawing her own bone saw, she took it to hand and pointed it at Moka. The Takeo responded by drawing a straight edge katana mounted in a holster in her back and pointed at her. Just as the two were ready to duel, Brain Drain and a swarm of skeletons and corpses were thrown between them. Moka turned to Carol, and noticed the floating debris of more undead bodies and controlled skeletons, squirming as they were afloat. "Nice…" Just as she said that, a bright doorway formed behind Painwheel.

Throwing the rest of what she carried at the Skullgirl and her horde, Painwheel roared in anger. With nothing left to throw, she calmed and panted for air, kneeling as she lacked energy. "Damn it…"

Takeo tended to the ASG, helping her up and rushing towards the gateway, abandoning the virtual world…

* * *

Pulling the cord from the both of them, Takamichi proceeded to pull the plug on a terminal, presumably where the world was stored. Thereafter, he tended to the women who were both tired, despite fighting in a dream world… "This isn't good…"

"Yeah…" Moka agreed as she rubbed her head.

Carol sluggishly sat herself up, feeling all the pain of the blows she was given, and drained from the fight. However, she smiled, proud that she was able to unlock at least a shred of what was possible with her mind. "I could use some cake… Vanilla cream with cherries… Mmm…" Cake, the perfect energy food…

"We'll get you some." Glide said with a smile. "You two rest, I'll give word of what happened. I'll try and lock down our servers too…" He left the laboratory to the two.

Moka stood and stretched herself out, releasing the tension from her joints. "I haven't had a good fight like that in years. You did good out there Carol… First steps are small."

"I only did it out of anger."

"And soon, you can do it at will. In due time…"

* * *

Filia and Sampson worked against Kazuo, trying their best to keep him at bay and knock him down. The Medici used everything she knew, and tried to keep up with Takeo-Foxhound. The hybrid feral was fast, tough and alert as he was able to dodge a barrage of Samson's ropes that formed into sharp blades. She noticed that he was using the same tactic as before, but this time Filia made sure she had at least two tentacles to work from, making sure that she and Samson can defend themselves from a direct attack.

Even then, Kazuo's strikes were critical, almost impossible to stop and more so is that he was able to take anything that she gave him. Releasing all hair ropes from the ground, Samson and Filia synchronised a strike, with Filia throwing a hard fist and Samson covering her right arm into a makeshift gauntlet…

The crunch was loud, but the blow was didn't follow through completely as her punch was halted… Both heads turned to see that Kazuo took the punch to his cheek. Pulling back and once again throwing the same punch, she sent him back a few feet, but like a cat, he landed perfectly, and shook off the punch. "That's it… Samson!"

Without hesitation, Samson began to encase his host's arms and legs with makeshift gauntlet and greaves. Though Samson won't be able to do much in this state, Filia can throw tougher strikes. The two fighters came in to contact once more, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Medici stopped a left roundhouse kick and threw Kazuo's leg away before responding in kind. Her kick was deflected and was Medici and Samson were met with a right hook.

Filia barely dodged that punch, and took advantage as she swayed in rhythm to his punch before getting behind him. Reaching her arms around his waist, she forced herself to carry him, before dropping back first, with Takeo-Foxhound hitting the ground first. Recovering from the drop, she rolled to her front and speedily stood and pounced at the Captain. Using his legs, he kept her at bay, which she responded by having Samson deform her right gauntlet and reach out to him. Throwing himself back and on his feet, he hopped at the two with an over the head drop punch, slamming the two on the ground.

The Captain conjured his inner power, his right arm held against itself as if he were holding an object, and a surge of blue electricity formed around his arm and torso and into a ball like shape in his palm. Seeing this, Filia and Samson got back on their feet, and Samson deformed the gauntlets and forcefully slapped the ground, getting his host and himself airborne as the Captain slammed the floor beneath him, surrounding himself with bright electrical pulses that could fry a person. Landing back on their feet, Samson reformed the Gauntlets, and Filia stood ready…

Kazuo smiled and relaxed himself, impressed with Filia and Samson's synchronisation and ingenuity. "That was great!" Giving a thumbs up, he approached the two who relaxed and returned to normal. "Quick on your toes, and that last punch really did hit the spot."

Samson folded his 'arms' as Filia smiled. "That last move you pulled off there was surprising. What was that?"

"People all have hidden talents, but whether they can unlock it is the question." He explained. "Perhaps you have something in you too."

Klo and Knee, who watched the fight, both gave thumbs up to assure that Filia has progressed well. "I think you two deserve a good rest. You've pushed yourselves real hard." The Captain said as he turned and walked towards a large bucket filled with ice and soda cans.

"I have to push myself farther…" Stopping himself from taking a can, he turned to Filia… The blank expression with tired eyes, but strong and defiant voice: it was determination that drove her this far… It was familiar… All too familiar.

"Filia, you're gonna tear yourself apart." Samson said, the concern in his voice noticeable.

"I don't care… I can't stand here and do nothing whilst my family continues to hurt people… I don't want to wait for the Skullgirl either… I've done nothing but sit on the side-lines, ignorant of my family because I don't remember them!"

There was silence from all parties…

"Filia… You have a lot to fight for… But we can't send you out there yet. Your judgement is clouded, you've barely slept the past couple of days, and you think you can take on the Medici Mafia and the Skullgirl?" Kazuo asked rhetorically as he approached to confront her. "I want to help you, but we can't do anything until you help yourself… You can't push yourself on the edge forever."

"What do you know about staying on the edge?"

Takeo-Foxhound shook his head. "I don't have an idea…"

"But I do." Reala interrupted, as he walked towards the two, hands behind his back as usual. The trench coat was off again today, and he wore dark brown denim, a red long sleeve shirt, his trousers supported by plain black suspenders, and two holstered handguns on his hips. Taking to the bucket of ice and soda cans, he took one for himself and two for Filia and Samson.

Filia and Samson accepted the offers, whilst Reala took to his own. He silently opened his can of soda, and took a large gulp of the contents… Pulling it away from mouth, cleared his throat. "Hmm…" He took a close look at the Medici, who leaned back at his examination… "You have one day to train… And if you can at least land one blow that can stagger me, then you're ready."

"Commander…" Kazuo said.

He smiled at the Captain before turning to the Medici. "You're going through a lot. I understand… But Filia, you need to understand, I won't allow you to do anything until I think you are ready. But take it slow, and have moments to contemplate your thoughts." He turned to Kazuo once more. "And I trust you can help her…" Placing a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, he walked off and left them.

She took a moment to think… Finally opening her can of soda, she took a sip and sighed… "I'm gonna have a nap… A long one." Samson hummed to himself again, but rather than drink his can of soda, he hid it away in one of Filia's pockets. It wasn't much to offer, but it was the thought that counts.

It was a trek across the field to get back to the Mansion, each step weighed heavy on her tired legs and body… Moments like these always got to the young woman, and the breaks were few and far in between. If she wasn't working, she was training, and if she wasn't training, she stayed awake for hours on thinking… It's haunting to know where her blood comes from, and how tainted the bloodline is. But she is a Medici, and she can't deny that even if she wanted to.

Finally close to the Mansion, her body was struggling to keep itself up straight as it felt heavier than normal. All that practice was taking its toll on her. Limping towards the door, she leaned besides it to have a short break. Her mop of hair however took over and formed legs to carry her, but even he was exhausted and found it difficult to carry their weight. Opening the door, Filia was taken into the main living room, but Samson gave way and dropped his host on the couch they closed in on, falling with her. "Comfy…" Samson murmured.

"Very comfy…" The tired fighter murmured in agreement. The both of them yawned. "Samson… You did great out there…"

"You did most of the work…" Samson retorted.

The leather couch, covered with a thin sheet was soft to the touch; it was also fluffy like a giant marshmallow, forming in response to the pressure given. Probably not a good idea to sleep on the couch, but it was just so comfortable, Filia didn't want to leave. Maybe the others would move her to her bedroom, or simply just move her away to commandeer their rightful furniture. As long as she could get some rest, and then she can get back to training! Or… Maybe that's what everyone was worried about. Her mind was just set on training and going far with her abilities. Perhaps the thought of rest and relaxation was more important than training for now… Yawning once more, her eyes closing as she did so, resting head first.

* * *

Startled as she woke, she shot up from the couch. Everything was normal, it was just night… Strange, it didn't feel like a few hours had passed. Stretching herself out, she felt the top of her head, feeling the mounds of teeth and sentient hair, its snore louder than a pig. Tapping at it, the parasite snorted and groaned as it was forcefully awoken. "Wake up!"

"Damn it kid, can I not get a moments rest?"

"Even for dinner?" She retorted as she made her way to the kitchen… That is until she stopped and noticed something off. A mirror that was hung on the wall in the kitchen, it didn't reflect her image at all… At least that's what she noticed at first, but looking at it again, it was nothing. A hallucination? "It's just my imagination…" She said to herself, probably confusing her theon as she took to the refrigerator.

Whilst his host worked on getting something to eat, the mop of hair noticed that the kitchen seemed different… Before, the kitchen had two stoves (if he remembers correctly) but now there seems to be none. Just cupboards in their place, of the same make and oaken material. Blinking, he looked to where the oak cupboards were, but the stoves were there once again. Rubbing his eyes and looking once more, they were still stoves.

As Filia pulled some condiments from the fridge, she quickly brought them to the counter. She took: a pack of ham, a pack of cooked chicken cuts, a bottle of mustard, a loaf of sliced white bread and egg-mayo spread. "Sandwiches! That'll do…" As she took hold of the loaf, she noticed that it was labelled 'dreaming'… "Are you seeing weird things too?"

"Yeah…"

"That's because you're not really awake." A familiar deep voice interrupted, the same one that did so earlier. "This is a dream… Well, a dream that I can get in to." Entering and walking from her left side to meet her up front, Reala took some of the condiments and started working to make his own sandwich.

It was confusing, but with things being weird as they are, she didn't question what was happening now. From the silence of her parasite, neither did he. So it was all a dream, so making a sandwich would be pointless, but she made one nonetheless, and one for her hair.

Reala this time sported a knee long dark red trench coat, a pink diamond like gem protruded from his chest, and as usual he sported the jester like hat. Taking his sandwich to mouth, his teeth dug deep into the filling, and he pulled it away, tearing it off. "Mmm… Even in a dream, sandwiches like this are just great." He stated with a half-full mouth. Swallowing the mush, he walked to the door leading out to the fields. "Walk with me."

With nothing else to do, Medici lead the way for her and Samson to follow the Commander who had infiltrated their dreams. Come to think of it, she didn't realise that Samson and her were both in the same dream… They walked across the pitch black land, though Reala had a glowing stone that made it easy to see at a very short distance. She still had her dream sandwich in hand, and like Reala said, it tastes as good as it gets… "So… Where are we?" She asked, mouth half-full from the filling and bread of the sandwich.

Stuffing his mouth with the last of his food, he forcefully gulped to swallow it. Clearing his throat, he turned his head to Filia but continued walking forwards: "This is your dream. I just pulled Samson from his dream."

"Kinda intrusive." The theon remarked.

"Well I need to talk to you both. It'd be odd to have you two separate." He stopped for a moment, which the young woman mimicked his halt. "I'm sure you're wondering what I am." She nodded, and he smiled and ruffled her hair, in turn, messing with Samson. They continued their aimless walk, and as usual he had his hands behind his back, the glowing stone was now mounted by a chain linked to his breast pocket. Both the parasite and Medici couldn't figure it out, and didn't want to ask aloud, only shrugging. "I belong to an age old race of dream manipulators. It's a real long story… But think nothing of it, because I want to talk…"  
"Okay. But one question." Filia requested.  
Reala turned around to face the Medici. "Shoot."

"What is Kazuo? I know he isn't 'mortal'."

The Commander chuckled. "Most of the Reapers aren't. Kazuo is a Dhampir."

"Oh…" Filia said as she understood. It's clear how he was able to survive that stab she and Samson gave her during the robbery.

Eventually they made it to a swimming pool, and besides the pool was a small house. The pool was illuminated, and it glowed turquoise. "Usually you'd find me around here. In the real world I mean. I find the glow calming." Taking a seat besides the pool, he had Filia follow after him. "You're a good kid. I just want to assure you, there's nothing to worry about. That task that I set you, it's a little intimidating. I get that."

"A little?" Samson nervously said, still chewing his sandwich that Filia gave him earlier.

Reala splashed his hand through the water and raised it above, allowing it to run down his arm. It was cold to the touch, but he smiled to the feeling. "Don't let any thoughts or doubts cloud your mind. Just focus, remember why you joined in the first place. I think you'd be one of my most interesting Juniors as of yet." He assured as he dried his arm.

Filia nodded. "Thanks?" She said, slightly unsure.

"Come on. I have another dream to deal with. You remember Sienna." A door had appeared behind them whilst they were distracted (and surprisingly even Samson). The Commander stood and led the way, opening the door for Filia. "Ladies and theons first." The two stepped through, and immediately they realised where they were. It was New Meridian! Reala followed after and slowly closed the door behind him, and pointed out that the door would be the door to a nearby shop. "Useful trick, helps me get around subtly."

Looking around, it seems that it was New Meridian as it were several decades ago, and the locale was similar to the pictures she sees in her history lessons! This must be what Sienna is dreaming about… The night the Contiello's were murdered by her family. Though changing the events of what would happen in a dream wouldn't change it outside, she wanted to help her. She pondered on the idea, whilst following Reala through the crowded streets.

"We need to get around and inside."

"What are gonna do?" Samson asked for Filia.

Out of nowhere, Reala produced a sports bag. "There's a party."

* * *

Ballrooms weren't really Filia's thing, but everyone's cheerful nature kept the Medici in high spirits, even when she knew where the events would lead to in the end. The Commander had her keep an eye out, since the memory was clear enough that nothing would be left out. As she made her way to the table for punch, she bumped into a fox-rabbit hybrid. "Oh, sorry about that…" On closer inspection, he seemed familiar. The only thing different was that he wore a white long sleeve shirt with frilled cuffs with a grey waistcoat to match, and a pair of matching black boots and trousers.

"Oh. Wait a minute, did Reala pull you in to this dream as well…?"

Realising that it was the same Reaper Junior that would be training with Squigly, she shook her head… "This is weird…"

The Commander, who helped himself to a cup of punch, chuckled. "Come on. Just enjoy the party." He said as he took the cup to mouth. The costume he chose to wear was mostly similar to his typical attire, though he lacked the trench coat and wore only the suspended trousers, long sleeve red shirt, and boots replaced with a pair of brown formal leather shoes. "It's Selene Contiello's birthday. You'll know when you see her."

Micheal and Filia shot a glance each other before nodding in agreement. The two wandered the party, making their way through the crowds. They walked by conversations, children playing, people dancing to the music and even a few competitively singing with each other, though their wide smiles and laughing showed they had more fun and might not be taking it seriously. "She wasn't kidding when she said her family was well off." Micheal said as he walked besides his companions. Seeing it up front was a beauty in on itself.

"Sheesh… I rather not be around." Samson scoffed. "But you know what, at the very least they seem alright. Not like most richies." From what he knew about Leviathan, his hosts were always the good ones: heart, soul and even looks… Mostly. Most of the partygoers in this celebration looked good, at least in his eyes. He couldn't complain, but none of them seemed like appropriate hosts for what he could provide. Filia was an interesting host, a simple schoolgirl turned fighter. In the course of his life, he had never been impressed by anyone but Filia, and Delilah…

Shaking the thought away, he kept an eye out, keeping the tangles styled so that he wouldn't be obvious. He was styled into several knots, hanging behind Filia's neck. It suited the costume that she was given by Reala, a black and white knee length dress, short frilled sleeves and frilled hem. "You know you look pretty classy babe."

"Thanks."

After passing through the crowd, the Junior Reapers immediately spotted Sienna… This was probably before she was Leviathan's host because he wasn't there, and neither were the stitches on her mouth. From where they stood, her slightly pale skin, her jet black hair and sapphire eyes both intact made her seem a whole different person. But it was the smile and dress that Micheal and Filia were both able to identify her, yellow and home-made. "Let's keep our distance. We don't want to cause a paradox or something."

"We didn't travel in time, bone head." Samson made clear.

Keeping their distance regardless, they noticed Squigly next to a man and woman, both whom were happy to greet her, and her to them. "Happy birthday mother!" Sienna cried out.

"Mother…?" Micheal said.

"Birthday?" Filia said.

The two kept an eye out, but things seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. When Sienna left them to head to the punch table, she stopped in front of the two. Taking a good look, she smiled. "Have we met before? You two look familiar!"

It was a little odd seeing her shorter than she was in real life. Filia smiled and arched over to level herself with the Contiello. "We're just friends of… Your mother! Yeah."

Mason-Fox palmed his hand to his face, before throwing it back to his side. "Yeah. Good friends. You heading for punch?"

"Yes, the fruit punch is really nice…" She smiled again. It was a face Micheal couldn't resist, and sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just go get yourself some punch." The girl smiled again, her innocent face unscarred from the events that will happen. What could he do to have a genuine smile on her face again…? Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked away from the young girl. Just looking at her before she died was somewhat heart-warming, as well as heart-breaking at the same time. Though it had been only a few days that he had been around her, he already was starting to care.

Samson and Filia both noticed that Mason-Fox was trouble by his blank stare to nowhere. The Medici stepped into the hybrid's vision, waving a hand at him to try and snap him out of his personal trance. "Hey. Anyone in there?" She continued for a good few seconds before finally seeing him become alert. "You turned off your brain for a second there?" She said sarcastically, knocking at the fox-rabbit's head cheerfully.

"Sorry… My mind slipped away for a bit."

"You like her doncha?" Filia teased. "I mean, like… In real life."

Rolling his eyes and walking off, he denied the accusations. "Come on Filia, we're just friends. I mean I just want to help."

"I don't think you just want to help. It's only been a few days and you're already calling her a friend like you've known her for years?" Filia teased again.

The hybrid shook his head. "It's not like that! I just looked at the document of the incident and feel sorry about what happened!"

"Kid's star-struck!" Samson cried out.

The two walked after each other for a while, laughing despite the awkward accusations and feeling out of place. The party really was a great place to be at. So many smiles, so much happy laughter and conversation, so many people. All of their faces were clear in detail, Sienna hadn't forgot any of them... "I'll tell you one thing… I do care about her."

The young woman grinned as she wrapped a friendly arm around the fox-rabbit hybrid. "She's way outta your league."

"Thanks for clarifying." Micheal said, smiling. Both he and Filia were interrupted when Reala stepped between them again. "Commander?"

His face was of blatant grimace… "This feels way off… You two, get to Sienna." He ordered. When he noticed that Sienna's mother was about to take a box from a woman with greenish hair. Even as this was a dream, she was suspicious from her odd aura that he could feel… Barging through the partygoers, he quickly made his way to the woman and took hold of her arm, just before she could give a 'gift'… His hold was firm, the woman couldn't pull away.

The woman hissed at Reala, still trying to pull away from his grip. "What is the meaning of this!?" She cried out demandingly.

His hold tightened as did his resolve: "You're not just a memory, are you…?"

Selene was confused as she was shocked, and her husband came to her aid immediately. "What's happening here!?" Before he could defuse the situation, Reala retreated when the woman deformed into a pool of slime. As she did so, the box dropped to the floor and flashed brightly, covering the entire room.

With Micheal and Filia, the two quickly rushed to Squigly. The flash distracted them, but they continued through the crowds, only to find that she had returned to her form like in the real world, still lacking Leviathan however. "It's happening again… It's happening again!" She cried out.

By the time the two realised what she meant, the whole party was of undead corpses, deformed from gunshot wounds from head to toe. Samson reformed back into his normal straight hairstyle, and surveyed the area as did the other two. "This must be the after party…" Samson said. "Let's do it kid!" He cried out as he wrapped himself over her arms and legs, forming the Gauntlet and Greaves from earlier.

Reala, realising that the dream had skipped straight to the moment where Selene made her wish, he stood amongst the chaos. When he saw that the others were in danger, he leaped atop one of the shambling corpses and jumped from one to the other, also keeping a lookout for Selene and the blob that gave her the skullheart. When he spotted Filia and Micheal with Squigly, he jumped straight at them and landed before them. "Sorry I took my time." As he said that, he slammed his hand through the floor and pulled out a coffin, opening it revealed that it contained the two's personal weapons, in all their shiny glory.

Keeping the horde away with a single punch, Reala produced a gem from his breast pocket, and in a flash of brilliance, it formed into a folded weapon. Throwing his arm out, the weapon unfolded, revealing a large scythe. Spinning it in the air, he held it towards his back. "Sienna…" He whispered and turned to her. "It's a nightmare… A nightmare that has haunted you for nearly three decades… But it's okay to be afraid."

She was in shock, still unable to fathom the corpses of her family standing before her… A nightmare she had lived for years on, and it never seems to go away… How could it be okay to fear something when it means that you can't stop it?

"Sometimes you need to look at yourself and wonder why you are afraid… The gunshots… The dead...?"

"No it's… It's just that saying goodbye to my mother… Was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with…" Sienna admitted…

As the horde started to clamber to their feet, Reala ignored them and turned to the Contiello. "I know the feeling… When you care for someone so much that when they're pulled away from you… You become lost… And when you're lost, it's hard to know which way to go." Patting on her shoulder, he smiled to reassure her. "But if the pathway is split in two, I don't give a damn if you wanna make a left, or a right… Because I know you'll find your way to move on…"

Looking once more at the horde, she saw that they were as they were, memories of the dead. And in the past, they were shells of their former selves… And her mother… There was no choice but to say goodbye. "I should be mad that you're all in my dream but… I think I find that I'm glad that you're here."

"We're still missing one." Micheal noted.

Samson huffed. "The worm."

The drake parasite slithered through the shambling horde, releasing himself from Roberto, his former host. The events played differently, but that's when he realised none of it was real. It was all a dream. A nightmare more specifically… But why did everything feel so real? Once he found Sienna, he slithered towards her as she crouched down to let him on to her arm. "Madam, I'm here!"

Piercing through the same spot in her head that he did before, Leviathan and Sienna prepared themselves, standing at the ready. She took hold of Micheals hand however, and when he turned to her, she smiled at him. "You are such a gentleman."

"I try my best." Micheal repeated as before…

The Commander smirked. "Now that the gang's all here…" With one large swing, he formed a strong gust of wind. The strong current sent the bodies flying across the room, some of them smashing through the windows of the hall. "I'm gonna look for that mush that screwed with your mother, you three, go after Selene." On the end of the handle with his scythe, Reala twisted it and the blade roared as if it sported a motorcycle engine. The blade glowed bright red, and the rest of the scythe was surrounded in a shroud of red aura. "I'll see you on the other side."

The parties made their own way, Reala speedily cutting down corpse after corpse as he spun himself and his scythe to reap the dead.

Whilst the dead were busy trying to maul the Commander (and failing miserably) Squigly, Filia and Micheal took the chance to burst through the front door. Selene had already made it to the outside world, even if it were a dream… What was different was the presence of a different woman, tall, thin and masked up to the eye. Her uniform was shrouded in a bright glow, but the fuchsia cross on her coat was identifiable. When she was noticed, she raised her arm up high, and thunder came crashing down. In a matter of seconds, creatures covered in black armour like skin, with a blade integrated to their left arm, rusted from blood and bones… Their faces were hidden behind a hardened mask, and stood straight as if they were prepared to follow orders.

"Don't even try…" The woman said as she pointed at the three. The armies of the creatures jogged at them and surrounded them, whilst the woman stood by Selene.

With no other choice but to fight, Micheal drew his katana, passed down from his mother, Filia readied herself with Samson encasing her limbs, and Sienna with Leviathan. Just as the creatures were to attack, they were halted by a rain of gunfire. Despite the repeated loud crashing being reminiscent of the actual turn of events, Sienna was afraid of it no more… Looking up, she saw that Reala stood on the handle of his scythe, angled upwards as it was stuck in on the wall of the building, raised far above ground for a great view. The Commander had two large handguns in hand, which were the only things he needed to level the place.

Pulling his weapon out of its lock, he quickly jumped on to creatures that flew by, which were technically after him. When he had their attention, they quickly stopped mid-air and drew spears. Much like the creatures below, their skin was more like hard casing, and masked were their faces. Though they swarmed in like a flock of birds and poked their spears, he was fast enough to dodge every jab and jump from one to the other, cutting one creature asunder and shooting the next.

More creatures swarmed the three on the ground. The Contiello swayed herself back and dodged one of the creature's arm blades, before standing straight and punching the said creature with Leviathan slapping its spear tip tail on its face at the same time. Two more went at her from behind, which she bowed forwards to dodge the both of them, before jumping backwards into the air. From the air, she dived at an angle, arms and Leviathan's tail first, stabbing the ground, causing a small shockwave. "Grave…" And pulling themselves away, she arched herself backwards. "Digger!" As a group of the bladed arm creatures rushed at her, she stood straight and allowed Leviathan to scorch them in flames. She folded her arms and smiled deviously.

Filia had made short work of a fair few of the creatures simply by punching and kicking them away. Their armour was tough, but not enough to stop her strong attacks. "Samson, you okay?" She asked her theon.

"Having the time of my life kid!" He shouted, laughing manically. "Let's turn it up!"

Taking from example, Filia readied her right fist, before kneeling and smashing the ground. As she did so, she roared her war cry, as well as Samson as she gave him an easy way through the ground, a multitude of hair tangles speared through the ground around her. From within the Medici, a surge of bright white energy engulfed the tangles. In unison, the two cried out: "Ringlet drive!" Pulling her arm and the tangles with it back to hand, she surveyed the damage. The attacking creatures were either impaled, or were incapacitated by the spike or the energy. Grabbing her right fist back and pulling it towards herself, she smiled as she was able to conjure up her inner powers.

Micheal used his double barrelled MP412 REX handgun and katana to hold his own. Blocking a creature's bladed arm, he it off before shooting it in the face. Slicing through a few of the hardened creatures, he speedily made work of as many of them as possible. Uniting with Sienna, he sheathed his blade, but stood ready to draw it. When he saw they bunched up together, he pulled the blade halfway out of the scabbard, but then retracted in a flash, summoning a volley of glowing blue lines that surrounded the intimidated hostiles.

"Wow…" Sienna said.

Seeing her army fall, the woman shrugged off the defeat, and faded away.

Grinning and wanting to show off, the hybrid drew the blade completely and swung at the air before bringing the blade to wrist, and sheathing it once again. In an instant, the lines glowed brightly and sliced through the enemies trapped within its boundaries. Just as he cleared the last of them with the other three, he was knocked away by a powerful punch, dropping his weapons as he flew.

"Micheal!" Sienna cried out. But when he pushed himself off the ground, she was relieved to see he was okay. But now she was in trouble as the sentient memory of her mother stood above her and Leviathan. "Mother…"

The figment of her memory reached out for Squigly and held her and Leviathan by their necks. Leviathan swung his tail at her but to no avail, and Sienna held on to the arm that held her. The real skullgirl had influenced her memory and she couldn't stop her… The Medici however returned to aid her undead friend, and tackled Selene. Though it stumbled her and allowed the undead Contiello and the drake to break free, it was a temporary setback as she punched Filia away with a crushing fist. She was annoyed however when the young Medici recovered from the blow by landing on her feet; bruised face but still alive and breathing. "Medici… Scum!" She cried out as stomped the ground, creating a fault line from where she stood.

The black mop of hair quickly slapped the ground with enough force to send Filia into the air, just as before. The young woman landed safely atop a neon sign. "Close one there Samson."

Selene went for Sienna once more. The undead Contiello stood ready to face her mother once more, as she did before… But in the nick of time, Reala came between the both of them. He dropped in engulfed in flames like a meteor, but he shrugged the fire off. The crash stumbled Selene, and at the same time bounced Micheal's dropped handgun. Catching it in the air, Sienna considered throwing it back to the fox-rabbit hybrid… Before deciding to aim it straight at the memory of her corrupt mother, leaning her arm on Reala's left shoulder.

"So, is it bad to be afraid now?" Reala asked sarcastically.

Leviathan bit on the long barrel of the gun, transferring energy from himself into the instrument. Squigly's skeletal left hand glowed bright purple, much similar to Leviathan's energy. "This song is for you…" She whispered to herself as her left hand took hold of her right wrist, and her right hand's index finger slowly pulled back on the trigger, before she was met with a loud crash of gunfire. Both barrels blasted brightly, and both rounds struck Selene through her chest mid-air… "I love you mother… But this is goodbye."

The memory, though in death, smiled as she faded away…

Reala rubbed the left side of his head. "That was loud." Turning to the still 'alive' Contiello, he noticed she was slightly taller than her pre-death counterpart, and looking slightly aged… "Is it me or you look more like a young adult?"

Squigly and the dragon theon looked at each other, confused, but the reptile nodded. "Hmm, she does seem a little more… Mature."

"Suits." Reala said as he stretched out his arms.

Micheal and Filia united with the Commander and the undead opera singer, both who were alive and well. "That was pretty crazy…" The soldier said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry about what happened… It must be… Hard…"

Smiling, Squigly spun the revolver in hand and then held it by the barrel, handing it back. After giving it to him, she hugged Mason-Fox and immediately retracted, her face flushing red. "Thank you… For being there I mean…" Even the unconvinced look on her theon's crooked jaw said that she was being too obvious.

"Hey, I think we're done here. Come on, I'm sure we all had enough sleep for the day."

Both the young Medici and her mop of sentient hair chuckled and in unison, agreed. Filia turned to Sienna however to say her grace: "I really am sorry about the past."

"Your actions spoke for you… And I trust you Filia…" Sienna said straight from the heart.

The Medici smiled as she hugged Sienna once more. Samson snuffled, wiping a tear away from his golden-yellow eyes. "I don't know why but I can't help but feel happy…" It was uncharacteristic, but for once Samson allowed himself to be emotionally attached. Even the drake held back manly tears.

* * *

Kazuo watched on as his Commander defended himself repeatedly from Medici and her theon's attacks. Many of the others watch on too, seeing how the sleep brought her back up to full strength. Though none of her attacks did much against the Commander, Kazuo was impressed by the fast and powerful punches and kicks she used. Besides him was Moka, sat beside Carol and Lento and working on a laptop. "So you did another check-up on Sienna this morning?"

"Yeah, and results this time is even weirder than the first… Not only is she healing but…" She stopped herself and looked around, seeing the Squigly was farther down. "It's like she's aging rapidly to compensate for lost years."

Lento and Painwheel didn't take notice of the conversation as they too were mesmerised by the fight as the rest of the crowd. Takeo-Foxhound nodded, and looked at the undead Contiello, seeing that she did look a few years older… "Weird…"

"What's weird?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Kazuo turned his head back to where the call came from. The fox stood just slightly taller than him, lacking the pink natural tips in his hair but with very similar shaggy style and with orange-red eyes unlike his own emerald green eyes. Wearing a white denim coat, black T-shirt and blue denim trousers, the fox also sported a small goatee around the lower end of his mouth. Behind his coat was his trusty USP… It was none other than Izunna Foxhound. Shaking his head, he sighed. "What are you doing here pa?"

The fox chuckled. "Not here to see you or Izzi technically." He said. "How are you son? Kicking ass like your ol' man?"

The fox-cat hybrid shrugged. "Trying."

Izunna scoffed but patted his grown son on the back. If anything, he's just a little impressed how far he went to become a real soldier. Still, he favoured Izumi over Kazuo, but not when she causes unnecessary damage and the bills go to him. "Your asshole auntie called." He explained and looked at Moka. "Wants to renew the partnership. Which I still think is a bad idea but… The shit she and the Reapers drag me into is more fun than the shit jobs I get."

Kazuo understood, considering that his father's employer, Lex, thought that he was a loose cannon that needed strict grounding. The Commander thought that Izunna, though mentally erratic, is helpful nonetheless. Personally for Kazuo, he found his father to be a mixed bag. "So what's going on down there?" Izunna asked as he took notice of the battle.

"New kid on the block. Got a parasite too. Reala gave her the 'hit me hard' job." He saw his father nod, and continued. "She's doing pretty good; still needs to land a blow." Just as he said that, the crowd and he witnessed Filia's victory punch which did stumble their Commander. The fight was over, and the audience cheered. He noticed the move Filia used to beat Reala, which was a move that the Captain uses himself. It required the user of the move to use their left palm to strike, then following up with an over arc hook. He was impressed: she learned from simply looking at him do the move and applied it to her arsenal of attacks.

Since the fight was over, the audience started to slowly disperse and make their way back towards the mansion, several stayed behind however. Kazuo, Moka and Izunna were among those to stay back. "Kid wasn't too shabby." Izunna said.

"How's mom?" Kazuo asked.

The fox shrugged. "She's doing okay. But she's been consoling your Uncle Takohada. Poor fucker really needs to move on from the past." It was a long story, but of course, love can suck. Uncle Takohada couldn't move on from a past fling, mainly because she left him with Ichigo, their son. If he remembers correctly, Ichigo is currently taking a break down at Little Innsmouth.

"What about Sienna and Carol?" Kazuo asked.

Moka gave a thumbs up. "Squigly did her homework. She read through the pages I set her on Anatomy 101 and answered all questions I asked her. Carol's is moving past basic object manipulation, which is a great start!" Lento really has been a big help, and followed after her in terms of how to speak to Carol. He was gentle and careful not to hurt her, and always asks before he does anything. She taught her son well.

Standing and closing her laptop, she joined Izunna. "Come on. I'll sign you in. You hungry or something?"

"Starving."

* * *

"What's this supposed to be? Catfood?" Cerebella complained as she mixed about the food in the packet. Taking a sniff, she gagged at the odour.

"I like it already!" Ms Fortune shouted in response.

Kazuo shrugged. "Standard MRE, we're given one or two when we're sent out on the field." Today's entree, beef roast and vegetable and gravy. Packaged with everyone's personal meals were: fortified crackers and a sachet of chocolate hazelnut spread, a large thin sachet of strawberry jelly (jam) intended to be eaten directly, an unnamed protein bar, hot cocoa and powdered orange juice and all the other bits and fiddles to work with. Desert: peach cobbler.

Everyone worked at their own pace to prepare their meals, most of them tired out from intense training and hungry, thirsty and needing a good bit of nourishment. This probably wasn't what most of everyone were hoping for.

Klo took to his own, chuckling as he stirred his now warm meal. "Some would say they're three lies for the price of one." Though personally, Klo never thought twice about eating provided MRE's. For the most part, he was given fair meals that weren't horrible tasting. Food is usually hard to come by out in no-man's land, but any missions within the cities don't require MREs. Still, every Reaper carried at least one to any mission, to fall back on.

Nadia made do with her meal, and actually didn't grimace despite the quality being nowhere near a real hot cooked meal. Sitting next to her former enemy, she smiled at the former circus performer as she slowly brought food to mouth. The feral removed her left hand and had it crawl itself behind Cerebella, and sneak up to steal her protein bar just right next to her. Just as the hand wrapped itself around the protein bar, Cerebella stopped it and held it high. "That's mine."

"I thought you might need a 'hand' with that." Fortune said, taking back the hand without the bar. "I'm curious. Why'd the Medici 'scratch' you out?"

Sighing at the question, the former Medici enforcer stayed quiet for a good few moments and continued to eat. Each chew and swallow was met with grimace, and she just kept to herself… But as she did, she noticed how Ms Fortune stared at her. Noticing, she continued eating but at a faster pace, trying to ignore her, but it was no use… Her detachable head made it easy to work around and disturb her peace. "Can a girl not eat in peace?"

"Don't lose your 'head' over me. I'm 'clawing' about."

"Those puns are really annoying…" Cerebella admitted. "Would you stop for at least a few minutes if I tell you then?" Seeing the wide smile on Nadia's head, she sighed. "I brought you back as the life gem, and you got out. Happy?" The performer asked, folding her arms.

"Everyone knows the short story. I want directors cut!" There was silence… For a minute or so, neither party said anything to each other, and the bystander Juniors were silent and didn't know whether it was okay to make an inch of a move. Still silence… Taking her head back, Nadia fastened it on back on the neck, her cheerful smile replaced with serious determination. "They didn't just kick you out of the Medici's, did they…?"

The performer stood, leaving behind her food as she tried to walk away from the stands. Before she took a step farther, she stopped herself as she saw Sienna off in the distance. Squigly, the Contiello murdered by her former employers, the people she thought she could call family… When she heard the story, she thought it was just a simple rumour, but it was more than just simple skeletons hidden in the closet…

Story after story, they all ended in tragedy. How could she be so blind and foolish to trust them…? They were monsters, as bad as the Skullgirl (though not as destructive)… "They forced me away from Cirque des Cartes, and threatened them if I ever came back… I don't know if they're okay…" Knowing what the Medici's are capable of, she can only wonder if the others are safe, as the Mafia may not have kept their promise… "They blamed me for endangering Vitale… Even Vitale hates me… It wasn't easy the past few weeks out there…"

Fortune frowned, feeling a tad bit responsible for Cerebella's predicament. Even though the Medici mafia were her enemy, she didn't see the Diamond in the same light. "I'm sorry for bringing you here…"

"It's fine… It's fine… It was never meant to be…" She tried to leave but was halted by an arm. Nadia stretched off her arm to grab her, and then she walked towards her… When the feral got to her, she hugged the Diamond performer. It was somewhat reassuring, being noticed and cared for again. There was no one to help her on the streets, New Meridian was brutal, and she was very high profile among the citizens and grabbed unwanted attention whenever she took food. The only thing she could do when she was noticed is flee with the help of Vice-Versa…

When she failed to get away the last time, which is how she was brought here. Takamichi was able to beat her even when Vice-Versa and she used everything they knew to fight, but still couldn't beat him. At the very least, Takamichi restrained himself when he won, and offered her a way out of the streets… The streets are behind her, and now she is here.

The bystanders all smiled, Kazuo especially who whistled loudly to tease the two. "You love birds done?" He joked.

"There's still a lot more you haven't told me, but next time." Nadia said, flicking a finger at Cerebella's nose. Sassily walking ahead of her, she left the stands and made her way to the mansion. As she walked, she swung her tail by hand, releasing it thereafter t click her finger.

Klo whistled like Kazuo, and laughed. The laughing stopped when they noticed Cerebella flush red, and attempt to hide her face. "This is someone's OTP, I know it is!" Klo shouted, confusing everyone who heard him…

* * *

Nikki drew her handguns and aimed both of them at the last two Medici mafia goons who took the bait to her place. The plan worked, and a lot of goons were sent to try and take Jack, who pretty much sat back as the Private Eye beat everyone down without an issue. Even those who got to shoot her a couple of times were taken down, though she made sure none of them were killed and instead just non-lethally wounded them, most of the time a shot through the leg.

With these last two, they surrendered and begged for mercy. "I made a party all for you guys and this is what you repay me with? Trashing my joint?" Mason said mockingly. The last two goons were familiar, one of them was Riccardo, and the other was Lawrence. Both of them notoriously known for their criminal deeds, but are usually ignored by police officers under the Medici mafia's payroll… Which was most of them.

"Come on gal! We'll leave! We'll stop! Just don' hurt us no more!" Lawrence begged. Riccardo said nothing as he stared into the barrel of the gun pointed at him…

Taking a few steps back, she swayed her guns to the side before bringing it to sight them again. "Tell your boss, that the Reaping Roses are coming for him…" Putting away her guns as she saw the two run out of her office, she smiled and folded her arms confidently. It was another good day of fighting, even if it did leave her office, her home, in tatters. The very least, it didn't get to the point where she had to use her trusty broadsword which would've done some serious damage… Looking out the window, the injured goons, mercenaries and the two unharmed goons were far away from the office, fleeing for their lives. "Great, now we got their attention."

Rye simply read the magazine labelled 'Gun Emporium', a series of magazines that the Private Eye was subscribed to. What he noticed the Private Eye kept looking at were the 'Ebony and Ivory' series of handguns, specially customised 1911s. Guns weren't something that Rye would use, but it was the only thing he had to reach before the fighting started. Everything was over for now, and boy was the place a mess… "Well that worked."

"Yeah it did." Nikki said to herself. "So, you hear about the reports?"

"Reports?"

"A tall, busty woman had been invading dreams of Sienna Contiello, and was able to sabotage a virtual server network directly… She wore a modified nurse uniform, and had red fuchsia cross on it…" Paraphrasing the details alone was enough to sound familiar… Where had she met a woman who liked fuchsia instead of the typical red? Other details included that she had her hair in a spiky low ponytail, blue hair and sported a bone saw as her main weapon.

That woman, the skullgirl, however retreated when the moment was opportune, but was still noted to be very powerful. She was able to influence the dreams of the undead Contiello even as Commander Reala was there. It seems as though the threat is far more dangerous than the previous skullgirl, Marie Korbel… Poor girl is most likely dead considering the new skullgirl that exists. But that's when it hit her… The last person seen leaving the Cathedral was a nurse!

Pointing at her desk, she urged Jack Rye to take out her Laptop. Doing so, he logged in for her and handed the computer over. Looking through the data related to the last skullgirl, she stopped at the image of a slumped nurse looking directly at the surveillance camera… "Gotcha…" Her eyes were red, the iris shaped into a Skull, and within the skull were crosses. "I know who the Skullgirl is…" Nikki said as she turned it back to her friend.

Rye looked at the monitor, surprised to see the face by face comparison… There was no mistake. "Whoa… Valerie…"

"Former 'Last Hope' member, and sole survivor of the squad. I guess one's 'Last Hope' isn't enough to save the world." She said sarcastically before folding the laptop. Taking her coat from a coat hanger, she then took her trusty broadsword, 'Legacy' and mounted on her back. "I'm gonna head out to town, see what I can find out."

"What about me?" Rye asked, still relaxed in Mason's usual seat.

The rabbit shrugged. "Tidy up the place?"

"Always leaving me with the jobs that I hate." Rye remarked, slowly swaying his head side to side. Even so, he smiled, seeing that the Medici's stood no chance, and the only real threat was Valentine. Like Nikki said, the party is going start, and it will be ugly. "Hmm… I wonder…" He said to himself as he looked through documents relating to the former 'New Hope' squad. "I wonder if her team would be undead too…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another night was sleepless. Micheal and his good friend Marcus (AKA Doc) had spent a lot of good time teaching everything they knew to Sienna. They were more than confident that she is able to name a box filled with medicines only by looking at it, which meant progress was good. Combat was last on the priority list though there was no rush. Though the thing that kept the mix-bred up was not the hard day of training or excitement, but rather… Sadness… The Skullgirl's powers is what keeps Sienna and Leviathan alive, and if the Skullgirl dies, they die too…

Since helping her with the nightmare, the undead Contiello opened up to him and talked a lot more. Like what she liked to do in the garden during days when she was given breaks from training her vocals: she often liked to tend to the garden at her old home, sometimes she simply adored Leviathan from her father's shoulder, other times she would search for snakes in the garden which were small, frail but elegant.

Besides doing that, Sienna didn't really go out much as she hadn't many friends close by, and family was pretty far off too. Going out, she would usually go with either her mother or father, and spend the day at typical places like diners for burgers, fries and milkshake, the park so that she could explore other flowerbeds and garden-like areas or meet other children who played and enjoyed themselves for those times. It's like she said herself: she enjoyed the simple things, even a nice hot soothing bubble bath after a long day.

Her fear of sudden loud noises had since diminished over the days, mostly because she watched the others use guns during training runs. While she has yet to use one herself aside from his own one during the dream, he was confident that gunfire scared her no more. It had been at least four or five days since they first arrived at the mansion, and he has spent a lot of time helping her and all the while complimenting Levithan for keeping her intact. Come to think of it, she has started to look a little older, but it's probably his vision playing with him.

Still… A few days and all he could think about is Sienna. Sienna, Sienna, Sienna… She was dead, and yet he still felt attached to her. Probably she didn't feel the same way, but at the very least it made him happy to be helping the Contiello, but he didn't have a reason to other than to stop the Skullgirl… And after that, she'd be gone for another couple of years. Isn't there a moment where she could be given peace? A second chance…?

He shook the thought off and tried to relax in his futon. He allowed Squigly to sleep in his bed for her personal comfort. It's not gentleman-like to allow a woman to sleep on the floor if there is a bed that can be offered. Originally she was to sleep in her own room, but she was uncomfortable sleeping alone and found herself sleeping peacefully in the presence of the fox-rabbit. It was kind of weird, but he didn't question it, she trusted him more because she met him first before the others. But even as he tried to relax, he still couldn't keep his eyes closed.

"Can't sleep, can you?" The posh voice said, and the drake slivered from the cover of the bed and peeking out the side. "What troubles you, Micheal?" Leviathan asked.

Should he be honest? Or make something up? Does Leviathan understand what he's going through? "Uhm…" Lost for words, Micheal tried his best to think of something, an excuse, anything! "Well… I have a friend who… Has doubts. I mean, he has a crush on this girl he knows, but the girl doesn't know and soon she has to leave town…" The drake was probably smart enough to understand where Mason-Fox came from. "What would you do…? If you were m-I mean, my friend."

The dragon parasite pondered on the idea… A crush is never really something he experienced first hand, but from his previous host, he witnessed him fall for Selene and from a simple crush stemmed a real relationship. "Well, crushes at first may seem trivial to most people, but there are times when saying something might be very important. My last host, Sienna's father Roberto, went through something similar."

"Oh really?" Micheal asked, sitting up from the futon, smiling and fully alert, ears perked.

The theon nodded. The memory felt like it was just yesterday that he saw his previous host and Selene admitting their like for each other. Selene however lived a fair distance away when she was younger, and his host and he would be only able to see her on rare occasions where his own parents held friendly dinner parties. Granted, the dinner parties were boring, the actual time Roberto and Selene spent together was beautiful, even though he was stuck on the shoulder watching every moment that passed through.

By their teens, Selene had matured into a bright young lady who sung beautiful melodies with little assistance from sheet notes and books. His host was able to support, but was not as refined, and yet Selene was happy to sing with him nonetheless. The two were in sync together somehow, and things improved for the better as Selene was allowed to move in to the Contiello's household for a short while. The short while had passed, and yet she was still allowed to stay, and this is how their care for each other flourished…

It was the sleepless nights, the constant moments of solitude from everything but thought, the lack of eating and drinking and the many attempts at saying something, but giving up instead. The same as the fox-rabbit… He had much to say, but said nothing, ate less, drank less, and spent his sleepless nights contemplating the thoughts that spun in his mind. The drake can spend all day comparing his former host to Micheal Mason-Fox all day, but he kept all the comparisons to himself. After all, it was just simple speculation and might not be what it seems at all.

Once they had grown into full adults, he admitted that it was beyond simple admiration, that he was infatuated with her and thinks of her every single night… That he wants to take care of her, love her and more so. There wasn't a moment where those words weren't lived by, and Leviathan was proud to be a part of that.

Granted, there were moments he wish he weren't there for, but those stories, he kept to himself. Finally, Sienna was conceived and born, and a new Contiello was part of the family. He was happy to help raise her as much as the parents did, even though he was tied to her father. Even a theon had to help teach Squigly the ways of how to sing… But there wasn't a moment where the family didn't love each other, even at times of anguish. Roberto's sacrifice was as noble as his own duty to protect Squigly.

Micheal gathered all he could from the stories, and simply nodded. The parasite had come a long way, but the best moments were from Sienna's father onwards. Probably beforehand, he had great moments to remember with those hosts too, and probably keeps them in memory as dearly as Sienna and her parents. "Wow…"

"Micheal, you are fooling none other than the girl. Perhaps you should start asking yourself whether the road leads anywhere." The drake said with his eyes closed and chin up, before looking down at his companion with a smile. "Between us…" He winked.

The hybrid smiled. "You're gonna keep a lil' secret like that from Sienna?"

"Well… I like you. You're a good boy, but it takes two to tango. But at the same time, two to play a game of chess…"

"Are you suggesting I have a move to play?" Micheal asked.

The theon chuckled. "Are you going to make a move at all is what I ask."

"Okay… How 'bout I take Sienna and you to that Opera show that I've talked about before…" He offered. "I mean, have fun while you can, right?"

"A bold move…" Leviathan said, smiling. For a moment there was silence. Finding it awkward, the dragon broke the silent mood. He was very curious as to what Micheal is, due to his odd aura. Of course, Squigly was able to ask the others as to what they were: Kneesocks was a Red Skinned Demoness, a rare form of demon that are considered high class due to their heightened agility, strength and/or magical abilities. Kazuo was a dhampir, taking a modified vampire strain from his mother, from her from his grandfather Takamichi who was usually seen at the laboratory. There were many more to list, but Micheal and a few others still say nothing about their own 'sub-species'. "Are you ashamed of what you are, sir?"

"Pardon me?"

"It's just that you never seem to tell us what you are by blood. Is it something you are afraid to admit?" Leviathan asked. His questions were met with simple head shakes and an impish smile. "Is something funny?"

"It's just that no one really asks me." He said, and lied back on his futon, finally feeling comfortable as the pillow took the shape of the back of his head. Yawning, he stretched out his arms and set them back down. "I am bound between the void of an Angel, and a Nephelim. But in the end, I am still Nephelim." The blood of Demon and Angel flows within his veins, but he can nothing but thankful for it… It had kept him alive through the years, operation after operation as he puts himself into danger to fight for what is right. There was nothing to hate about himself because he was more than proud to be what he is. He allowed his eyes to close and slowly the world blackened, his hearing faded and his comfort only increased.

"Nephelim…" Leviathan pondered. The stories he had heard about such beings were few and far between. Often he was told that in ancient times, Nephelim were hunted down for being able to travel the realms between the Heavens and Hell. Such stories he took as mere myth and legend, but putting into perspective his own existence, the skull heart and what is happening now, there was no denying the possibilities. But if an Angel and Demon can unite in love, he was curious about other sub-species as well. The possibilities were endless, and it seem so that darkness and light doesn't dictate what one fights for anymore. It is one's own free will.

There was no doubt that Micheal and Sienna could be very good friends, but actually pursuing a relationship would be impossible. Perhaps this was fate, destiny that the two would meet…

* * *

Listing the details of the creatures that were encountered in Squigly's dream, Reala made use of the GeoScape room alone. They were old creatures of demonic origin, but little do they do aside from follow orders given by those of dark demonic power. Stygians they were known as, though they were one of the many most basic lesser demons that are commonly found. Of course, the Stygians can be mass produced, owing to their simplicity, but they have only been seen in No-Man's Land. Perhaps they were en-route, or have already made it to CK… He'd have to warn the Black Egrets and Queen Parasoul.

The flying creatures were known as 'Harpies', demons similar to the Stygian but of higher rank due to being able to fly. Their spears are much cleaner and less rusty than the Stygian, but their numbers seemed to be much less prominent.

Of course, the GeoScape hadn't recorded any new events, and it had been quiet the past few days. It's eerie… What were the Skullgirl and the Medici's up to? Stopping himself, he went towards the computer and began searching through documents related to the Medici's. He scoffed that most of them had been let off by the police, and any charges that were given were dropped. The former rulers to the land were competitive at keeping charge of something.

Even outside the Canopy Kingdom, the Medici's had ties to groups in No-Man's Land, the Gigan Nation and Chess Kingdom. Their attempts at establishing business ties in New Kord however had been rejected, which was good news. But the heart of their operations were of course in CK, and the Skullgirl was preparing an army there too. Stopping them at the Canopy Kingdom is top priority… At this point, though the Reapers were outnumbered, they were not outgunned yet.

Shaking his head, he was about to take a seat, before he stopped himself when he saw Minette enter the GeoScape room. "Oh, how can I help?"

"Hey Commander. It's Commander, right? Or…?" She stopped herself and simply shrugged with an innocent smile.

Reala urged her forwards. "Come in, don't be shy. It's Minette right? Just call me Reala. You don't have to be polite." He said as he left the seat and allowed the Dagonian to take it instead. As she did, he took another chair for himself. "How can I help?"

"Well… I was wondering if you can help me out with… This thing…" She pointed at the computer and then the holographic globe. "I mean Kneesocks has taught me as much as she could… But I'm not sure if I can do it right." She admitted.

Standing from his chair, he walked around the dagonian and stood behind her chair as he turned it towards the computer. "Alright. Let's give it a go first. Just show me everything you know. Find me a profile based on Kazuo." He gently urged before taking the chair besides her again. The young dagonian began by simply looking through some documents… It was obvious she was taught well by Kneesocks as she already knew a couple of keyboard shortcuts, shuffling through an entire folder in seconds and on to the next one in search for Kazuo's data.

"Now I want you to put the whole of Kazuo's squad on the centre, clear to read for me… No rush though." Even though he didn't rush her, she was fast on her fingers and got the rest of the squad's details in seconds. Everything was up for him to read, and to add she even was able to get details of some of the newer members to show off. "Scan the GeoScape for me in the background." Minette did as she was ordered and had no problem initiating a background Globe scan.

He nodded, seeing that she was more than ready to take on the task of handling operations. "I'm impressed… You don't have to worry about a thing."

"I hope not." Minette nodded. "They're all going to be relying on me. Like customers at the restaurant would rely on me to bring the food."

Reala patted her on the shoulder. "I'm heading out. Fiddle about with the system, get the hang of it. You'll be okay right?"

"No problem."

* * *

Another battle, another day. Marcus watched as Kazuo and Filia duked it out once more. The Medici girl had become much more powerful, faster and most importantly has now become in tune with her inner power. Though mastering her powers will take some time, he can already see that progress was fast. The stalls were filled once more, and he sat next to Sienna. She had fought previously against Carol, but it was a fair draw.

Once again, he saw Kazuo pull his secret move: Zeus. Throwing his arm high and flicking his hand to point to the skies, he conjured as much electricity that could flow within him. Bringing his arm back down, he swayed back and then thrust his palm as if he were to smack someone in the jaw. Just as he hit, he saw himself locked palm to palm with the Medici who stopped his attack and took the attack. She didn't shrug it off, but she resisted before throwing a powerful punch at him.

Flung across the arena, Kazuo shook his head, on all fours. Snapped out of his daze, he slowly stood, but he saw that Filia stood as well. But their three minutes were up, and there was no declared winner. "Pretty good…"

Klo waved from his seat with watch in hand. "Three minutes up, that's it guys."

Filia smiled, and Samson returned back to his normal form, deforming the Gauntlet and Greaves. It was the first ever time she was able to bring the fight to a stalemate in the past few days, and she smiled proudly. "We did it Samson."

"You did it kid." Samson said, as he felt he didn't do much of the work. Filia was the one who threw all the punches and kicks, and he only covered the limbs with armour. At times, he would help her with certain attacks, or evading the Captain's attacks but other than that, he did the least amount of work out of the two.

The Medici patted her head. "We did it…" She assured him.

Captain Takeo-Foxhound and the Rookie approached each other and both offered a hand to each other, meeting in a simple handshake. Once the union was broken, the two took to the stalls once more. Again, the audience began to leave, but all of them patting the shoulders of the fighters, happy to see a good fight.

Takeo-Foxhound took a seat next to his father who was one of the few who didn't leave. Instead, he shrugged with a disapproving look. "I was expecting you to hit that five win streak. How disappointing. You drew with a rookie."

"I thought you said I was a rookie…" He retorted. Relaxing himself, he relieved the tension from his muscles and joints, stretching out his arms and legs and purring. It was a good fight, and he expected nothing less from the fast improving new girl. Funnily enough, she has toned down her demand for training a fair bit and relaxes as much as Klo does, which is enough rest to bring fight to the breakfast table. Both Filia and Samson ate heap loads, but since their arrival, the Medici's weight had been under a lot of control. Her high amount of exercise coupled with the fortified foods that she eats has gained her some good muscle. Compared to what she looked like two years ago in the documents, she was less pudgy and more athletically fit. Her parasite Samson would take some nutrients from her, but even so, the demands are being excessively met with the food they have.

Aside from training, getting to talk to her has been much easier too. She often talked about what she and Carol did during their days in High School. From time to time, the cyborg would join in on the conversation, and it was always cheerful. The rest of the squad seems to get along well with Filia and Carol too, as well as the other newbies but they don't interact as much. Other conversations include Samson's bad eating habits, what Filia did outside of school time and how she had coped on the streets of New Meridian.

The parasite told of the times they simply just slept either on the streets, on buildings or when they were able to get a friend of his to actually find a nice bed. Outside on the streets were usually cold, and food was hard to come by through honest hands, and stealing was part of the daily regimen. Food was usually stolen from busy street markets, or money was prioritised. Sleight of hand was a trick that the Rookie picked up with the help of her theon, but he had it easy stealing money and setting the blame on someone else on the spot.

"So what's the story?" Izunna asked.

Kazuo shrugged. The two were joined by Izumi who enjoyed a bag of popcorn and watched the two converse. "I mean… This girl shows up, tries to rob our place, and now she's already showing that she can use her abilities for good."

"Bah… Good…" Kazuo's father was never one to fight for free, and by the end of all this Skullgirl nonsense, he will be compensated greatly. "You're not getting paid enough for what you guys do." He said, drawing his USP and spinning it in hand. The safety was on of course. "You need to ask for better wages."

Izumi continued to eat whilst Kazuo retorted: "As long as I can live in a big ass mansion with internet, computers, food, drink, hot water for showers and electricity, I'm fine." Though it wasn't the pay or the benefits of what his job gave him.

"Well. I'm heading inside. Your auntie and I got another job to deal with." The fox shook his head as he stood and walked off towards the mansion.

Before he was allowed to properly relax, he was interrupted by the rabbit-fox who sat right next to him. "Something up, Mikey?" The question was met with a nod, and a glance towards Squigly who conversed with Cerebella, Nadia and Klo further down the stalls. Producing several tickets from his pocket, he saw that they were for the opera concert tonight. "You're not seriously thinking…" He didn't even finish his sentence, but instead, he shook his head before nodding.

Izumi was still behind them, eating popcorn. Swallowing, she gave a thumbs up to the fox-rabbit. "Go get 'er…" She whispered.

Waving goodbye to the acrobat and feral who left the stalls, she and Klo were left together. "Hmm… That attack Kazuo did, had he successfully hit Filia before she reacted he would've surely done a lot of harm…" She said. It was a lot of power that she sensed at that moment. It was impressive however to see that the Captain knew how to control his powers. The Skullgirl's influence powered her and Leviathan, and perhaps if she can take control of it properly she would be on the same road as well.

"He's good at what he does. I mean, there are others who fight just as good as him." He chuckled for a brief second before continuing. "But what makes him Captain is how he keeps going even when you knock him a good few times." He can attest to that statement very well. Whilst Takeo-Foxhound is still a little uncomfortable with the title, he was more than deserving of it. The Captain always thought of his team first and was like Filia at one point: training none stop to become better, to keep going even when he was burning himself out. In the end, Klo believed in his good friend, and accepted him as his Captain. "Sooner or later there'll be other Junior Captains."

The undead young lady smiled. "I look forwards to seeing who will also be leading the Reaper Juniors."

The feral shrugged. "Hey, you're a candidate too."

Sienna smiled, but the thought played in her mind… A Captain? Her? Unlikely, she wouldn't know the first thing about leading a group, let alone her being strong enough to hold her title. Normally, her theon would've had an opinion by now, but he was fast asleep on her shoulder. There was something about the idea of being Captain that did entice her though, but Micheal had been around longer than she had and probably deserved the title. "And you aren't?" She asked.

Klo smiled as he shrugged. "I'm no leader. Just a dude who knows how to kick ass and have fun. I'm happy with my job."

"So where did you learn to fight?"

Klo thought back to the days when he was a mere child. His mother, a cat-woman feral was experienced in hand to hand combat. Most of his fighting style is actually improvised from what his mother taught him. Unlike his mother, he lacks the claws and a strong tail to work with, but his aura allows him to emulate such attacks after some adjustments thanks to his father. His dad was part cat feral, but the other half still is kept away. If anything, he never does ask.

He continued explaining that he joined the UF Academy by his late teens which was a few years ago before New Kord was fully established. The United Forced program, though in its preliminary stages, was still active before the previous Skullgirl and was handled by the Renoir family and Black Egrets. It was where he picked up all of his military combat from, and where he met Kazuo and several other Reaper Juniors.

Among many, he and the future Reaper Juniors were noted for high performance scores above the average. It was to be expected from 'gifted' soldiers like himself and the others, though others are far more gifted than him. "But you know how to deal with things. You don't need military training to give a good beatdown."

The two were interrupted when the Captain approached. "Squigly, do you mind if I have a word?" He asked.

"Oh sure." Seeing him urge her to follow, she stood from her seat, waved a farewell to Klo who smiled and waved back and followed the Captain. As she walked after him, Leviathan awoke from his slumber. "G'morning." She joked.

"Where are we headed to good sir?" The theon asked the Captain.

Kazuo sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this, but…" He led them to the vehicle that the two travelled in before with Micheal, and saw that he was standing right next to it wearing a fresh set of garments. Replacing his plain t-shirt and combat trousers were a pair of black denim jeans, brown leather shoes, a navy long-sleeve shirt with a yellow tie to match, and a long custom hand sewn trench coat with the Reaper's rose-like insignia imprinted on the breast pocket. "M'lday. I would like to take you to the show tonight…" He said, producing the tickets from his coat pocket.

Gasping, putting a hand to mouth, she was overwhelmed by the offer. Leviathan however calmed her by curling on her shoulder and nodding, encouraging her to accept the offer. Having gone back to her old dress, she saw that the fox-rabbit had her dress all ready and washed. "Go get ready, I'll be waiting here."

"Thank you…" Sienna took the dress, smiling as she walked away.

"Hey Mikey. Don't screw up."

"I won't." Micheal whispered to himself as Kazuo left him be. Waiting for a moment, Sienna returned wearing the dress once more. "Wow… Amazing as ever." He said, but as he complimented her, she flushed red and shied away. Embarrassed, his own cheeks reddened and he scratched the back of his head. Before the moment could become awkward, he opened the door to the passenger seat first and allowed Contiello and Leviathan in first. Taking the offer, Sienna took to her seat, and as they settled in to the seat, Leviathan fastened the seatbelt for her.

Mason-Fox nodded and closed the door before taking to his seat as the driver.

Watching from afar, Reala nodded as he saw Micheal and Sienna preparing to leave. Normally he'd be annoyed by this kind of behaviour, but this time he wasn't. Instead of shaking his head and disapproving such actions from afar, he smiled.

The Commander understood that Micheal cares about Sienna, and that Sienna is becoming very close to Micheal. There was no doubt about it, they both like each other very much. It's an innocent relationship to start off with, but some of the best relationships start off innocent. The biggest thing that stood between the two were their circumstances: Squigly was undead, alive only because the Skullgirl called to her body and soul. Mason-Fox was a Nephelim who lived day by day. Still, if they're lucky they can pull something off.

* * *

"Isn't that Nikki's kid?" Izunna asked as he and Moka also watched from afar. "Aren't you gonna stop them or something?" He mocked.

Reala shook his head but kept his arms folded. "No, but I think I just had a brilliant idea…" He turned to Moka with an impish smile. "You ever seen the movie, Frankenstein? Or read the book?"

Izunna's partner chuckled. "More than enough times. Why?" Realising she just asked a stupid question, she slapped herself on the forehead. Of course she knew what he was suggesting… Bring the dead back to life. Perhaps she could take advantage of the Skullgirl's powers to revive Sienna into a living being, or theonite… Alternatively, if she could get her hands on enough essence from a high ranking preternatural, perhaps she could revive her. She'd also have to work on a way to reinforce Squigly's skull, especially with Leviathan being connected to her through it. Though parasites leaving their host would kill them, perhaps Leviathan could leave Sienna and she'd be fine, just vulnerable to the Skullheart's influence since she is already dead. Finding a way to prevent that from happening and still allow the theon to exit and enter (as well as obtain nutrients to survive) would be the main things she'd have to focus on.

The thought comes to mind of how her wounds had healed and how her body repaired itself. Repeated visits to the laboratory for the past few days have benefited in research as Moka has an understanding of what's happening. Squigly notably hangs about with Micheal and Marcus, both were Nephelim's, and both tend to lay off excess energy from time to time. It was just enough to help repair some of the past damage that Sienna had gone through.

It wasn't enough however, because Contiello's body still has a few scars, and her left hand is still simply bone. "Well there's a lot to work with here…"

"You really wanna work on a dead girl? That's weird."

"Dude, you pretty much kill for a living. You have a problem with me bringing someone back from the dead?"

The fox shrugged. "Not really, just that you're kinda meddling in someone else's business."

"Never stopped you from getting involved in our shit." Moka retorted.

Izunna smiled. "True."

The Commander, still looking out the window at the vehicle far away from the Mansion, nodded to himself. Turning to the mercenary fox, he patted him on the shoulder. "I'll double your pay if you can send a message to me."

Nikki was often away from the office, and never brings anything as so to contact her directly. It's always a chore to send an important message to her. Foxhound knew how much work it was going to be, especially if Mason had already got deep into enemy lines. Double the pay was a good compensation for his services however. "Alright. Sounds like fun." It's not like he can complain that he was going to get some action.

"You're not going alone. I want you to go with Kazuo and his squad."

Sighing in disappointment, he nodded regardless since he was to be paid more than intended. "This better be worth the hundred 'k'." Following his old partner, they left the room. "This is gonna suck." He said. With his son about, the fun that he would've had probably won't happen. Foxhound really did look forwards to taking on the Medici mafia, and sending a lot of them to their graves. Perhaps he'd still have that chance.

As they walked down the hall, Moka was silent, and the only thing audible between them were the loud footsteps. It was like this before, but it was nice to have some sort of peace and quietude from the non-stop talking and trash talk that he'd usually get from his partner. Moka and Izunna hadn't talked properly to each other since Takeo-Lupetidae got caught up as a Reaper scientist. But in a way, he was kind of happy that things didn't change that much. Mokanshu was still the same Reaper who was sassy, mouthy and always in conflict with him.

It was similar to Kagura (affectionately named 'Kitten') at home, though Kagura tolerates Foxhound because… Well… It's what married couples do, tolerate each other's flaws. Now that the partnership had been reinstated, he'd probably be called in to more jobs, and hopefully they were jobs that were more exciting than anything Lex could give. Well of course, even Kitten doubted that, because Reala still wants to keep Foxhound grounded to some degree.

As the father of the first Captain of the Juniors, Izunna is always used for comparison with his son and daughter. Izumi was much like her father, but much more out of control and suffers from moments of strong intelligence to moments of plain stupidity. 'Izzi' was destructive, always eating unhealthy food and causing trouble. Kazuo wasn't so different, barring the thirst for destruction and moments of odd stupidity, Kazuo was much more akin to the Takeo family line.

It begs the question: what did that jester hat wearing Commander, see in his son that he didn't see as much in Izumi? Clearly he was missing the point somewhere. But he saw that his son was determined the take on this 'Skullgirl', and from what he knows, it's a bit of a death wish. At least his son has grown a pair. "So all this for the Skullgirl huh? You know if I was a woman, I'd probably wish on the heart."

"It's not worth it. Trust me."

"Well why not?" Foxhound asked. "I mean, Kagura can buy a shitload of Twinkies. I mean, it can't be wrong to be a little greedy, right?"

"That's the point. Make a wish, and your fate is sealed. It's pretty much got strings attached from there on." Moka explained briefly. Knowing her partner, 'BlitZ' scoffed and decided against his statement. Foxhound hated working with strings attached, preferring that he does the job and gets his pay. "I'm sure that you wouldn't want my onee-chan to be in the same situation as the current Skullgirl." And in truth, Moka didn't either. The artefact was a parasite, and not in the same way as a theon, but much worse in every way…

"Well. I might as well get set up. Catch you later half-cast bastard."

Moka shook her head and folded her arms, her mouth still curved in a smile. "In a while you fucking asshole."

* * *

"First assignment kid. Let's make a good impression!" Samson said as his host put on a combat vest. Today, Filia wore a long-sleeve white shirt, similar to the one she wore for school, and a pair of formal trousers. "You ready for it?"

Filia nodded as she fastened and tightened the vest around her, the holsters and equipment belt. Holstering her Government Special and taking her VK-U2, she handed it to Samson for him to hold on her back. The vest pockets had been already loaded with magazines and other nifty things she would need. "Alright! Off to New Meridian I guess."

Besides her was Kazuo who had two large briefcases. One of them was labelled with his name, and the other was for Filia. Putting them aside, he prioritised fitting his own equipment first. This time he wore a pair of custom combat trousers with white and black camouflage, a black t-shirt, a pair of white and red trainers. Instead of a typical combat vest, his armour vest had a metal emblem of a lions face instead of pockets for equipment. Magazines and equipment were all held in a fanny pack and custom equipment belt. On his arms were red fingerless dragon gauntlets. "This one's for you." Kazuo noted as he holstered his Mateba and pointed at the long, thin labelled briefcase.

Filia took the briefcase and opened it, seeing that it stored away two of her old weapons… The Reapers actually took the time to find it for her… Given to her from Samson, her hairpin shaped swords were something she never really used but cherished. She had hid it back in New Meridian some time ago, but forgotten to take it during her move to New Kord. "When did this come in? How… How did you get it?"

Kazuo shrugged. "Just got sent in. No word where it came from. But it was to you."

Medici took the weapons to hand, before mounting it on her back for Samson to wrap some of his strands around it until it to keep the 'Pins' in place. "Perfect…"

"Whatchu got in your box?" Samson asked, seeing Kazuo's long briefcase.

Opening it up and showing it, he revealed what appeared to be a hybrid between an oversized sword and a revolver handgun. "Courtesy of my dad and grandpa. My dad initially designed it, and my grandpa pretty much tuned it up and reinforced it." The handle was straight, but it seemed that the barrel was covered up by the large blade. The weapon cylinder was completely enclosed and was covered in several red lines that looked line plant vines. "It fires six high powered blank rounds, to be used during a swing. But my grandpa wanted to sort out the problem of reloading it." He pointed at the handle, touching a small switch like notch. Demonstrating, he flicked the notch and was able to turn the handle rightwards. As he did so, the weapon roared as if it had an engine. "I call it the Rev-Revolver Twin Lance."

Kneesocks and Klo entered, both already prepared. Klo was very minimalistic, wearing his usual t-shirt, black combat trousers and leather coat. This time however he had fingerless combat gloves, a large rucksack and boots with spurs. "Sup guys?"

The red skinned demoness wore a slightly modified form of her beige uniform outfit, with added fingerless gloves, a holster with her own pistol and equipment belt. "Alright, let's get moving. Y'coming Captain?"

Nodding as he mounted his weapon on his back, he and Filia followed on from the other two as they led the way. Knowing that his father was coming was an interesting prospect, but where it'd lead is something that he didn't want to think about. It had been a long time since he and his father worked together on a mission, but the few times that he did, often ended in disaster. This time it was to simply get a message to Nikki, who was busy purposefully grabbing the attention of the Medici mafia, their mercenaries and perhaps the Skullgirl.

Going back to New Meridian with the Medici's on high alert definitely meant that there was bound to be trouble if they stayed long. Leaving the armoury, Filia felt that all the training paid off as she carried all her equipment and still felt relatively light. Samson carried a fair bit of that weight, but still it was leaning on her back and she yet she felt good.

"So who's Nikki? Another Reaper Senior?"

Klo answered for Filia, shaking his hand as response. "Kinda… But not like us. She's actually a Private Eye. You might've seen her shop: Tear Drop Investigators."

For the Medici, it didn't ring a bell. For her mop of sentient hair, it did. He had never set foot near the shop, and the stories go that the woman who owns the shop has finished any job given. Even scarier was the rumours that she uses a huge broadsword that is able to cut through a tank in one swipe, and two handguns that she uses like machineguns with her own trigger fingers. If this 'Nikki' was the same woman that the rumours go about, then he is glad that he would be working with her instead of fighting her.

Most of the stories come from Yu-Wan, who pretty much knows a lot around Innsmouth and New Meridian. Like the time when he told the theon about the skullgirl's location. Interestingly enough, this was before he had met Filia… Other information that the fish man gave that was correct was the fact that the skullgirl was supported by a nurse and a nun. He wondered how he was doing without Minette helping around the restaurant.

"Private Eye? Must be an interesting job."

"She's mostly a demon hunter. Kicks ass at it." Kneesocks admitted. "I wouldn't wanna get on her bad side."

Kazuo nodded in agreement. "The Senior team consists of Gabriel Magilligan, my grandpa Takamichi Takeo, Romeo Roy and Nikki Mason." He explained to Filia that their roles in the past were similar to their own. For the most part, the team are still in contact with each other but are mostly taking their separate ways. Takeo-Foxhound was sure however that Filia, Samson and the other new people would be greeted with welcome arms.

"Sounds like an interesting bunch. So the Reapers must've come a very long way."

"In a way, but mostly outside of the Canopy Kingdom." Klo assured. "But we're here 'til the job is done. Gonna kick some Medici ass. No offence Filia."

The defective Medici chuckled and patted Klo's shoulder to assure him that it was fine. "I heard Cerebella and Ms Fortune would be going there too." A rumour that she heard from Marcus. They were brought in to help infiltrate and obtain important documents that could prove useful. Cerebella was nice, and whenever she wasn't training she was putting up an amazing acrobatic show with her sentient weapon, Vice Versa.

She even carried two Humvees whilst standing with one leg behind her back and balancing on a table with three legs. Cerebella didn't even break a sweat, not even when she did a quadruple backflip off the diving board, through a small hoop and in to the pool. What couldn't she do that was amazing? Well… If she wanted to really show off, she had Nadia to help out. Past couple of days, the two have become really good friends, and from what Filia knows, they were once enemies.

Because Nadia can disassemble herself into chopped up body parts, she was more than perfect for certain acts Cerebella made up on the spot. Juggling Ms Fortune's limbs whilst upside down with Vice Versa doing push ups was phenomenal.

They would've made a pretty good team in a circus act, but she wondered how they would handle as partners in this kind of job. Obviously, Nadia would be the one to get Cerebella out of a jam since she can't die because of the Life Gem, but the Medici mafia and Voltage might have something against that. Alternatively, beating Ms Fortune in a fight and tiring her out was another way to bring the chopped up feral down.

"Well if they are going, let's hope that it goes smoothly for them, right?"

"Right." Filia said as she nodded.

The team also knew that Reala will be travelling to the Canopy Kingdom himself soon. He wanted to help fortify the Black Egret's positions. Whether there would be anyone else coming to help is something they didn't know yet, but were all hopeful.

After a short walk to the garage, Kazuo's father was waiting besides a black 4x4, also with a similar oversized hybrid revolver sword but with minor differences and more minimalistic. "Alright. I'm driving."

Kazuo and his squad all moaned in agony, realising that the ride is going to be a long and arduous one. Everyone took to a seat, Kazuo sitting as the front passenger, and the other three (four if you count Samson) at back. The engine roared to life at the turn of the key, the garage doors opened as well as the front gates, and the vehicle was off…

Surprisingly, the ride started off well, smoothly in fact. It wasn't bumpy, and there weren't any vehicles (or pedestrians) to ram in to. It was a normal drive down the freeway, which was empty. More or less, none of them expected anything to happen on the way to the Pitstop, before making their way to CK.

"So this is one of the newbies huh? The one that kicked your ass, Kazuo?" Izunna said, mocking his son and chuckling.

"She didn't kick my ass… It was a draw." Takeo-Foxhound corrected.

His father scoffed. "A draw is a loss to me." But it was impressive on both accounts. His son and this new girl seem pretty strong. In all honesty, his son would do pretty well even if he was knee deep in bad news.

"Let's just focus on the road, dad."

"Alright, alright." Izunna said, keeping eyes straight on the road. "So how's the new U2 rifles? I hear they're pretty good." What he knew they had before had were the U1 models, which were as good but used a different magazine and ammunition. In essence, the improvements the U2 model were not major since functionality is mostly the same. For Foxhound, a gun is a gun and as long as it works, he'll make use of it.

The only one who had it as part of their arsenal for today was Filia, whilst the others had their own personal weapons. Using it for the past few days and being very use to the feel and function, she hadn't a problem with the U2 model. Still, she was more comfortable with the pistol and keeping it fist and blade, since guns were something she would rather use as a last resort. From what she understands, all of their guns are designed to channel their inner powers, which would probably come in handy in future.

"So… Are your own weapons standard issue?" Filia asked the others in general.

All of them shook their heads. Of course their melee weapons were all personal, their firearms were something she didn't really see around the armoury. The feral hybrid showed off his revolver handgun. "This thing is a Takeo tradition. The Mateba Unica-8 Autorevolver. Fires eight rounds of .460 Remington."

Foxhound again scoffed. "Your mother, your aunt, your grandfather, your cousins, all have one. It's a stupid tradition. I mean come on, revolvers aren't as cool as auto-loaders." Izunna said as he pointed at his USP. "So what if it's more powerful? Can't suppress it, and it takes longer to load."

"I haven't had any issues, pa. Maybe you need to learn how to properly use it." Kazuo mocked as he relaxed in his seat. His father shook his head once again, though smiled at the very least. "Hey Klo, what's your personal piece again?"

The other hybrid feral smiled as he pointed at the holstered pistol. It was different to the standard UF45, as his gun was similar to her own. "Government Special. Just like yours Filia. I like the smooth look. This one's the older model, so it only uses the seven round mags."

Kneesock's UF45 was more akin to the standard model. In comparison however it had a red and black finish, and many golden streaks across the slide. "It's not much different from the standard '45, but it's personal to me."

"Sounds like everyone here is in love with their gear." Samson commented.

* * *

"Wonderful! That was amazing!" Squigly said as she clapped along with the audience. The first half of the performance was mesmerising, and it's just like what it was years ago. Whilst times had changed, the art of opera singing didn't. She was nostalgic for the days when she sung with family.

Micheal smiled. "I look forwards to the second half." As always, the beauty of Opera was the voice and how it carries the story alone. Effects, lighting and stage direction were also important as well… This performance was 'Forbidden Love', a themed performance about a young man who is torn between his mafia family and a young woman who was a gardener.

Everything played out well, the singing and effects were always taken in to account in moments where the protagonists would be together in the field, 'Sun' shining brightly upon them. Moments of doom and gloom were best described as gruesome, but powerful moments where the male protagonist was forced to doing atrocities such as murder. Rain was another interesting form of effect, which he didn't know how they did it but the actors and actresses still kept in character even when drenched.

It was only the first half, and it ended on a twist: the female protagonist belonged to a rival mafia don's daughter. It was exhilarating, because from a mafia themed love story to mafia themed Romeo and Juliet. He wondered where the story would take off. If anything, even though the fact that the female protagonist never really showed herself as much as the male protagonist, and that the first half was meant to focus on the male protagonist's side of the story, he didn't see it coming.

For some reason, he was able to relate to the story. The male protagonist was lost on how to deal with such new feelings, as he is with Squigly. The difference is the story spans over a much longer period of time, from childhood to late teens, and he and Sienna only knew each other for a few days. Big difference.

The female protagonist can be translated to Squigly very easily. In fact, there were a lot of similarities: the beautiful dress and face, the gentle and kind personality, the thoughtful and caring approach to people she cares about, and last but not least: she was no damsel. In fact, if Micheal had to guess, like Sienna, the female protagonist had gone through a lot. Perhaps she has gone through something as big as the undead Contiello, which means that she was stronger and stomached much more than the male protagonist. Sienna had been through a lot, and he was glad that she was strong enough to see herself through the worst of times.

Where the second half of the story would lead however, he'd have to find out. He'd want to find out alongside Squigly (and Leviathan who hid within her skull). Perhaps he was living his own story, and Sienna was a part of it, or vice versa, or even that both their stories are intertwined. Was this destiny? Fate? Or just coincidence? Micheal wasn't one to believe in faith. Like his mother, he felt that fate should be up to the individual… His own fate… Sienna's fate… Could they both be taken control of…?

The male protagonist and female protagonist… They took control of their fates, even when there were times where they had no control over what they did. It was a bumpy road, but the road still leads to where they want to be. He'd like that… He'd like that a lot…

"Micheal? Are you alright?" Sienna asked, snapping him out of thought.

Shaking his head, he turned to Contiello and smiled reassuringly. "Sorry, I was caught in the mood. It is the break, maybe we should take a walk. Stretch out a little." And he was hoping that he could probably get an ice cream or some form of 'quiet' snack. Helping the young Opera singer up, he smiled at her. "You ever been on the big stage?"

"Unfortunately no…" Sienna admitted. "I was robbed of the opportunity…"

"Oh… I'm… Sorry…" The apology was awkward as was the silence between the two. Realising things would go south if he kept it as it were, he shook his head and improvised. "I would really love to hear your singing voice Sienna…"

There was a share of red cheeks between the two, and both turned the other way to hide it. Contiello cleared her throat and took control of the situation. "Perhaps when we have a moment to ourselves. I would love to sing for you…" It had been a long while since she had properly sung anything, and part of her quivered at her lack of practice. Would her voice be any good? Would she live up to his expectations, or even the Contiello standard? No… There was nothing to worry about; she was confident that she can sing as she had always been able to, but her voice felt slightly lower pitched. Past few days, she had a few changes that she had noticed, but didn't want to talk about them to anyone. Only Leviathan was the other person to know of her concerns.

She felt taller at most, and her appearance had minor changes, as if she had grown into a young adult in a very short time frame. Something was amiss, but for now she didn't think further into the matter… The past few days had been interesting, with all the new people she had met and everything she had to take in to account.

Clearing her throat once more, she led the way this time around. Retracing their steps from where they entered, as well as following the moderate crowd who also wanted to take a short leave, they made their way out of the main theatre. The atrium was large enough to fill with masses of people, and quite a few of them did gather here during the intermission. Some people went off to the loo, others actually went for drinks and snacks at the snack bar. Because it wasn't an official Opera theatre environment, snacks were permitted, though they were provided in plastic cups rather and were usually snacks that didn't make much noise, if not any, during the performance.

Still, the atrium was well decorated with Golden yellow wallpaper and red carpeting with bronze streaks across the carpets. Some support pillars mounted small hollow statues of baby angels with small arrows and wings, and some of the walls were laden with posters for other upcoming shows. There were a variety of different theatre arts to see, but in due time… If she had time.

Ticket booths were closed since all seats were sold out. Micheal's tickets were pre-booked however, and he had good centre balcony seats. A lot of people would argue that front row, centre is the best, but being able to see everything from above was her taste.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream. How about you Sienna?" Micheal asked.

Whilst her stitches made it impossible to open her mouth properly, ice cream would be easy to work with. But then again, a good milkshake is simply melted ice cream that is made drinkable. Then there were sodas, coke floats, and even small bite sized brownies that she could have, or popcorn… "Just pick something for me. Something I can eat that is." She was met with a nod, and Micheal left her to pick up snacks.

It was nice enough for Micheal to sort out her look. He made use of a makeup kit to give her face a more natural 'lively' look and blended the stitches in with the skin. Micheal suggested it out of courtesy to not draw attention, and Squigly didn't regret agreeing. She hid away most of her arms and legs with separate individual long sleeves with gloves, and upper thigh length high knee socks for her legs. It was thoughtful of him to come prepared for her sake.

"Leviathan? Still awake?"

"What news, dear lady?" Her theon asked from within her skull.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Leviathan peeked out for a moment, seeing the reflection upon the glass of one of the posters. He smiled as he returned to his post. "You look as good as you always were. Dazzling like the stars and moon above an empty meadow of flowers. The beauty was always there, just given a new style." The theon said and chuckled, though quietly as not to reveal himself to any one nearby.

Confident from the compliment, Squigly walked through the crowd. As she did, though there wasn't any stares of fear, there were stares of confusion. Her silky navy hair, the scent of feminine perfume that Micheal 'borrowed' from another housemate, Anita, and the pale white skin and red eyes… There were eyes staring at her, but all of them were smiles and mostly hidden away, but she could feel the staring eyes all the same.

Most of the crowd in front of her allowed her through, and a lot of them smiled as they gave way. Some of the other women that she encountered also gave smiles, some raised a brow but kept to themselves. Interesting… Still, she felt like she blended in with the crowd and no one discriminated against her for being… Dead. She was treated as she were many years ago, and it felt good, but that wasn't that important. As she walked through the crowd, she finally got to the snack bar where the fox-rabbit was holding two drinks. Both were large drinks with a straw over the top, though one had a flat cap and the other, a curved open cap. Judging by the whipped cream visible atop the latter drink, as well as sprinkles of chocolate shavings, it was a chocolate milkshake. The former drink must've been a soda, or some form of soft drink.

Eyes widened though the hybrid kept his composure as he held the latter drink to Squigly. Her right hand reached out for it, and as it took hold of the cup, she realised that her hand was wrapped around his. But neither didn't want to let go, but the both of them flushed red at their cheeks. Still not letting go… The undead Contiello raised her left hand to wrap around the other side of the cup, and she had Mason-Fox within her grasp. What was she doing!? This is right in front of everyone there! Why was she holding the feral's hand under her own!?

"This is for me…?"

"Yeah…" Mason-Fox still couldn't let go, but he smiled and with his free hand, scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… For you." Why didn't he just admit it!? Why did he say nothing!? Why didn't he do the same!? What was he thinking? Why wasn't he embracing the gesture when he could easily do so right there and then? Was he afraid? Nervous? His other hand began to twitch, before shaking out of nervousness. Part of him was losing composure, but he didn't know how to stop himself from getting any worse.

Sienna smiled, as she gently took the drink for herself, but taking in the feel of Micheal's smooth hand under her palm and gloved bony hand. "Thank you…" She should say something! Anything! But nothing is voiced, and all she does is stand there with drink in hands, and completely red faced. "Uhm… Micheal…"

"Yeah…?"

Why was she closer!? Why did she close her face in!? This has gone way beyond a friendly outing! But his warmth, she could feel it… "Goodness…" What would her parents say!? What would the others say!? What if Micheal's parents were watching!? Her mind was rushing, but still… For some reason she didn't want to pull herself away.

"Isn't this lovely…?"

That voice… Slightly raspy from what it used to be, but it was definitely the same woman… In sync, both her and the feral turned to their right, to see that the crowd and already started to disperse to make way for her. Masked, and a large firearm instead of her right arm. The garments have changed, but there was no mistaking that it was her. The formal red long-sleeve, dark scarlet trousers, black high heels and a trench coat hung over her shoulders and buttoned from its collar. "How long has it been since I shot a slug through that skull of yours…?"

Behind her were several armed mercenaries, aiming their rifles at the two. Before things could get nasty, Micheal drew his sword and was more than prepared to duel. Squigly had Leviathan come out from within her skull, and stood ready as well. A tense standoff.

"There's too many people here…" Micheal murmured.

"Agreed." Leviathan said.

Deciding that evading the crowded area was a priority, he slashed at the group with his sword but only to intimidate them, as he and Sienna quickly fled the scene. Just as they did, they were peppered with gunfire but both were unscathed thankfully.

"After them!" Dahlia said as she drew a pistol for her other hand and walked after the men who jogged ahead.

* * *

They were quick enough to evade the theatre through the back. Sad that neither of them will know what'll happen in the second half of the performance, but right now they had to leave. Kicking the door open, they ran through the alleyway and out into the street. Big mistake.

Men were stationed outside the street, all Medici mercenaries. Some of them were besides armoured vehicles and all of them, armed with rifles and other primary firearms. When the realised the two were out in the open, all of them took to their weapons and raised them to shoulder. None of them were able to take a shot as they dived behind one of the cars. It offered little protection from their rifles as they fired at them however.

"Well this ruins things" Micheal said as he drew his revolver from his coat. "Sorry I brought you in to this."

Squigly took hold of the feral's collar, reeling him in before pressing her lips against his own. It was untrained, but it was the only opportunity she had. His lips were warm, soft, and the threads of her stiches didn't impede the marshmallow texture. Both Leviathan and the feral were… Speechless to say the least. Leviathan's jaw was left wide open, and Mason-Fox's eyes stared straight into Sienna's, his face blank and hypnotised.

Contiello was still red cheeked, but her focus was clear as she quickly dived out of cover and ran into the open. Micheal, shaking himself back to reality, jumped up and opened fire at some of the soldiers who fired at Squigly. His double barrelled magnum made short work of the mercenaries as their Kevlar stood no chance against two high powered shots. Evading some gunfire thrown at him, he ducked back behind the same car, before kicking it towards one of the soldiers like it were a soccer ball.

Many of the mercenaries dived out of the way, few were caught by the flying car. One mercenary, armed with a straight edge katana quickly got back up to her feet and rushed at the fox-rabbit. Swinging the blade at him, the two duelled for a short while. Left to right, but her slashes were deflected. Taking it up to eleven, the slashes and cuts sped up.

Eventually, she was able to slash at his arm at least twice, but still the fighting continued. Getting their blades into a lock, Micheal deflected her hold before kicking her away. With the other mercenaries, they returned to shooting at the Reaper Junior. He ran, barely dodging bullets and firing his gun left handed before diving into cover behind one of the armoured vehicles.

Encountering another mercenary head on, Mason-Fox swung his right arm at the mercenary's neck. Knocking him against the armoured vehicle (and even leaving a dent), the feral Reaper acquired the soldier's rifle and shot at the other soldiers. Overwhelmed by gunfire, his returns were met fiercely with counter suppression. Deciding to move again, he turned the corner… As he did, he was caught off guard by the Medici's top assassin who almost hit him on the head with her arm gun. Jumping back, he aimed his gun at her.

The mercenaries were still trying to take shots at the Reaper feral, even though Dahlia fought him head on. Of course, they had paid no attention to the undead Contiello who snuck up beside them. "Leviathan!" She shouted. Her snake-like theon opened his jaw wide and spewed purple fire, scorching the Medici hired soldiers. The few that remained began to flee. One soldier who tried to crawl away halted and surrendered himself.

"Don't hurt me! I just work for them, I'll tell you anything though!"

"Tell us where Lorenzo is! The skullgirl! Tell us everything you know, scum!" Leviathan demanded.

"I was just hired to get that guy!" The mercenary said, trembling in fear.

"Micheal…"

Dahlia was tough! Not only was she quick on her feet, but her arms were fast enough to match his gun play. With only one handheld gun in his right hand, he used his left to throw off Dahlia's aim whenever she tried to bring her arms at him. Her arm gun was bulky and difficult at times to properly throw off, especially considering her natural strength met his own. Throwing his left fist at her, it left a stinging blow to the face that stumbled the assassin, enough that she dropped her secondary firearm. The mask was hard enough to withstand his attack, and Micheal was left shaking his hand to its ache. "They weren't kidding when they said you know your stuff!" Taking his coat off and throwing it aside, he rushed at the dazed assassin and thrust his revolver to her direction.

Regaining her standing, she responded in kind with her arm shotgun, doing the same as Micheal did and thrusting her weapon straight at him. The barrels clashed, and the two were once again throwing each other's aim off whilst popping shots. Eventually, both their main weapons clicked dry. Swaying back, Micheal produced a speed loader from pocket, throwing down his hold whilst holding the cylinder release, the gun broke open and ejected the spent casings. Quickly pushing the new rounds in, he slapped it once more before throwing his arm up and bringing the gun to aim.

Dahlia spun the chambers for her arm gun and returned to fighting her opponent. Once more they thrust their guns against each other, but Dahlia took the opportunity to hit Micheal this time by throwing a powerful gut punch. "Not bad!" Even as he coughed up and took the blow painfully, Dahlia threw another punch that knocked Micheal down.

"Tsk, tsk… You don't challenge me to a gun fight boy." Dahlia took hold of the feral by his neck, forcing him to stand. "My boss wants a personal word with you." Throwing him to the ground she snapped her fingers. Within seconds, the concrete ground around him was burst through… Rusty blades and partially rusted spears… The creatures from the dream!

Emerging from the ground, several of the creatures were winged, and subdued Micheal before carrying him off the ground. "Damn it!" Without his weapons, and unable to break free, Mason-Fox flown off forcefully, and couldn't do anything to stop them… As they flew, some of the flock began to chain him up. Whatever the chains were made of, just by feeling it against his skin, he started to feel weak and tired…

By the time she realised something was amiss, she saw flocks of the flying creatures, ones that she saw in her dream before. Few of them were bunched together, holding Micheal by chains. "Madam! They have him! We should go after him!" Leviathan strongly advised.

Agreeing, Sienna left the soldier was about to go after the Reaper, but noticed his coat and discarded weapons. Rushing to them, she knelt down and took them. The revolver was entangled by Leviathan, whilst Squigly held on to the katana. Putting on the coat by the collar, she rushed after the flying creatures. As she did so, she noticed two carrying a carriage with Dahlia as the passenger. Seeing this, she picked up the pace.

Jumping over a set of cars and on top a light post, she jumped from post to post. Even as Dahlia fired at her, she kept going without a second thought. "You're way outta your league Contiello!" Dahlia said as she removed her arm gun and replaced it with a synthetic arm. Revealing that she had more weapons in store, she drew an antique submachine gun and sprayed at Sienna's direction, with no regard to civilians and pedestrians on the streets. No doubt it was one of the same guns used to rip her family members to shreds.

Jumping away from the streets and on to the rooftop of a building, she kept running after the flying creatures. For a moment, she was ahead of them, and had a plan. "We only have one shot at this Levi'…"

"We'll make it count."

A ladder connected to the next building allowed her to climb higher and have a better view of the incoming monsters and Medici. Reaching the top, she was immediately ambushed by the grounded creatures with rusted arm blades. "I don't have time for you!" She declared as she drew the katana from its scabbard, tearing one of the monsters in half, and another two went after her. Though she was clumsy with the blade, she was more than capable of keeping up with the other two humanoid creatures that swung relentlessly at her.

With each deflect and block was a loud metallic clang, accompanied by bright sparks. Stopping one of them by the blade, she allowed Leviathan to slam his head against him, sending him aback. The other creature swung its left arm, but Sienna ducked in time to jab the sword through its chest. As she did so… There was a strange feeling that surged right through her veins, her bones and more. Should she be concerned? She shook the feeling aside and continued on to the next creature. Sending Leviathan in, the drake took hold of the monster by his jaw.

Taking hold of the creature by its torso as well, the both of them repeatedly smashed it to the ground before letting go of it. They wasted enough time already, and sped on ahead. Jumping a short gap to the next building, she kept at her fast speed.

"Madam! Look!"

She wasted far too much time and they were already neck and neck! Running across and towards the flying she-demons who had Mason-Fox in chains, she kicked herself off the edge of the roof to try and reach him. Reaching an arm out, she tried to catch hold of him, but she was a few inches too far. The drake tried so with his jaw, but unfortunately missed… "No! Micheal!"

Though the fall was far, she somehow survived… She was pained, aching from head to toe, but the only visible injury was her left shoulder. Standing and running on adrenaline, Squigly continued running.

"Sienna, you're hurt!"

"I have to try! Ngh…" Even as she tried to stand, it was painful, but she couldn't stop now! Finally back to running, she tried to stay with the group. The streets she ran through were empty, which made it easy to speed up. Sienna tried her best to keep up, but the creatures were too fast! Within seconds, they ascended high above; there was no way to keep up with that. She was left behind, and all she could do was cry: "Micheal!" Squigly knelt, drained and panting to catch her breath. "I couldn't stop them…"

Leviathan shook his head. "We can't do anything for now… You mustn't strain."

Squigly could only agree, and allowed herself a moments rest. She had a look around, and saw that she was besides the graveyard, the same one that she laid within before. Surrounding shops and homes were dark, void of any light. At the very least, there couldn't of been any hurt civilians during that chase.

Her moment of reprieve was interrupted when she felt a surge of energy within her radius. It wasn't her, that's for sure. Suddenly, the pain and tire had disappeared as the scabbard of Micheal's sword shone a bright blue colour. Standing to turn, she slowly caught a glimpse of a woman… She was covered in red-coloured apparel, in the form of a long, two-tailed coat. The coat had an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, with Western and Italian accents of sorts. Behind the coat was a black shirt, buttoned to the top and complimented by black and grey striped tie. This woman also wore a pair of boots that had accents similar to her coat, though the soles were black like her shirt. Strapped behind her was a large guitar bag… Her hair was in the form of a ponytail, white with threads of black, especially around the tips of her bangs. Her eyes were of red on the left and blue on the right… The stare was intimidating.

"Interesting…" The woman said. Dropping her guitar bag from her shoulder, she caught it by the zip alone before dropping it and peeling away the cover of what really hid beneath the skin. A long, oversized broadsword, almost as tall as the woman! Taking hold of it, the mysterious woman took it to hand. Leaning own the sword, she smiled as she urged the girl over. "Mind if I have a look at that sword, kid?"

Whoever this woman was, she meant business! Standing again and ready to fight, Sienna had the katana at the ready. "I won't let you have the sword, but if you insist, I'll give you a taste of it!"

Shaking her head, the red coated woman took hold of the sword once more, but brought it over her shoulder. "Well, I'm having a good day kicking ass, another one shouldn't hurt." Grinning impishly, she slowly approached the two. Her slow walk turned into fast pacing, and before long she was literally rushing at them with the sword scraping across the concrete ground.

Drawing the katana from its scabbard, Sienna quickly slashed at her attacker. The two hacked at each other, but Sienna wasn't as practiced with a sword and couldn't possibly keep up in a normal sword fight. Leviathan made use of his tail to try and poke and slice at the red coated woman, but she even deflected his attacks.

They were able to keep at this woman, but she only held her sword with a single hand, whilst Squigly had trouble working both hands with the katana. Somehow, she was able to get their blades in a lock, and Leviathan took the chance to try and burn the wench! She ricochet back as she was set ablaze, but she only had to pat the flames away with her bare hand. Was she another preternatural…? "That didn't do a thing…" Leviathan murmured.

"Nice try, almost charred my coat." She mocked as she continued to pat away at her coat. After, she brought the sword, blade rearward of her hold, and she arched herself forwards as she lowered her profile. Scratching her sword across the floor, she swung it upwards, releasing a surge of energy that flew at Squigly, cutting across the ground and anything between her and the Contiello.

Barely dodging the attack by jumping high (with Leviathan supporting her ascend), Contiello landed on her feet. However, she wasn't fast enough to realise that the red coat had closed the distance in mere milliseconds, and she dived forwards, sword pointing at her. She raised the katana and scabbard in panic! Instead of meeting the sharp end of a sword, she was thrown aback by the force of the strike. She didn't see what happened before she was launched. Shaking her head, she groaned and stood again. "What happened…?"

"The scabbard stopped the attack…" Leviathan explained.

Red coat smiled again, but instead of continue to fight, she mounted the sword on her back. There was nothing to hold it by however… Strange… "Not bad kid, but I think we're cutting this one short. Ciao." She bid farewell once more with a mocking salute, before walking away.

Not wanting to accept defeat, Squigly took hold of the double barrelled magnum and fired it at the woman, who simply drew two handguns and shot the bullets out of the air… "Stop! Or I'll…" What she did was very out of character… Did she really just pull a gun to shoot down someone…?

The red coated woman scoffed as she put away her pistols, holstering them behind her back. "I'm not with them if you're wondering. If I was, you would've been six-feet under." She said as she finally fled the scene, repeatedly jumping atop things to make her way. If she wasn't part of the Medici mafia, who was she…?

For a moment, she was alone, but not before a set of bright lights shone upon her. Another vehicle screeched to a halt, this time however it was Captain Kazuo and several others, including Filia who exited the car with pistols drawn. If she can remember correctly, the feral with long ears an parted bangs was Klo, and the red skinned demoness was Kneesocks. "Sienna? What happened?" The Captain asked as approached the former Opera singer. "We were nearby when all the commotion started. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… But Micheal… They took him. I have to go after them." Sienna said, sighing and looking towards the ground in shame. It was all her fault that she couldn't save him. She wasn't strong enough or fast enough… The Medici's have him, and who knows what they will do to him. And Dahlia knows that she is alive, which can only mean more trouble in future. The only thing she can do for now is hope she can win against all odds and bring the fox-rabbit home.

"Damn…" Kazuo shook his head. "I'll come with." Takeo-Foxhound slung his weapons over his back and tightened their hold. He was prepared to help. Taking a quick glance at Squigly and Leviathan, he noticed that she had Micheal's coat and weapons. He only hoped that she knows how to use them; they are powerful weapons…

She declined the offer. "No, you're probably here for another reason. I'll be fine."

Filia exited the car and joined the two. "You sure? We can help. Izunna, by the way."

Samson chuckled at the idea. "Like old times, eh worm?"

"It's up to the Miss to decide." The answer was the same. Sienna shook her head and declined the extra help. "Very well…"

"It's my fault they have him. I must find him. I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

A slightly taller fox joined the trio and the pair of theons. Squigly remembered seeing him back at the Mansion. His looks were similar to that of the Captain, but lacked the natural pink and had orange eyes. "Come on, a lil' help would be useful. I don't think you know the place very well."

"You sure you wanna help, pa?" Kazuo asked.

"I'll take her. Besides, you have a message to send to Nikki."

The Captain nodded and patted his father on the shoulder before returning to the car. Filia and Samson also nodded, but hugged Sienna. "Good luck finding him."

Samson tapped the drake on the head with a strand of hair. "You got this, bro." Leaving their friends behind, Filia walked towards the 4x4. Just as she did so, the ground trembled… "That's… Not… Good…" Turning towards the graveyard, she saw hundreds of corpses and skeletons rise from their graves. "Captain! We have a problem!" She shouted as she waved her hand. "You two better go."

"You heard the lady, let's go!" Izunna said.

Seeing it, he quickly ran to the back of the car and opened the truck. Kneesocks and Klo followed and helped bring out a metallic chest. Opening it, they revealed three stored rifles for combat. Taking one from the box, Kazuo threw it and a few extra magazines to his father. "Get going!" The Captain said as he took a rifle to hand and loaded it.

As Squigly, Leviathan and Izunna fled the scene, the other four (five including Samson) took to their weapons. Kneesocks weapon in its folded form was akin to a sniper rifle, without a scope that is, Kazuo drew his Mateba and the other two loaded up the rifles.

Before the undead even reached the gates however, they were mowed down by gunfire and bursts of red electricity. In groups, every shot or two decimated the hordes of undead that tried to make their way out of the graveyard. The fire rate was that of two machineguns, but their signature 'crash' was familiar to Kazuo and his squad. Looking behind and above, he saw the figure of a red coated woman who had two handguns at hand.

Crossing her hands over each other, she aimed the pistols once more and laid down the law with a wall of electrified lead. It was mere seconds before the undead corpses were sent back to their graves.

Putting away her guns and jumping off the building to unite with the crew, the red coated woman smiled at the squad. "I'm guessing you're not here for sightseeing."

The team all put away their weapons, and the Captain shook his head in response. "A message from the Commander, Nikki." Kazuo said as he retrieved his PDA. "I didn't read it, so better have a look at it." He handed the small device over to the Private Eye.

Taking it, she noticed Filia and Samson. More or less, she wasn't familiar by any account, so no doubt a new kid. "So… New kid on the block huh?"

"Oh… Filia. Filia Medici." The rookie said. "And this is Samson."

The mop of hair looked at the red coated Private Eye. "I heard the stories about you. I guess the legends were true." And seeing how she handled the many zombies with just her two handguns, he didn't doubt the stories of her taking down some of the strongest theons and hosts, among other targets without so much an issue. Maybe she alone could take on the Skullgirl, or at least take on the masses that she has under her control.

Nikki shrugged. "Well at least there's one Medici who understands common sense." Nikki said as she brought the PDA to view. "I need to bring my own with me more often." She said to herself as she read the message. Most of the time however, she never really used her own device, especially when reception is erratic. After skim reading the message, she handed the device back. "Oxfords, not brogues…" She shook her head and swayed her hair back.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing. Just part of the mission request." Where could she find such expensive shoes and garments at a time like this? That aside, she'd have to go looking for her target. "Alright, I guess I have a job to do. You guys'll be okay?" The question was met with quiet nods.

"A friend of ours had to leave. It would've been nice for you to have met her." Filia said out of the blue.

Nikki raised a brow. "What's her name?"

"Sienna Contiello. And she has a parasite, Leviathan." Filia explained. "She went after Micheal, because my family took him." As much as she hated to call them her family, she already said her name and no one would have forgotten their name for their infamous deeds.

Samson hummed again. "I'm worried about the worm and his gal. No doubt they took the guy to lure us in." Everyone knows how the Medici mafia works, taking advantage of others if not killing them outright. He was kind of glad that Filia wasn't like the others, though he did get a lot of his hosts in to trouble. The mafia were responsible for killing Squigly and co, but Leviathan stayed with them to the end. The hair parasite can only envy such dedication.

Mason shook her head with arms folded once more. "Well. I guess I can't turn down a request when you're thinking of someone else." She patted Filia on the head, in essence, also patting Samson. "G'luck kid." She said before walking off.

"That's some serious firepower she got there." Samson complimented.

Kneesocks shook her head. "It's not her guns. It's just that she knows how to channel her energy to them."

"Damn… You think you'll be able to do somethin' like that, kid?"

Filia shrugged, but smiled at the idea…


	5. Chapter 5

"It's amazing how fast technology can advance." Sienna said as she handled the 'Personal Digital Assistant', also known as a PDA. Izunna was giving her some tips as they walked through the empty streets to Maplecrest. It had very few buttons, and most functioned by its screen which detects the touch of the user. It had connectivity to all sorts of other devices, including the 'internet', a vast network of information at her fingertips. Technology was way ahead of her time, but getting her head around it wasn't difficult.

In particular, this device is used by the Reapers, and its affiliates, as a means of private communication. Foxhound did explain however that PDA's aren't popular outside military and mercenary application, as a consumer product with slightly different functionality were known as 'Cell Phones'.

"Well, I'll leave it to you. I can always get another."

"Are you sure?" Squigly asked.

Foxhound nodded. "Just use it to keep contact with the others. I've shown you what to do right?" Sienna nodded. There was an 'app' named 'TacCom' which is used by other Reapers on the field. Through that, she can directly speak with the likes of Filia, Marcus and so forth. Another useful app that Sienna took note of was 'ComTrack', which lists important locations for Reaper members. One of which was Lab-8, which the two were headed off to. The stories go that Lab-8 was among several secret laboratories made to combat Queen Renoir when she was a Skullgirl, and since then the laboratories have disbanded.

The Reapers keep contact with Lab-8 because they are active, and Reala notes them to be good people. Maybe she could get help from there. "Well, the entrance to Lab-8 would be around Maplecrest. The sewers, perhaps?" Leviathan suggested.

"I'm sure there are other ways to it. But I guess we'll work with that." Izunna explained. "Mind if I have the PDA for a sec?"

Squigly handed over the handheld device to the feral fox, who began to check through messages. Immediately, the phone chimed a distinct ping, indicating that a new message had been sent through. Taking a look at it, he saw that it was a message from Reala who tracked the PDA's location. "Reala just said that he's got a chopper over to drop Carol, Marcus and Lento. I remember Lento when he was shorter."

"You know him?"

"He's just my partner's son. Don't really know him much though." Looking around, he kept an eye out for himself and the other two. With the mafia and weird things about after anyone with the Reapers, he had to be careful. He still had the rifle that Kazuo threw him, but it was slung behind his back. The walk won't take longer than a few minutes, but he'd have to leave Squigly to find the laboratory alone. He was only meant to be a messenger.

A moment of silence between the three annoyed Foxhound. Any silence in particular annoyed him. He decided to break the silence: "You know I heard about the stories. How the Medici's fucked up the Contiello party? Tore up the place and shit."

Sienna nodded, but was more interested in the way the mercenary expressed himself. Profane, yet it was so normal. Sure she had heard her parents say profane words time and time again, but not to the degree that this man did. Even when he was showing off his PDA, he still swore on a constant basis whilst explaining how it works. "It's something that I prefer not to talk about."

"I get that shit. Kinda fucked up if you ask me. Shooting a guy in the face, easy. Shooting a kid? Could never bring myself to that kind of bullshit." Even for someone as mentally unstable as he, Foxhound had limits and drew the line at several points. In a way, it made him angry that the Medici mafia would go to such lengths for something as dangerous as the Skull heart. And now this poor girl was left to wander the earth as a zombie every time a Skullgirl comes to existence. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that Moka wanted to meddle with her business.

"Why do you swear so much?" Sienna asked, though she smiled intriguingly.

"I like to swear. I think it makes things sound better."

Leviathan sighed and shook his head. "Not from your mouth."

"I think you two should give it a go. It's not our mouths that'll be making impressions out here." Drawing his USP, he spun it in hand before holstering it back in his coat holster. Nothing speaks more loudly than action, or someone shouting in anger.

There was a something about Foxhound that intrigued him. He was of some contrast to his son Kazuo. She didn't get to talk to Kazuo as much as she did have time for Micheal and Marcus, but he was a good lad from what she understood. The resemblance was uncanny of course. All in all, Foxhound was a soldier of fortune, whilst Kazuo fought for the greater good.

Another thing that she noticed about the Captain was his friendly attitude, meeting anyone new with a smile and speaking with a casual tone. Even as a Captain, he never really acted like a proper soldier of authority, and always sounded welcoming whenever he could. Foxhound had his own kind of charm: he was rude, crude and sarcastic, yet she felt that it suited him very well. Whether Leviathan liked the mercenary or not was something she wasn't going to ask however…

"You know. Loosen up a bit. Sometimes, you just gotta say something that you don't wanna hold back."

Sienna smiled. "I'll keep it in mind."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Hiding Vice Versa in a purse, and having her hair parted into bangs, wearing a tight black above knee length dress… Cerebella was ready to make an impression. Accompanied by Ms Fortune who wore similar attire (but wearing navy blue instead), the two made their approach to the River King Casino. First assignment, and already it was very deep into enemy territory. As long as they weren't obvious about themselves, they are sure to fool a fair few of them. "Well, I guess we have a show to put on. Let's make it stylish." Cerebella said as she retrieved a pair of sunglasses, and another for her feline companion. "And one for you kitty." Undoing her hair from its usual ponytail was also important.

"Nya! Look at me! I'm like that chick in that movie with all the slow-motion!" She said excitedly. Putting them on in sync, they approached the suited guard who checked for invitations. It was private booking for tonight as the Medici's held a party.

Surprisingly, there was no line to slow them down. Producing a small card, based on the invitations sent out, the guard took it to hand and double checked that it was legitimate. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The guard asked as he looked at Cerebella. His question was met with a shrug, and the guard ignored the odd familiarity. "Come on in, poker tables are pretty popular down at the back. If you can afford the buy in."

"For us, it's not a problem." Nadia said as she entered ahead of Cerebella. There were quite a few attendees, most of them either of the two didn't even know. Were they new Medici members or affiliates? Most busied themselves conversing with others, some with glasses of wine in hand and others with hand snacks of sorts. Of course, it made the feral hungry for food as well, and she wondered where she could get her hands on some.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Cerebella asked. Though she told the guard that they could afford the buy in, Cerebella in actuality had nothing to spend. "Snatch some stuff?"

Nadia smiled deviously as she revealed that she had filled her bag with cash and expensive jewels. Sleight of hand was an understatement. Zipping it up, she followed Cerebella as they made their way through the crowd.

Taking a stroll around, pretty much River King hadn't changed one bit. Everything was as is two years ago, though there were more tables and games for people to play with. Of course, Cerebella knew some of the tricks behind their games.

Reaching the back of the casino, they were halted by two feral men, one was an owl, round in his figure and wearing a fez. The other was a canine of sorts, though the both of them couldn't tell what kind, they took note of his less rounded yet still bulky appearance. They stood tall and strong, now allowing the two in. There was something familiar about the two. Maybe she had seen them work with the Medici's in the past? "Hey, come on, we're just here to buy in."

"It ain't anything you two toots could afford." The black furred canine said, folding his arms. His brash approach wasn't approved by the owl, but he stood his ground as well.

"You guys are new around here, right?" Cerebella asked.

"Just keeping this table under wraps for our boss." The canine said.

The own folded his arms and sighed. "Though if you can afford the buy in, we'll be more than willing to let you pass."

Shaking her head, Ms Fortune opened the bag and reached deep in, pulling out a large wad of cash. Shaking it in hand, she teased the canine. "Will this be enough? Don't be tightwads, we got plenty." Mostly stolen, but more or less anyone earning their dimes from the Medici weren't getting their pay by fair means. Seeing the two men smile as they took the cash, they allowed a gap for the two girls to pass through. "Thanks guys."

"Back tables are usually most expensive to book." Cerebella noted.

Nadia shrugged. "All the more better, right?"

As they were let through and went to take a seat, Cerebella realised that the table was booked by someone very popular. Dark skin, sapphire blue eyes, short jet black hair, voluptuous curves and a dress to impress. Her golden rod stood nearly as tall as her as it leaned besides her chair, and her smile would be able entice crowds of people; it was a devious smile, a powerful smile of power that you could never see when she sung, but can always see when she relaxed… Why it was none other than New Meridian's favourite club singer, Eliza. "Why, it seems we have two more players."

The seat to their left was a white furred Siamese cat feral who wore a navy blue trench coat over a shirt and suspenders. He had shoulder length hair also white as fur, blood red eyes, and if she can see correctly, a spiked earring through his right ear. He was no Medici, and probably bought his way to this table as well. "Well, the bets are better this way. So put your money where mouth is, and let's start off." The feral said.

"There's no rush."

In the past, the acrobat was meant to help Vitale and co in blackmailing her. Though Nadia caused an abrupt termination of contract, she knew how dangerous this woman really was. Like a vampire, she would need blood to survive thanks to her parasite. The easiest way to do that according to Vitale was using Blood Donation drives as a steady supply. Luckily she had never met the lounge singer beforehand, which may prove an advantage.

Rumour has it that she may have lived for hundreds of thousands of years, which can only mean that she worked hard to get far. How many lives had she claimed to get to where she is now? Of course, if anyone took correlation and causation into account, the statistics wouldn't be a surprise.

The only problem was that they were on Medici territory, and that can only mean that she has strong ties with the mafia. Dangerous in more ways than one, the acrobat can only think of playing it smart. Whoever this other guy is however, she'd worry about later.

Approaching the table was a slightly short young woman clad in the typical dealer attire of the casino. Black and white birds were perched on her head like hair, each with a long feather slicked back like pigtails… "Hi, I'm Feng. I'll be your dealer for tonight."

Hopefully she wasn't too obvious, as Cerebella refused to remove her sunglasses. Of all the nights of bad luck… If anything, she was glad to see that Feng was alright, but the fact that she was only working as a dealer was of some concern. She missed her good friend who had been around throughout the years as part of the Cirque des Cartes. As a former roommate, Feng and Cerebella go back to the years of both of their late childhoods, and early teen years.

Compared to the rest of the Cirque des Cartes, Cerebella cared the most about Feng just for understand her. For two years she was ridded from the crew, and she has yet to know what had changed, or if the performers were still doing shows at all…

Clearing her throat, she smiled as she had adjusted her voice. "So… It's a real honour to meet you, Eliza. I didn't know someone as famous as you would be here."

"Oh dear child, you flatter me!" Eliza said as she chuckled. "I would like to know your names, common courtesy on the table here."

"Nadia."

Cerebella smiled. "Cere-Cerena." Hopefully no one noticed that stutter. She noticed however that as Feng dealt the two cards for each player, she stared at the former acrobat. "Ahem… Cerena Marcelino."

The albino feral took to his cards, and after flicking the corner and taking a peak, he smiled. "Romeo. Romeo Dimirovich… Roy." He said as he set his pair of cards face down on the table. The smile was in contrast to Eliza's, which boded for power, but his smile was wide, enough to show his fangs… They were notably sharper than most ferals, but the message of this smile was most important. When putting them against each other, his curved mouth asked for a challenge.

Such smiles were smiles that Cerebella was more than familiar with, but at the casino, not as much. This guy definitely wasn't from around here, and probably not even Canopian. Indicated by Feng, he was the small blind, and Nadia was the big blind. He handed his chips over, at the same time as Fortune did.

Ms Fortune took her cards to hand, immediately seeing what she had. Sighing as she slowly set the cards down. She turned to her companion, who looked her own cards, but Nadia couldn't tell anything from her face because of the sunglasses. Eliza kept a straight face as she peaked at her cards. Everyone quietly handed their chips to call to her blind. It was time for the flop. First three cards… Jack of spades… Queen of spades… and Ace of spades.

"Great…" Cerebella said.

"So… Cerena. You come to the casino often?" Eliza asked.

The acrobat smiled and shrugged. "Not really. I used to." And quite a lot at that. Regular visits to the casino were usually to do with planned small performances. At other times, it was simply to meet Vitale and Lorenzo for another job. Very rarely did she go for her own pleasures. "I haven't as much time. Busy with work and all."

"What kind of work you do?" Romeo asked.

"I own a family business." That was such a fat lie… "Nadia here is a good friend of mine. We work the trade as part a weapons manufacturing business." And another fat lie. Clearing her throat, she placed her hands over each other before setting them above the cards, thumbs plucking at the pair of cards she had to hand. At the very least it made her and Fortune valuable, though no Medici's (thankfully) were about to hear it first-hand.

The albino nodded. "Sounds like a pretty expensive business. What company?"

Without any time to think, she remembered the first name that came to mind regarding a firearm. "Vladof! Vladof arms."

Eliza chuckled. "Sounds expensive. But guns are too messy… As they are inelegant."

Of course that was subject to opinion, Cerebella did however agree to the statement. But the Medici's used whatever weapons they had, but mostly used guns. What she understood from the few days of training at the Reapers, is that guns are mostly used because they were less destructive but still deadly, because some members were inhumanly strong enough to lift tons of weight and smash through walls or even create craters on the ground.

As a Reaper herself, Vice Versa was her destructive power, and that can easily smash through walls and carry two elephants. It was understandable that the Reapers would prefer to keep things under wraps if they had to fight. But there was no denying that guns were still too messy, and most times, weren't good for keeping a valuable target alive.

"I see. It's actually nice to meet the owner of Vladof arms." Romeo said, and chuckled. "Fan of your work. I'm sure playing a heavy game of poker is just to pass the time. But don't listen to me…" He noted. "I'm just a cop out on the beat."

Cerebella nodded. "That's right. Thanks by the way." She cleared her throat. "I'm curious, what brought you to the casino, Romeo?"

"What do you mean by that…?"

Eliza leaned forwards. "I'm curious too. Why would a police officer such as yourself, want to deal such high stakes? After all, you were more than able to afford the buy in…" Relaxing in her seat once more, one of the men, the owl, returned to her with a tray, a glass of wine ready for her. She took the glass and ushered him away. Taking the glass to lips, she slowly raised the glass, and that thick glass of wine barely touched her smiling lips, but it was enough to taste…

No Medici paid police officer would be brave enough to play at a private table like this. High price, high risk. They weren't paid enough to buy in and still play, even if they had saved up the cash for a year or two… If he was a cop, not a Canopian one. Or perhaps he was after something else. Even more so, why would he admit to being a cop? Wouldn't that make him a target of the place? This had to be a joke…

"So… You just bring the coffee and lunch to Cerena here?" He asked Nadia.

"I get the lunch, for the both of us. I handle operations down at our branches. Mostly factories." Playing along with the act, Fortune smiled as genuinely as she could. "Nice earring." She complimented. She did like the idea of having a piercing with her feral ears.

Romeo smiled. "Goes good when I'm down at the rave clubs. Know any good ones around?"

Cerebella and Eliza both shook their head, but Ms Fortune nodded. "You can find one down at Little Innsmouth. Just opened up. Hot pick."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anything I win here, spend it on a girl." He paused. "Maybe a guy." He joked. "Or a 'drink'" He said as he looked at Eliza. "So what's the next move?"

Double checking her cards, Cerebella saw that she had a two of hearts and a three of spades. No good at all. Hopefully the last two cards would give her a better chance. She reluctantly called. Ms Fortune's cards were a pair of twos, one heart and the other a club. A pair of twos were not great, but she had to play what she could. "I'll raise."

Neither the two knew what Eliza, Romeo or even each other have. As long as one stays at the table, that's fine… But if the both of them go out now, then it's all over.

The call was accepted, and the fourth community card was flipped. A two of diamonds. Eliza's mouth immediately curved into a smile. "Hmm… I'll raise."

Romeo raised a brow. "I'm sure you just got what you needed, hmm?"

"What would give you that idea?" She asked.

The albino shrugged. "The smell of hot blood?" He joked… Or so he seemed to. But he continued to smile, as the singer's faded into a tough glare. "All in." He said as he shoved all of his poker chips. It wasn't even that far into the game, but that's what he wanted. Even Feng gasped at the action, but nodded as she readied herself to flip the fifth community card.

Taking another look at her card, Eliza hummed to herself, and threw in all her chips for the game. "All in as well…" She looked to Cerebella and Nadia, and as she did, Nadia only gave in to temptation, and Cerebella opted out. It was a three way war now, and only one can be the true victor. She can only assume that he was bluffing. The match had attracted a crowd, just the way she liked it. "Horace, Albus, I'll see to it that whatever I win here goes to you two."

"Let's see that last card…" Feng said as she reached out for it.

The final flip… King of hearts.

Ms Fortune chuckled nervously as she played her hand. "Three of a kind."

Eliza smiled as she flipped her cards over. A king of clubs and a king of diamonds. "Four of a kind." She said smugly. The two ladies looked towards Romeo, who raised his hand up high before slapping the two cards before him faced up. Everyone watching gasped, even Eliza who couldn't believe her eyes… "Well played…"

"That's a royal straight flush… It's game for you ladies." Romeo said as he relaxed in seat once more. "But don't be sad. I'll be happy to play another game with you Eliza, once this one's finished."

For a moment, she let the surprise overwhelm her, but then she shrugged it off and smiled. "I underestimated you. Perhaps I shouldn't judge so early." From anger, to a deep sense of curiosity. She was intrigued by this Romeo… Her advances and charms were easily shrugged off, and even more so that he challenged her and won, in front of everyone. No gloating however, which was strange but perhaps that's not the way he plays.

Nadia pushed her chips over and stood up from her chair. "Great game. I'll be 'scratching' back though. Play nice you two." Cerebella shot a smile her way, but as she passed Romeo, she felt her bag tug… Looking at her bag, she noticed a sheet of folded paper that she didn't notice before.

The crowd were distracted by the big game, and she took the chance to make her way through it. As she walked through, she realised that even the armed soldiers were having a look at the game. Perhaps there weren't such big games like these to go around anymore. Though she noticed a few familiar faces, none of them remembered her own, or didn't notice. Specifically she noticed the two men, one large around the belly, the other, tall, and skinny and still with his moustache.

These two men were the ones who hit on Minette two years back. Of course, whilst she was there she made it clear who was in charge. She was on their turf now, and they were all well prepared if things go out of control. It's good that Minette was safe back at New Kord.

Poker wasn't her kind of game, especially 'Texas' Hold 'em. Where did the name 'Texas' come from? Whatever right? Just a random name? Fortune was more in to games like Mah-jong, which she used to play every night with Yu-Wan and Minette before. Eventually they started a Mah-jong night at the restaurant and it became a big hit. It would've been nice if she won that game however. Wonder what she could do if she cashed in all those chips. Probably be able to fix up some the restaurant or even expand it!

That aside, she had a job to do. Anything that the Medici's were hiding would be important to know. What better than to send her head through the air vents? What was the best place for that? The bathrooms of course.

Just looking at the Medici and affiliates was intimidating. She intended to go up against that in the past, and though she could handle a lot, this was a lot to chew. And that Eliza chick seems way too close for comfort, so she had to be careful at all costs.

Past every face was the look of anticipation, excitement. The perfect distraction. After making it to the ladies room, she locked the door behind her. Reaching deep into her purse, she took out the sheet of paper and unfolded it. It was a written note. 'Find your way to the top floor office'. "Sounds like a plan!" She said as she opened up the air vent and sent her head through.

Close call after close call, the game had went on a while. Small bets for the most part kept it going, but hopefully Nadia would be back by then. But she was losing to Romeo. He was good at playing her. It was between her and him. "You're pretty good at this game. You play a lot of poker?" Cerebella asked. Her question was responded with a light nod. She wouldn't doubt that for a second, and he didn't seem to be cheating since both hands were on table and the cards were always shuffled before every deal. Luck just wasn't on the diamond's side.

Next deal. Eliza watched from her seat. The two had went on at each other for at least ten rounds, mostly because Cerebella had folded whenever she noticed Romeo smile. Such a smile was honest, and should be illegal in a game of poker. Whether the girl can beat this cop and take the chips for herself remains to be seen. It was still anyone's game however, though Cerebella was down to her last three-thousand, whilst Romeo had forty-seven thousand worth of chips.

If Romeo decides to play it all in, it might be the only chance Cerebella has to beat him. Otherwise it'd be either a slow climb or fast defeat from there on. No way to back out now, and she had to follow through. The first three cards, the flop, were flipped by Feng: two of hearts, five of spades and ten of diamonds. As the small blind, Cerebella responded to Romeo's big blind and called. It was all or nothing. Taking a peak at her cards, she saw that she had… A two of diamonds and ten of spades. Two pair.

"You know Eliza… What would a woman like you do with such money? If you had won, that is." Romeo asked.

The diva hummed at the thought. "Money isn't so much as an issue for me. Perhaps charity is best." She said, smiling however. That nerve racking smile just sent bad vibes all around, it wasn't honest either. "But then again, some of the money is mine on the table."

"Too bad you lost it. But no worries, still part of the spotlight."

"Next round, I'll be the 'only' one in the spotlight. This table isn't the only thing that I'm keeping a hold of here…"

Romeo scoffed. "Alright, next card." Fourth flip. Ten of clubs. Seeing this, he had a look at his cards and chuckled as he swayed his hair. Trailing his hand through his hair, the acrobat can see that it was as perfect as can be, silky to the eye and no doubt, smooth to the touch. She didn't know what this conveyed, but she was sure that it was a message of some sort. It was bait… It had to be. "Right. I guess this should be a good game."

"Indeed…" Eliza said, taking her glass to mouth again.

It was her move, and it was a big gamble… "Dealer… I'm all in." She said as she pushed all of her chips in. There weren't many to work with, but it was a sure shot to fold from. There was a silent pause; there was a solemn look on the 'Cop's' face. "What's the matter? You scared?"

Shaking his head, he immediately, but slowly, pushed his chips forwards… All of them. "All in." That pause was more than enough for Cerebella to work with. "Well, I guess it's time for the final showdown. What'cha say kid? Dinner's on me if I win?"

The performer chuckled. "Deal." He couldn't have been serious, but sure enough his legitimate smile spoke for him. Not even Vitale smiled like that, but like the fool she was, she never noticed that. It was just a deceptive grin, deceiving her from the beginning, but that was in the past now. It was funny that Romeo's smile could remind her of Vitale, or perhaps she hadn't left it as she had hoped. Perhaps letting go of the past was far too difficult… No… She wouldn't let her burdens win, she wouldn't allow herself to falter and hold on to something she didn't have to. She won't allow strings to be attached to her anymore…

"You know… Sometimes you gotta smile more."

"What makes you say that…?"

Romeo leaned his head on his palm. "Because sometimes even if the smile says nothing good, it's still a smile." He noted. "I don't know why you try not to smile… Maybe you're taking over Vladof for someone that you used to know or something… But you let that win over you, you're not getting anywhere kid."

Cerebella thought about it for a moment; there was no doubt about it. She found it hard to smile herself, at least a proper smile. Was it that difficult to let go of what bothered her? Perhaps she really did need to smile… She started off trying to curve her lips from being straight and tight. It was a slow start… Another itch… She couldn't smile behind these sunglasses… "Dealer." She called to Feng's attention, and as she turned, Cerebella threw aside the sunglasses and stood. "I owe you an apology." Quickly bringing her hair to its usual ponytail, she revealed herself. The bangs that hid away her face were no longer there. Her defiance to the Medici… It made her smile…

"Cerebella…?"

She smiled as she took a seat. "Now don't we have a game to finish?"

Feng nodded and smiled as she flipped the final community card… Ace of hearts.

Romeo was ready for the showdown, and flipped his cards over: an ace of spaces, and an ace of diamonds. "Three of a kind."

"Gotcha…" Flipping her cards over, she revealed her ten and two. "Full house. I win."

Romeo shrugged off the loss and happy passed over his chips. "Good game." Unfortunately, there wasn't going to be any celebrations as Eliza stood and called to the men to detain Cerebella. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Cerebella was exiled from the Medici's… And considering that she's on Medici ground…"

Armed men also arrived with Ms Fortune, though her head was detached from her body. As usual however, she was fine. Bound in a kind of net, there was no way to get out of that alone. "Ma'am, we found her in the bathroom."

"Take them away." Eliza demanded. "I'll notify Valerie and Lorenzo. They will be happy to hear of today's accomplishment."

Romeo stood up and halted everyone. "Wait!" Romeo stood firm as Eliza slowly turned her head to face the albino feral. There was a pause from all parties for a good moment… "We hadn't had our second game. We'll up the ante… I win, those girls are with me."

"And if you don't?" Eliza asked, grinning devilishly.

Romeo smiled. "You can have me. And it's a one shot deal. Five-O showdown."

Eliza nodded. Her smile everlasting, she let Feng deal the cards. Five cards for each player, one faced down and the rest to see, it was a one shot game, just as the albino feral wanted. There was a moment of silence as the both of them noticed that their cards were similar. Romeo's were spades, a Jack, a Queen, a King, and a Ten. Eliza's cards were hearts. The dealer was intent on this 'Cop' winning for the sake of her friend.

The devilish diva smiled. That smile was repulsive as was this woman in general. "You do realise you're playing a game you'll never win…"

"I don't have to win every game do I?" He looked towards Cerebella and Nadia, both whom he didn't really know but was willing to fight for them. If Cerebella indeed was exiled from the Medici's, it means she was here for other reasons… And her friend too if he was correct. Only one way to find out. "So Cerebella… Question… Before I risk it all. Would it okay to ask Eliza?"

"Go ahead. Be my guest…" The dark skinned singer allowed.

"Oxfords or Brogues…?"

Cerebella perked up. "Oxfords, not brogues…"

That was all he needed. "You know… You ever hear the stories of the Skull Heart… There was once a story of the Crimson Scrooge… Who tore apart everything for the Trinity."

Eliza grunted quietly, her smile immediately replaced with grimace. Sipping her wine, she placed it down beside her cards… There was silence, but through that, she was able to bring her mouth to a wide curve. "It only takes one session of forgiveness to throw it all aside… I'm sure that's what happened for her."

Taking a good look around, there were armed mercenaries everywhere. Most of them were armed with assault rifles, the Morita A1 Bullpup. Medici goons also came in to support, with their measly 'Snub' revolvers of sorts. Some were smart enough to carry Thompson submachine guns, and others with the old fashion trench gun. He didn't worry at all however, as long as he knew their positions, which is key to spotting.

"Something tells me you're not here for the games either…"

"What gave you that impression…?" He retorted.

There was a moment of silence again from all parties… The armed men who held the acrobat and her feral friend, the crowds who witnessed the commotion and game, and the diva herself who took her wine glass to hand. Eliza flipped her faced down card first, taking a small peak at first before finally slapping the card down face up Ace of hearts. "Royal Straight Flush…" She smiled as she brought the wine glass to mouth. "You don't challenge the queen in her throne..." The win was hers, there just wasn't any way that this cop could win without…

"Royal straight flush…" Romeo said as he flipped his card up. "When two players with the same hand, spades wins…" Perfect. It was all luck, but luck favoured him today.

"I'm impressed… You play your cards straight." Eliza stood however, holding her golden rod with both hands tightly. "But enough games! Take them all away!"

Just as men were about to place their hands on his shoulders, the feral kicked at the table, enough to send it flying in the air. Distracting the masses and dispersing the crowd who began to panic and flee, Romeo drew two revolvers from his coat. Both of custom break action design, chambered in .44 magnum… Bringing it to head level, he fired at the guards besides him before turning and quickly shooting down the guards that held Cerebella and Nadia, two by two.

The armed mercenaries above on balconies and the goons started to rain fire down at his direction, but Romeo was quick enough to evade the gunfire.

Eliza, though angered, decided to leave the chaos rather than instigate it. Cerebella and Nadia had made their way to safety as most of the other bystanders. Producing a flashbang from his inner coat pocket, he threw it out into the open and ran through the gunfire. The flash was bright, and the loud crash was louder than the repeated deafening gunfire, blinding the soldiers and mafia goons. Romeo quickly made his way through to the main entrance/exit.

Uniting with Cerebella and Nadia, he broke open his revolvers which ejected the casings. Loading fresh roads with speed loaders, he was ready to go. "We got their attention. Did you get anything important in there?"

"Couple things. I 'cat burgled' them."

They couldn't stay, but things didn't look so bleak when a car screeched in for them. Waving his arm out, he then pointed the way and ran towards the car with the other two. Kamata Fierra, made in the Dragon Empire and among one of the latest popular sports cars but expensive. He noticed Cerebella take once glance back to the Casino… The dealer was someone important to her… No doubt about it.

The driver, clad in a red coat, ushered the passengers in before speeding off. "Well that was a show I missed."

"You didn't miss much Nikki. Head Honcho made a runner." Romeo said. "Right… We need a reintroduction." Romeo commented. "I'm not a Canopian Cop. You probably figured that out. I'm a Reaper employed Detective."

"I didn't even know such a division exists." Nadia commented as she purged the documents that she recovered from her purse. Luckily she snagged it when the chaos ensued.

"Name's Nikki. Got a message saying that a couple of you rookies would be here. Romeo found you two first luckily." Nikki said as she drove speedily away from the casino. "I'm gonna drop you guys off, but Reala wants everyone to meet at Castle today."

"I guess we owe you two…" Cerebella noted.

Romeo shook his head. "It's part of the job. Though… I do think I need a break from this kinda shit."

* * *

Innsmouth. It was night, and the bottom section of the town was flooded, though that's how it works here. Anything above the flood level would be fine, and sometimes open for business. Yu-Wan's restaurant wouldn't be closed at this time, and it a short break and bite was something that Izunna fancied. Instead, what he got was a blood stained coat that was also torn.

Still, at the very least the meal was free. Several minutes ago, these creatures were currently sieging the place, but the two entering interrupted them. After the fight, Yu-Wan was thankful that the restaurant was intact.

"I cannot thank you two enough. Those things almost turned the place upside down."

The fox nodded. "It wasn't any trouble. Thanks for the food by the way."

Because noodles was easy to work with her partially sewn mouth, she couldn't believe her tongue at the sensations of taste… Finally, a real hot meal. "Ish good…" Leviathan enjoyed some sushi at his own pace, it had been a while since he had a good meal. Well-deserved too after all that fighting.

"Such strange things had started to pop up since that club singer Eliza announced that she would be working with the Medici's at River King." Yu-Wan claimed as he continued to move aside debris and other bits of junk caused from the fight.

"Huh?"

"Eliza… That woman. The singer."

Sienna quickly realised who he meant. She remembered Eliza from sixteen and a half years ago, and she's still active!? Amazing, who knew that good talent can still keep at it years on after. "I know Eliza. She's still singing? I'm envious."

"Still singing. But she is an odd one to me. All that is sweet of her is her voice and looks." Taking a flyer from a pile of letters and other postage, he showed the flyer that was based on Eliza's 'announcement'. Her looks were as youthful as ever, and yet if this was the same Eliza that Squigly knew from sixteen and a half years ago, wouldn't she have looked at least slightly aged? "And since, people all over have encountered strange beings."

"Hmm… Someone should probably look in to it. Whatever she has in store, it doesn't sound good. Why does she look so familiar…?" Leviathan noted.

The fox leaned back in his seat and scoffed. "Seems like the whole of Canopy Kingdom is under shit." But at the least, it won't be boring. "Anything else you hear out on the streets Yu-Wan?" Knowing the dagonian, he always had some information that others wouldn't be either aware of or be willing to share.

"Well… I did hear that the Medici are employing 'new' talent…"

"I'll take that with a grain of salt…" BlitZ said as he finished up his glass of warm sake. "Right. I'll drop by again next week." Tapping Sienna on the shoulder, he helped her on to her feet as she was left groggy from all the eating.

"Me too… Would like to try some chicken dumplings… If I can get these threads out of my mouth." She left the restaurant, following Izunna back out on to the streets. Maplecrest wasn't far from Innsmouth, so they had to stop there again.

"This must be it." Izunna said, pointing at a manhole. Opening the manhole, Sienna took a look deep into the sewer entrance. Surprisingly there was a lack of a foul smell, which was the first giveaway that this led elsewhere than the sewers. "I guess this is where we part."

"Yeah well… People like me aren't as important as you at times like 'this'." He explained as he took hold of the lid. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Climbing down the hole, BlitZ handed over the lid to Leviathan who closed up the hole. Standing, he heard the whirring of rotor blades in the distance. Looking upwards, he noticed a Chinook chopper passing by. He wondered whether it was the Reapers, the Egrets or Voltage. If it was Voltage, they're moving operations elsewhere, if it was the Egrets, then it was patrol, but Reapers…? Curious, he decided to follow the direction of where the chopper went.

Deep down in the 'fake' sewers, Squigly and Leviathan searched through the darkness, walking down the pathway with PDA in hand. Leviathan set his tail alight with his natural ability to conjure fire, and it glowed a bright purple within their radius. With everything she needed to know, she was on the pathway to tracking Lab-8, a former ASG laboratory that is now under the Reaper's charge. Perhaps the people there could help her, or perhaps this is where Dahlia went with Micheal and the other creatures.

Thanks to 'E-Mail', she was able to find out through a sent message by Minette about the said creatures. They were known as 'Stygian', and 'Harpies', artificial demons. Their origins were mysterious, but they were noted to be dangerous in numbers. Other forms of artificial demons may exist if these two variations do, and the fact that 'artificial' demons can be made, means that they were produced specifically as servants.

Another lesson to keep in mind besides using the PDA was how to properly use her acquired magnum. BlitZ gave her a short run down, showing how it opens and how the bullets automatically ejected. The mercenary was even kind enough to get hands on some ammunition for the gun, as it was chambered in .357, it was easy to find in a gun shop. Though they didn't buy the bullets however... With a pouch full of speed loaders, she had enough ammo to last her, but the gun was her last resort weapon. She'd have to give it back in the end, and she wasn't a person for it.

"It shouldn't be long now." Leviathan noted as he kept an eye on the device. The pathway was straight, and long… No turning back now. She walked on and followed the walkway to the unknown.

* * *

His huge size towered over him, his body hidden behind a huge coat, his face mostly hidden behind his breathing gear and top of his head wearing a beige coloured fedora to match the coat… This man was known as 'Big Band', real name, Ben Birdland. Briefing beforehand, Lento was given a short run-down of Big Band: a former New Meridian police officer, Ben was known for being one of the few honest cops. His good will and nature however got him almost killed, luckily for him, the Anti-Skullgirl labs were there to help him out of a jam.

Given a new body, Big Band is notorious for being one of the best, if not the best, ASG operative from Lab-8. His tech and design is admittedly outdated, it was enough for Ben to work with. His high grade of experience in fighting made him a veteran, and was noted to be one of the ASG operatives that helped neutralise Selene.

Carol noted that Big Band took leadership of Lab-8 after Avian's disappearance, and has kept everything going despite the lab becoming a difficult work space. Today was the perfect day to implement upgrades to the laboratory's old tech, or replace the equipment that they had.

Painwheel hugged the towering ASG, though wasn't able to hug back embraced the gesture by closing his eyes and chuckling, like a father to daughter. "Ben! So glad to see you again!" Carol exclaimed happily.

"You've been a good girl out there?"

She giggled. "You know me!"

Big Band turned to the other two, Marcus and Lento. He greeted the two with a simple nod. "So I'm assuming you guys have been assigned to help Carol with her training?"

The blue vulpine shrugged. "I'm just here as extra help. Lento does most of the job."

"Yes sir. I'm Lento Lupidae, nice to meet you sir." Lento bowed slightly, as a sign of respect. "Carol is very talented and is really strong minded."

Big Band nodded. "Right. Well, I'll give a brief run of what we're doing up in this place. Most of the tracking computers are running slow, but not slow jazz slow, I'm talking snail slow. Getting those replaced would be a good start. Then we got the other computer systems with the equipment. At the moment, nothing's been booked so we can do that up." He paused and led the three into Lab-8 through the entrance under Merdian Crimson Bridge. Offering to help carry some of the equipment, the three fastened a bag over has back before they continued. It was a heavy bag full of tools and other things that will be needed for the upgrades. "Then we got to tune up the generator. Thing's been playing up like a jazz player playin' the blues. Lastly, we have to be careful with this last one. Monitoring equipment at the medical quarters."

"Understood sir. Though, I'm curious about the medical quarters."

"One of our best Operatives and a few others are in special Capsule chambers. A late design, these Capsules were made to keep anyone who took a good beat down up and running. But we almost lost one…"

Carol nodded. "Peacock. Avian's last ASG operative before he disappeared. She's a little out of control, but she took a really hard hit from the last Skullgirl. She's been in her capsule for two years since then." She sighed. "But it was Filia that delivered the finishing blow.

"That bad huh? I'll make sure I don't screw up." Lento said as he followed Ben. Eventually they made it to a metallic door, which had a number pad and retina scanner. He watched as he simply stared at the scanner, and the doors breathed, exhaling steam as it opened before them. "I'm assuming the number pad is a secondary option?"

"That it is."

Ben kept a solid eye on the three as they slowly worked to power down and remove the old computer systems. The new computer parts were different to the ones that were previously available, smaller and more modular in comparison to the huge hunk of baloney that they originally had. No offence to Avian, but his technology wasn't always as practical as it should've been outside of ASG's. Being big and lacking small hands and arms to help, Big Band however was reassured that he needn't worry about lending a hand.

Painwheel handed a few more tools from the set bag. "Right, this should get you guys going." She said as she knelt down besides Lento who lied back on a skateboard, slowly working parts into the new computer. Marcus worked on the monitors and other equipment.

"So, besides being the engineer 'round your end, what kind of work you do?" Ben asked Lento and Marcus.

The vulpine busied himself, whilst the wolf-hybrid took another part for the computer. "We're soldiers. Just doing my job I suppose." Though he did enjoy the prospect of being a normal day to day engineer, being that he wasn't 'normal', he felt that he could use his abilities outside of fixing and tinkering. How long had it been since he started the UF training program? His mother was a little peeved that he was following a similar path to her, but in the end she couldn't stop him. By then time he hit his ninetieth, Lento was a high class combat engineer.

Marcus wasn't by any sort, an engineer, but he knew his way around tech and was a good tinkerer. From time to time, Marcus is sent to assist in implementation assignments. At the most, he was a medic, and a very good one considering his scores in the program. His scores in combat weren't as high as those such as his cousin Kazuo, but they were still above average parameters.

"It's a good thin' y'not like those Egrets. Good people but not as friendly."

Lento took to a screwdriver as he secured another part before closing the dust panel. "I think it's because our employer is pretty chill."

Big Band nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty cool. He knows how the beat goes." As a personal friend of Reala, Ben knew him very well. Reala is serious only when he needs to be, and is very caring for anyone he works with. The Commander was very supportive of Lab-8, and have been keeping an eye on them since the last Skullgirl to keep things in check. He trusted his training methods weren't putting Carol through too much stress.

The training prior to her transfer at the very least softened up some of what she was going to go through. She looked fine now, barring the scars from the past. Her new uniform fit very well: it was a pair of short knee length combats, a plain t-shirt with a light kelvar vest, fit with shin and elbow pads and a pair of fingerless gloves. It was a better change from her previous outfit which didn't entirely suit her. Her hair was also cut down again, and in place of the former ponytail was a right side undercut style. Lento and Marcus also kept to simple clothes, though Lento wore denim jeans and Marcus wore black denim.

There was something odd about the way Lento felt. Marcus' gave off an odd vibe but something he could work with. Lento's vibe however felt real off, but the only thing he can do is observe. Actions spoke louder than words, and as long as he kept to his job without causing any mischief, then that's fine by him.

Putting away the tools, Lento nodded as he had Marcus turn on and check on the new machine. It blinked to life on an instant, and was ready for operations. "Perfect!" Carol said as she clapped her hands together.

"I can think of other things that are perfect." Lento commented but then looked away. Lucky for him, Carol didn't catch that. "It's nothing."

"Right, I'm gonna bring the tools to the next area. Y'coming Marcus?"

"Got it." The vulpine said as he took some of the other equipment.

Before he could follow his teammates, he stopped himself and cleared his throat. The huge cyborg walked in front of him, seeing as he was lost. Ben hadn't seen that kind of look in a while, perhaps that was the off feeling that he was getting from the Reaper. "Boy, you got a lot to learn before you know how to get into the tough beat."

Lento nodded. "I suppose I do, sir…"

"Don't have to be so polite. Though I'm surprised, five days and you got puppy eyes." No pun intended of course. There was a pause between the two, and as Lento slipped his hands into his pockets, Birdland cleared his throat. "Take it slow. Friendship first. Let it build."

With that aside, Ben wondered whether the new Skullgirl posed a bigger threat than the last. Well, for now what was important is bringing Lab-8 back to its former glory. With help from the Reapers and extra funding from the Canopy Kingdom Royal Family, everything was looking up for the ASG operatives again. There was something else that felt weird too, but that's something that Ben was willing to ignore, it's probably nothing.

He had always trusted instinct, but there shouldn't be anything to worry about, not even about Lento. In a way, he felt like a responsible father consoling his daughter's boyfriend, though it hadn't got to that point yet. "I'm getting old…"

"But I'm sure you haven't lost your touch. Sometimes, getting older means getting wiser."

Big Band chuckled. "Yeah, difference is I can't retire to a pension."

The wolf-hybrid nodded. "I don't think I could either…" He said before following his team. Last room to work on. Surprisingly the last few rooms were easy to work with and it didn't take long to switch out the old hardware. Lab-8 will soon be as advanced as it can be. The last room to work with was the Capsule room.

All but one Capsule was in use. The young girl was mid-teens, shoulder length hair and relatively short. Her arms and legs were synthetic, but she was at peace as she was curled into a ball. "This must be Peacock." Lento said to himself as he set down the last set of equipment. Ben told him of how Patricia used to be a normal girl, however she lived in No-Man's Land, which became a target for slavery and bandits.

In her youth, she was mutilated extremely, her eyes were gouged out and arms and legs were severed… Had it not been for Avian, Patricia wouldn't have been able to walk or see again. In order to see, her synthetic arms were implemented with 'eyes', styled similar to how a peacock's feathers are, though the first form of her synthetic legs were heavily damaged. MII was provided by his own mother, Moka, who redesigned them to be made of stronger alloys.

Two years stuck in a Capsule, stuck in an ongoing dream and not being able to do anything? Practically a nightmare. "It was that bad huh?"

"Well… The injuries have healed mostly, still… I'm worried. She suffered a lot, and knowing how close she was with the last Skullgirl…"

"You don't know whether waking her up would be good for her…" Lento murmured.

Carol nodded. She felt guilty that she hated herself, and as much as she lost a lot, Patricia lost more than she had. Avian is missing and her friend Marie was dead… Two things that could ruin an already broken soldier. Back to business as usual, and things were going smoothly. There weren't any major shutdowns and the monitoring machines were quickly swapped out. Pretty much, everything went smoothly.

"Shouldn't be long before we're finished here. What's say we get a milkshake after?" Marcus offered but chuckled. "Milkshake… More like a good bottle of brandy!" He shouted as he produced a full bottle from his bag alone.

"Where did you get that?" Ben asked, chuckling.

"Bought it." The vulpine said. Setting the bottle aside, he went back to testing systems and making sure everything was up and running. "Right, everything seems in order."

Lento smiled. "All in a days work."

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by Stanley, the shark dagonian scientist. He had run in, and was panting for air. "What's wrong Stanley?"

"Intruders…"

Hearing this, Lento drew his revolver and checked the cylinders. "How many?"

"Hundreds…"

Following the rushing shark who flailed towards the security system, he quickly brought up surveillance of sewer entrance B-A1. The camera footage showed hundreds of creatures with black hardened armour-like skin, integrated blades on their left arm, some had a blued tint to their skin and others were grey, along with their blades being less rusty as well. The swarm of creatures were problematic enough, but that wasn't the main worry. Following them were reptilian like creatures with a pair of small shields on each arm, leading the horde.

The footage was immediately cut off as a ghastly looking creature phased through the wall and attacked the camera. It was only a matter of time before these monsters would make it through into the lab.

"Weren't these the Stygian that the Commander notified us about?" Marcus said as he brought out weapons from one of the sports bags. For himself, an M60ER1, chambered in 7.62x54. He then brought out two other weapons: for Lento, his trusty Remington 970 Riot, a powerful 10 Gauge shotgun. Carol's weapon was a custom Vladof 7.62x54 rifle, to compliment her lack of ranged capabilities, this weapon packed a punch and in an conveniently small package.

"We'll need to evacuate everyone. And I mean everyone…" Big Band made clear.

"Including Peacock?"

Carol nodded. "We haven't a choice. They might kill her if we leave her here…"

Lento filled up a couple of magazines for Carol, made sure that the drums for Marcus' machinegun was secured on to his gear belt, before prioritising his own ammunition. As he did that, Stanley took to a hidden weapons cache of rifles, courtesy of the Reapers. The big guy himself however needn't a firearm.

The dagonian, knowing the override codes for the Capsules began inputting the codes. "This shouldn't take more than a minute."

"I'll evacuate the rest of the Lab." Ben declared.

The veiny ASG charged her rifle and brought her bone saw to bear. "We'll hold them." She said as Lento fitted the blades of her Buer Drive on her back. Doing one last check up, he tugged on her combat vest before giving a thumbs up. Doing the same for him, she tugged on his Kevlar vest, before patting on it. "Good to go."

"There are some explosive charges you can use to slow them down." Stanley explained, pointing at the weapons cupboard. "Where's Avian when you need him…"

* * *

Those creatures were back, and in large numbers… Squigly gave them the slip thanks to Leviathan pointing out another pathway. But now they were lost, and the PDA wasn't able to track the path from where she went to Lab-8. Finding a door, she saw that it hand a number pad, and that the door was reinforced. From where she stood, it seemed like some sort of underground hangar, of course which wasn't in use.

She looked at her sword, and knowing how powerful it was, felt that it might be able to cut through. "Seems like the only choice we have." This hanger wasn't listed on the PDA, but perhaps she'd find a shortcut through this door. Just as she was to attack it, she heard a clang of metal. Startled, she turned around, but saw nothing but a knocked over pole. Keeping her guard up, she looked around once more, keeping a very sharp eye out… Still nothing. Turning back to the door, the drake returned to standing guard.

Sienna slashed at the door, but to no avail. It left a mere scratch, but the sword remained unharmed. "What am I doing wrong…?" The sword had a lot of power, but she didn't know how to use it… There had to be some way of channelling its energy.

"Perhaps we should change our stance… It might help with focus."

Sienna agreed, but as she was to try a different standing, she heard the slimy curl of moment. Turning once more, she was immediately surprised by an attack from a shape shifting creature! Barely jumping out of the way, Sienna brought Micheal's handgun to arm and aimed. As she did, the creature reformed into a human form, a blonde nun.

"Oh Sienna… It's been years."

She didn't know who this 'thing' was, but it definitely was dangerous. It knew her, and judging by its ability to form itself within seconds could mean she knew her once as well. But the form she took brought no memories to mind…

"You probably don't recognise me… Perhaps this form…" As she spoke, within seconds her body reformed into the same woman that was in her dream… The woman with that box, the box that contained the gift… "Normally I would've left you to your fate, roaming aimlessly in search for answers… But unfortunately I've noticed you have been a pest to us."

Sienna held the gun tightly. "So it's true… The Skullgirl is working with the Medici…"

"On the contrary… The Medici work for the Skullgirl, as she does for 'us'…"

There was a pause… "And the demons?"

"Child… The Skullgirl is far stronger than the last few, her resistance may be holding her back..." She paused and smiled. "But her potential outweighs the disadvantages."

Her hand tightly curled around the gun, her sights were aimed directly at the she-devil and her resolve as strong as ever… This was the woman that destroyed her family; there will be no forgiveness! "I will destroy you, monster!" She cried out as she fired the revolver several times. Every shot was evaded as it returned to its deformed state however, but Sienna gave chase as she charged at the blob. Seeing it slide its way up the wall, she quickly reloaded the REX and prepared to fire again. She hadn't time to aim properly and instead went to draw the blade.

The swing was fast, but as clumsy as ever. Barely scratching at the she-devil however, she was quickly attacked when she formed large fists and slammed down at her. Again, it was a lucky dodge, but the fight was still on! Forming into a human form once more, the monster took the appearance of the woman years ago, but her appearance was horrid, almost as if she were melting. The ground beneath her was constantly drenched in her fluids, but she still smiles.

She approached menacingly, her breathing heavy and her maniacal smile sent chills down Contiello's spine. The drake tried to scorch the monster with his fire, but she simply walked through the inferno before finally making it point blank… In front of the gun barrel.

Sienna fired repeatedly, sending the blob aback and stunning her physical form. Taking the chance, she drove the sword deep into the monster, she realised her mistake when it only jammed in. She couldn't pull away, and had no choice but to return to the revolver. Firing every shot left, the firearm clicked empty. Leviathan tried to blast the creature away with fire, and though it did seem to work to some degree, it resisted.

Taking the chance to retrieve the sword, she pulled it away and swung it to her side to throw off the goo of the monster. Putting away the blade, she quickly broke open the cylinder for the REX, ejecting the spent rounds she slotted in a fresh batch of rounds. Raising her gloved left hand, Leviathan bit at it and charged it with energy. Slamming her hand down on top of the gun, she fired, unleashing two super powered rounds downrange.

Though the creature was sent aback, it merely chuckled as it reformed again. "Not bad, but not enough."

"Damned beast!" Leviathan shouted. Immediately, where thrown back by a powerful smash that sent the pair to the door, denting it and incapacitating her. Leviathan and Squigly were weakened by the blow, and she could barely bring herself to crawl.

"What's wrong!? Accept your fate!" It screamed loudly as it wrapped some itself around Squigly's waist and lifted her up high. She tried to tug herself away, but it was no use… "Your mother had so much potential… But alas you shall join her!"

"Leviathan!"

"M'lady!" Not even the drake could break free from its hold as he was wrapped up to his neck, and couldn't even move to pull away. "Damn you creature!"

"Call me Double… But you won't need to remember it. I will permanently bury you myself." She declared as she took the katana used against her. With one devilish look… She slowly pierced through her hold and right through Sienna's skin…

The slow slide was met with anguish, pain, screaming and squirming. Her vision was drowned as she couldn't bear the pain, the torturous pain. "It hurts! Stop!" She cried, and sobbed loudly as her begs were rejected with twist and turns… "I can't… I ca… Can't… Stop…" Why now… Why did it have to be now…?

"Squigly…!" Leviathan cried out as he felt weakened as his host slowly gave in to her fate… It was all for nought… "Damn… Monster…"

She continued to squirm, but the twists, tugs and pushes of the blade amplified what she already felt. 'No more…' She thought, unable to speak as the pain overtook all thoughts but one: "Micheal…" She murmured, feeling the pain starting to subside for emptiness… It was happening again… Everything… But there was no return...

"Yes, it'll all be over soon…" The trail of blood slowly slid down the blade and on to the handguard… There was a certain sense of satisfaction allowing Sienna to suffer… With one final pull, she thrust the blade once more, right to the hand guard. The flailing and cries of pain had stopped, and the deed was done. Dropping the corpse, she reformed herself back to her deceiving beauty.

Not bothering to take another look, she slowly walked away towards the entrance from where she followed Sienna. But there was this odd feeling, something she missed… Why did it feel like the job wasn't finished…? Turning her head back and taking a peak, she saw the katana pulsate, as did the corpse… There was something familiar about that blade, where had she seen it before? Taking a few steps closer, she was about to reach out for the glowing weapon…

Barely touching the blade… Her arm was quickly held on to, as Contiello angrily held on to her with such determined strength. Her eyes were glowing much redder than before, and her aura strengthened. In a flash of brilliance, she was sent flying away! Deforming herself to a puddle of muck, she saw as the undead girl slowly stood… "Impossible…!"

Her breathing was heavy, slow, and full of anger… Her body let off a powerful blue aura that couldn't be ignored, and the lit the whole room before her.

That's when Double remembered where she saw such a weapon… Crafted by demons, perhaps the sharpest of all katana blades, and powerful enough to seal away Hell gates… A weapon that was more than a match for Skullgirls. "Ketsueki… It cannot be!" Her voiced was drowned by an explosion of light that threw her in the air. Slowly regaining her standing, she watched in shock and awe as Sienna stood, sword in hand and wound miraculously healed.

"From the day my mother changed… I heard her voice echo… 'Power…'" She paused as her grip on the glowing sword tightened, and her theon arose from his slumber. "She vowed to destroy Lorenzo and his followers… I gave her the finishing blow, and as I did, I vowed to avenge her… To find the truth… To destroy those who turned her into the monster she became! And if I am consumed by the need for revenge, then so be it… Anything… For justice!" Raising the blade, she swung at unleashed a powerful wave of energy that barely missed Double, but tore through anything it hit.

That was far too much power… She wasted enough time as is, and she couldn't afford to waste anymore or be beaten. Turning to goo once more, she threw herself away and retreated…

Taking a slow step forwards, she dropped to her knees, holding herself up with the blade of the sword. Feeling her abdomen, there was no wound… "Leviathan…?"

"I felt it too… Power…" He said, looking at the sword. "This is no ordinary weapon."

Though she understood that it may be very dangerous to use it, this was the only chance they had to save Micheal and perhaps fight off the Medici and Skullgirl. Taking a look at the door once more, she held the sword tightly in her hand. "We have to keep going…"

"You're hurt Sienna… You should rest."

"Those creatures are going after the others, I have to stop them." Bringing the blade to arm, she swung at the door, confident that it will work. After a strong couple of slashes at the metallic obstacle, it slowly fell to pieces. Looking at the weapon once more, she smiled and nodded as she slowly stepped over the cleanly cut debris. "Let's go…"

"As you wish…" Leviathan said, concerned but unable to argue.

* * *

A loud crash, the rubble of debris came tumbling down; another pathway was blocked by C4 explosions. It should hold the Stygian for a while, long enough to get Peacock back to commission. Lento made sure that her synthetic limbs were up and running, but her eagerness and hyperactivity made it a little hard as is to double check everything. Briefing was short, but at the very least Peacock got that she was needed to help protect the others. "Right Peacock. Are you sure you feel good? Don't feel off at all?"

"Come on bro! I need to get back on the stage! Paint the town red!" Normally she'd have the rest of her useful crew to assist in dealing with pests, but they were evacuated beforehand to help Big Band protect the other members. Still, knowing it had been two years, that there was a new Skullgirl and that Avian was missing, Peacock took it well. The job at hand was to kick ass! She did wish that she could save some fun for her 'cronies' however.

Painwheel acquired some of Peacock's old weapons, including a revolver and an oak baseball bat. She handed them over to Patricia before drawing her own. Racking the charging handle of her rifle, she slung it to her back as she took hold of her bone saw. McCloud also prepared several fall back points with extra weapons to work with just in case. "Right, those things will get through sooner or later. Do we have a plan?"

Lento looked around, and saw that the previous explosion for the pathway left very large pieces of concrete debris. For the most part, their work for today still remains untouched, though the three Reapers doubted that they will be for long. The wolf-hybrid pointed at some of the debris and then at some of the old computer terminals that were fairly big and beyond half his height. "Stack some of this stuff together, we can use them as mounting points."

Marcus and Painwheel pushed a terminal each, a fair gap between the two so that they weren't bunched up. Peacock simply threw pieces of concrete, scrap metal and whatever she could grab hold of from the pile. Of course, her constant throwing about did nothing to help, but she smiled and shrugged. "I ain't cut out for honest work, bud."

Shaking his head, Lento pointed at the weapons cupboard. Patricia looked to where he pointed, and saw a large weapon. "Try using that."

"With pleasure!" She shouted as she flailed her 'arms' and rushed towards the weapon. Up close, it wasn't that big but had several red LED lights that blinked here and there. Inspecting the weapon closely, she saw that it had female ports at the back. It had a small battery of some sort, and emitted a faint trail of green mist. Bringing it to hand, she smiled at the weight, the size and the weapon. It had a carry handle at back, with a grip stick that had a trigger behind it, and used no form of normal ammunition. What made the gun distinctive was the three barrels, all pointing downrange.

Holding on to its carry handle, legs firm apart and back slightly arched, Peacock scoffed. "Let's see what this baby can do!" She shouted as she stood ready to fire. Kneeling besides her was Lento who had his rifle out to support. All they had to do was hold the Stygian long enough for the others to be safely evacuated, then they can bail out.

Lento knew that they were extremely outnumbered, and that things were going to become very hot and very fast. They didn't have much to work with, which will complicate things even further. Sheer brute force was the only solution they had to the problem. His ears perked as he heard the clanging and scratching of the demon's blades, scraping to try and cut their way through. Bringing his shotgun to shoulder, he stood ready to fend off the creatures.

Scraping through the pile of debris, few of the hardened skinned demons tried to clamber through. Just as they did, they were welcomed by a barrage of gunfire. A few more popped up and it didn't take long for the rest of them to tear through and create a large opening to swarm. Despite the numbers and the hardened skin, many were shot down before they could even reach nominal distance to attack. One after the other, their bodies dropped swiftly, but the creatures continued their push.

Lento quickly pumped after every shot, before long his rapid firing left him empty. Turning his R970 to its side and reaching for a speed loader stick, he locked it to the loading port and pushed the handle of the stick right down to the port to force the shells inside the stick to load in. Dropping it, he pumped and returned to firing at the masses, striking stygian and other demonic foes one or two at a time. "We're gonna burn through ammo like this."

The vulpine kept firing his M60, sending bursts of fire downrange, piercing through the armour with his powerful weapon and neutralising threats with sheer firepower. Every burst was two to four shots, but the intervals were short. The weapon was mounted on the terminal he used to keep it stable, and to make it easier for him to navigate between targets.

Peacock simply unleashed her acquired weapon's power, firing non-stop arrays of lasers at the demons. The continuous burst was accompanied by maniacal laughter. "My little friend says hello!" The spews of red beams continued, though the weapon started to emit more green mist.

During the gunfire, Carol's rifle clicked empty. Without time to think, she took the terminal she took cover behind and slowly lifted it. High enough to lob, she threw it directly at a group of creatures to slow them down and knock a few of them off balance. She went for the reload, slapping the old magazine away before bringing a new one in. Turning it to its left, she racked the charging handle of the weapon, and it was ready to fire.

"Fall back!" Lento ordered as he tapped Peacock on the shoulder to clear first, then pointed at Carol to move back as well. The three all moved back as Marcus followed, shooting downrange. The four ran down a narrow hallway, perfect for bottlenecking. Regrouping with the others, Marcus dropped to the ground with the bipod of his machinegun out. Firing a few more rounds, the belt ran dry.

The first fall back point had boxes of 7.62x54 belts for McCloud's machinegun, several magazines and assorted Vladof rifles. Lento slung his shotgun to his shoulder to assist McCloud in loading a fresh belt. Peacock stepped forwards to cover for them, but then her laser weapon stopped firing, letting off a large amount of green tinted steam and exhaling loudly. "Thing's hot! Broke down like the merry go round…"

The vulpine finally got the M60 running, but because Peacock's weapon was out of commission he offered it instead. "Take mine." He rolled out of the way and stood, taking one of the U2 rifles and loading it.

Dropping and taking McCloud's place, Peacock bolted the charging handle and started firing. "My new little friend!"

Despite the bottlenecked pathway, the stygian were swarming and even the barrage of gunfire didn't slow them. The cobalt fox brought out a box of glass bottles filled with flammable liquids and topped off with a cloth. Many of them were old liquor bottles, some were just filled with things like petrol or even potions from past experiments. "Anyone got a light?"

The young ASG at the machinegun handed over her old lighter, which happened to still work fine. As she went back to firing, Marcus lit up one of the bottles, and Carol took one to hand as well and using the fire from his to light hers. The two threw their cocktails at the masses. It was still no good. Dropping the box, Marcus called a retreat once more. Helping Patricia up and dropping any extra ammo next to the box, he dropped a grenade next to it before rushing away with the others.

In a giant fireball, ammunition was sent flying everywhere, and any stygian and other demons caught in the blast were incinerated. The few that survived flailed in pain as their hardened skin couldn't handle the fire.

Down the hallway to the last fall back point. A large metallic door that lead to a dead end, and a ladder leading upwards to a hatch. Peacock returned to prone firing position, whilst Marcus assisted the reload. "Last belt." Spotting, Marcus helped direct Peacock's direction of fire, and she peppered as many of the devils as she could in one continuous burst. It didn't take long to be completely dry of ammunition. "Perfect!"

Carol hadn't an extra magazine after using all of her ammunition from the last spot. Slinging her rifle, she readied herself with her Buer Drive and Bone Saw. Looking to Lento, she saw he was down to his last few shells. Deciding against using it, he slung his shotgun to his shoulder and readied himself to fight head on. Peacock stood with baseball bat in hand, and Marcus unfolded a combat stick.

As the creatures closed in, Painwheel was the first to attack, lunging herself forwards, she spun around which forced the propeller blades on her back to swing through. Forcing it to spin, she swung around once more and mowed down several demons attacking. A few more attacked again, and this time she loosened the blades from its connector before using it as a giant shuriken.

Ducking from a swinging arm blade, the wolf-hybrid took it by the arm and lobbed him to his side to knock a few others over. A reptilian demon leaped at him to pounce, but he was quicker and gave a straight roundhouse kick. It recovered from the strike, and leaped at him again, to which he ducked and slid under it. Standing quickly, he threw a wide left hook to smack a harpy demon right in its face. Taking its dropped spear, he threw it at the reptile and skewered it from its back.

Jumping at it and dropping her baseball bat hard on its head, the demented ASG finished off the wounded reptilian. With assistance from Lento who kicked its corpse up high, she swung the bat with enough force to send the dead body bowling into the crowd. "Swing, batter-batter!"

"Home run!"

Throwing her blade out to the stumbled crowd; reaching out, it returned to her after sawing through many. That psionic training came in handy, but it was limited to single objects at best. "They're too many!" She cried out as she caught her improvised shuriken.

Another horde took the place of the previous one. With no other choice, Peacock readied her arm 'eyes' and screamed as she unleashed a rain of energy blasts from each eye rapidly. "Argus agony!" Using up as much strength as she could, she still couldn't stop the masses from keeping at them. Dropping to her knees, she panted to catch her breath. "Damn it…"

Smacking a few away that tried to attack Patricia, Marcus kept a little distance between them and the demons with his combat stick. "I gotcha!" Spinning it in hand, he swung it once more to send a few in the air, with enough force to crack the hardened shells of skin on the stygian and even the hard shields of the reptilian demons. The harpies that attacked him with spears couldn't even match the distance his stick could reach.

Carol kneeled to tend to Patricia. "Peacock!?"

"These things are pesky like rabbits…!"

A demon lunged at them, but Painwheel quickly drew her bone saw and stopped the attack, locking their blades together. Throwing it back, Lento stepped in to punch it away. "What's wrong?" Lento asked as he kneeled.

"Patricia's all out of juice…" Carol said. Glancing down the hallway, she noticed more coming at them, and they were all tired out.

It seemed like it was all over for them, and leaving through the hatch would only lead the things outside. Lento couldn't allow it to be a dead end, and regardless of the consequences, helped Patricia to her feet. "Come on! We're leaving!" After dragging her to the ladder, Carol helped Peacock to hold on tightly to Takeo-Lupidae, and secured a belt around the two before smacking him on the back. He climbed up the ladder and his team followed.

Just as he reached the top, the hatch opened before them. It was some of Patricia's 'cronies', Tommy-Ten-Tonnes, Andy Anvil and her trusty avian friend, Avery. "Boss!" Andy called out. Helping Lento and Peacock out first, the other two followed, but the demons were right behind them. "They're coming up!"

Handing his shotgun over to Carol, she quickly shot all rounds at the demons clambering up the ladder. Avery quickly led a squad of moderately sized 'George' bombs down the hatch. Closing it, she dived out of the way with the others as the chain reaction of explosions burst through. Regardless of the daze, Carol crawled over to check down the hatch… It was clear… For now. She gave a thumbs up as she rolled on her back, sighing.

"Probably be a good idea to get back with the others under the bridge." Tommy said as he helped Painwheel up. He then tended to his leader, Patricia, and Lento. Marcus stood up fine on his own, but double checked on the other three before leading the group, following Andy who knew the way. "Must've been insane down there."

"Insane's my middle name!" Peacock said as she sluggishly followed the sentient anvil.

* * *

Cutting another door down to size, Sienna waited for it to fall apart, and within seconds she was through. Seeing what was on the other side, her eyes widened in surprise as there were bodies laden all over the place. Many of these creatures had been slain, and since none stood, the others must've retreated. It was a mess, but she trekked through it regardless, with Leviathan keeping a lookout. Double could be anywhere, and if she were still here, she'd vow to destroy it. Knowing what her weapon can now do, the only problem she faced was understanding how to use its full potential.

There were quite of a lot of bullet casings, bullet holes all over the place, blood, and char marks from either explosions or fire. It was sort of similar to what happened sixteen and a half years ago, but the scenario here was different. If there were others here, hopefully they've got out safe. Aside from the Stygian, were other demons too, ones not identified in the email on her PDA. Why were demons involved in this fight in the first place? The Skullgirl now controls demons?

More bullet holes, blood, and death. To top it off, the odour of burnt flesh and fresh blood filled the air, reminding Sienna of the past also. So much destruction and chaos, and more would follow as long as the Skullgirl remains under the heart's influence. It was worse than her mother, and worse than what she knew of those after. Queen Parasoul's mother fell prey to its charm and wished to unite the kingdoms when a war erupted between them, and her wish was granted at the cost of many lives and nations. The next one was fairly keen on destroying the Medici, but her plans were foiled beforehand after being contended with several opponents.

Right now, the current Skullgirl knew who she was up against, and wanted to eliminate any obstacles before continuing her reign of destruction. With the Medici mafia and private army, the undead and demons, perhaps the damage would far exceed what had already been done. It's all too close to home, and she was part of the curse as much as whoever was under the Skull Heart's strings. Micheal was caught up in all of it, and as a result of allowing themselves to be distracted, she has him. What would they do to him? She didn't know, but she had to keep going for him!

Walking out of the last death filled hallway, she found herself in a large open room. There were glass pods, filled with some form of turquoise blue liquid, computers and machinery of all kinds here. This was one part of Lab-8. She expected at least some dead bodies, but not in the way she saw them. All of the dead creatures were piled together, not neatly but still not all over the place. The perplexing thing was a large doorway that seemed have a large gaping hole bursting through it. No doubt that this is where the creatures swarmed in from, but who would go through the trouble of piling up their corpses?

She stopped herself when she heard a metallic scraping across the floor, coupled with footsteps. Both she and Leviathan were hesitant to turn and face their next opponent. Grunting, she drew the katana and pointed it at whoever was behind her. Who would've guessed it…? The woman with the red coat.

"What took you so long…?" 'Red' said as she leaned on the wall. Picking up her sword, she re-mounted it on her back.

"You? What're you doing here!?" Sienna demanded. Shaking her head, she tried to walk by her. "Forget it… I don't have time for this!"

"Neither do I…" 'Red' said as she reached out and stopped Squigly from proceeding. In retaliation, the drake tried to bite at her, but she was quick enough to grab him by the neck, and then stopping Contiello from striking by her left arm. Both of them struggled to break free, but her hold was tight and strong. Seeing her trying to pull back, the red-coated-feral let go of Squigly. Losing her balance, the woman then punched her to send both her and the drake to the wall, denting it.

Angered, Contiello drew the sword, and unconsciously conjured its power as she and her theon glowed a bright blue.

"I'm here for the sword."

"Your point being…?" Sienna queried, unleashing a bright flash as the power of the katana engulfed her.

'Red' only hummed and grinned. "It was a family heirloom of mine…" She brought her sword to bear. "Return it to me, and I'll letcha go, kid." She said, sniggering thereafter.

Insulted, she growled. "Kid? If that's how you think of me, then don't be blushing pretty pink when we kick your ass!" Swinging the sword, she threw a cutting wave. The well-mannered drake agreed with the approach, and sent out fireballs to support his host. Repeated blasts threw dust all over the place, and the both of them couldn't see a thing. As the mist cleared, she saw that this woman withstood the barrage using her sword. They can only widen their eyes and be left open mouthed at the woman being able to survive.

Slapping her coat from all the dust, she scoffed. "Right… Helpful hint… Take a tip from your elders." She approached slowly, before picking up the pace and swinging her sword. The right to left swing was met into a lock, and the parasite tried to bite at her and use his tail to impale her, but 'Red' dodged both attacks and took hold of the dragon's tail. Seeing as they were connected, she tugged and pulled at the tail before pulling Squigly and Leviathan to the ground.

As she let go to try and stomp at the two, the snape-like theon unleashed a volley of flame at the opponent, who jumped out of the way in time. His host stood and returned to the fight, and he continued to spit balls of fire. Contiello drew the revolver and fired with her left hand, but both of their attacks were shot in air by the red-coat as she used two of her own pistols. Closing the distance, they engaged again but the woman used her handguns to repeatedly beat at the two, preventing a good shot and swaying her fire and even where she swung her sword by their barrels.

Still not giving up, Sienna and Leviathan synchronised throwing 'Red' away; it was enough to throw her lock but not enough to stumble her. Quickly crouching, she allowed Leviathan to dig deep into the ground with his tail, extending his reach before reaching as far as he could go as his tail emerged, blade first! 'Red' back-flipped out of the way and rushed at the two as Sienna reeled in her theon. Trading blows at each other, their swords sparked repeatedly as they clashed and slid off each other. "Damn!"

Locking blades once more, Leviathan took the chance to slam his head with enough force to send the red-coated hostile back! Though sent aback, she stood and recovered from the attack, but was then put under pressure as Sienna came in, relentlessly swinging her sword at her. With one full upward swing with a loud clang, Sienna was able to smack off 'Red's broadsword from her hand and into the air. With an open target, Squigly charged, roaring as she tried to dive the katana into her target… Just as the pointed end was about to pierce through, the red-coated fighter chuckled as she swiftly spun to Sienna's left side and out of reach of Leviathan, and she leaped away, palming Squigly by the back of her head and lightly pushing her. 'Red' caught her sword out of the air.

Losing her balance, Sienna fell face first, but tried to push herself off the ground. Her theon helped turn her over, but as they tried to get back into the fight, they were brought right back down again. The feral stabbed her sword down between them, and drew her guns on the both of them. The fight was over, and she won… Contiello stared at the barrels before her, but she saw that the feral fighter had no intention of finishing the job.

"You cooled off yet…?" The red-coat asked before spinning her guns in hand and putting them away.

"You were playing us from the beginning…?" Contiello murmured.

"What are you really here for…?"

Taking her sword and remounting it on her back, she helped the loser up. Taking the dropped katana, she held it in hand. "This sword was used as a means to open Hell Gates… And close them too. Been in my family for generations, and is also good for demon slaying."

Sienna sighed. "So that's what it was huh…?" Regardless of whatever power it gave, she shook her head. "I need that… I have to save a friend."

"Oh I'm sure that's what you've been trying to do, knowing that his sword is in your hands." Passing it back, she folded her arms. "I mean, I should be pissed off that my son is kidnapped… But I'm more than intrigued that you were able to use 'properly'. It must've tasted your blood."

Sienna cleared her throat as she nodded. When she showed her gloves, marked with the Reaping Rose's insignia, both Leviathan and Squigly nodded quietly in acknowledgement. Sienna bowed in apology to Micheal's mother. Leviathan looked at the sword and then to Micheal's mother who was simply stretching her arms out. "Forgive our aggressive approach… The fault is entirely ours."

"It's fine. Well. Not here for small talk, I have to bring you back to the Royal Castle."

"But Michea-"

Nikki halted her and shook her head. "He'll be fine… I'm worried about him too, but if you keep going like this, you'll burn yourself out." Patting her shoulder, she walked off a moment and urged Contiello to follow her. "Come on. You've done enough for today…"

Was it really…?

"Didn't get to ask your name there, kid." The mother jokingly said. "So…?" She turned and grinned impishly, as she always did.

The undead opera singer smiled back. "Sienna… Sienna Contiello."

"Leviathan." The drake responded.

"You can call me Nikki. Formalities aren't really my thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Filia and co were sent to this location in Maplecrest, an old derelict house that had Voltage mercenaries using it as a base of operations. Of course, it didn't take long for Kazuo's squad and Filia to eliminate the unprepared soldiers, and it didn't even require a bullet to be fired. It was late, and they had to spend the night. If anything however, this house was very familiar to Filia, but she couldn't point it out. If she hadn't suffered amnesia, she probably would've figured out why this house was familiar.

The crew heard about what happened at Lab-8, and all of them were relieved to know that everyone there was safe. News of Micheal going missing was shocking, and Sienna was going after him. Carol was at Lab-8, and knowing she was alive and well kept Filia's hopes up. It was chaos out there, for everyone. Fortune and Cerebella was able to get their hands on some important Intel, and had been taken to the Royal Castle. The plan was to regroup there, but it was a good couple of hours drive. Resting was the best option for now.

"With everything going on, you'd think that someone would notice a war's on!" Samson said, still nesting on the back of Filia's head. "And we come to this place of all places…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Checking through their ammunition and other supplies, Kazuo double checked that their firearms were all working. Though it wasn't entirely necessary, it was better to be safe than sorry. Vladof rifles were known to be very popular among soldiers, especially within the UF in New Kord and Black Egrets who have adopted the weapon as their service rifle. Vladof rifles were designed with loose tolerances in mind, allowing it to be fired even under extreme abuse and negligence. Vladof's first rifle, the M1, is currently the fielded rifle with Egrets along with its carbine model, the U1. They were fielded in 7.62x39, noted for their power and fair range of up to four hundred metres. The M2 and U2 was designed specifically to accommodate the large quantities of .300 AAC in New Kord, which didn't have a major performance different in terms of ballistics, but had better accuracy and reached up to five hundred metres, and used a different magazine form.

Vladof U2 and U1 rifles have been kind to Reaper members as well, as they were reliable, compact and had a fair amount of power. It was perfect for soldiers, and hopefully it'd be good for the undead and the demons. Against the Skullgirl? That's a stretch. Still, it was better to rely on this rifle than a lot of other weapons.

Accompanying the rifles were the popular UF45s, and Kazuo always carried one as a secondary sidearm. Kneesocks and Klo had their own models as well, though Kneesock's model was completely modified with a custom muzzle break and an under barrel flashlight. The U45 was originally a competitive sport version of the infamous 1911 Colt .45, a handgun known for its simplicity, accuracy, reliability and accuracy. 1911 handguns were not popular in the Canopy Kingdom which favoured the 9mm, whilst other kingdoms opted for the .45 ACP. The competition model, the Strayer Voigt Infinity, was brought into handgun trials, and won.

The .460 Rowland was a pretty powerful round to adopt, but it hadn't failed at its job. Still, Kazuo's Mateba in .460 Remington was his main sidearm. The supplies amounted to twenty available rifle magazines and fifteen U45 magazines. As long as they don't burn through their ammo, it should last them a bit.

Ammo aside, everyone had three MRE packs, Kazuo had an extra two packs of expired blood to work with and basic first aid kits. Nothing special, typical gear. They took note that they took into account the MRE's under preparation. Special fried rice with pork and beef dices.

"You know what's weird about all this?" Klo asked the others, with no immediate response. "Isn't all this convenient? Especially for you Filia."

"What do you mean by that?"

Klo tapped on his head. "Think about it. Everyone involved has a reason to keep on the go right? Like you have to go up against your family, Sienna has to take revenge and then some. It all has to do with the Skullgirl in the end!"

"You think too much Klo." Kneesocks commented.

Still, he did have a point. The fact that they were all employed because they were involved in the bigger picture. The Reapers were in this too, but there had to be something hidden behind the Skullgirls, someone pulling the strings. In the end, Filia wondered if her family was a priority, or whether the Skullgirl and the Heart's origins were far more important. Right now, it was the 'heart' of every operation of those involved.

The theon already took to his meal, greedily scooping up anything from their packs with a spoon. At the least, he had some manners. Filia had some of hers too eat, but handed the rest to Samson. "I just hope that we can finish this up. Stop the Skullgirl and my family."

Kazuo nodded in agreement. "We can pull it off. Whatever it takes, right?"

She was intrigued by Klo and Kazuo's optimism, and Kneesocks was pretty much on the same boat but was cynical at the same time. The Medici smiled at her comrades and reached out to them. "All for one and one for all…?" All of them reached out over her hand, even Samson, who still consumed but was on board the train.

"All the way." Kazuo declared.

Breaking from their hand formation, they all relaxed themselves once again. If only they had a drink of some sort, but water will do for now. The five raised canteens high up in the air, toasting to their recent companionship. The food was palatable, the water was plain, the night was warm and the night was dark. What better time to celebrate during a time of doom and gloom. The Medici's were terrorising the land with mercenary soldiers, the Skullgirl was at large and threatening to destroy everything, and yet smiles and laughter was the forefront of recent events. These people, welcomed these outsiders with such open arms, and they were outsiders no more.

Filia, Sienna, Carol… Reala welcomed them, and then the others followed through. This was a family, a real family that takes care of each other. To be a part of that family now is something the young Medici will never regret. It's been a while but she had a home and a job. The job wasn't pretty, and is going to put her and Samson in a lot of trouble for a long time coming. Considering where she would've ended up if she didn't accept the offer, she wouldn't have had a future.

"It won't take long guys. We're almost home free."

Filia nodded. "Let's kick ass."

* * *

Kazuo kept a look out, and was accompanied by Filia. Kneesocks and Klo took to their rest. Samson surprisingly found it easy to sleep, thus won't be interrupting the two anytime soon.

"So what got you to where you are now, Captain?"

"Eh?" Kazuo didn't catch on to the question at first, but then he was lost for words when he tried to find an answer. How was it that he got this far…? The only thing he did before he joined the Reapers was enrol into the United Forces program… It was work from there on. Just training, essays and exams… Nothing special. How was it that Reala decided to pick him over the others? He was only part vampire… Out of anyone that could've been appointed a Captan, he was chosen! But it wasn't a dream, and it certainly wasn't a joke…

He wasn't like his grandfather, his parents or even his auntie. His auntie was a scientist who worked her ass off to help people or even learn more about what others are afraid of, his grandfather lived at least a century and fought countless battles, and his mother and father were mercenaries. If he was to be put next to everyone else in his family, he'd probably have the least achievements of the bunch. But there he was, with the stripes to say it all.

"I don't even know… Part of me feels like I'm not fit for the role."

"What makes you say that?"

Kazuo shrugged. "I was schooled. I didn't really go knee deep into shit like anyone else in my family. It makes me feel kinda… Useless." He was the odd one of the bunch… "I don't usually ask myself how I made it to Captain…"

"Perhaps it's because they trust you."

"But what if I screw up? What if someone that trusts me gets killed under my charge?" He turned to his squadmates who slept on their rucksacks. It had been at least a year since he had starting working with them, but more so for Klo who had been there since the academy. He couldn't let them down, not ever… One mistake could be all that it takes.

And now he had Filia under his charge. Everything is getting out of hand very quickly, and the risks involved in this mission were something Kazuo never faced before. There wasn't any doubt that the Medici trusted Kazuo, and she thought that the squad trust him too, then he could only work to uphold it. "I've seen people die, they're weren't under my charge, but it's still hard to forget."

"Captain. Like Klo said, you keep going even when things go real bad. Isn't that what counts?" How could he not see that quality in himself…? Did Kazuo doubt his own abilities that much?

Foxhound smiled. "I guess." He nodded to himself.

"But in the end, we all have a long way to go, don't we?" Filia noted. "Let's go wake Klo up." Standing, she stopped herself when she looked around the room.

"Something up?"

"It just feels… Familiar…"

The Captain shrugged. "Yareyare daze…"

* * *

Sleep wasn't going so well for the young Medici, who was far too aware of her surroundings. It was impossible to sleep. Was Samson asleep? Judging by the loud snoring coming from the back of her head, he was. Kazuo and Kneesocks slept atop their rucksacks, though Klo was on lookout tonight with Vladof in hand. He had extra coffee for the night, and his eyes weren't baggy, so he was just as aware and awake as she was. Rubbing her eyes, she stood from her spot and approached the feral who sat beside the window.

"Can't sleep huh?"

Filia shook her head. "This place… It feels like I've been here before." The room they stayed in practically felt familiar. The shelves, the old metallic frame bed, the white wallpaper laden with flowers and other bits and bobs. This had to be some sort of place she had stayed in before, or someplace she had lived in! Could it be that this was the home she had before she lost her memories? Such a coincidence…

Taking a look out the window once more, Klo shrugged. "Right… I guess we can waste time." Slinging the rifle to his back, he allowed Filia to lead as they began their exploration. Though there shouldn't be anything to worry about, it was better to keep a weapon to hand than not.

Leaving the room first, Filia had a look at the hallway, and the wallpaper and windows down the stairway. For the most part, the wallpaper was supposedly gold. It had been torn, shredded, colour faded and it seemed slightly mouldy at points. Not very pleasant, it was surprising that the room they stayed in didn't go through such negligence. Down the hallway, the first door, right turn from the stairs, the door was crumbled, bits of wood chipped off and a rusty door knob. The feral opened the door and allowed Filia in first.

Taking a few steps through the door, she saw that it was another room, slightly wider than the last. There were a couple of old drawers and wardrobes that stood from the corner at the end of the room, most of the drawers were partially open and emptied out. Wardrobe was empty, after having a look inside. It was familiar however, as well as the wooden frame for a double bed. "I know this place…" There had to be something to give her a proper reminder! Smacking the back of her head a couple of times, trying to wake her sentient hair. "Samson!"

Grunting and snorting, he let off a pained grown as he took the slaps. "Alright! I'm up kid!" Sighing, he looked around and noticed that they were in a different room. He didn't say anything for a moment as he surveyed the area. He sighed again. "Seriously kid…?"

"What?"

"It's nothing." Samson said. It felt like he was keeping a secret. Did he know something about this house as well? Perhaps he didn't recognise it at first glance until they stayed the night.

An extensive search around, and there wasn't anything of use. Just more junk and pieces of wood, glass and cloth that had been left here for some time. Even the shredded cloth had a pattern that reminded Filia of something that she couldn't remember…

"Find anything?"

"Not yet…" Filia said as she left the room and went to the hallway once again. She looked at the ceiling, and saw the thread which would open the hatch to the attic. Samson didn't need it to be pointed out for him before he reached for it and pulled it down for her. Once the hatch was open, the metallic stairway opened up before them. Going up first, she climbed her way into the attic. The first thing she noticed were the stacks of large cardboard boxes.

"Lots of stuff here. Might find something useful." Klo said as he adjusted the rifle on his shoulder. Taking the first box her saw, he opened and looked in it. Clothes of the sort, men's shirts and trousers. Nothing that could jog any memories, that was for sure. Not wanting to ruin the folded garments, one by one he slowly placed the clothes aside and found dresses. Decided to keep them in separate piles, he urged Filia over and showed it to them.

Stepping away from the pile of junk she looked at, she examined the clothes closely. "I hate how these all remind me of something that I can't remember…"

"Don't fret kid… Keep lookin'." Samson encouraged.

Taking the clothes, she squeezed her hand tightly against the fabric, and closed her eyes… There was a flash of an image, a woman that wore the dress, but she couldn't make out a face. Opening her eyes, she did the same with one of the men's shirts, feeling and remembering. Not a face again, but an image of a man wearing the shirt… The hallway downstairs… She opened her eyes again and stood, rushing to the next box, and saw they were photographs, framed and unframed. They were untouched, amazing considering the rest of the house's condition.

There was no time to look through one by one, and so she spread out the images across the floor. Faces… Faces… The faces she couldn't remember were here! The faces of those she needed to remember. And then there was her… And Carol!

Klo took a few images to take a close look himself, before putting them aside when he noticed Filia's entranced face. Waving a hand, she shook her head out of the spell. "This is real weird…" The feral admitted. These were memories of the family that Filia doesn't remember, memories that must be important to her. Taking a look in the box, he noticed an unopened letter deep down inside. "Filia…"

The Medici stood and approached, and watched as Klo reached in the box, retrieving a letter. It had bloody fingerprints on it, dried from years ago. It had her name on it. Hesitant to reach for it, she held herself back. It was Samson who took the letter, and opened it for her, but didn't read it as he simply offered it to his host. She stared at the sheet of paper for a moment, but slowly took it to hand. Being helpful as always, her sentient jet black hair took a flashlight out for her to read it.

"Dear Filia…

I don't know whether you'd get to read this… But I'm sorry... Remember that time I told you about the time when we visited your Grandpa? Things turned out different than expected and… Well… I'm not so good at writing letters, but I just want to let you know how much I cared for you, and how much your mother cared about you.

I didn't want any of… This… I'm so sorry… I promised you a lot, a future, but your Grandfather, our family did a lot of bad things. I wanted out of it, because you'd get dragged into it all had we kept at what I was forced to do. Every day, I'm wondering 'what the hell am I doing with my life…?' There have been some really bad things I've done, but please, don't cry. Don't go to them, run away from here, and find some place to stay. It had to be you and your mother first, not them, so I said I'd stop working for my father. He wasn't too happy… And this happened.

I'm stupid, an asshole… You deserved a better parent than me, and I'm sorry that it lead to this… But… Don't cry… I need you to be my strong girl.

Stay strong Filia… I know you'll be fine… I love you sweetheart.

Dad"

Throwing aside the letter, she dropped down the hatch, back down to the hallway and right down the stairs. Klo called after her, but she didn't hear him as she rushed to the main living room, void of furniture and décor. The first time they came in she didn't notice it, but there were bullet holes everywhere! Through the walls, on the ceilings, the floor…

Taking the flashlight from Samson's tangle, she shone the light on the floor and noticed two white outlines, mostly scratched out, but enough to work with. "Samson…" She murmured as she walked around and looked closely at the destruction leftover from the past. No wonder no one wanted to live here, it was a mess… The scene of a double murder.

Klo came down with Kazuo and Knee, who entered the living room to console their friend who was stunned by all of this.

"I remember… It was the first day of school, I was on the way home… It was four by the time I got home…" She walked towards the front window, which hadn't a glass pane for years. "My mother was here, she saw me and smiled, waved. I waved back out there. My dad…" Walking to the front door and passing her comrades, she opened the door and stood from where she remembered her father was. "He stood here. I told him I was gonna go see Carol because I had to… I hurt her that day… I wanted to make it up to her I told him, and he said it was fine. But then as I was walking away… A car pulled up there." She pointed at the road.

Kazuo followed through and nodded. "Go on."

"And these men, opened up their windshields and got guns… Before they were ready, he told me to run! He shouted so loud, that I couldn't of missed it… My mother from the window tried to run, and my dad tried to get back inside, but those men… They fired, shooting and shooting, they just sprayed and hosed the place."

"Kid…" Samson murmured.

"I ran! I fucking ran and hid behind a car far off, and once I heard the shooting stop, and when those guys drove off, I ran back! I ran back home! I didn't think, I just ran crying 'Dad! Mom!'" She pointed at the stairs. "He was there, bleeding and in pain! He told me not to look, not to go to the living room… She was there… On the floor… Not moving… Not even crying or…" She stopped herself... Her eyes were drowning themselves with tears, her voice broke down with sobs. "And he told me to run! 'Run where' I asked? He just said run…"

"Is… That what you did…?"

Filia nodded as she took a seat on the stairs… There were so many memories she couldn't pull out, but this was enough. She couldn't bear it. It was her family, just as the Contiello's were murdered, her parents were shot down like animals… Their own kin!

Kazuo had Knee and Klo return upstairs as he stayed to console his friend. "Filia…"

"Why'd it have to be them!? Why did they have to die!? Why is my own family full of shit!?" She stood and punched the wall, breaking through the concrete. Pulling back, her hand hadn't a scratch. "They take everything from people!"

"Kid! Calm down!" Samson tried to restrain her as she tried to leave through the front door, gun in hand.

Takeo-Foxhound stepped in and stood in front of Medici. "Filia, stop! The fuck you trying to do, get yourself killed!?"

"Someone has to stop them! Someone has to kill Lorenzo!" Loosening her arm from Samson's entanglement, she tried to keep going but Kazuo wouldn't move out of the way. "With all due respect Captain, step aside." Her hold on the pistol tightened, but Kazuo didn't give in to the request. Raising her gun, he responded in kind. "I said move!"

"Not a chance. You think I'm gonna let you walk up to that place alone? You can't take them on all by yourself, not when 'she' is there!" Kazuo was firm with his hold on his gun, but he put his away as she lowered hers… By the time she holstered her handgun, she rushed at him with one of her Hair Pin Swords and swung at him. From his back, he took his Twin Lance and swung in kind, but neither could connect a successful strike as they stopped the attack with each other's palms.

"Stop this Filia!" Samson urged.

"If I have to go through you to stop them, I will!" She said, trying to overpower Kazuo's hold, and holding his back.

The Captain grunted as he held her strike back… "I won't allow it… You won't be able to stop them on your own… I know you're better than this."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I said you're not going there alone! This is my battle too! I won't allow you to fight them without us by your side! You go in there guns blazing, even if you did get as far as you needed to be… Wouldn't you be the same?" Throwing her off as she did to him, he put away his blade. "Justice and revenge are not the same!"

"You don't know what justice is! You don't know what it means to feel lost for years on, not knowing what it means to be alone!"

Samson grunted before he sighed. "Filia… Don't you think this is why we're here…?"

She took a moment to think and lowered her weapon. This was her new family, and was she that willing to throw it all away for petty revenge…?

"You're right. I don't know what it means to be alone for a long time without anyone to look out for me. Not in the same way as you." The Captain approached, putting his cut hand on Filia's shoulder. "But I have lost people, good people. I've seen good people die Filia, and faces like those haunt me. I've seen good people lose themselves, and the fact I couldn't stop them from going all out is something I regret. Don't let this be another moment I regret…"

There was silence… The only noise was the quiet gust of wind and rustling of leaves that had fallen from trees. Another minute passed, and Filia walked back to the house, taking a seat next to the front door and pulled her knees up. Kazuo followed and sat beside her…

"I'm sorry…"

The feral shook his head. "It's fine. We all go through a moment like this."

Another minute of silence…

"I found her… Tired and alone at Maplecrest Park…" Samson explained. "I was a parasite looking for a host, but I did something I hadn't done in a long time." The theon said before he continued. "I asked her what was wrong… And she told me that something happened, and she wanted to forget about it. She wouldn't tell me what it was she wanted to forget."

Filia gasped. "Samson…"

"I didn't get the full story until now kid, and it breaks my heart. I passed a house that got shot up, didn't think anything of it. Just headed on to the park at night. I told her that I can make her forget. She didn't care that I was some sorta monster, just didn't care at all. I don't know why, but I didn't like seeing her all teary eyed…"

Another moment of silence. Kazuo however smiled at the theon. "You did what you thought was right."

"I'm just a crook."

"No… Samson…" Medici interrupted. "Thank you…"

Silence… But a silence, with smiles…

"We're by your side 'til the end. As brothers and sisters."

"Thank you Captain…"

"Kazuo…" He smiled again.

Filia smiled. "Kazuo…" She said. They both raised a hand, and smacked them together. "And I'm by your side 'til the very end…" Joining them were Kneesocks and Klo, who sat beside the three, all enjoying the bright shine of the moon.

* * *

"Welcome to my place kid. Sorry if it's a mess." Nikki opened the doors of her office… By simply pushing it open. The fact that it wasn't locked was perplexing. Entering the office, Sienna and Nikki (and Leviathan) we're greeted with the stench of alcohol. This was Nikki's office, aside from the trash was (taking in consideration perspective from the doorway): a desk right down at the end; a display rack of weapons of sorts, a pool table leftmost centre of the office, a door behind the desk, a stairway to the second floor which had two more doors (possibly rooms) and a Vintage Jukebox to the right of the door. Squigly wasn't too familiar with the jukebox, probably had been introduced whilst she was 'away'. It had a lot of records inside.

Mason wasn't kidding when she said the place was a mess, in fact, Squigly could compare her old coffin to this place and it'd be cleaner. There were cans of beer everywhere, some half scrunched up, others just piled over the floor. There were also pizza boxes, all empty but still horribly greasy and littered all over the floor. This was Micheal's mother? From the looks of things, she acted like a child! It's a disgusting lifestyle to live by.

Just as she stepped aside from the door and took to the untouched and clean couch, she saw Nikki raise her sword, and swung it with enough force to cast a gust of wind. The blast was strong enough to send all the garbage out through the door which forcefully opened, and even bits of grime and dirt. Squigly and Leviathan were astonished by the convenient way to clean up, Sienna clapped slowly and Leviathan just stared. "Had to stop for dinner before I went after ya."

"Dinner…?" Leviathan asked rhetorically.

"And dessert with my husband!" Nikki chuckled.

There didn't seem to be any leftover desert bowls or cups. When she realised what Nikki meant by 'dessert', she blushed… "Ahem… Oh! Micheal's father was here?"

Mason shook her head. "Not at the moment. He went off to deal with some small time job down at the NMO Arena. He'll be back by tonight or something." Putting her sword and guns on the rack behind her desk, she took her coat off and threw it at a coat stand beside the door. Perfect, now it was time to relax! She fell back onto her office chair and slumped back lazily as she yawned. "That hit the spot…"

Squigly sat in her seat, just looking around the office. Having put Micheal's weapons besides the couch, she sat patiently. Pretty much she was going to be here for a couple of hours before they move on and travel to the castle. If only she could sleep, but Contiello didn't feel tired at all. Instead, she stood from her seat and approached the pool table. She had never really played pool much, but she did like playing the game whenever she did. It was something of a rarity to find one she could play with, and if she remembers correctly, she was a poor shot.

Leaving the pool table aside, she took to the jukebox. Its neon lights were brightly lit, so it was on, but not playing currently. There were an assortment of songs including records by 'Loveheart', a band perhaps? There were the few records of classical renditions of popular works of different genres, including opera and orchestral. The 'Loveheart' record intrigued her, and so she pressed it out of curiosity. The machine started to take the record, and then once it had it set, began to play its tune.

The playstyle was so different to anything she heard. What was playing to support the vocals wasn't a violin, and the drums were played so aggressively, yet so elegantly. She could hear the bass guitar in the background, but still couldn't put her foot down on what was playing… Then she heard the voice… A female voice… Her voice was soft, but at the same time it roared out to be heard! It was so aggressive, and yet beautiful…

As all instruments played together, she felt herself tapping to the beat of the drum. It was so seamless, how everything played together worked together so brilliantly! She hadn't been gone for that long, and yet the music before her was so different to anything she knew, and she liked it.

Interrupted from listening to the song in peace, she turned to the sound of guitar strings being plucked at. Turning to the desk, she saw Nikki with very different kind of guitar in hand! Connected to a small speaker by a lead, she turned it on and tapped at the instrument. Once she was in sync, she played the guitar, and it sounded exactly like the strange sounding instrument played in the song. To make things better… She sang along.

Standing where I should be

Believing as I'm told to believe

Being who I should be

Doing what I should do

Did you hear what I said?

Did you get what I meant?

What you saw is an illusion

You're living in delusion

Going on and on I have the future in my hands

Getting lose from days I never could get over

Going on and on until I'm finally myself

Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted

Now is the time

Now is the time…

Stopping herself, she let the song play as she stood from her seat on the desk, putting the guitar aside. Sienna clapped, and Leviathan whistled in applause. Nikki's voice was well in tune with the song, it was almost as if she changed her personality to fit it.

"How'd I do?" Nikki asked.

"You did amazing!" Sienna said, smiling as she nodded her head twice.

Taking a seat next to Contiello, Nikki took a close look at the undead opera singer. Raising her hands, she laid them on Sienna's face, and noticed the warmth, but she seemed so pale… It was smooth, as if she had been taking care of that face with utmost caution; a woman caking her face in makeup and other beauty products probably wouldn't have such good skin. "Fascinating. Are you sure you're dead at all?" She rhetorically asked.

Nikki stood from her seat and returned to her desk, opening a drawer and retrieving a small first aid kit. Returning to Contiello's aid, she unzipped the small bag open. "If it's okay, I'd like to remove your stiches." She waited for a response from both the drake and undead singer. There was a hesitant pause, a moment of silence… Leviathan was first to nod, and reassuring his host, she nodded as well… Mason retrieved a small pair of scissors, tweezers and a bottle of whiskey with cotton pads.

Firstly, she started by cutting the threads that sealed the lips. They had loosened over time, so there was a fair gap to work with. One by one, the stitches were cut, eventually the lips were free to open wide. Sienna kept them closed however, to allow Nikki to pull the threads away. "This might sting a little…" She brought the bottle to hand and took a good sip…

"Kind of unprofessional." Leviathan noted.

Nikki put the bottle aside and sighed. "I need to calm my nerves. Shaky hands aren't good to work with. I need to slow my heart rate."

"Understandable." Leviathan nodded. "Didn't realise you were one with tools of the trade."

Mason chuckled. "My old girlfriend got me to go through medical school for about two years. I was a young Private Eye then, but that extra schooling did land me a part time job as a Doctor in training… Once." The job was terrible. Naturally lazy, she did feel overworked and hated the job, even as she enjoyed helping people. Another obstacle was that she was mostly blunt and insensitive to a lot of people, which wasn't good for her reputation as a good Doctor, but she was infamous for getting people to stop being 'stupid'.

She returned to being a Private Eye, seeing it being more her job, even though clients don't come by a lot. Nikki tugged lightly at the stitches, but even when she tried to be gentle, Squigly grimaced and grunted. Finally able to pull the threads, Nikki put them aside, noticing that they were bloodied. Taking the whiskey bottle again, she dabbed a cotton pad with the alcohol. "This is gonna sting like hell. When it burns, take the bottle and drink…" She warned as she began to swipe at Sienna's lips.

It did sting, and sure enough, Nikki handed the bottle for Sienna's sake. She took a gulp at the alcohol, and though she did cough and felt her throat burning, it quickly subsided. Contiello never really had a drink, aside from wine and spirits on occasions, but this was something else. It worked very quickly, and numbed the stinging sensation… "Oh my…" Her lips were free from their restraints, and she can finally speak naturally once more…

"M'lady…? Will she alright?"

"This stuff really is good." Nikki noted. "She'll be fine. Very least, she can finally speak from mouth again. She can eat, and drink…" Speaking of drinks… She stood up and took three small glasses from a cupboard from her desk. "One for all of us."

"No really, I'm fine."

Nikki chuckled. "Live a little." She poured a drink for the three of them. She left the two glasses on the short table next to the couch, and took a sip of her glass. Because Leviathan had no arms to work with, he was given a thin straw. The drake didn't want to insult the feral, and decided to accept the offer, taking small sips between short intervals.

Sienna was still dazed, but had found herself enjoying the dizzy sensation… Her body felt out of balance, her vision slightly blurred and stomach churning… But she felt like… Smiling, laughing even… Was this being drunk…? Still, she was aware of what was happening, but just felt so heavy. She could barely move at all. "Such a strange feeling…" She murmured to herself.

Strange… A lot of strange things had happened as of late, even the fact that Micheal's mother was helping her. Not only that, she removed the stitches that the Medici's sewn to her mouth… "Ni-Nikki…" She said as she slowly reached for her shoulder.

"It's nothing kid…"

Taking the drink she was given, she slowly sipped… It didn't burn like before, but it was still far too bitter for her liking. The question still pondered in her mind. "But… Why…? Why did you help me?" She asked out of curiosity.

The Private Eye sighed. "It's… Personal reasons…" She brought the glass to lips again, finishing off what was left and slamming the glass on the table. Standing, she allowed Sienna to take rest on the couch. Before she went to her desk, she looked at her coat on the stand… Slowly walking towards the coat, she saw Sienna was already fast asleep. Leviathan was still awake, and handled his drink well in comparison. "She's a good kid…" Mason said as she took her coat, walking to the couch. Throwing it over Squigly, she smiled.

The dragon adjusted it over his host, trying to cover her up as best as she could. The coat was quite thick, not to mention, large. As Nikki got to her desk, he smiled at her and nodded. She gave a thumbs up in response. Reclining her chair, the feral allowed herself to sleep. The theon noticed a small photograph frame; he noticed how the Private Eye was careful not to knock it over as she lifted her legs on to the desk slowly, avoiding it.

There was more to this woman… She was tough, strong, powerful, but Leviathan suspected that there was a soft side to her that she doesn't show a lot.

* * *

After walking miles on end to reach the castle, Big Band and the rest of the Lab-8 refugees took a break just outside the castle. They were welcomed by the Egrets who tended to them tired ASG operatives or residents. It was at least nice of Queen Parasoul to allow them refuge in the castle, problem was that they weren't able to send any vehicles or aircraft to pick them up, as most of them were still under repairs and others, unavailable. They took a short rest outside the front yard, to alleviate their aching legs or whatever they used to make it here.

With time to finally rest, Lento and Marcus took to the rations they were given for the day. Marcus' meal consisted of roast beef in thick gravy sauce, while Lento's meal was canned pork and chicken mixed in together. Before he continued eating, he stopped himself… Carol was giving away all of her rations to the others, crackers, the small bag of generic trail mix, even the main meals… Lupidae looked at his half eaten can, before looking to Marcus who stopped eating his current meal. "Give 'em your chow, man."

McCloud nodded and handed over his other MRE bags. Lento brought his own from his rucksack and put aside his food. He counted four extra bags, and took them to arms as he carried them over to the others. "Here you guys…"

"You don't have to…" Carol said.

Lento shrugged. "They need the food more than we do." After giving everything they had, Painwheel joined the two, and they were joined by Peacock who finished up the dense slice of bread and chocolate spread she was given. "Thank you guys…"

Marcus shrugged. "I never really liked the roast beef entre."

Bringing his shotgun to arm, he pumped it to double check that it wasn't loaded. A shell didn't eject, but he did so again just to double check.

"That's a nice boom-stick ya got there. Never seen anything like that two years back." The shotgun she had in the past was the typical 'Coach Gun', the popular double barrelled shotgun which had its drawbacks. She did request a pump-action trench gun, though availability of the weapon was very low, and Lab-8 wasn't able to acquire any for her. And now weapons like this exist, to hell with the trench gun!

The wolf-hybrid handed over his weapon to the excited ASG, who had a feel for the weapon. Its length was relatively short, which would allow it to spread out its pellets better. Since the weapon was specifically designed for 10-Gauge shells, an ammunition type thought to have been completely replaced within military application by the 12-Gauge. Its pump was of polymer materials, and the weapon itself was of a chrome camo palette. On the left side of the shotgun was slots for extra shells, for convenient reloads. To top it off, the shotgun used a pistol grip and extendable stock.

Patricia pulled the trigger, and felt that the pull was very light. No doubt this gun had went through some customisation. "Nice gear."

"That there is the Remington-970 Shotgun. It was developed as one of the first successful reapplications of the 10-Gauge shell." Several other models did exist that also used the same type of shell and slug, but very few of them were as noted to be reliable or effective as the Remington. It may not be as popular with the Egrets, but it is very popular with the likes of the UF back in New Kord. It sported a variety of infamous nicknames, but it mostly goes by the name 'Super Stick'.

Handing back the shotgun, she smiled. "I wouldn't wanna be on the other end of that thing." A lot of the weapons that the Reapers had were way ahead of their time. The Laser cannon she found was pretty powerful, but it overheated easily and because there was no way to replace the barrels and other important functioning parts, the weapon was mostly impractical. Marcus' machinegun was similar to the MG42 that the Egrets once had, but it was lighter, shorter and fired slower but accurately. Their rifles looked clumsy, but seeing them in action showed how effective they were at putting down a wall of lead.

The weapons were however more appealing in their appearance than anything anyone had before. Carol's gun happened to be a gift, which she was jealous of. Still, she had the 'natural' talent of her Argus system, and Avery. But what they got caught up in was much tougher than she had expected, so working with the others is the best thing for now.

"I have my doubts that she would stop there. Where ever the Skullgirl is… We should be ready." Lento noted as he handed over one of the Vladof rifles. "So every hand is going to count."

"Don't worry, I'm a crack shot!" Patricia said as she swiped the rifle from the hybrid feral's hands. "So Painwheel. Nice gear. Who did up your shit?"

"I don't exactly know. It was just mailed to me… I know it must've been a Reaper who gave me this." She suspected it was either Moka or even Takamichi…

"What about that thing there…?" Peacock pointed at the bone saw.

Carol hid it behind her. "It's nothing... I just found it." Left with an awkward moment of silence, the conversation was over as they all returned to tending to the others… Knowing where this bone saw came from, who it belonged to and how much it boils her blood because of it reminding her of the past, it is something that she has taken care of. It was sharper, tougher and lighter than even her Buer Drive propeller blades, and even though it lacked the ability to reach or even fly, it was a weapon hadn't failed in cutting through a target.

But the one who left it behind for her… It was a message… Brain Drain turned her into what she was now, and 'she' helped… At the same time, why would she leave it behind addressed to her? Was it a taunt? Was it a chance for revenge…? Or a cry for help?

A tall, red headed woman entered with a slightly shorter short pink haired young lady, the both of them wearing simple clothes. The red haired lady was none other than Queen Parasoul herself, wearing a rolled up sleeve sweater, and a simple pair of denim jeans. The girl that accompanied her was her little sister, Umbrella. The two helped to reassure that the Lab-8 members and refugees were in good condition.

Reaching the four who stood and saluted, she gave a salute back. "At ease… I'm glad to see that you're all okay."

"Just tired. We'll be alright." Carol explained.

"I'll have the men prepare a place for all of you to rest, and we'll try and get some food and drink for everyone." She nodded. "It is an honour to have Avian's greatest creation, Avian's most successful rehabilitee, and members of the United forces all here."

Carol nodded. "Thank you your Majesty."

Parasoul smiled. "Let's not be formal. If you'd excuse me, I'll be helping the men set up the infirmary wards." She left the four as she took to some of the heavy items that some of the other soldiers carried. Most of them were salvaged computer systems and other equipment. Big Band also helped, carrying the heaviest of equipment.

Feeling guilty for not helping, Lento led the other three to take whatever they could, and bring it up into the castle. They were all stopped when a soldier rushed in, away from his post at the front gates. "What's wrong, soldier!?" Parasoul demanded, noticing that his radio was smashed in and his uniform partially torn.

"We have hostiles moving in!"

Dropping what she was carrying, Parasoul grunted. "Sound the alarm…"

* * *

Her head was pounding, but Nikki made the effort to help her to this small diner not too far away from her office. That drink really did hit hard, but Mason promised that the pounding headache would subside eventually…

The diner was known as 'Patty's'; the eating place was opened just shy of two years ago, during the early years of the 'roaring years' of New Meridian. Despite its small size, it was complimented with expensive furniture, purposefully rough marble flooring and an array of appealing décor to fit its specific theme. There were two pool tables and a vintage jukebox similar to the one that Nikki had.

"I think you're gonna like it here kiddo. Food is great." Since it was still very late at night (or far too early in the morning), there weren't any other visitors besides the three of them.

The drake took a whiff of the air, noticing the powerful smell of freshly baked breads or pastries… Coupled with the fresh baked scent was the prominent, overpowering scent of meat… Such a smell almost felt foreign to his senses, but nostalgic at the same time… "Amazing…" Such an enticing smell would certainly catch anyone's attention, especially those who had good taste in food.

"That smells like…"

Stopping her from continuing, Nikki smiled. Coming out from the kitchen was a young looking waitress, with a hand holding up a tray of food… She wore the typical dress with an apron, with colours of pink and red segmented into stripes. The young lady had short slicked back jet black hair, purple eyes and pale as snow skin. "You called up, Nik? This is pretty much everything."

"You called them before we came?"

Nikki smiled. "Well kid… I hope this keeps your thoughts away from the bad stuff for a bit…" Clapping her hands together as the food was placed before them, she grinned devilishly… "Bon appetite."

The food certainly kept her mind off things, and boy, there was a lot of food. The Private Eye ordered the both of them large meat feast pizza's, with potato wedges and chicken strips on the side. Leviathan helped as much as he could, but was easily full after one slice, a chicken strip and two wedges. Sienna and Nikki however were intent on finishing their meals. Who couldn't resist the slices of cheesy pizza, with diced pieces of chicken, beef, sausage and pepperoni, topped off with sweetcorn, mushrooms and tangy tomato sauce? The crispy potato wedges were irresistible, and the juicy breaded chicken pieces were just a treat.

Gobbing another full slice, Nikki sucked off the sauces from her fingers. She had felt no shame in taking a huge gulp from her pitcher of beer. Sienna tried to soften up the contents that filled her mouth with her can of cola. She didn't give up eating however, and was intent on finishing every last slice and extra piece of food she had. It had been so long since she had pizza, and she didn't care how she looked now or whether this food was good for her health (she was dead anyways).

Slouching back in their seats, there was nothing left of the food but crumbs and other remnants of what used to be a pizza combo. Squigly hadn't felt this full in years, in fact, the food tasted better than she remembered…

"I guess I wasn't the only one hungry…" The feral joked as she sat herself back up. Bringing the pitcher to lips again, she finished up the last of the bubbly nectar. "Now that hit the spot…"

The waitress tended to the two. She wore the typical dress with an apron, with colours of pink and red segmented into stripes. The young lady had short slicked back jet black hair, purple eyes and pale as snow skin. "Seems like you two enjoyed the meal. Is there anything else I can getcha?"

"Two Strawberry Sundae's to go…" Mason requested as she handed over a wad of cash, not counting how much there was in it.

Smiling, the waitress to the money and counted. "I'm sure Patty would be happy that you finally paid her back."

"You think I'm gonna leave her hanging?" Leaning back in her seat, she chuckled. "This is Beatrix. Former Cirque de Cartes…"

The waitress shrugged. "When the Medici went all crazy and started hiring mercenaries, we were out of the job. Then the crew fell apart when members started to leave."

"But the job here isn't bad; pays good, right?" Nikki mentioned. Beatrix gave a thumbs up in response. "Beatrix, meet Sienna Contiello and her theon, Leviathan."

"I thought you guys were wiped out. Guess times like these are miracles." She had heard the stories all before, and hearing how an entire family name was killed off in a single night by the Medici's was enough for Beatrix to avoid messing with the Medici. Hanging with Nikki however, it seemed unlikely since she purposefully attracted their attention. The good thing was that she singlehandedly neutralised her attackers, and knowing the Medici's, they'd take their time on the next plan of action. She doubted that they would have the chance however…

The stories of the Reapers however were much scarier than the stories of the Medici's. Regardless of the numbers the mafia had, they were outgunned by superior firepower and high ranking preternatural beings. Beatrix's cape would be very good at fending high ranking hostile preternaturals, since she could pull out an array of tools to save her from a jam, or even use it to take in attacks without harm.

Working a couple of jobs with the Private Eye however did put some strain on her natural talents. Some of the targets they went after put up a good fight, for the most part, Mason restrained herself to prevent any unnecessary damage. With what's going on now, surely holding one's self back wouldn't be such a hot idea. The Private Eye got Beatrix into more trouble than good, but it reminded her of the kind of work she did for the Medici mafia. There are always risks to a fight, one that Nikki took and dragged anyone with her into the fire.

The tables have turned just a slight bit: Nikki was being dragged into danger because of the Skullgirl, and her son being captured. It was surprising to see that even when her son was in much danger, she didn't seem worried… But somehow, Beatrix knew that the PI was more than pissed, and would tear through anyone that stood in her way. No normal hired detective would be insane enough to carry the likes of her sword 'Legacy' and her handguns that were barely concealable behind the cloth of her coats.

There was a certain element to Mason that reminded her of a former Cirque de Cartes before she was fired. The first member to go, Cerebella, started the necessary chain reaction to disband the once popular circus group in all of New Meridian (if not all the kingdoms and empire). Where the others went was still a mystery to her, but she only wished them well. Cerebella however left on a real ugly note, and probably hadn't any real support or a penny to her name after her 'failure'.

Time will tell if she'll see her again. She probably won't be seeing the former acrobat for a long time. "You know… Isn't this all a bit coincidental?"

"So are a lot of things, Bea…"

Beatrix nodded. "I guess so."

"So…" After being called to the kitchen and retrieving the ordered desserts, the former Cirque de Cartes placed each sundae in front of the two. "You sure you have this under control Nikki? I can help."

Her offer was declined with a simple head sway. "No, not yet. I will need you and the others however at one point, just keep eyes and ears open for me." The feral rabbit said as she took her ice cream to hand with the plastic spoon.

Simply waving as she walked through the door (which rang the diner bell), Beatrix shook her head and turned to Sienna… "She's a little rough on the edges. Working with her for about two years, she's pretty cool." There was no doubt that Beatrix was easily peeved by some of the rabbit's antics, namely being a 'self-righteous prick' was one of them. For what it was worth, she landed this job because of her, and the extra missions were more of extra work. Noticing that Sienna had a katana, she politely asked: "May I have a look at that?"

Given the weapon, she unsheathed it from its scabbard. "Real sharp…" Focusing on her hand holding the weapon's cover, she returned them to the Contiello. "A little trick she showed me… Use that to block or smack…" She pointed at the scabbard, and then to the blade. "That's for slicing, dicing and stabbing. When the time comes, you'll figure it out."

Both Leviathan and Squigly bowed and smiled at their new acquaintance, before leaving to catch up with the Private Eye. They hadn't forgotten the sundae at the very least…

* * *

"He's still asleep?" Kazuo asked, as Kneesocks drove on and Filia (and Samson) at in the back besides Klo. "Wake up sleeping beauty! Twenty minutes!"

Waking up from his slumber, Klo rubbed his eyes and looked to his comrades. Filia tapped on her teammate's shoulder to double check that he was fine. Raising his hand and showing his palm, he yawned and shook off the tiredness. Taking a look at his watch, he chuckled as he noted that it had been exactly an hour since they left Filia's old place. He spent the whole night packing away a lot of important items, especially ones belonging to her parents. "Spent the whole hour in lala land drinking a chocolate milkshake… That mean anything?"

"Not any meaning I know of." Kazuo commented. "Could be an omen or a sign of good luck…" Their pathway had led them through a road surrounded by tall trees and bushes.  
Kneesocks stopped the vehicle when she noticed something on the road ahead of them. Looking to her comrades, no one spoke as they stared at the object in front of them. The trees and bushes prevented them from going around easily. Full of squirming worms and coagulated blood, half rotted flesh and bones visible, a mangled corpse of a deer… "That's… A pleasant sign." The demoness said as she got up from the driver seat. Decided to investigate, Kazuo stayed close behind as Klo set up his gun from the vehicle, and Filia was beside him as support.

Kneeling as she approached, she took a close look at the decaying body. Such a sight wasn't pleasant, but she didn't want to disrespect the body by running over it. But to leave it just here, it didn't feel right at all. From the looks of it, it was killed by being repeatedly hacked and slashed. There weren't any footsteps left behind, so if whatever attacked it was still here, it must've left by now… Very few people know about this shortcut to the castle…

Urging her Captain to help, they gently moved the body aside, and allowed it to rest behind one of the bushes. "Poor thing…" Kazuo grieved. As he stepped away from the bushes however, he felt his leg swept from its standing, and eventually he was pulled up and hanged by a rope tied around his ankle. "Whoa!"

"Captain!" Drawing one of her scythes, she was about to help Kazuo out of the bind, but then spotted a squad of mercenaries approaching. Startled, the demoness quickly took cover behind the nearest tree. "Enemies, twelve o'clock!"

"Get the Captain! I'll cover!" Klo ordered as he started firing at the incoming hostiles. The trees and vegetation made it difficult to have a clear shot, and often they moved in and out between trees. At times, they returned fire but were out gunned by Klo's sheer volume of fire.

Filia and Samson made use of the tree branches to get to Kazuo, who struggled to reach for the rope around his ankle. Hanging right beside him, Filia had her theon wrap a tangle of hair around Kazuo's trapped foot, whilst she worked on cutting it off with a pocket knife. The hostiles below took notice of her and the Captain, and began firing at their direction. "Samson! Deal with the Captain!"

"Damn rope is pretty tough!" Samson commented as he tried to use the pocket knife to rip through its threads. The Medici drew her pistol and fired back at the hostile mercenaries, focusing on keeping them at bay.

Having snuck on the enemy on their right side, Kneesocks drew her scythe and quickly swung and pierced through one of the mercenary's chest. Pulling back and quickly slashing at the next mercenary, she threw herself aback when they started firing at her. Refraining herself from cutting down a tree and blocking a path, she put away her Gold Spandex and drew her pistol, firing back at the mercenaries.

Above in the trees, Samson was able to cut Kazuo free by ripping the rope to shreds with his teeth. Surprisingly it was still difficult to tear through even with fangs as sharp as his. Lowering Kazuo back to the ground, Samson helped Filia to make her way through the forest whilst still above on the trees. Getting the jump on the mercs was the best way to beat them quickly. They were still shot at by some of the mercenaries, whilst a few focused on suppressing Klo and Knee.

Klo moved away from the vehicle, machinegun in hand. Holding it from the pistol grip and the carry handle, the hybrid unleashed a volley of lead. Shot for shot, Klo stood in the open, but his immense amount of firepower kept the mercenaries down where they were.

Filia finally took the remaining soldiers off guard, with Samson holding them right above the unaware Medici mercenaries. Dropping with her 'hair pins', she slammed down on the first soldier she landed on, before knocking down the next who tried to fire her gun at Filia. Just as she finished off the last of the mercenaries available, a jeep drove in with several more soldiers at hand, and one mounting a machinegun.

Without a second thought, Kneesocks brought out Crescent Rose, and fired at the hostiles, the powerful ammunition piercing through trees and even their vehicle. Keeping the machinegunner busy, Klo synchronised with the attack and focused fire on the jeep and the last remaining Voltage mercs. With little actual cover against the powerful munitions and being overwhelmed with firepower, there was no way the mercenaries can make a comeback.

To finish off the job, Kneesocks bolted open her Scythe/Rifle, and from a pouch of ammunition, loaded a red tipped round into the chamber. As Klo kept their heads down, Kneesocks took aim… Her scope right on target, crosshair centred at the engine. Pulling the trigger, she unleashed devastation as the bullet she fired turned what was once a car into scrap heap. The flashes of brilliance, the crashing deafening boom! It was a fireworks display!

Double checking that they were in the clear, Filia raised her arm and nodded. Though it was unfortunate that they had to resort to killing, it couldn't be helped. Samson hummed once more as he examined his surroundings, making sure that it was indeed clear. No sudden rustles of the bushes, no engine roars or call outs… It was definitely over, for now.

"Looks like someone else was planning to visit the Castle. Any ideas, Captain?" Kneesocks asked as she put away her weapons.

Sighing, he nodded. "Traveling by vehicle might give us away. Best to stay on foot for now. Any objections?" Silence. "I'll be on point."

Taking anything of use and value from the Humvee, Kazuo took care of carrying food supplies, Klo was left to carry extra ammunition, and Filia's parasite was left to navigate the crew with the PDA. Kneesocks didn't need to carry anything, since she was carrying a fair amount of weight with her weapons; her role as a markswoman also required her to be as light as possible, especially when she needed to move between vantage points.

Filia tended to Klo, pulling the rucksack straps forwards and tightening them for the hybrid. Locking them in place and patting on his bagpack, Filia tugged against the rucksack from behind, and felt that it was a tight pull. She gave a thumbs up to ensure that he was secure. Moving on to Kazuo, she did the same, pulling and locking the straps tightly, tugging the rucksack from behind and assuring the Captain that he was ready to go.

Without another second of delay, the crew left for the Castle.

"We can't be far now." Kneesocks commented as they finally got out of the woods and on to an open road. Looking back, she giggled. "I'm not going to explain how I know."

"Probably don't wanna know, anyways." Samson remarked.

"Now I'm curious." Filia joked…

Kazuo chuckled. "You can guess." Stopping, he turned back…

"Captain…?" Samson noticed his abrupt halt.

After a pause, the group were urged to continue on as planned.

* * *

A single set of baggy eyelids, pale skin and faded blue hair. It's been a while since she had a good look at her own reflection, but perhaps it was better that way. Two years ago, she wouldn't have minded what she would've saw: a live active eye and healthy skin. Her scars would've been faded and clean, but now they had become 'dirty', as if they have deteriorated.

"I'm too deep… I can't make it out on my own… This voice keeps telling me things… It's hard to ignore it… It's calling to me even now."

Turning a blind eye to her reflection, she returned to looking out the glass pane. Above the many skyscrapers, none stand taller than the Medici tower. She had the perfect view over the city, the perfect vantage point to command all operations… She understood what it meant to stand tall and see nothing but cockroaches in her model of a perfect city. The difference was, that this time, this model belongs to her.

"Lorenzo…? What news from Dahlia?"

The old man sitting in his seat sighed, relaxing himself as he turned his chair to the Skullgirl… "She is on her way to the Castle as we speak. She'll finish the job… But are you sure she can pull off such an attack…?"

"My demons overwhelmed that place. But let's make sure we know what we're dealing with first… And then we take the rest of the Canopy Kingdom, then the world…" Power… Endless power…

Turning to the aged Medici, Valentine smiled her crooked smile. "We are all pawns in this game of chess. But in the end, be it as I am one myself… I am just this close to reaching the otherside…"

"You've grown mad…" Lorenzo shook his head and sighed again. "But perhaps that's more than a reason not to screw you around…"

Turning to the windshield again, the former Lab-0 nurse chuckled as she tapped on the pane. Pushing herself away from it and walking to the elevator, she waved her hand as she allowed it to descend… "I'll be seeing you all very soon…" Her reflection showed… The deceiving smile replaced with a mourning frown…

* * *

Utter chaos… It was a massacre… Squads of Egret soldiers, and hundreds of stygians and other assorted demons… They made it late, and whatever happened, they missed it.

"The stench of blood… It's overpowering." And enticing. He hid his fangs away as they instinctively extended… "Damn the smell…" Damn it indeed.

Samson hummed. "Too much to handle?" If he remembers, Kazuo was a vampire. He hadn't seen him consume blood of any sort. He held himself off, probably because he didn't want to be seen differently to others. Perhaps he was able to control himself, but if a place is caked in the stuff, it'd be hard to ignore.

Despite the overpowering smell, Kazuo led on and kept to his senses. Pulling his gun to hand, he tip toed across the field, avoiding any corpses along the way. He held his magnum firmly, keeping eyes open and looking left and right. He felt his team keeping up with him, as they slowly followed with their guns at the ready. Finally reaching the main front entrance, he hid behind the wall and had Filia and Klo position themselves on the right side of the door, whilst Kneesocks stacked up with him. Raising his gun, he took a deep breath…

"Ready when you are." Samson whispered.

There were footsteps on the other side of the door, and no doubt it was bad news. Or was it…? He had to check. It was as if he could feel that the doorway was being watched, and running through would be a bad idea. "Thunder!" He cried out.

There was a moment of pause, then a response: "Flash! Come on in!"

That voice… So familiar. But the response was correct, and putting his gun away as he walked right through, he greeted the few Egret soldiers that lowered their arms. Among them was also his cousin Lento, with Carol and Marcus. "Seeing all that outside, I thought the worst."

"It's still pretty bad. We have the main castle locked down for now at least." The cousins smiled at each other. "It's good to see that you're alright, Cap."

Kneesocks put her weapons away and immediately flung herself against the blue vulpine that had open arms for her. "Glad to see that you didn't screw up." Breaking away from the hug, she chuckled as she patted Marcus on the chest.

"You taught me everything I needed to know."

Carol greeted her friend Filia with a friendly hug, and even patted her head to greet her theon. "You wouldn't believe how exciting everything has been."

"I've had my fair share of excitement."

The group's reunion was interrupted when Queen Parasoul entered. However, she smiled at the group as she saluted the Captain. "You've come a long way."

Kazuo nodded. Looking out at the front yard, he sighed. "Not a pretty sight…"

"It's not pleasant… We'll deal with the hard work. You just take the rest you need."

Though faint, he can still smell the iron in the air. It wouldn't be hard to miss his fangs, but he didn't try to hide them this time around. Nodding to the suggestion, he followed Parasoul who led the team in, as guests. "I need a drink…"

The group was halted when Peacock walked in to greet the new guests. "Didn't know we had guests over." She stood proudly. "Names' Peacock. Or Patricia. One of those works."

"Kazuo."

"Or Captain." Klo teased.

The feral sighed. "Let's try not to be too formal here guys." Continuing on, they followed the Queen up a set of stairs. "I guess the Skullgirl is testing us."

"She's good at it." Parasoul noted. "We're strained as is… These men came from the forest."

"I'll bet… You wouldn't happen to have any spare blood packs? Preferably expired." Kazuo asked. "By the way… You said these men came from the forest…?"

"Yes… Why?"

Filia, remembering that Kazuo was a vampire, understood that seeing all that blood out there would've hit him hard. But he seemed like he had everything under control… But things felt off… There was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it, and Kazuo even knew… Stopping herself, she heard a click… As she stopped, the others in front of her did too, and she knew that turning around would only mean one thing… "We've been played."

Without a second thought, Kazuo knocked Filia and the others out of the way, as he confronted the armed attackers. They were disguised as Egret soldiers… "Nigeru!" He urged the others to flee as he took the brunt of the attack. His armour was able to stop most of the bullets that was fired at him, but it didn't last long as they repeatedly shot at him, and eventually tore through him. Brought to his knees, he persisted and forcefully stood up, even as he was bloodied and heavily wounded. "Sonna mon ka…? That all you got…?"

Not intimidated by him, the disguised soldiers all formed up and again, fired at him. After hundreds of bullets, he fell back…

"Captain!" Filia cried out. She was held back by Klo and Kneesocks, who didn't want to instigate the situation.

Parasoul looked down at the stairway, and saw one of the disguised Egrets remove her mask… At least the gas mask. Behind that mask lies another, a hard mask that strikes fear in to those who stare at it long. Her arm was mechanical, as was most of her. The first Anti-Skillgirl… "You should check faces, not just name tags."

Other Egret soldiers were brought in, unarmed and in cuffs. They were all taken by surprise… Even Adam. "How careless of me…" Parasoul noted. They were Voltage mercenaries… The Medici had them cornered, pinned to the wall. Surrounded, and outgunned, they had no chance of fighting their way out. If they tried, it'd be a massacre. If only Reala was there…

"You'll pay…" Filia murmured.

Scoffing, Dahlia raised her arm… "This is the end… You can join you parents… Filia."

Curling her fists, she stood up and approached. Though the men had their weapons aimed at her, Dahlia made sure they didn't shoot one round. "Some crazy shit kid, but might as well!" Samson said as he wrapped Filia's arms and legs. Smacking her right fist into her left palm, she cracked her knuckles, taking deep breaths.

"It'll be a slow and painful process…" Black Dahlia said as she readied herself. Before the two could get close to each other, they halted as they both saw Kazuo's lifeless body twitch! No… It wasn't just twitching, it was moving! He was still alive! His breathing was hard, but it wasn't because he held on to dear life, in fact it was far from it… Standing to his feet, he was immediately surrounded by some of the Mercenaries. His stance was sloppy, and he didn't seem to notice the men that had their weapons aimed at him. "Stop him!"

Snapped out of his trance, he drew his Twin Lance and cleanly cut through several of the men, before moving on to pounce a mercenary. His fangs were at their longest and sharpest, and it was perfect for tearing through flesh and bone. Sinking his fangs deep, he pulled back forcefully to tear out the downed mercenary's neck!

Pushing himself away as others came at him with blades and knives of the like, he used his claws to tear through their armour, and his sword to fend off those with weapons. Another mercenary was at his mercy as he sunk his fangs deep into her shoulder. Taking a good drink, he retracted himself and punched her in the neck with enough force to paralyse! Grabbing another hostile soldier, he threw him into a squad of Medici soldiers to knock them over like bowling pins.

Realising that everything went wrong, Dahlia attempted to flee. Carol was first to notice, and got in her way. She didn't see that the former ASG had a knife already drawn, and Dahlia stabbed Painwheel in the shoulder. She fled the scene. The Medici came to Carol's aid. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. This is nothing." Carol pulled the knife out of her shoulder and shook off the deep cut as it began to heal quickly. "Kazuo sure is pissed."

Filia, though shocked to see the Captain fighting so aggressively, decided to take the opportunity. "Let's do it!"

With the ensuing chaos, the others went on to the attack! They engaged with any of the mercenaries that they encountered first. Peacock took to Lento's shotgun, loading it up quickly and firing it at singled out mercenaries. Kneesocks and Marcus charged in fists, first. Klo and Lento tended to the captive soldiers and helped them out of their cuffs.

Carol halted Filia. "Go after that hag!"

"Right!" She had to, for personal reasons. Dahlia knew about what happened to her parents… She needed answers!

Parasoul, armed with her trusty parasol, urged the two to get moving. "We have this!" She charged into battle without a second thought to help the others. Filia ran after Dahlia.

* * *

Shooting and smacking her way through to the heliport, the Medici broke through the door. Seeing Dahlia attempting to hijack a chopper with a mercenary piloting it, she ran towards them. "Dahliaaa!" She cried out as she fired in their general direction. None of the shots hit, and her gun ran out of bullets. Holstering it, she rushed at the ASG.

"I gotcha kid!" Smacking the ground, he flung himself and Filia at the Medici Mafia's most prized enforcer. High up in the air, Filia dropped down, slamming her fist first into the ground. Standing to look directly at Dahlia, she glared with extreme prejudice. There was a moment of silence… "So…" She said, breaking the silence.

"It's been very long. The last time I saw you, you were a little blondie… And you've gone and join the dogs…?" She chuckled. "But animals are put down, and you're no different."

"So you know what happened to my parents…?" Filia asked demandingly. Her fist curled tightly, and shook violently… Left without an answer, Medici leaped at Dahlia and threw punches at her rapidly. Filia kept throwing as many punches as she could, but Black Dahlia was just as fast and powerful, and neither could trade a successful blow. Locking their arms, the ASG threw Filia back. She rushed at the Medici and threw punches to the ground, but she missed as she rolled aside. She only cracked through the concrete.

Samson helped throw Filia back up to stand again, pushing her off the ground. "You got this!" He cheered as he brought his ropes back to her arms, hardening them. Filia went back to throwing punches and kicks, but none connected as Dahlia dodged, deflected or blocked them. Trying to throw her best punch, she was blocked and locked by the wench! Pulling herself back, she had Samson swing a sharpened thread at the ASG.

Rushing at her, the Medici officer threw a powerful kick, though the Medici dodged it. When Filia tried to retaliate, she locked her attack. "Useless!" Throwing a few punches and smacking Filia back, she kept at her with another rush of punches and palms to the young Medici's face. She wouldn't drop nor falter; she still stood even after Dahlia threw her best punches. She was bruised, but still standing… "Persistent…"

Shaking her head, Filia swung a kick, but missed. Another swing for the head, but blocked. Straight punch, blocked and locked.

With the opportunity, the Medici officer swung a powerful knee kick to Filia's face! She then sent another volley of straight punches at her abdomen, staggering Filia. "Just like your father! Weak!" She mocked. Just as she did, Filia recovered from the blow and reached out for the Mafia officer. "How could you have held up after all that!? I'm just going to have to hit har-"

"HARDER!" Filia finished as she swung her head right at Dahlia's masked face, and despite its hardness, it couldn't stop the force. Staggered and dazed, Filia had her chance. Though her forehead gushed after that last attack, she was determined to finish the job. "DAHLIA!" She screamed as she repeatedly threw punches at her. After a volley of punches, she screamed again. "I'll keep beating you… Until I have you… IN TEARS!" With one switch punch, she launched the wench a few metres back. Her hands bled, but she didn't notice the bleeding cuts.

Dahlia stood, but as she tried to counter the rushing Medici by swinging her arm at her, she ducked in time to get through her side and behind her. Lifting her up, Filia slammed her head first, throwing the Medici officer over herself and into the ground.

Dazed, she tried to stand… Shaking off the dizziness, she was swept from her feet and knocked back down again.

Beaten to a pulp but still able to stand, Dahlia rushed at Filia. Just as she reached in, Filia took hold of her arm before using her running force to throw her over the shoulder. Brought to the ground, Filia pulled her back up to stand before dragging her to the still set chopper. She was slammed into it, with enough force to dent the door in! The pilot was nervous to try and flee, and was frozen in place. Pinned to the chopper and tired out, Dahlia had lost the fight swiftly.

"It's over…" Filia exclaimed.

Dahlia chuckled to herself as she produced a small rod like device with a large red button atop. "This is only the beginning…" Upon closer inspection, she realised that Dahlia's combat vest hid scores of C4! "The Skullgirl's anger is beyond what you can comprehend…"

Without time to think, Filia pushed herself away as she tried to flee. Reaching the edge of the rooftop, she was too late to jump as the explosion behind her closed in. "Filia!" Samson shouted as he covered her up to protect her from the blast. It sent them flying off the edge, but the force was too great for Samson to handle, and he was left unconscious. Far off to catch anything, the Medici fell… She didn't expect it to go this way, but perhaps that's fate…

Time slowed around her as she began to remember… Remember… Memories… The past… Her parents… Carol… The Medici tower… The Tower… Red glowing eyes… The ominous glow of blue… A nurse… Outfit…? That's it: THE TOWER!

She opened her eyes as she heard her name being called out… "Captain…?" He leaped after her, and forced himself to speed up. Catching up to her, he reached out for her, pulling her towards himself… No, he was throwing her above him! Dangling just above him was a cable for her to grab on to! Barely catching on to it, she tried to reach out for Kazuo, and was able to catch him in time… "Are you a superhero or something?"

"Or something." Still bloodied after the fight in the main hall, Kazuo however was back to his normal self. But in a way, she could see through his green emerald eyes that the 'other' side of him is something he doesn't like to show or touch upon.

Feeling the theon on her head shake himself back awake, she was glad he wasn't hurt badly. But what was more important was that vision she had… "I think I just figured it all out… We were looking all at the wrong places, but it was so obvious…" It was the perfect view over the city! She could oversee anything that happens within the Canopy Kingdom…

"Man, that could've been bad…" Samson admitted. "Let's get back on solid ground." He said as he formed butterfly like wings on the Medici's back, and flapped them enough to carry both her and the Captain.

"Are you okay? Those gunshot wounds were serious."

"It's either me or you guys."

"Spoken like a true Captain." Filia said as she patted him on the head.

Kazuo chuckled.

* * *

Another day, another fight. Finally, a proper break from it. Medici took to a proper hot meal in the canteen. It wasn't Grade-A quality, but it was much better than the MREs that she had eaten for the past few days. Today was some beans, sausages, scrambled eggs and hash browns. Dessert: a sachet of strawberry jelly.

Painwheel and Kazuo joined her for breakfast, whilst the others took rest wherever they could find a place to lie down.

"Today has been a pain…" Carol exclaimed, stretching her arms out. "Thanks to you guys, we pretty much saved the Castle in time."

The Captain chuckled. "You, Lento and Marcus did a great job yourselves. But all in all it comes down to one thing."

Carol scoffed. "Tsugi ni omae wa: 'Aite ga kachihokotta toki… Sudeni soitsu wa haiboku shiteiru.'" She said at the same time as the Captain.

"Hey! I didn't know you can speak 'J'."

Filia chuckled. "It was one of her subjects in school." As she kept to the conversation and food, Samson was resting easy. That blast hit him hard, and he deserved that hard earned nap. Despite all that happened today, she had a reason to smile… But she couldn't help wonder what Dahlia meant by what she said about the Skullgirl…

Looking to the Captain, she saw that he was distracted by something else. "Kazuo?"

"Huh? Oh… Sorry… Just had some thoughts stuck on the mind."

"What kind of thoughts…?" Carol teased.

"Someone I miss…" The table went silent for a moment. "Oh no she's still around! It's just that… I don't see her as much."

Klo quickly slid in and hugged his friend, and Kneesocks followed closely behind him. "Hey! Is this about 'that girl'!?"

Kneesocks took a seat besides Carol. "The Captain here is what we called… 'Fang-whipped'." Looking at Kazuo, she saw him flush red.

"Fang-whipped?"

Klo laughed. "Vampy boy got himself a girl, right? Vampy boy loves her a lot! It's like she got him on a whip! But the bastard hadn't told us her name!"

"Sounds romantic." Carol chuckled.

For some reason, Kazuo could tell that he wasn't the only one 'fang-whipped'… "By the end of this, I'm taking a good break."

"For the sake of that girl you wanna see? Come on, tell us her name!" Filia demanded.

Kazuo shook his head. "Another time." Her name was something he isn't going to tell to the others, at least for now. She was a beautiful college girl who studied in chemistry down at the Kordian Bale University. She had poor eyesight without her glasses, was clumsy, long straight purple hair and a petite build. The day he met her was a day he'll never forget. "The only thing I'll tell you, is that she means a whole lot to me. But then again, so do all of you."

Carol shook her head as she shrugged. "Well if you're not gonna tell us her name, at least give us a story or something."

Shaking his head but still grinning, Foxhound gave in to their requests. "I visited the Kordian Bale University at one point, just past Maplecrest. It was the start for many freshman, and previous students as well. Visitors were welcome on the day, and of course, Izzi wanted to have a look herself. So we had a look around, kept a good eye out for anything interesting. Izumi found an ice cream van, and pretty much spent as much as she could. I on the other hand headed to stalls regarding extra-curricular activities for different subjects. Passed a few, looked at a few flyers, none of them interested me."

He took a breather and a sip of water from the bottle. Clearing his throat, he continued: "Eventually I pass the Chemistry table. I don't know why it felt so different… Why I was immediately attracted to her, it wasn't clear at the time… Her scent didn't smell like others, she smelled sweet, like roses or fresh velvet cloth… Something that flared my senses into overdrive! Standing just at my height, she was timid to meeting new people. But she saw me, something seemed different. She didn't hide behind a set of books, or try to look away from me."

"The conversation started off well… Mostly sticking to what she knows and trying to get me to join the Chemistry after class club, but I explained to her that I wasn't a student. But we chatted regardless… When Izumi came around however, I had to leave her behind and take her home… But I persisted, I went back to that University to see her. I didn't know where to look, but I followed my senses instead. The faint smell of roses in a field of daisies."

Carol chuckled. "This is sounding like one of those 'novels'."

Filia nodded. "Well…? Don't leave us hanging!"

"Fine, fine! I found her after classes, and we talked… I came again, same process… After a couple of times, I gave my number. I thought that it was better for me to do so. Plus I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to calling. She did call, though if I remember correctly, took about an hour after I gave her a number… I probably would've called earlier." He cleared his throat again. "She gave me her number and we kept contact… But at times where I'm on missions, it was hard to keep track. Still, it was nice to know she cared…"

"Go on…" Filia urged.

"Then one day she called… We talked… But we both asked each other out. I guess we had the same thought on the mind… And then things moved on after that, and I still talk to her… She makes me feel good about myself, in a way that I didn't thought possible. Mentally that is!"

Klo nodded. "Sounds like love to me." He would know about that very well.

Kneesocks understood very well what Kazuo is going through. "You told her about… What you are?"

"She knows… In a way, I didn't have to tell her…" Standing from his seat, still smiling, he left the table with hands in his pockets. Stopping himself, he turned back. "Filia, how would you and Samson like to lead tomorrow?"

* * *

Another vehicle for the day. Such a convenient way to travel! Nikki had one stored away in a garage, and though this one didn't look as large as the 4x4s that the other Reapers use, this one was attractive for being sleek (and red). Though as they did try to get to the car, they were again halted by demons. Of course, Nikki showed no strain in eliminating them, and even went as far as to demonstrate several creative ways to do so.

Method one was to use her sword. Despite its size and weight, Mason had no trouble swinging it around like a toy baseball bat, and cutting through the masses. Method two was to use her dual pistols to rapidly tear through limbs and bodies, and it seemed as if she didn't need to reload at all. Did she constantly feed energy into the guns? Even more so is that they were very good at beating down even the larger artificial demons. Method 3…

"I didn't realise that you treasured that sword very much. The way you treat it…" Sienna said as she held it in hand. It was sheathed, for safety purposes. As Beatrix said, it was meant to be used with its scabbard, and Nikki demonstrated exactly what she meant. The flow of her movement, the fluent sway and slides… It was as if she was dancing, dancing with death.

Nikki scoffed. "The sword has a lot of meaning… But it's more to do with the fact that the people that have owned the sword are important to me…"

"Oh, yes. You did mention it was an heirloom."

"It wasn't passed down to me… But I passed it down to my son." She sighed. "I went as far as even teaching him Iaido myself… I like to keep to that tradition for whoever uses it." She stopped at a red light. "You know… My son is a much better person than I am…"

"Now don't put yourself down!" Leviathan said.

Nikki chuckled. "Seriously. I'm pretty much a really bad example and role model. I beat down and kick ass, show off, make people know who's in charge, and probably I haven't paid off a couple of tabs I've left at bars galore… Still, I know evil when I see it. My son however, I wanted him to be more like his father."

"Oh?" Sienna wondered.

"He's a real angel. Compared to me. I mean… He still decided to take points from me, but the good stuff." Driving on again, she smiled. "When he was a kid, I always enjoyed how much he wanted to be me. My daughter wanted to be more like her pa. In the end, I see myself in the both of them. But a much better me."

Squigly nodded. "They're lucky to have you."

"I guess…" Her smile turned into a frown as she continued on…

Leviathan and Contiello both noticed the lack of a smile, and couldn't ignore it. Was it something she said? Or is Nikki withholding some important details… Personal details.

Nikki sighed. "My children have me and their father to rely on, but really, that's all the blood family they have… But not the only family." It's a family she was a part of, a family she can rely on… She can be only thankful that she met all of the Reaper members, even though at times there have been hardships, nothing could make Nikki smile more than their friendship. "I've been through rough times, and it makes me sad to see others go through it."

"Is that the reason why you helped us?" Leviathan asked. "You've lost those very dear to you? Perhaps that woman in that photo…?"

Nikki closed her eyes and nodded. Sienna couldn't help notice her fiddle with an amulet on her neck, one that she didn't notice she wore until today… "I rather not talk about it."

The drive continued, albeit silently. Nikki turned to her right and saw that Squigly was fast asleep, though Leviathan stayed awake and kept a close eye out. Checking her watch, she saw the long arm pointing at the twelve, and the short arm pointing at the nine. The last time she checked was back at the diner, six o'clock. Traffic was pretty heavy, she didn't expect it to be this bad. The very least, she wasn't caught in the main streets anymore and finally was on the way to the castle.

Turning to see the drake sitting up, she hummed to herself. "You should rest."

"I have to keep an eye out for Sienna. You never know when an enemy is just around the corner." Leviathan explained.

"You remind me of my son. As a soldier, he's always cautious."

Leviathan nodded as he also noticed this from Micheal. It was hard to believe that this pizza eating laid back Private Eye was his mother. Then it became clear where the resemblance was: the feral rabbit ears, the heterochromia from the both of them of blue and red irises, the preference of custom sewn coats… But he wondered about the father. He was no doubt still a part of their lives, but noted to be busy. What could he expect from him?

Mason scoffed. "I ever tell you about my Husband? Great guy he is."

"How so?" Leviathan pondered.

"I've had my fair share of men and woman on dates, some turned serious, others, not so much. But there hadn't been anyone I've met that could spice up my life better than he… Well not exactly spiced up but…" She chuckled. "He really does fill a gap that I couldn't fill myself. The missing piece to my personal puzzle."

Love certainly was something Leviathan had encountered over the years… He understood very well what she meant. "How'd it came to be?"

"It's a very long story. But I can tell you how Micheal came to be." She joked. "Couple drinks, box of pizza and a VERY LONG night."

"A little too much information…" Leviathan grimaced.

Nikki shrugged. "You and Sienna are pretty inseparable. I think your dedication is why I like ya a lot. Don't let her down."

Leviathan perked up and smiled. "I won't!"

Mason's smile, as always, was enough as a response.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like the ground was shaking, but the comfort of the futon softened every quake… Quake…? It couldn't have been an earthquake! Getting up, she ran to the door, picking up her equipment along the way. She noticed other Egret soldiers converging out to the balcony, and she followed…

"What's going on!?" She demanded. Looking ahead, she saw a platoon of stygians, accompanied by a huge creature that was formed of ooze and a variety of other objects, including cars, trees and all sorts. Taking a set of binoculars from an Egret soldier, she had a closer look, and then saw several masked men with katanas and other types of weapons… They must be demons as well. "That's huge…"

"Let's get in gear! Let's stop that thing from getting close!" Adam shouted as he started to get the men into positions. "Filia, we need orders, we need an idea of what we can do to hold them back!"

The Medici nodded. "What kind of explosive weapons and automatics do we have?"

"Stock piles of automatic grenade launchers, RPGs, Vladof V1's and fifty's."

Kazuo and the others caught up, and saw the large creature. Realising that Filia was taking charge, Foxhound gave a thumbs up to assure her. "Get every weapon you can, and put every bit of lead we have downrange." Their first card was to slow down the enemy through suppression so that they can prepare a proper counter-attack. Though it won't slow the large monster, it would definitely slow the masses of stygian demons. "Do we have any aircraft and vehicles we can work with?"

"Everything's out of commission besides Panzerfaust and a few light attack choppers."

That creature was big, and the choppers wouldn't do as much as scratch that thing. Filia remembers seeing Panzerfaust during an Egret parade a year ago, and he was fairly huge. Still, he couldn't compete with that monster alone, but perhaps he can help hold the line. How would they take on that huge monster…?

The others stepped besides her, Klo patted her shoulder and was first to charge in, jumping off the balcony. It was a high drop, but he landed unscathed! Knee and Kazuo followed after him. Perhaps mastering her powers would allow her to match the same feat as they could, but for now she stuck to what she knew and had Samson lower her down to the ground. "Alright kid, let's show 'em a thing or two!"

Just as they were about to clash into the hordes of stygian, they were immediately interrupted by rapid what looked like streaks of yellow light, but as it passed through, it cut the demons and anything it touched. Luckily, none of them were close enough. Both parties stopped as they heard a roaring engine from afar, but fast approaching! Filia turned to her left. It was a sports car, and incoming fast… Standing atop of the moving vehicle was…

"It's Sienna and Nikki!" Kneesocks shouted.

Sienna stood atop the car, supported by Leviathan who held her in place. She had Micheal's katana at hand. As they closed in, Mason kicked off the door besides her and leaped out as Squigly hopped off the car. Crashing into the masses, it exploded beautifully, sending many of the ground demons flying, and staggered the humongous creature.

Standing tall and ready, Nikki glowed red as a strong aura engulfed her. "Time to tear this place up!" Bringing her sword to bear and pointing it, a bright light flashed around her… In the seconds it took the others to recover from their blindness, they saw that she had transformed into her true form… Two large raven black wings, covered in golden chains. Her eyes glowed, her body covered in a red mist, and her coat had become hardened like armour.

"Her true form! She really is… A Nephilim!" Leviathan shouted.

Pointing her sword at the large monster, she smiled as she took the time to inspect it… "An Ooze Mash…" She hummed to herself. "I'll take you down a couple of notches…" She said in an echoic voice. Flinging herself at the giant creature as it tried to slam its fist at her, she dodged it and flew right at it.

With the creature distracted and the hordes also stunted, the others were joined by the Black Egrets and Parasoul who led a counter-charge. "A million troops!" Parasoul cried out, but then realised… "Budget cuts…"

Carol and Peacock lead the charge with the other Reaper members. Klo and Marcus had their machineguns at the ready, Lento had his shotgun and katana, Peacock, readied her Argus system, and Kneesocks had her scythes at the ready. "Let's paint the town red! Like her face!"

"I'd say a darker shade of crimson, but whatever…"

Uniting with Kazuo's squad, Sienna pointed as they saw the large creature stumble back after a direct attack from Mason. Without a second thought, Squigly rushed towards the monster. Wanting in on the action, Kazuo went after her as the others agreed to push their charge. Using the creature's limbs, Squigly ran fast enough to run up its leg. It tried to sweep her away, but she used the sword to catch on to its oozing left hand.

Following from example, Kazuo ran up the giant demon's leg and leaped off high towards its chest. As it tried to catch him, he flung himself back and avoided its clasping hands. Sienna was quick enough to throw herself over and stab on the outside of its hand. Angered, it flailed aimlessly, though Foxhound took the opportunity to catch on to its arm.

Above the monster, Nikki dived at the monster's head, and with a hard swing of her sword, she smashed it with the side and dazed it. It took a few steps back, and as it did, Nikki threw her sword at its chest. Whilst it cut into it easily, the 'thing' still stood. "Persistent…" She grinned. "I'll give you that, and that alone."

"Hora hora IKUZE!" Kazuo shouted as he dived towards the stuck sword, and slammed his palm at it. With his palm deep inside the creature, he sent as much energy within him to 'shock' him. Pulling out and dropping back on the ground, he gave a thumbs up to Contiello as she dived for the sword that went through the oozing monstrosity. "Kizamu ze! Tear it up!"

"Leviathan! Together!" As she descended, she slashed at the creature with Micheal's katana in hand, and Nikki's sword in the drake's mouth. Reaching the ground, she and Kazuo retreated as the monster began to melt into a puddle of oose…

"Sokomade da!" Kazuo shouted as he stood with his right arm shaped into a chicken wing, holding against his right hip, and his left arm snapping his finger, looking away from it and smiling. He lowered his profile, arching forwards and kneeling on his left leg as his right leg stretched out to support him.

Sienna followed as Leviathan hardened himself to allow her to lie on him, tilted to her side, leaning her head on her hand. "An easy win…"

Landing in front of them, Nikki stood as tall as ever and smiled as she gave a thumbs down to the losers. "Jackpot!"

Most of the horde had been eliminated, and others retreated from the battle. The combined efforts of the Egrets and Reapers were beyond even a platoon of stygian and the monster. Carol went on to finish off the last masked demon, who dropped to his knees as she slashed right through his torso with her bonesaw. She chuckled. "That was a work out." Though the last masked demon struggled to stand, he didn't try to give in.

"Curse you…"

Painwheel chuckle once more as she pointed at the masked man. "Tsugi ni omae wa: 'The Skullgirl will destroy all of you!' To you."

"The Skullgirl will destroy all of you!" Realising that she correctly predicted what she said, he gasped. Immediately, he was punched back flew by Carol herself. She smiled, satisfied…

* * *

Reala and Minette arrived by helicopter, piloted by Moka of course. The Commander saw that the Egret soldiers and some of the Reapers were cleaning up the mess left behind by the fighting earlier. "I guess we missed it. But the very least, we can set up easier."

Several Egret soldiers stood in place and saluted. As Reala saluted back, he turned to the nearest soldier to his left. "Could you take Minette to the GeoScape here?"

"You're not coming Commander?"

He shook his head as he pulled up the sleeves of his coat and went to help the soldiers clean up. The bodies were like feathers to his strength, and so he carried a few of them with a single arm. Dropping them on the pile that the soldiers formed, he took note of Parasoul who was also helping. He approached and waved.

"Took your time getting here Commander."

"Sorry, had to make a stop. I'll explain once we're finished here."

With the help of all available Black Egrets and Reaper members, the dead bodies were all loaded on to a truck. The contents will be handled accordingly by the Egrets stationed at Whiskey Outpost just outside the Pitstop, where the bodies will either be buried if ally, or burned if demon. It was hard to believe that there were so many bodies to deal with. Still, no undead. Perhaps the Skullgirl was saving them for later, because the undead were extremely fragile, even in numbers. With the Reapers helping, they were even able to beat the demons, or maybe this was just a taste of what was to come…

The Commander greeted Sienna and Nikki, who tended to the wounded. They made do with basic medicine and bandages. He noticed that Squigly's mouth lacked the stiches. "I see everything's under control here."

"No major casualties here, just minor injuries of the sort."

Reala nodded. "I'll need a word with Nikki…"

Standing and approaching her Commander, Reala led her back to the helicopter that he previously arrived on. "I went back to No-Man's Land… I found one body…"

"What are you talking about?"

"A body that was intact… Perhaps the last of the remnants of 'Last Hope'."

Nikki stood in place, stunned to the news. "What were you planning to do…?"

"You see how Squigly is in control of herself?" Producing a small device from his pocket, he allowed the Private Eye to inspect it. He and Nikki both tended to a stretcher that had a zipped up body bag. "Let's bring her to the lab…"

Mason nodded. "Right."

As Sienna was left to tend to the injured, she was approached by Captain Kazuo and Filia. They had first aid kits to hand, and extra bandages and other medicines. The feral smiled. "You could use the extra hands, right?"

Leviathan chuckled. "It would be rather helpful of you."

"Shouldn't you be resting? I heard you took quite a beating past few days."

"A few bullets through my torso ain't gonna keep me down."

Filia chuckled. "I've never had the chance to ask, but you're a vampire, yet you can walk in the sun! It's quite against the rules here."

"Not for a genetically modified vampire! I mean, my Grandfather wasn't genetically born one, he was turned into one via experiments. And the rest is history."

The ever so optimistic Captain interested her. In a way, she could see traits of his Auntie and Grandfather in him. Having spent some time with those two during the lab tests, she saw how his Auntie Moka was very gentle and caring. His Grandfather, Takamichi, whilst also helpful and caring, smiled a lot. All of his smiles, whilst genuine, carried a sense of burden when she looked at him. Perhaps it was the best thing he can do, living for so long could've jaded his personality, but perhaps there was something to be happy at the end of it.

Takamichi was unhindered by the fact that he has to live on other's blood, that he wasn't mortal and that he'll outlive many others, and grieve those that he has come to care about… But he didn't dwell on those negatives… He had a family to take care of, and not just his own blood kin. Even better was that Glide had someone to share his burdens with, to care for, to love and to be with for a long time. He did note that he had only met her about twenty years ago, so she couldn't have been Moka or her sister's mother. "Hey Kazuo. Did you ever get to meet your grandmother?"

"Grandmother Akina?"

"No, I mean your biological grandmother."

"Hmm… Never. I'm not sure if I'll ever get the chance."

Sienna nodded. "I see." After providing one soldier with a set of painkiller pills and water, she moved on to the next.

"What brought that up?" The feral asked curiously.

Leviathan hung over her shoulder. "There's something about Nikki that bothers us…"

Filia stepped in. "Whatcha mean?"

Kazuo understood what she meant however. "Nikki went through a lot, lost family… In a way, you both lost something… It's quite unfair."

Sienna nodded. Perhaps the reason Micheal's mother was so caring and gentle to her and was so ruthless to demons and anyone that is hostile to her is because she had lost a lot. She didn't just feel sorry for Contiello, she downright understands it! What had she lost however? Her parents would be an obvious guess, were there no other family members?

The sword she had wasn't passed down to Nikki at first… A sibling, perhaps? "Have you ever lost someone important to you?"

Kazuo shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm hoping that's not anytime soon, if not at all." Squigly couldn't help but feel that he was lying…

Filia smiled. "You know, we never really asked Samson about it."

Leviathan nodded to himself. "I would know the answer to that."

"Quiet, worm." Samson snapped. But he felt Filia's curiosity, and didn't want to hold back… "Alright… I'll spill." He said in defeat. "I had a several hosts before you. You'd know that of course! But there was one that I really did care about, and you're starting to remind me of her kid."

Medici nodded. "What was her name?"

"Delilah. She was tough, took anyone down that got in her way… But then the day came when she got on the wrong side of another theon, we called her the 'Crimson Scrooge'…" She was no match for such a powerful parasite who used blood as a means to regenerate and as a weapon. Without the proper preparation, Delilah met her fate… But she allowed Samson to leave her, which is something he could never forget… A sacrifice he didn't expect, but regardless, her death was untimely. He didn't want Filia to meet the same fate.

"You got us… Samson, Filia…" Kazuo explained.

Squigly smiled. "And us."

"Like old times, hmm Samson?"

Speaking of important people, Filia felt the need to talk of someone specifically… "Mrs Victoria, my teacher in High School. She's held me through some hard times… Can't forget about her."

"You know Mrs Victoria?" Kazuo asked.

"You too?" She asked back.

Foxhound nodded. "She was a tutor for me. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. She used to tutor me and an old friend, Dima." He owes her a lot… Had it not been for her, she would've failed a few exams in the UF. Mrs Victoria was quite the beauty, but at the same time he saw that she was strong minded and wouldn't let anyone get the better of her. To him, she was one of his role models to become a better person.

Who wouldn't wanna be like Mrs Victoria? Seriously, she was practically amazing! And she was only mortal, at least that's what he knew.

Sienna smiled. "There anyone else you've become close with?"

"Lab-8's motherly figure, Ileum… She's a good friend of my mom and auntie." Ileum was very caring of anyone she comes to like. Both his squad mates can attest to that, and he was sure that the rest of Lab-8 would too. He didn't get to see her a lot, but whenever he did, she was comforting even after a long hard day. Despite her appearance, anyone who gets to know her wouldn't want to forget her at all.

If he remembers correctly, it was Ileum who introduced Lab-8 to the Reapers, through a chance meeting with Commander Reala. And from there, the rest of Lab-8…

Their conversation was interrupted by Parasoul who came with several medics. "We'll take over from here. You've all been very helpful."

"It's our job, and a pleasure."

Parasoul smiled. "Go take a break. I hear there's a nice café at New Meridian." Though it was a risk, she was sure that they'll be alright as long as they lay low.

"Let's just get some proper casual clothes on first." Sienna noted.

Before they left, Squigly noticed Kazuo and Filia stop as Parasoul whispered something to the two. She couldn't tell what she had said to them, but by the looks of their stunned face… It wasn't good news.

* * *

MadMan's café, popular for their Coke Floats and Milkshakes. They do mean cakes as well! From the way Foxhound went about eating confectionery and drinking sodas AND milkshakes without a second thought, he was no doubt a sweet tooth. "This is good stuff!"

They had invited Cerebella as well, who was happy to attend. They had forgotten that she was at the Castle at all, because she didn't join the fight earlier. Looking through a magazine, she noted a strange article: 'Increase your bust size, from AA to C!' She shook her head, believing it was either a scam, or that the process was untrustworthy. "Check it, you really believe anything like this?"

"Why are you complaining? You're 'well-armed'. Pardon my French." Leviathan commented.

The diamond nodded. "Sure I am, but people buy in to this stuff all the time! And ten 'Bones' per breast? That's way too cheap for a legit surgery."

Kazuo stopped stuffing his mouth, took a moment to swallow and agreed with Cerebella's comment. "I think people should stop looking at stuff like this, I mean everyone has beauty in them."

"Cheesy much? Or is it that your girlfriend is ugly?" Samson teased and laughed. Surprisingly, even with their parasites so visible, no one looked in their direction differently.

Speaking of appearances, Kazuo traded his usual combat uniform for a black long sleeve designer shirt (custom sewn by his auntie) which had a gold fire like design to them, a pair of black custom denim jeans with a light chain and brown belt, and a pair of casual boots with spuds. The chain hung from his belt on the left side, but was short.

Filia opted for a similar set of garments to her previous outfit, a long sleeve shirt (with the arms folded to her elbow) lacking a tie, a pair of black feminine dress pants supported by suspenders, and a pair of comfy trainers!

Contiello was given a new outfit from Nikki, an old one that she neglected but couldn't bring herself to rid of it. It was a red coat with the sleeves shortened down to elbow length, a short sleeve black shirt and a pair of baggy denim jeans coupled with a pair of high heeled boots. Not the kind of outfit she would normally wear, but Nikki explained it was for comfort when fighting. Prior to wearing the outfit, she had wrapped a fair amount of bandage around her chest area. A 'precaution'.

"Don't be so mean Samson."

When Filia turned to look at the Captain, she noticed his gaze was elsewhere… Out the window, at a young woman who stared at the group… By the look on the both of their faces, it was full of bad vibes… This woman was blonde, had short hair and stood fairly tall. She wore a trench coat and dress pants, but the coat covered up anything she might have had beneath it…

"Sorry… I'll be right back…" Kazuo stood and walked through the door to approach the woman that stared. Her glare turned to the Captain…

Samson grunted. "I don't like this…"

Filia nodded and stood to follow, as Squigly and Cerebella kept to their seats, but aware of the tension.

"Sorry… I feel as though we met before… You look familiar, and yet… Someone completely new." Kazuo said as he slowly circled the woman, who kept a close eye on him. Her scent was way off, but it didn't smell like she had a theon, but rather she didn't smell… Mortal. He kept a close eye to anything abnormal, and right away he noted that she didn't emit a cold fog when she breathed… And then he noticed the fangs in her mouth… "Feeling hot even in this cold weather? And fangs…?" He scoffed… "You're a little obvious."

"I'd say you don't even know who I am…" She mocked.

Filia kept to the Captain's side, curling her left hand into a fist. "That voice…" She looked so young! So different! The face was beautiful, but as before, the ugliness was from her personality.

Producing an all too familiar mask from her coat, she smiled as she threw it aside… "No need for that hunk of junk anymore…" She was young, and beautiful! Not a blemish or wrinkle on her face, not even a scar! She should've been dead, the grenade blast should've killed her back at the Castle! But no… She's not human anymore…

"Dahlia… Is that right…?" Kazuo asked rhetorically. "I wonder… I heard some grim news today, that a teacher was recently killed today… And it hit me yesterday why your name sounded very familiar…"

Dahlia chuckled. "Six months ago… A botched operation regarding several Egrets and an 'Advisor' was it?"

"Yeah… That advisor… He was a good friend of mine." Kazuo's fist curled tightly. "So I was wondering why I wanted to pound your face through that mask myself…" Filia had beat him to the first beat down. It had only been at least a few hours since the fighting earlier, and here she was, back for more… Judging by the fangs, youthful appearance and how she recovered within a few hours, he didn't doubt that she was a vampire.

The Skullgirl must've had a way to change her into the way she is. Or perhaps there was some sort of research that the Labs had for this…

She smiled. "I see… So you were the young man that went to cradle his body were you not? I think it's fitting that we did indeed become enemies, since your meddling has given the Renoirs an edge…" She readied her arms as if she was prepared to fight.

"You were human earlier… So all you needed was a 'death' to become what you are?"

"Precisely… And I can't thank Valentine enough! And so… You shall join your comrades and Mrs Victoria! Her blood was quite tasty, and knowing that she was very well acquainted with you made it taste all the more better… Once I have your blood, not even a rainstorm of machinegun bullets could stop me!"

Foxhound smiled. "Is that so…?" Kazuo rhetorically asked as he reached behind his back… Out of nowhere, he drew a Vladof rifle! Both Filia and Dahlia gasped! Angling himself and keeping the gun barrel pointed her way, he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Roaring in anger as he unloaded as many rounds as his weapon could fire, he sent the inhuman Dahlia flying through the window. Though none of his shots injured any civilians or the other two inside the café, it was still a dangerous act that could've hurt more than the Medici enforcer.

"I didn't realise that the Captain was insane!" Cerebella cried out as she ducked under her table. Sienna nodded as she ducked with her. "Where the hell did he get that rifle!?"

Stepping on shattered pieces of glass, he approached the café's missing window pane as he overlooked the Medici. The bullets passed right through her, and in several vital spots in her body, but alas she was no mortal, and so she struggled to sit back up. For the most part, she was alive…

The Medici gasped… "She survived all that?"

Samson hummed. "Persistent as always… I never imagined this is the kind of shit we're dealing with… What was that for anyways?"

Stepping into the café, he sighed. "I know that wasn't enough to kill you, but today, I'm really gonna tear you down and make sure you stay six feet under…" Tightening his fists once more, he held back his wails, but couldn't hide his sobs or tears… "That was for Dima and Mrs Victoria… This is personal" He paused "This… Is war…"

Such genuine tears… "Kazuo…"

"Like I said… I never forget the faces of those I come to care about." Wiping them away, he took a deep breath to compose himself. His eyes were red from the tears, and the sobbing subsided, but there was still a hint of sadness to his voice. "Not ever…"

"Captain…" Even Filia and Samson wouldn't have been forgotten should they have fallen. Cerebella, Squigly, Leviathan… All of them. He had only known them for a week, but his trust was a lifetime promise… She hugged him… "It must've been hard…"

Her theon patted him on the shoulder. "It's always rough when you lose someone you get close to… I tried my best to not get close to anyone…" Samson sighed. "Didn't last long once I met the kid; you guys show up and now I'm worried."

Kazuo nodded as Medici broke away from the friendly hug. "Thank you." He smiled, before turning back to the downed vampire. "We'll do it for them."

Keeping the gun to hand, he allowed the enforcer to stand. She chuckled, unfazed by the pain and ever so alive. Bringing it to bear, he pulled the trigger again, but realised when it clicked empty, he was out of ammo. He didn't even have any extra magazines or drums to work with, so he threw the weapon aside. "Well that worked for shit."

Standing, the Medici Mafia's prized enforcer drew a sawed down couch gun, and aimed straight at Kazuo, blasting him with both loaded barrels, returning the favour. "Silver buckshot, the perfect way to incapacitate a vampire." She expected him to be still, paralysed! But when she saw him shrug off the attack, he opened his shirt to reveal a Kevlar vest. "Damn, you are smart."

Standing straight back up, he approached. "There are a couple of things that you ought to know about me… But one of them is that I learned a trick from my dad…"

"And that trick may be…?"

He smirked. "I'm REAL fast!" He shouted as he used a thread to pull the pin off a grenade that he had placed on Dahlia's coat as he got close just seconds ago. Flinging himself backwards, Filia and Squigly used their theons to reach out and pull him away from the blast.

"A grenade!?" Pulling it away from her vest, she noticed more threads attached to the grenade itself. "Oh shit!" Turning to her back, she saw the Medici's former acrobat with a strap of grenades at hand. "You!?"

The former Cirque des Cartes had no time to waste as she flung herself through the next windshield. The shatter was countered by Vice Versa's large strong arms that kept her safe. Just as she did, the grenades all exploded simultaneously, and decimated the eating place. Luckily, she had already made sure that all bystanders were forced to leave. "Excellent!"

Squigly looked back into the café as the dusty fog left behind by the explosion subsided, and she saw that her murderer was still alive… Her back had a large hole, and went as close as to bone, and the rest of her body was covered in cuts and scratches. She was the epitome of dangerous in the past, but now she was almost nightmarish! "She's still going…" Though her left leg was absolutely torn apart by the explosion, she persisted and crawled towards the Reapers.

"Well… I have one more secret weapon at hand…" Kazuo said. "But first, I need to show you a special move for such occasions!"

The others, including Samson and Leviathan, turned to pay close attention to the Captain. "We've attracted a lot of attention, and her leg is healing…" He pointed out as blotches of blood and other giblets slowly formed around her leg, returning the leg back to the way it used to be, albeit slowly.

"So what's the plan?"

Foxhound glanced around… They had attracted a crowd of curious onlookers… It was too dangerous to fight here. "NIGERU DA YO!" He cried out as he fled the scene.

Confused, the others followed regardless. "What the hell you doin' kid!?" Samson asked.

"I need her on open ground, away from any more civilians."

Cerebella scoffed. "Didn't think about it the first time."

Leviathan however agreed. "Perhaps some place where no one would pass by at this time!"

"I know a place!" Filia said as she took charge of the retreating group. They were near the main New Meridian Bridge, which is currently vacant due to road works. It was sometimes perfect to get a good night's sleep there without being disturbed, as long as it wasn't too cold. Arriving at their destination, it was vacant, other than the few road rollers and other construction type vehicles.

Just as they ran down the bridge, they were halted by the sudden appearance of stygians. Among the lesser demons however was a bound young woman… Someone very dear to Cerebella… "Feng!?"

All four Reapers prepared to fight, but halted as Dahlia caught up with them, and approached the tied down roommate. Pulling her up and holding her by the rope, she smiled. "Surrender now, or I kill her. Come on Cerebella, you wouldn't want to go up against us…"

"Just let her go!" Cerebella demanded.

Dahlia laughed. "As if! Ever since Vitale heard of you working for them, he had me find all the former members… And he knew how important she is to you…" Placing a hand on Feng's chin, she squeezed her cheeks tightly.

"You don't have the guts…" Kazuo murmured, but he knew she would do it… Squigly was the sole example of her atrocities.

Holding her head back, Dahlia forced Feng's mouth open and reached at a molar, and effortlessly tugged it out. She didn't even care for Feng's cries of pain. Viewing it in plain sight, she grinned, before bursting into giggles. "Look at that! It didn't even take a second!" Looking closely at the tooth, she tutted. "You don't take care of yourself well if you can't even keep your teeth clean."

The Captain saw Feng's tears, and then turned to the acrobat who was paralysed by the shock. Stepping forwards, his hand curled to its tightest fist. Not only did his hand shake violently, it emitted sparks of electricity. Roaring, he positioned himself into fighting stance. "What kind of person throws away their humanity so eagerly!? Have you not an ounce of morality in you!?"

"Says the one who isn't even human! But I lost my humanity when Avian turned me into an Anti-Skullgirl, and sitting in those labs, watching as more are turned into weapons whilst not being able to live the life I want…" She laughed, her left eye twitched and her hands tightened into fists. "I had nothing, and the Medici's gave me everything! But it wasn't enough! I still aged, and when Lorenzo lost the Life Gem, I started to crumble, slowly withering away!"

Kazuo grunted. "It still serves you no right to throw away the very thing that makes you human. It's not the blood, it's what's in your heart! I may not be human, but I rather be a vampire than a damned vampire!" He pointed at her ferociously. "I'll never know what it means to age, what it means to be fragile if I didn't take care of myself! I will never know what it means to be a real human, but I know one thing, Dahlia!"

"And what's that…?"

"I know what's right and wrong, and I know what it means to feel! You will know justice!"

The former ASG chuckled. "And that's supposed to make you human? Regardless, the law can't touch the likes of me or ANY Medici…"

The Captain turned to his comrades. "Then…" The other three joined him by his side. "We shall judge you! In the name of justice!"

Dahlia chuckled as she threw Feng aside. "Your judgements mean nothing!" She pointed at the four to send the Stygians their way.

Cerebella put on her trusty hat, Vice Versa, which brought out its large muscly arms. They were light despite their size, but regardless they were strong as they simply threw a powerful punch at the incoming demons. Kneeling, she angled her arms upwards, and had Filia use it as a platform to leap into the air.

The Medici dived through the masses whilst Samson used his hair to slash through the helpless demons, even breaking right through their arm blades. He then entangled them and brought them close together, before forming a large pair of wolf like jaws! "Fenrir drive!" Filia shouted as Samson snapped at them and dived towards the ground. Slamming down hard, the theon released the mangled corpses of the stygian.

"Let's finish this kid!"

"Henshin!" Filia shouted as she had Samson sprout wings. Leaping forwards, she send a powerful punch laden with her ki, flashing brightly and finishing the demons off! Landing on her feet, she exhaled slowly.

With Dahlia, she was caught up fighting both Kazuo and Sienna (who had assistance from her theon Leviathan). Catching a roundhouse kick from the Captain, she threw him aside. "Useless!" Bringing a throwing knife, she threw it right at Foxhound's chest, just missing where his heart would be. It didn't incapacitate him for long as Contiello helped remove it quickly.

Rolling and shooting back up, Foxhound threw himself at the vampire enforcer, and threw a volley of punches that she kept up with. Throwing both arms her way, she caught them, but was left open for Squigly to attack.

Jumping right at her with katana sword in hand and Leviathan's tail following right beside it. "This is for Micheal!" She shouted as she landed, and stabbed it straight at her chest. "Levi!"

Her theon smacked the handle of the blade to drive it deeper. "For the Contiello's!"

Released from the lock, the Captain charged up as much energy as he could as he stood legs apart, raising his right arm up and palm pointing to the sky. "Nigerareru to omou na!" He shouted as he brought his arm back down and palm sitting right next to his cheek. Reaching out and slamming his hand right at the blade's handle, he roared once more as he forced the blade to tear right through Dahlia, with enough energy to engulf her with surges of Kazuo's electricity.

"D-damn it!"

Regaining his composure, Foxhound pointed at Dahlia. "That was for Dima, for the Contiello's, for Filia's parents, Mrs Victoria, and every person that you killed you heartless bitch!"

She started to laugh manically… "I rather lose my humanity to be young and burn in hell, than die slowly of old age…" Overwhelmed by the sheer power of his ki, the Medici enforcer finally burst into ashes… Not even a single drop of blood was spilled…

"That's one part of the deal…" Squigly commented. Just as she said that, all of their PDA's beeped to a new message. Taking her own one out, she saw that the message was from the Commander. "Huh? 'I have a plan'?"

Cerebella tended to Feng, and helped her out of the ropes that bounded her. "You okay?"

"Peachy…" Feng sat up and hugged her old friend. "It was empty without you and the others around… But they have Hubrecht and Regina!"

"What about Taliesin and Beatrix?"

"I don't know about Bea, but Tal was the bastard that handed us over on a silver platter!"

Cerebella nodded and hugged her friend. "Let's just get you outta here…"

* * *

"You should know, that I am very easy to anger… Perhaps you underestimate the damage I can really do… I have your friend, Micheal Mason-Fox, under my belt. I have one request… I want Nadia Fortune, and I want you to cease your meddling… Otherwise, I will kill him… I will do much more than just kill him, because there are many lives at stake. I will reign chaos upon this world, one way or the other… You have twenty four hours…"

Reala entered the Castle's GeoScape room, with Carol and a hooded figure by his side. As they entered, Carol seemed in tatters, but that was good work from the make-up she wore. The hooded figure removed her hood, revealing her pale skin, also wearing make up to simulate a poor state. Patricia…

"You don't have to take part if you don't want to." Carol said to the revived Last Hope member, the Commander nodding.

She shook her head. "When you told me that Valentine was out of control… I couldn't believe it… But a Skullgirl?" She sighed. "At least Christmas isn't here to see this…"

Reala nodded. His plan was simple: send a message. He had a theory that Carol was important to Valerie, but at the same time, having a revived Last Hope member would also help in that regard. He would never play it this way, but he had to draw her out for the sake of Micheal. "Let's get some men in the shot, and cuffs!"

Painwheel swung her hands behind her back as an Egret soldier handcuffed her. "Tighten it down, we want to make this look good. And have some electro rods. I wouldn't go down THAT easy you know."

"Course not, Sergeant."

"Sergeant?" Carol asked, smiling. "It's Private."

"That's not what the Commander said."

"Hmm… Well thank you." She smiled once more before shaking her head to put on a good show.

Patricia knelt beside her in similar fashion, nodding to Painwheel. "I hope this works… For your friend's sake…"

"It's gotta…"

* * *

"Sorry Valentine… But as much as the offer is against us, I'd have to decline… Instead, I have another option in mind. You see... These two girls, I think you know them well. They mean something to you as does Micheal does to us. Now we have a few options, I either send them to you in a body bag each, one of them or the other in a body bag… But perhaps that helps neither of us, so I have a counter-proposal to work with… Micheal, and all the others you have, bring them to the pier, five o'clock, PM, and these girls will be brought to you unharmed… You don't wanna know how much I can do when I'm pissed off…"

Valerie slammed her fist on the desk, her hand violently shaking at the video message. Painwheel, Patricia, they had them! They were in danger, but she had one of theirs under her belt! But if she doesn't give him over, they could kill them! Couldn't they…? This Reala seemed ruthless, and so she was lost for options. Dahlia was dead, and they keep fending off every attack she throws.

Who were these people!? Who was this man in red? Regardless, she had to choose an option… They could prove useful against this man and his army… But then she had to factor in that the gains would be small, and she didn't want to put either Patricia or Carol into danger. It was hard enough that she lost Patricia and the other Last Hope members, even more so that she witnessed Painwheel's transformation first hand.

Decisions, decisions…

How long had it been since she turned into the Skullgirl? Two years ago she remembered wishing to be one, to find out their biggest weakness. The only way to break the cycle was to understand it, and here she was, living the cycle! It didn't end, it just became worse. Marie barely did much damage the last time as she was attacked by several powerful members before she finished the job… But she was saving her power, perhaps the red jester like man had a trick up his sleeve.

She couldn't resist it, the urge to kill, the urge to destroy… It was ringing in the back of her mind, telling her to keep going and going! It was a record player on repeat, relentlessly chipping away at her will! Was this what Marie felt when she was the Skullgirl? But no regrets… Regrets get you nowhere, and that was something she believed in very well.

One way or the other, she will win… Perhaps she didn't need the leverage, considering how easy it was to beat the other Cirque des Cartes… Though Cerebella and Beatrix are still on the loose, they are a priority for next time. Was this a disadvantage, or an advantage to work from? There had to be something that she can gain of this besides her old comrade and experiment…

Her train of thought was interrupted when Eliza entered the office with Lorenzo and her two followers. "What news…?"

"We received the message… These people seem like they mean business. We can arrange a trade. Perhaps we have an advantage."

"How so…?" Valerie asked.

Eliza smiled a devious grin…

"Hmm…" Perhaps she was looking at it at the wrong angle… "Send Vitale."

Lorenzo nodded first before Eliza did as well. They left without another word, the two men following suit.

"Fine, we'll play it your way…"

* * *

Kazuo and his squad sat in their car, though Kneesocks already took to a vantage point far away to keep an eye out for them. Filia sat this operation out though Sienna personally volunteered to help. Contiello waved to Parasoul and Cerebella who sat in the next car… They waved back.

Both parties saw two APCs drive in and park a fair distance parallel from their vehicles, Kazuo grunted. They were well armoured and had .50 mounted machineguns. The backdoors opened for both APCs, with at least a dozen mercenaries taking a firing position. Two took to the machineguns, which could tear apart their 4x4s. "I don't like this…" Kazuo noted to the others via radio.

"I can pick those gunners off, but I can't see the rest of them… But we'll wait…" Kneesocks responded.

Kazuo nodded. "Let's do it."

Leviathan nodded in agreement as Sienna did too. Opening the door, she left the car as the feral fox cat hybrid used the headlights to signal the mercenaries. Klo opened the Sunroof and brought his machinegun to arms. "Captain… You got this?"

Kazuo nodded as he left the vehicle to the back, opening the trunk, he helped Patricia and Carol out. "This is going down way too easy…"

Painwheel nodded. "Something's up… But keep playing the part…"

Two mercenaries went to bring out the several captives they had in the vans, and led them out at gunpoint. Three captives: a large muscly man and pink haired woman limped out of the vans, followed by a fox rabbit feral…

"Micheal…" Sienna whispered.

Cerebella took to the two as their escort, bringing them to Contiello before the two both led their 'prisoners' as the two mercenaries led the three down the meeting point. As they closed in on the meeting point, the acrobat noticed another man, slightly bulky and wearing a suit, exit one of the vans. He had a pair of designer glasses for his short sight, and his hair slightly greyed from the stress and age… A Medici that she once put her heart to, but now can't stand… "Vitale…" She murmured. What was he doing here? That can only mean bad news.

As the two mercenaries and Reapers met each other, they kept weapons away as they 'traded' their prisoners. As Micheal and the two Cirque des Cartes members approached, Sienna was quick to hug the feral.

"Mikey… Are you okay…?"

"You seem out of shape…" Leviathan noted.

The feral nodded. "Just the usual shit… I'm glad you're okay. Done a better job than me."

Regina helped Hubrecht, despite being larger than him. He took more punishment that her. Cerebella could only help as well…

As Carol and Patricia passed and approached the Voltage mercenaries… Painwheel noticed something… Felt something was wrong… Turning to her right, she noticed a glint coming from atop a crane. "Oh no." Turning to her comrades, she shouted: "Sniper!"

Just in that moment… There was a crash, and then another that quickly followed… The first crash obviously came from the sniper, and the other came after he reacted to being shot himself. Kneesocks responded in time, but not before that marksman was able to get a shot at… "Cerebella…"

It took her at least a few seconds to realise the blood staining her hands, leaking through her abdomen…

The two mercenaries took the chance to raise their rifles, but as they did, they were greeted by Kazuo who got in their way. Turning their sights to him, they fired, but even the volley of gunfire didn't hinder him as he shot them both effortlessly! "Go!"

Chaos ensued as both parties returned fire. Foxhound provided cover fire from the centre using the rifles he took from the dead soldiers, whilst Sienna, Painwheel and Carol fled to help Cerebella and the prisoners escape. Kneesocks from her vantage point was quick to shoot down the machine gunners. Vitale made his escape, but the soldiers stayed behind to fight for him. Klo peppered his targets, Parasoul also made sure to mulch any soldier she had sights on.

The shootout was quick, and all the soldiers were shot down, but they still had an injured member. Sienna and Micheal helped her into one of the vehicles. "Get her back to the castle, Micheal, stay with her." Sienna said as she left him a first aid kit to work with.

"How is she?" Carol asked.

Regina and Hubrecht looked on, impatient and concerned for their friend. "Will she make it!?" Regina demanded.

Patricia and Micheal got to work with the former Cirque des Cartes member. Micheal kept pressure on her gunshot wound as Patricia used a bottle of water to clear away the blood. "Damn, it's a tough one! We need to get to the nearest hospital!"

Regina got in with Hubrecht to Klo's 4x4. "Let's go! Kneesocks, get moving!"

Kazuo gave a thumbs up. "We'll go after the Medici! Keep Cerebella alive!" Kazuo demanded as he and Sienna banded together to go after Vitale. The vehicles sped off without another second to delay.

They last saw him running into one of the warehouses, and they followed the trail. As they did, they were halted by demons. "We don't have time for you!"

Sienna took to the katana she had. "Get out of our way!"

"Or suffer the consequences!" Leviathan added.

As he drew his Twin Lance, they were both ambushed by a bright flash, and knocked down by the unknown assailant. Trying to shrug off the flashing light, Foxhound forced himself up, but as he did… He witnessed… Her… "You knew…"

'She' approached, and as she did, Foxhound rushed at her. Anticipating every attack and effortlessly deflecting them aside, she threw a powerful punch to knock him down. "You really think it was going to be that easy?" She smiled. "Well go on then… Show me how strong you are."

Foxhound turned to see that the demons had already restrained Squigly, he couldn't leave her behind. Standing, he readied himself once more. "Valentine…"

Before the two could engage, the demons were abruptly shot down by a rainstorm of bullets, setting Sienna and Leviathan free. The distraction allowed the Skullgirl to escape, but with Micheal's katana. "VALENTINE!" He shouted.

"Can't catch me." She said as she threw a flashbang into the air. The quick bright flash was enough for her to escape… Aside from that, he tended to Sienna, and saw from the distance that Reala was there with a rifle in hand. He waved at the Captain and Squigly.

"Thank goodness…" Kazuo noted.

The Commander approached. "Glad to see you're okay. At least we drew her out."

Sienna shook her head. "No, she has the sword… Micheal's sword!"

"We'll worry about that later. Let's just get you back to your 'Mikey-Wikey'." Commander Reala said as he chuckled.

Sienna blushed. "He is not my Mikey-Wikey!" Leviathan chuckled as she tried to deny the accusation. "Leviathan!" She wailed like a child.

Reala looked around. "Vitale was here, but now gone… As well as Valerie… We missed them by a hair. Next time though."

* * *

At the hospital, Reala, Kazuo and Sienna visited Cerebella who was recovering well. Thanks to the combined efforts of Micheal and Patricia, she was stable for now and conscious. "You gave us quite the scare there kiddo."

"That was scary…" Cerebella noted. "The closest I've come to death so far."

Reala chuckled. "You're sitting the rest of the mission out. For your safety. I know you have a reason to fight the Medici's, but that was a hard hit." He waited for the acrobat to say something, but she simply nodded. "So you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Once I'm outta here, I still think I won't be ready for the fight. I'll help out at the GeoScape if you'd allow it."

The Commander nodded. "Right. Anyways, I'll come right back. I'm going to check on the others." He turned to Micheal. "Feeling better?"

Mason-Fox nodded. "Yes sir." When he saw that Reala kept turning his eyes from himself to Sienna, he smiled as he patted Kazuo and Patricia on the shoulder. "I need a word with the both of you. Important stuff!" He was obviously lying as he hurried the two out. Cerebella couldn't leave her bed and Leviathan was stuck on Sienna's forehead, so they were forced to witness their reunion.

Scratching the back of his head, he smiled. "I heard you went a long way for me."

"Well… I owe you." She smiled.

The smile itself was familiar, but also different… He didn't notice that the stitches were gone, and he didn't even notice how her skin had naturally returned to relative normality. Pale, but not pale blue like before. Putting that thought aside, he shook his head. "I only did what any one would do… Be a good person to another good person." He said as he looked away.

"But no one else did what you did." Sienna said softly. "When others saw me, they called me things like a 'walking corpse', a 'zombie' and all sorts of things… But you didn't…"

Mason-Fox nodded. "When I was captive, I thought about you a lot… I was scared, worried that they were after you as well. My mom filled me in on the details, and I can't thank her enough for helping you out. It's weird, my mom wouldn't really go to such lengths to help someone unless she saw a 'valid' reason for it."

Sienna chuckled. "Your mother is charming… I think it's because we both share a few common interests, despite our differences." She tilted her head. "Come to think about it, I do see a lot of your mother in you… Besides those long ears."

"Noticeable, huh?"

She giggled. "Pretty much." She stroked them. "Soft…"

The feral smiled and nodded. "Well… You're… Cute." He flushed red.

Sienna blushed and smiled. "Cute…?" She giggled. "I guess I can say, you are yourself."

"Nah… I'm not that good looking."

Sienna pulled him close, much like before… "Nonsense…" She hugged him. "Since I ended up saving your 'ass', I guess that means I'm the stronger one?"

Mason-Fox smiled. "I won't argue with that. I dig strong."

Her theon smiled as he looked away. "D'oh just kiss already you young love birds. The day is still young! Are you just going to talk all day?"

"Do it!" Cerebella cheered. "It's now or never!"

There was no regret… No looking back… Keeping him close, she did as she did before… Pressing her lips against his, but it wasn't some innocent kiss anymore. Their mouths broke open, they both tilted their heads slightly, bringing their tongues into the equation… The slip of the tongue, while accidental, was something Sienna couldn't hold back. 'Wow… Such a different experience…'

Taken by surprise, Mason-Fox felt the need to return the favour… Just a simple slip of the tongue that's all! But no, she was dominating him in that very moment that felt like hours… Time stopped around the both of them, and yet he couldn't complain how he was the one trying to keep up. He liked… No… Loved the fruity taste. Awkward as it may be when he thought about who he was kissing, it didn't matter…

'Micheal…'

'Sienna…'

Slowly breaking away, she found her face flushing as red as ever, but then again… He turned as red as she. "Uhm… Hi…" Micheal said.

"Hi…" Sienna said back, smiling.

Cerebella clapped, and Leviathan whistled as loud as he could. "Whoo!" Cerebella shouted. Sienna turned to the door, and saw that the others that should've left were actually peaking right in.

Sighing, Squigly let go of the hybrid feral, still smiling. "So… Where does it go from here?"

"Well, it's all about finding our way…"

"That it is!"

Turning to leftmost corner of the room, they saw Nikki, leaning back as she saw the whole thing… Now they really had something to be red about!

* * *

"Now that we have this…" Valerie showed the katana to Eliza. "You take care of it. They will be after it…"

"I'm sure they will. The world us ours, is it not?"

Valentine chuckled. "But first, we'll beat them… I knew something was wrong… They wouldn't dare lay a finger on Carol or Patricia. They were soft, too caring of civilians and those they believed to be innocent… She pondered on the next phase in the plan… Turning her chair to face the view of the city, aimlessly staring…

Stopping herself from leaving, Eliza found herself reviewing the current chain of events… She is working for the Skullgirl, when she was once the sword enemy of its creators! And since Valerie's job proposition, it's all fine and dandy? How convenient, now she didn't have to worry about the likes of Lamia… But she was playing by their rules, and it was no fun to sit back in the side-lines and just wait for something to happen!

Eliza, holding the blade, stared at it… It was filled with untold power! Potentially its power is limitless, as much as the Skullgirl's! Looking over at the former ASG nurse who didn't see her, she looked at the blade and kept switching her attention back and forth… She could end it right here! She could kill her right now and take both the heart and the demonic sword!

There wouldn't be anyone to stop her… She could rule the world once again, be the queen it deserved! She tip toed towards the desk, slipping her left index and middle finger across the sharp edge of the blade. To think that alone would be enough to hurt her, but she silently grimaced… Raising her arms with the blade still pointing towards the nurse, she drenched it with blood as an offering… Adjusting her grip, she waited…

"Eliza…" Valerie said.

She halted. "Yes?" She said, still keeping her grip on the sword, holding as tight as she could. For some reason, she felt as though a drop of sweat trickled from her cheek, but she couldn't be sweating now. Was she really going to be afraid of some woman who thinks that the Heart is enough to dominate everything? No, she had one shot, one chance! Keeping herself ready as ever, she waited again for the right moment.

Immediately, she turned and grabbed the sword by the sharp end, tightly gripping it! She had Eliza in a lock, and then pulled her close, and stabbed several fingers from her left hand into her abdomen.

"Gahhh!" She tried to resist the pain, but it was unbearable! Sekhmet should've helped her resist, but even her internal theon couldn't handle what they felt. It was like thousands of needles slowly scraping across ones skin, whilst at the same time, being drowned in the sting of alcohol dressing a fresh wound. "Valen…tine…!"

"I like your spirit… But you should never hesitate when you want to kill an enemy." Her grip on the sword tightened, as did her grip on Sekhmet and Eliza's abdomen.

"W-what are you…?" She couldn't complete her question, as she felt her vision fade and blur… "Nghh… Damn it…"

"This hurts doesn't it…? You thought you had me, but the truth, is that you're no match for me…" She tightened her grip on Eliza's abdomen, forcing her to be aware. "Look at me! Look at me when I am talking to you! I make the rules, I am in charge, no one will test me on that…" She smiled. "But I like you enough that I am going to give you a choice…"

"C-choice…?" The Crimson Scourge repeated in a stammered voice.

Valentine smiled once again. "You either kneel, and swear eternal loyalty to me until I die… Or, I can take your blood for myself… I'm not like other Skullgirls… Your line energy is quite satisfying, bloody as it may be. It would prove such an asset to me, or, you could yourself…"

"You…"

"Tick-tock Eliza… What will it be? Your heart rate is slowing, your breathing strained… You'll become a flat line very, very soon." She taunted as she repeatedly 'ticked' and 'tocked'…

It felt like it went on for minutes, how she was stuck there feeling the endless grinding pain ripping at her! The constant shock that kept her aware of it, the feeling agony she hadn't felt in years! Her strength dwindles, her attempts to hold her composure faded slowly…

"Tick… Tock…" Valerie smiled. "More fittingly… Beep… Beep…" She kept 'beeping' at the rate of a typical beating heart. Seconds have passed, and as they did, the mocking 'beeps' slowed to a degree… Slower… Slower… "Beep… Beep… Beep…"

A choice… She had to make a choice! Die now for the sake of her beliefs? Or live, to serve as a puppet!? A choice…

"Eliza… You have to make a choice…"

Such mockery, but she couldn't fight back, couldn't beat her. Her own power, even with Sekhmet combined couldn't repel the likes of the Skullgirl. With no other choice, Eliza released the sword. In that instant, Valerie released her from her bind and turned a blind eye. "Power comes to those who are able to control it… But in the end, a theon can only provide you with so much before limits hold you down."

She was far stronger than any Skullgirl, or any being she has ever seen! She couldn't compete with the likes of her… Such power… She kneeled, yielding her services to Valentine until the day of her death, and from the likes of it, that shouldn't be any time soon. "Mistress…" She whimpered… Nothing could make her feel fearful and terrified as well as joyful and charmed by the likes of this nurse right here!

Looking out to the world again, Valentine folded her arms. "Chikara koso subete da… Kore ga genjitsu da." She deviously smiled… "Muda da..."

 _ **Note: Very lazy chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Opening her eyes, Filia saw that her bed was floating along a river under the moonlight. It was pitch black, but the multitudes of fire flies illuminated the area. A dream again? "Samson? You with me?"

His snores were enough to tell her 'yes'. Snorting himself awake, he groaned. "Not this again…" Reaching out to shore and pulling close to it, he helped Filia out of the water. The bed drifted away, and they had to find Reala. It was either her own dream, or she accidentally stumbled into someone else's dream. "Let's just hope we're not swarmed by freaks again."

"I'm sure we won't" Filia assured her theon. From the distance, she saw bright flashes of light. Curious, she walked towards its direction, swaying branches and bushes aside. The intensity of the flashes meant that it wasn't exactly far.

Nothing bad so far, it all seemed normal, close to real life. The thing that made it obvious that she was in a dream however: the moon was shaped akin to a cube, rather than a sphere… Reala did mention that he belonged to an ancient race. She can only assume that in the past, the Commander lived in a world different to theirs, and things may be different. Alternatively, it'd be safe to assume that dreams will never be a perfect representation of real life.

After a short moment of walking, she saw that it was Reala was training with Sienna. Though she didn't have Micheal's katana like she did before, he made sure he had some sort of similar blade to practice with. But her training didn't seem like the typical rush down type of combat, but it was like he was teaching her how to dance with weapons in hand. The fluidity of her movement, the slow step by step process… Even as her eyes were closed, she was aware of her surroundings…

There was not one misstep, not one trip up or flinch. Leviathan didn't even help keep her balance, as he simply flowed with her movements, curling himself into lassos and ropes for Sienna. Raw strength and speed meant nothing to Squigly as much as being able to 'feel' her surroundings. It was her Ace card, a card that Filia didn't have specifically.

Stepping out of the bushes, she greeted Reala, who smiled at her and waved back. "Sorry if I'm intruding."

"Not at all. Visitors are always welcome."

Taking a seat on a log conveniently lying on the ground, Filia watched as Sienna continued her routine. "What's up?" She asked.

"Training. Whereas you rely on a balance of speed, strength and endurance, she relies on precision and speed." He sat beside her. "She doesn't lack strength however." Her grace is matched by all of her different talents: speed, strength, endurance, all above the mortal norm. If anything, she could possibly rank among the intermediate, perhaps among high ranking preternatural beings. Filia was no different, even though she wasn't dead and revived.

For his length of time, though they weren't the only exceptional mortals to exist, never has he seen any mortal master ki abilities in such short time. Perhaps all that was needed was a drive, a sense of motivation that would repeatedly strain their mind, body and soul. They were strong, but still had more to uncover. They had untapped strength that they have yet to unlock!

Filia and Samson both kept their eyes on Squigly and Leviathan as they continued their routine. No doubt they saw the two watching them, but they had to keep focus. After swinging the sword once more, she held a pose, pointing the blade forwards and keeping a firm hold of the weapon. Standing up straight again, she sheathed it and smiled. "How did I do?"

"Learning fast. You and Filia, among others, are progressing steadily!" The Commander stood up, smiling at the two students. "But either way, slow or fast, what matters to me is how you develop and whether you are handling yourself, in and out of duty." Stretching his arms out, he urged the two to follow. "Let's have a walk."

Filia stood and followed after Squigly. "This is the second time we meet in a dream. At least it's not a nightmare."

"Mmm! Yes. The dreams the Commander provide are good for training. Minutes could be days, the deeper we sleep." She didn't keep track of how long she had been training in this world for, but there have been long breaks in between training. During those times, Reala and she had fun being nosy with the other member's dreams from time to time.

"Off to invade another dream?" Leviathan scoffed.

"This one isn't an invasion per say…" Taking them to a door like before, he opened it… "This is a dream that I'm always invited to… No… It's a nightmare…"

Sienna and Filia exchanged a concerning glance back to each other before looking towards the Commander again. When he opened the door, he allowed the young ladies in first, following right behind them. Sienna looked back to see the Commander close the door behind them, before returning to looking forwards.

"Wow… Place looks a mess."

It seems as though they were in the ruins of an atrium, perhaps an old hotel? Whose dreams were they in? Bullet holes everywhere, like home… This wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory… Could it be? "Samson, I think I know where we are."

Sienna turned to the Medici. "Why's that?"

Looking ahead, Filia pointed at a figure who cradled the body of an albino feral cat. His white fur and blue highlight bloodied, clothes torn to shreds and bullet holes seeping thick red blood. Surrounded by the two were countless bodies of masked Egret soldiers, and Klo and Kneesocks who looked away… Was this the 'Dima' Kazuo spoke of at the café? Was this the one he lost to Dahlia half a year ago…?

Reala folded his arms, closing his eyes and shying away. "It's hard for me to watch… Because I understand how he is felt, and how he feels even to now." No doubt, Sienna and Filia felt just as he did, because they've lost important people as well. "Dima loved fashion, wanted to run a small store that caters to both men and women. Kazuo and he were different, but I guess that's why their friendship worked out so well.

Kazuo never stepped down from making friends, because he enjoyed diversity, enjoyed sharing his burdens and others as his own. There was a mentality that Kazuo learned on his own, working with others to solve problems. He only looked for those with strong hearts… It was a lot like his Grandfather, but then again, team play is very important within the Reapers. But he didn't learn it from anyone other than himself, and so Kazuo was special at befriending many.

"Can I…?" Filia stopped herself.

Samson patted her shoulder. "Come on kid… It's gonna hurt…"

Sienna was shy to approach as well. Looking Leviathan who was also concerned for her, she took a moment to think… Micheal and all the other members were reliant on Kazuo as their Captain. He and others helped move herself and others out from their troubled pasts, especially Filia who owes it to him. That kind of help from someone who knows the problem all too has to be returned somehow… It was that they owe.

The one who seems the happiest, is perhaps the saddest… And though Kazuo hadn't lost as much as Filia or Sienna… The biggest difference is that he will live with the fact that at the chance he could've saved his friend, he failed. He was a leader, and a leader has always lost one thing or another to get to where they are.

Curiosity had the best of the Medici; Filia stepped forwards, unnoticed by those in the dream. As she did, she could see it was Kazuo that cradled the body. Just like Dahlia said, he was there the moment he died.

"Wakaranai…" His face was drowned under a river of tears. "I don't understand… How you can still be smiling at a time like this."

"Because… Where I screwed up… You can do better… Bro."

Filia saw that even in death, the memory of Dima's smile before his passing was the strongest memory imprinted on his mind. Filia couldn't understand it herself, but perhaps the mystery had a simple answer that she didn't see. But how could she see when it felt like all she wanted to do his cry? It was heart wrenching, especially considering what she had said to him before. Even though he forgave her when she apologised, it still left a bitter taste in the back of her tongue.

"I'll find those who did this, I'll make sure that justice is given where it is due!" Kazuo gently laid the body down, and slowly removed a ring from Dima's hand. Fitting it on his finger, he stood and turned to his comrades. "Always in my heart and soul…"

"I never thought of him as the kind to be sentimental about things…" Leviathan remarked. "Has his body risen?"

Reala shook his head. "We ensured his body would be buried in the Chess Kingdom, that's where his father, Romeo, was from." No doubt that he can't forget about his son's tragic end, but he kept very strong despite his loss. He helped retrieve Cerebella and Nadia not too long ago, and so far has been on the field, investigating any leads on Valentine. Knowing that the prime killer of his son is dead probably made him feel like justice was served, but it wouldn't bring him back.

What made Kazuo and Dima's relationship strong was the relationship between Takamichi and Romeo, as they were in the same boat: 'Bros 'til the end'. Wherever he was now, he was no doubt going to mourn his sons passing today. December 5th was the day he passed.

Squigly approached the body, cautious not to step on it despite the fact they were in a dream/memory. Taking a close look, she nodded to herself. "So young…" She and Dima shared one thing in common, they never made it to twenty years old officially. The bullet marks were all in non-vital areas, but on closer inspection, she saw that the albino feral had long sharp fangs. Another vampire? Perhaps bleeding out was the final cause of death, as there was no major wounds around his chest area, but his abdomen was laden with buckshot.

Adding to the gunshot wounds where tiny slashes, as if he was repeatedly whacked with a rapier. The gunshot wounds were no doubt something Dahlia could do, but what were all these cuts? Dahlia couldn't have been the only killer… And with so much blood around him, he could've extended his life. It meant that he was brought down to the point of no return somehow.

"Did anyone notice these cuts before?"

Reala, curious, approached and took a close look himself. "I didn't even realise…" They were precise… Very precise.

Filia's theon hummed to himself. "Whacha think coulda done that, kid? You got good eyes for spotting things."

Medici stood and turned in spot to get a brief look at her surroundings. "The bullet and buckshot holes were specific, but the standard small bullet holes no doubt matched Dahlia's backup Red9 Mauser. The buckshot blasts that left gaping holes were more common, and really did a number on the walls and ceiling, but no bullet holes on the ground… "She didn't shoot the Egrets…" To prove her theory, she pointed out the scalpels that stuck out of one of the Egret's heavy armour. Only one passed through the thick plate, and pierced his heart.

Looking around again, she pointed at how none of the soldiers were able to draw their weapons. They were ambushed, but not by Dahlia alone. "Scalpels like these, piercing heavy armour? No doubt fits the description. Valentine was part of this."

"It does fit the bill. These Scalpels were unmarked. This dream never changes, and I've always ignored the metallic glints that I see." Reala remarked. "You have a keen eye."

Samson and Filia both chuckled. "Kid's good for that. There's gotta be more we missed."

"Look at where all the gunshots were placed? The walls and ceiling. I think what happened is that Dahlia tested Dima's speed by leading him around with gunshots." Then she noted the bloody patch on the wall leftmost of the atrium. There was very little blood that tainted the walls in comparison to what drenched the floor. The splatter favoured one side over the other, as if the spray was from an angle. "He must've been standing… Here." Standing where she assumed Dima stood from the blood splatter, just inches aside from it. "The bullet passed right through, perhaps his left arm or shoulder."

"So he was down to his right arm to fight? Now that you mention it, his right arm wasn't as totalled." Samson noted.

Leviathan agreed. "So he was fighting a losing battle against two opponents."

Looking for anything else she missed, she noted a direct blood splatter, with a tiny dent on the wall, before the blood seemly was painted across the floor and wall downwards towards the main staircase. It was centred. "He directly hit the wall here, but not hard enough to smash into it. Then why was there a dent here?" She pointed at the small hole.

Rushing to the corpse, she bad a close look. The memory couldn't have been wrong! "His back… Right through…"

Reala nodded, remembering that from autopsy but none figured out what kind of weapon did that and when it happened. Perhaps he shouldn't be so trustworthy of Egret investigators over his own. "We'll have a look at this. I'll send Romeo with you."

"It'd be nice to have some closure." Filia said, nodding to herself. As she did, she felt tears flow through… "Let's not tell the Captain about it. At least not yet."

"If you think that's a good idea. We'll keep him out of it for now."

Sienna tapped her on the shoulder. "We'll come with. It's the best thing we can do."

Filia nodded as a simple thank you… Turning away from the scene, she wiped her tears with her/Samson's hair. She didn't say anything for the moment, and Reala nodded in acknowledgement. Squigly hugged Medici, and she hugged Contiello just as tight. Breaking away from it, they followed Reala on out.

"I care for Kazuo a lot." He said as he locked the door to his dreams. "Help him in any way you can. Even a little bit."

There was still much to learn about his past, as much as she had to learn of her own. Even Sienna hadn't had the chance to explain her past, to everyone else at the very least. "It's the best thing we can do Commander." There were so many questions, coming from so many different places, but in due time, answers will come. She can only be patient…

Reala stopped Filia and Samson for a moment. "Right, if you don't mind, we're going to work on training for you this time."

Filia nodded and patted on her head. "Whatcha think?"

"When do we start?" Samson asked excitedly.

* * *

Still in the dream world. Filia was simply practicing shooting with her sidearm. She never really had the chance to use it yet, but she knew it'll save her and Samson one day. Even if it was a dream, it felt very real whenever she pulled that trigger. The loud crash, the snap back of her hand due to the recoil, the pinging of the metallic target…

"That's some good shootin', not one shot missed, and all on the chest."

Medici grunted as she unlocked the pistol back to battery. "It's not fast enough, and not enough at all. I need to figure out how to use it like the way I can throw those super punches!" Replacing the gun back into its holster, she cracked her knuckles and stretched out her arms. "I wonder what kind of training the Commander's got for us."

"Speaking of which, here he comes now." Samson noted as he saw the tall red coated man accompanied by a slightly shorter, slim albino feral. He had shoulder length hair, blue Sapphire like irises and wore a long sleeve shirt, dress pants with suspenders and formal shoes. No doubt about it, the looks were that of Dima's, minus the minor difference in hair length and highlights, this was Romeo. This was Dima's father.

"Sorry I took long… Had to deal with a personal issue of his." Reala joked.

The albino feral sighed. "Yeah whatever. Name's Romeo, or Detective. One or the other works." Reala patted him on the back and waved to Filia before walking away, leaving the Detective and Filia to train together. "Right, that leaves us down to business."

"Personal issues?"

The feral chuckled. "It's nothing big." The smile on his face quickly faded however… He was lying, there wasn't a doubt about it. Was it that his son was dead? Was it the fact that there were bits of his own son's murder that no one noticed before? Perhaps, and perhaps not. Assuming the worse doesn't always mean that she already had the answer to a problem.

For now, she kept quiet and simply followed her trainer. "So what do we work on, sir?"

"Well, considering your skill set now, I believe that within seven dream days, which could simply be seven hours in real time, you'll be able to master a number of skills, enough for you to be ready." He said as he stretched out his arms.

"Ready for what?" Samson asked.

"To face the Skullgirl head on."

Filia hummed to herself. "Are you sure seven days are enough?"

He nodded. "No more, no less. That's the limit. If you do finish up beforehand, then that works too I guess." He grinned. "Let's keep our training informal though. Ask any questions, and I'll answer them."

"Even personal questions?" Samson wondered.

Romeo smiled. "As deep as you want."

* * *

Day One: Marksmanship and reactions. Who would've thought that shooting coins would be difficult? Romeo simply threw a set of coins, throwing them as high as he could into the air. The goal was to shoot them, but they were usually thrown so high up into the air, that the only way to keep an eye on them would be obvious signals: ranging from the typical glint of a coin, specs of shadow would be her target as well. They were small, and very difficult to hit even with buckshot. Birdshot shells for shotguns would probably stand a better chance of hitting a few coins in a single shot. Surprisingly, Filia was able to keep track of where the coins exactly were. Hitting them was an entirely different story.

She did do a good job of decommissioning a fair amount of coins per batch, but overall, her score wasn't perfect. The good thing was that he wasn't looking for perfection, but rather her capabilities for reacting to where the coins popped up. Much ammo was wasted, and so were many coins that day… It was a dream however, and so both coins and bullets would neither be used up needlessly.

He had handed her a variety of different firearms for each round, from submachineguns to shotguns. Assault rifles, submachineguns and machineguns were useful for their automatic fire, but often that impaired her accuracy and waste ammo fast. Shotguns were slow, slightly clumsy with larger models, but compensated for the ability to fire buckshot, birdshot and other spread out projectiles against enemies.

That sort of speed was what Reala picked up on, and now that she was able to apply it to her firearm skills as well. It might even benefit her in the long run with fighting itself.

"So… Your son…" She stopped herself.

Romeo continued to throw coins, as Filia continued to shoot. Despite the touchy subject, he nodded. "Like I said, shoot when you have a question."

"Okay…" Taking a deep breath, she shot down as many coins as she could. "So… What got him into the Reapers…? Same as Kazuo? The Academy?"

"Sorta… Actually, he kinda looked up to me. I keep telling him that I'm not the greatest role model and I thought he'd probably be better off elsewhere."

Filia understood where Romeo was coming from. It felt like she heard that line somewhere, perhaps her own father? Makes sense though, considering what her father possibly did for the mafia would speak for himself. At the very least, she was following his ambitions of not following the same path he did.

Still, she is putting herself in danger for the lives of others… But in such a short period of time, she is more than willing to do so, especially when she already considers them family. Kazuo was insistent on having Filia share her burdens to him, but never him to her. Perhaps it was time to return the favour and help ease Kazuo in regards to Dima. She had a feeling that he didn't think that Dahlia alone couldn't have taken him down alone.

"Do you ever wish to see him again?"

"Every day…" Romeo quickly responded, albeit in a quiet tone.

"That's rough man." Samson noted.

Romeo nodded. "I kept telling him that he shouldn't be careless. But he was stubborn… Kept telling me he'd be fine. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on him, but he grew up on his own. As a father, I have to let him stand on his own two feet…"

"I'm sure the mother had to deal with that kinda problem too huh…?" Filia asked, but she was met with silence. Turning to face the detective, she stopped when she realised that the Detective was slowing down. The blank stare in his eyes and silence said enough… This was the first touchy subject that Filia caught on to.

"Come on kid, let's take a break…" Samson suggested. His suggestion was met with a nod.

* * *

Day two: Stamina. Simple enough, it was just running a track whilst under some pressure. Wearing a heavy plated vest and a rucksack to carry, she was to run at least two miles. So far, she didn't disappoint, handling half a mile already, taking it slowly but nonetheless was doing what she could. She did sweat, but her breathing was regular and she didn't lose face to her goal. From time to time she encountered hurdles and other obstacles she had to jump over, slide under and so forth. She was allowed no help from Samson.

Despite hitting the wrong notes yesterday, Romeo was still lenient with Filia asking personal questions. It keeps her going, being able to talk. Sure she could talk to Samson, but in a way, he also preferred to keep the conversation between Filia and him. Maybe her theon actually took a liking to Romeo, because of his laid back demeanour.

From time to time, the parasite would make conversation with Romeo himself, interested about some of his own combat experiences. From what they've learned, he was the kind of 'hit and run' specialist in his day. Before he became a Reaper Detective, he was the one that harassed and chipped away at enemy fortifications and formations. His weapon of choice: shotguns and handguns. Stamina was key, and as much as speed could make a huge difference, being able to keep going was far more important.

Unfortunately, his peak stamina was below that of his comrades, and so his speed was his secret weapon in the battle. Filia however was tough, not as fast but still pretty quick on her toes. Samson's shapeshifting abilities also come in handy for both fighting and speeding around places.

"Sorry if I upset you yesterday."

"No it's fine… Normally I wouldn't let much get to me."

Filia nodded. "So your ex-wife didn't take it well, hmm?"

"No that's not it…" Romeo admitted. But he then pretended to zip his lips up and padlock it so that no one could find out his secret.

He was playing hard ball, but she'll find out eventually.

* * *

Day three: Today was a day off. Much like Reala, he encouraged everyone to take good breaks when training extensively. Romeo however took a short break to a full day of recovery, but perhaps in this regard, it's justified.

Still, the fact that it felt like an entire day despite being perhaps less than a few hours or even minutes in real time was amazing. This sort of training is convenient, but she couldn't be asleep forever. Even in a dream however, food tasted great!

"A little something learned from Innsmouth, garlic rice, eggs, spam… Couple other things."

"This is actually really nice!"

Samson couldn't agree more as he filled his gob with bowl after bowl. Dream aside, food felt real enough, tasted real enough… "Man, great stuff…"

"You cook this kinda stuff often?" Filia asked. Surprisingly he shook his head. "Why not?"

The Detective shrugged. "I really don't have time. Cooking is a bit of a luxury to me."

"You cook much for your son… When he was… You know…"

"Still around?" Samson stepped in to complete the sentence. Their answer was satisfied with a simple smile accompanied by a nod. There was a moment of silence between the three, other than the clanging of cutlery and bowls… Whilst Samson had a lot of hosts, he related to Romeo's loss to how the theon lost Dahlia in the past.

There had to be some sort of reason he didn't want to speak about his wife. They didn't even get her name yet. Of course, divorce was part of the equation, but something else happened that he doesn't wanna talk about. Did he hurt his wife? Did he kill her!? Did he do something to her or her family to screw his chances with her? There was dirt somewhere!

Romeo was seeing results however. Despite it being only two days of training, Filia's stamina had improved. From the way her energy works, he'd have to train her breathing rhythm first.

* * *

Day four and five both took place in dream built obstacle courses. Day four was quiet between Romeo and the two. He simply watched them keep at their training. Between Filia and Samson, they both suspected that there was something that Romeo couldn't admit. There was one problem: how were they going to get him to speak?

Aside from that, results as always were good. She was passing every test he threw at her, and in such short time as well. As noted by Reala, her developing abilities ranks her high, despite being mortal. This was good, great in fact. Perhaps he didn't need the full seven days to fully flesh out her abilities, well… Seven days in the dream world.

For the past few days, they slept next to a campfire, which helped keep both Samson and Filia warm through the nights which were surprisingly cold. Sleep in sleep… This was something out of a movie or some abstract book.

During night (in the dream world that is), Filia saw Romeo sneaking out through a door. The door was brown with a golden decorated handle, possibly made of oak. It almost blended in to the oak tree behind it, but the handle and smooth design said otherwise. Tree branches and leaves however did a good job of hiding it away. She was lucky he didn't spot her. Where did that door lead to…? A door to his memories? Maybe they could get a first-hand glimpse of what he was hiding. They just have to sneak in when he's not looking. Alternatively, Samson could try and work his way through the lock, but they don't know how doors like that work in this world. It was a gamble, nonetheless she was willing to press her buck.

On the fifth day, after a lengthy session at the obstacle course, Filia and Romeo conversed once more. She had to keep away from speaking about Dima or his mother, otherwise he'd suspect her curiosity. What else could she talk about…? Her thoughts turned to the day she was instated to the Reapers herself, and that's where she started.

"How long have you been part of the Reapers?"

The albino feral scratched his head, trying to calculate the years he dedicated himself to them. Whilst the Reapers weren't particularly known in the past in the Canopy Kingdom, they were initially established in No-Man's Land before moving to the Chess Kingdom after No-Man's Land became what it is now, if she remembers it correctly from past conversations with the Detective. Dima would've been born at least nineteen years ago, and he had known the Commander and team before that. "If I remember correctly… Twenty-five years?" He said, though unsure of himself.

Samson chuckled. "Haven't aged a day I take it?" Though he was older, it was hard to find non-theons keep their youth after some time. That wasn't important to Samson, however it makes a nice touch to have someone who was youthful, and/or strong.

"Some of the people I've met came a couple years after me, but the first member of the 'First Generation' was Gabriel Magilligan. We called him Frost, and he started off a year before me."

Medici nodded. "Who was next in line?"

"Takamichi came after Frost, about a year after. His eldest daughter Kagura was just as old as Gabriel at the age of nineteen." And if they took into account how old Kazuo is, he was born seven years after. She and Kazuo and the other Juniors were close to her age, barring Squigly of course. "Dima wasn't my first child however, but he was with me the longest."

That was surprising news. "What do you mean by that?" She tried to retract her question since it may touch on with 'her' and lock down their conversation again. He didn't shy away this time around however.

"Hmm…" The Detective hummed, refining himself and how he was to explain his story. After a minute of going through his own mind and whispering to himself, he returned to Filia and Samson. "My first child, Elena, was to my first ex-wife. I don't think of her anymore, but Elena… I don't know where she is, or even much about her."

"But you feel guilty that you're not there for her?"

Romeo nodded. "She probably doesn't even know who I am… When we divorced, Trix left a bitter taste in my mouth for a while, and took Elena from me. Trix was once a Reaper, but I don't exactly know what changed her." He sighed. "So I tried to get over it, fuck every guy or gal and party hard." He shook his head at the thought.

The parasite nodded. "Rough…"

"After, I became depressed at the thought of what I've become. So then I declared: 'I'm gonna find someone, get them to fall for me and then hurt them!'" There was a pause… And then a short chuckle, interrupted by sigh. "Didn't happen though."

"Mmm…" Filia nodded. "We can hold off on the subject if you want."

"No it's fine." He looked up into the night sky. "I met 'her'… She was beautiful, kind, gentle… She made me feel important just after the first week of getting to know her." His mouth curved a smile. "I was on cloud nine. And it went on for a few years without a hitch… Or so… I thought."

Filia acknowledged with a simple nod. "Go on…"

"Nah, I rather not…"

Samson scoffed. "Not even a hint?"

Romeo rubbed his chin. "Hmm… Okay. Let's try it in a bit of a limerick." He smiled to the two. The perfect limerick came to mind.

"There once was a man who'd fangs.  
He was thin and he had bangs.  
From the night in downtown,

A lady wore a gown.  
Happy was the man,  
Who was a big fan  
Of this beautiful young lady.  
But he saw that she was shady  
When she didn't crack a smile or grin,  
It felt like he committed a sin.  
There, something was wrong,  
But the man stayed strong  
The wine was fair, the food expensive  
The blue eyes glared, on the offensive.  
Alas, the moment she said a word that rhymed with 'true'.  
And from that moment, it is a day that man has come to rue…"

The conversation ended there when Romeo stood and took to his tent. His leave was abrupt, but understandable… It wasn't the best limerick but Filia felt like it said everything she needed to work with. Now the moment of truth is solving that.

* * *

Night time, and Filia kept awake, despite going through several hours of torturous and painful training that strained her. If this is what she was going to feel in the real world as well; but the thought perished as she heard the rustling of grass and foliage. Romeo was awake, but luckily, so was she. The convincing snores of Samson made it easier for her to remain unnoticed, regardless of whether he really was asleep or not.

Taking a peak, she saw that Romeo tip toe towards the oak tree, but with every step, the grass beneath his shoe rustled, quietly. He still continued to work his way to the door hidden in the oak tree, and didn't bother to look around as he done so. It was seconds before he got the door open, and he quickly threw himself in, closing the door behind him.

Not wanting to wait around, Medici clambered towards the oak tree, and reached out for the door handle. Once she took hold of it, she took a deep breath. "Okay… One… Two… Three…" Pushing down on the handle, she pushed the door in, cautiously keeping her eye on the door as she let go and allowed it to open itself. Part of her wanted to keep her gun at her side, but for some reason, she didn't have a bad feeling about this. As much as it was invasion of privacy, Romeo couldn't keep secrets forever.

Taking a step through, she noticed that the door led to a city. The same neon lights, roads, cars and people flooded the familiar streets. "Downtown New Meridian?"

With the insufferable beeping of cars, shouting of pedestrians and other background noises, the city was practically drowned in noise. That was a good thing however, as it reminded her how the city in the end was alive. Though her theon wouldn't agree as he was enjoying his sleep. The noisy beeping of cards, the loud voices of crowds walking through busy streets… All welcome to the Medici's ears.

Groaning and moaning, her theon grunted at the scenario around them. "Great, back here again." He grumbled incoherently, rubbing his eyes as he did. "Well kid, where do we start?"

"He shouldn't be far from here. I assume he'd be somewhere you'd take a girl out for good food and expensive wine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… This is Downtown, and some of the most expensive places are located here."

"So you think that the man in the limerick was him?"

Filia nodded. She was confident in her assumption. If she remembers correctly, a long running four-star restaurant wasn't too far from where she stood, though she never had the chance to eat there. Or perhaps she had eaten there before Samson, but she can't be too sure of that. Walking along the rooftops to avoid the congestion of the street, she kept her eyes peeled.

Not wanting silence between them, she chuckled. "You know Samson, I never thought we would've got into such a strange situation."

"Well, I would've thought that fighting the last Skullgirl was enough as is." He shook his head. Accepting Reala's offer changed their course forever, and there was no turning back. As much as he made Filia strong and she had adapted to him, becoming in sync with thoughts, nothing could've made her stronger than her own will. With the thought in mind, he smiled. "You know kid, I think you're gonna make it far here."

"You think so?"

"If we go down, we got real backup! Not only that, these guys are cool with us, and so we're cool with them."

Medici grinned. "Yeah. Kinda like a family." And all of this happened within such a short amount of time. Perhaps knowing one's true friends and family doesn't need years of getting to know one another. There were a few things she still needed to work on, such as efficient use of her powers. Was it really that her inner ki was powerful from the beginning? Alas, she is still untrained in its proper use. What was interesting was that she was capable of transferring her own power to Samson. Could prove useful to keep that in mind.

"You know, I kinda feel bad for eavesdropping', but screw it."

* * *

Today was meant to be a good day. An expensive meal, some time to converse and spend time with each other… How could it go all so wrong so fast? "Wait… I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry it's just that…" There was silence, but her Sapphire eyes kept glaring at him with fierce conviction. Her firm stare felt almost berating, speaking louder than words itself. "I'd be lying if I said it was me and not you…"

Romeo shook his head. "Did I do something wrong? Is it because I'm…" He didn't know which flaw he had to pick from. But there shouldn't have been anything wrong. All these years, he was dedicated to her, and yet… "Risey…" He was almost speechless, but he had to say something. In truth however, he was scared to say anything.

"I know it's sudden, and I know you care… You tried so hard not to miss a beat."

"But it feels like… You're leaving me for something… It can't just be as simple as becoming distant…" He needed a definite answer, but was he going to get any? Risey sighed, slightly nodding, but still kept any obvious answers to herself. What was it that she disliked about him? It had to be a very big reason… But then he realised, by the reflection from his spoon… The only answer he needed was always in front of him… Always… Him. What he was…

"It's a selfish reason… I know…"

"We can work on this…" He begged. "Please…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear anything along the lines of 'I can change'. It won't be fair on you. You are who you are…" Raising her left hand, she took one last look at the ring on her finger… "Romeo… We're through… I'm sorry." Prying the smooth gold and diamond from her finger, she palmed the jewel on the table. She stood from her seat, taking her bag and rushing towards the exit. There weren't any tears, at least any ones at that time…

A couple of tables down, Filia and Samson had been watching the whole time. The restaurant may have had many customers, all in their own conversations, but she was able to focus on what was important. Everything fit the riddle of a limerick. "That was Dima's mother, hmm?" She asked Samson who disguised himself as a head band.

"No doubt… Couldn't have been anyone else." The Detective didn't seem the type to knock up someone he wasn't in love with. Judging by the calendars, it fit the bill of Dima being at least a year old since he was born twenty one years ago, the year was right around the time Filia was born. Perhaps the both of them were overthinking everything.

The ring that 'Risey' left behind was the same ring she saw him wearing over his neck as a necklace, matching the one on his ring finger. She wouldn't have known that he wasn't truly married if she hadn't asked and found out the truth. To spend nearly twenty years alone, without someone to care about him, must've been painful. What really added insult to injury was the loss of his son, and that couldn't have made it any easier. Speaking of which, did 'Risey' even know that her son passed? Does Romeo even talk to her anymore? Was she immortal too?

Standing, she was about to take her leave, before she was bumped into by one of the waiters… "Oh! Sorry!" She said sincerely, before taking a good look at him. It was the Detective! "Oh! Detective!"

"Oh balls."

The waiter disguised Detective shook his head. "I guess you found the answer, you cheaters." He noted. "But I admire that." He looked down the restaurant to stare at himself, his past self who sulked at the sudden turn of events.

Deciding to take leave with Medici and Samson, the three made their way out and walked the now partially empty streets. "I always hate having to revisit the past."

"Then why do you keep seeing it?"

"It's because I'm afraid…"

Filia raised a brow. "Afraid of what? You're like one of the toughest Reapers I've ever seen." She noted due to her watching him practice at night. He was strong, able to conjure his power without a second thought, much like she can get Samson to attack simply by thinking it. He was able to smash through thick Oak trees by kicking, and keep up a barrage of attacks for hours on in.

Romeo nodded at the compliment, but shook his head. "Tough doesn't mean fearless. Even the daring can be afraid of trivial things."

"Like what?" Samson asked curiously.

"Forgetting something important." They continued to walk the street until the halted at a door that stood out in the open. "After you." He said as he opened the door for Medici first. Accepting the courtesy, Filia (and Samson) went through the door first, and the Detective followed.

Rather than returning to the camp site, they were instead led to another part of New Meridian. This time, they were at New Meridian Park.

Filia wondered why they were taken here, but rather than ask about it, she allowed the Detective to explain instead. "After that night, we sorted out the divorce. It was like taking a barrage of knees to your gut. After some legal processing, she became the prime carer for Dimitri. Should've been easy right? Every afternoon I see him and all…" He shook his head. "There was a problem… Risey wasn't like me."

"In terms of what you are, right? Since you're not… Mortal…?" And his son too.

"Yep… Half-Vampire, Half Guardian Angel. Take that with a grain of salt. I couldn't remember what Risey was if I'm honest. I guess I didn't pay attention much."

"I'm not even gonna ask how that worked…" Samson sighed to himself, his head hurting just by thinking about it. Was he turned? Was he born this way? So many questions…

Filia nodded regardless. "So what happened…?"

"We parted ways… But eventually, in more ways than one." He pointed ahead, and from there he had Filia and Samson focus on the memory of himself walking through the park. It was a bright sunny day, and any other passer by seemed as though they were smiling, or at least they didn't frown. This Romeo here however… Didn't smile, or even walk with enthusiasm. He simply wandered aimlessly, keeping eyes on the ground.

Out of the blue, he bumped into someone. Her looks, familiar, her blue eyes were precisely the ones she saw moments ago. This was Risey, but age had caught up to her in some regard. Her youth had slightly faded, and the light amount of wrinkles around her face coupled with her fashion sense becoming more conservative as she wore a formal business blazer and trousers.

Having dropped some of her items, she saw that Romeo took the time to help. Neither of them were audible from this distance, but this as far as the real Romeo wanted to go. It seemed as though a short conversation ensued, but she couldn't help notice the shock on his face that would've been unnoticeable, if she wasn't looking for something along those lines. Filia then noted the deceptive smile as he continued to speak. At one moment, she saw there was a sense of curiosity with the woman's eyes and as she held a hand to chin. It didn't last.

Risey laughed genuinely, whether it was to a joke or whatnot, Medici couldn't tell. Frankly, the memory of Romeo did laugh, but his short burst of laughter cut itself off prematurely and at first, turned stern before correcting itself into a lying smile. A wave goodbye, and then they parted ways. The memory fiddled with his necklace, as did the real Romeo beside her, whilst Risey walked away with a smile. The smile was something Filia use to see herself two years ago, a smile of ignorance. On her left hand was a new ring.

"I think we've had enough training… I'll make preparations to bring you back to the real world." Romeo said as he turned away from his memory.

When she turned to speak, Romeo was already leaving for the door… "Poor guy."

Samson hummed in agreement. "Life ain't a fairy tale, but bummer." Filia lost all her memories of her past when he attached himself to her. It gave her a new start, but she at least questioned it. But seeing that woman shrug off a familiar face with such ease… "Lost his son, and the woman he loves doesn't remember him."

"I guess love can be both beautiful, and cruel."

* * *

Last day with her trainer, and for once, it was practical training! Even though Romeo said training was over last night, he wanted to finish on a positive note. Everything she had been training for had led to this moment, and she wasn't going to disappoint! It was win or lose, and there were no rules or gimmicks. All or nothing!

Romeo played keep away, using his revolvers to keep the Medici as far as possible, and if she ever approached, he had flashbangs to disorient his student. He may not have been a crack shot, but he was fast enough to outrun Filia and Samson. Even reloading didn't impede him long enough for the young Junior to cut through, his lightning reloads are almost as fast as him unloading a full six rounds!

As fast as he was, her trained eyes were enough to keep track of his movements. She just needed an opening, or risk a counter when she could. Today's battleground: a parking lot outside a stadium. Many cars to work with, but there were also many open spots. Those .44 Rounds punched through the car doors easily, quite cleanly as well since the Detective charged every shot. Perhaps she could use her energy to buff the car doors to stop, or at least resist those powerful bullets.

For now, she had to stay hidden, and keep herself out of direct sight. Samson was quite useful for staying quiet whilst sneaking around. Perhaps she could get the drop on Detective Romeo!

Slithering under trucks and high height cars, Samson helped Medici traverse without as much as a sound. The feral was a feline of some form, so that meant that he had very accurate hearing, being immortal would probably boost those properties up. In the event that he would be the first to pounce, he could make use of cars to slow the feral down before making a full getaway.

With the Detective, he was slow as he cautiously walked through sets of parked cars. The only audible sound was the wind, and his squeaking boots. Probably would've done him good to remove them before-hand but it was too late for regrets. Raising his left ear, he still couldn't hear either the mop of hair or the young student. Just walking would give his position away, so he needed to be slow and steady until he sees them again. The two are probably plotting some kind of ambush, and with these many vehicles around, they had a good way to surprise him.

Unfortunately for those two, he always had a trick up his sleeve: a couple of high grade custom 'bangers'. Magnesium has to be one of his favourite materials to work with in the lab. Loud as they are, he didn't mind putting his ear drums through torture.

"I wonder where you're hiding…"

To his left, the ground was smashed into and the crash was met with a loud 'crunch'. Straight after, those crunches were drowned out by the blaring and wailing of the cars as their alarms went off. Their lights repeatedly blinked and their alarms cried for help but to no avail. With the commotion going on, his hearing had completely been drowned out, and the blinking lights only emphasised his distracted eyes. A smart move…

Putting his left revolver away and reaching for the flashbangs on his belt, he waited for the right moment…

"Squash this!"

Turning behind him, he immediately retreated to avoid the lobbed car at him, at the same time throwing his flashbang. Covering his eyes from the small burst of thunder, he quickly regained his standing as he shrugged off his distorted hearing and vision and aimed down range. Nothing! "Clever…" What did the student have in store next?

Another car in front of him! Seeing that throwing another flash bang would be pointless, he stepped back as he aimed straight at the thrown vehicle. Charging his revolver to its limit, he was engulfed in a navy blue aura, before firing. The round blasted right through the middle, with enough force to violently rip it apart… As the two halves split apart, he realised his mistake: Filia was in the car and had thrown herself at him! Unharmed from the attack, Medici and Samson was able to throw in a good punch to his face!

"Right in the kisser!" Samson complimented.

Mid-air, the Reaper Detective pulled apart his flashbang belt, in turn also loosening their safety pins. The flashbangs scattered before the firework show began… 'Blam'! 'Boom'! 'Bwah'! 'Pow'! 'Boosh'! Blast after blast, the grenades were merciless to both the Junior and Detective, even as they covered their ears and looked away from the bedazzling explosions!

There was a moment before Medici could stand up straight from those bangs, which had disoriented her stance. Even when she was able to cover her eyes with Samson, her hearing was bombarded even when she tried to muffle the blasts with her hands. Romeo was already gone, and that meant that he was quick to recover! Intuition kicked in once more as she threw herself backwards to avoid a side attack!

The parasite wasn't even able to see that coming! Filia's instinct was becoming faster than he is! Now he was relying on her to relay the situation of the surroundings! But he had to help his host! A peak around the corner, and voila! A flashbang! One that didn't go off during the confusion. "Filia!" He cried out to her, as he wrapped part of himself over the grenade. She nodded to his hidden trick. "Let's go babe!"

Even when Filia's instinct outpaced his own, her thoughts were one with his. She knew what he knew, and vice versa, perfect for surprises.

Running straight at the detective despite her weaker rank, she smiled as she traded punches and kicks. His kicks were mostly knees, but reaching high up, sometimes landing a perfect blow to her chin or cheek! This wasn't the time to give up however, and she persisted, throwing outreaching kicks, smacking the back of her right heel against his left shoulder, and then having Samson to follow up by whipping down on him in similar fashion.

As always, the Detective was fast to recover, and the blow didn't bring him all the way down to his knees. Back to standing, he hopped forwards with a straight blow, before throwing another and another! Left, right, straight, hook! As fast as he was, Filia saw every thrown attack in time to avoid it or block them. "Getting better!"

She couldn't hold out against his harder punches and kicks for long, and even Samson had trouble keeping up when he picked up the pace! Reaching back for that one tangle of hair holding the flashbang, before grabbing it herself. Swinging her left arm upwards as Samson's hair pulled the pin from it, she smacked it against Romeo's chin before covering her eyes and ears with her theon. Since it was a single 'BLAM', she was able to muffle the boom and shield herself from its effects. Romeo who had been smacked off balance was unable to react in time, and was left mid-air!

"Now's our chance!" Samson shouted.

Unveiling herself and rushing at the hybrid feral, she reeled him in by his ankle by her left arm. Wrapping her right hand with the black tangles and hardening them, she slammed her fist right on the Detective's face! It wasn't over, as she had to make sure it was her win! Screaming out, she battered her teacher in the face repeatedly, crushing the ground beneath them! "You're done!" Standing him up, she charged up that same right fist with as much energy she had.

Though Romeo did nothing to try and counter the blow, he instead grinned… "You're ready…"

"FINISH!" Filia and Samson cried out as they planted the final blow! Landing at the hit on his face and sending him across the parking lot, he crashed through a few vehicles before slowing to a halt. Battered, bruised and beaten, but still smiling, he withdrew when he gave a friendly thumbs up. "We did it!" Medici murmured… The notion sunk in for a good silent moment, before she fell to her knees. "I can't believe we did it! WE DID IT!" She shouted repeatedly.

"We're unstoppable! The unstoppable duo!" Samson declared!

Sitting back up, Romeo smile not leaving his face, he nodded. "I see why Reala took you in… And still there's so much potential."

* * *

"I'm impressed Filia. I haven't seen anyone hit the marks as fast as you, at least not for a while." Still, there was nothing wrong with taking ones time to prove themselves. Filia however was remarkable: she was merely human, and yet her ki levels hit high marks, a feat so rare with mortals. Her theon Samson added to her power, but all in all her drive is all that is that was needed to empower her. Felt good to train her as well because even when she was put to her limits, she pressed on.

So he knew a couple of things: as of current, her eyesight was not only clear but she is able to spot important details even from afar; her intuition, or rather, instinct, added to a sense of awareness in the battlefield, and helps drive her amidst chaos; her strength and speed are is competitive to his own and her endurance is high thanks to her high tolerance for pain.

Impressed was an understatement…

"Words to live by before you wake kiddo… Take it one step at a time from here on."

"Aren't you happy that I'm making fast progress?"

"I am." Romeo smiled. "But if you go too fast, you'll miss a lot of important things. Like travelling down the road. You want to see the signs to your next destination right? You don't know where it is, so stop to look."

Filia nodded and Samson agreed as he hummed to himself. "Is that the same thing you said to others?"

"My son."

"Oh…" Filia sighed. "I'm sorry." He only shook his head.

"If I had the chance, I'd say the same to my daughter… I never got to meet her." He chuckled to himself: "Maybe I can find her one day… I ever show you a pic of her?"

"Not that I remember of." Filia admitted.

"Next training session. I trust you enough to tell and show you everything."

Medici smiled and tilted her head: "So now begins the deeper 'teacher/student' relationship you see in Kung Fu movies? With the teacher always being wise when needs to be and the student not learning until it is most important?"

"Mistakes are part of one's own development. If I knew where my daughter was, I'd want her to be a lot like ya."

For a moment, Filia held her mind on the thought… But then she smiled as widely as ever… "I won't let you down Detective."

"That's the spirit."

They stopped in front of a door, which was not oaken like the last. Instead, this door was more like the mechanical ones seen at the Labs. Oaken was strong, but not strong enough to protect others from accessing all of her memories. It was like locking away a box of photos dating from the beginning to the end of one's life, every year, moment and face… It'd be hard to get into a safe, not without the right code or tools. Same goes for a reinforced laboratory door.

"Well. That ends our session for tonight. I hope you've learned all you need to start you off." Romeo shrugged. "You make your parents proud."

Filia smiled as the doors opened before her. "It's not just for my parents anymore, teacher." Like Kazuo said… Once you have learned the name of someone that becomes important to you, it etches itself into the mind. That was a good thing… Even if it meant that the name would be there if she loses the said person.

Detective Romeo stopped Filia and Samson. Tapping on the theon which turned its eyes to the Reaper Senior, he raised a brow. He grumbled… "What?"

Surprisingly enough, he smiled again. "I didn't trust you at first."

"What? That supposed to mean something?"

"I trust you now." Romeo said gently. He wasn't lying. Couldn't have been.

The parasite grumbled again, but felt embarrassed. This feral was powerful, tough, could wipe the floor with both him and Filia. They won because they were lucky at best, but worked together nonetheless. The albino feral chuckled. "Kick some ass out there. The both of you."

"Yes sir!"

"We ready kid?"

Medici nodded. "Always." And they walked through the door, engulfing the world behind them in light…

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and immediately she scanned the room around her. Despite the good sleep she had, it felt almost a week she'd been training in that dream world. Strange as it was, she's not bothered to question it, but simply make use of what she had learned. Shaking her head, stretching out her arms and then yawning the tire away, she smiled. Patting the back of her head, she felt the sharp teeth and muscly hair. His snores were loud, but reassuring.

The good sleep and training left a lot of benefits, but there was something of a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Something was wrong.

In the real world, she slept in the bottom bunk of one of the available bunk beds Queen Parasoul and the Egrets had to hand. Atop, slept Carol. It felt like the time they lived in the dorms again, and those were fun times. At the same time, the news of Mrs Victoria hit her, and so she perished the thought immediately. How, and why was Mrs Victoria killed? Something about that didn't settle with her.

Seeing across from the left of her bed, Lento was asleep on the bottom bunk, whilst Klo slept top bunk. To her right, Kneesocks was bottom and Sienna took top along with Leviathan. Stepping off her bed, she quietly looked under the bunk to check for her equipment she removed the night before. Oddly enough, she wondered where Kazuo was.

Mrs Victoria's death was pinpointed at the old school. She had to pay a visit. Though the body had been removed, knowing where she died would be enough.

* * *

Minette tapped away at the keyboard before her, and kept flinching from screen to screen. The dagonian was keeping track of events specifically around the Canopy Kingdom. Through the night, several of the outposts had encounters with the Stygian, and patrol squads are reporting masses of them gathering in the old Labs, including the recently discovered Lab-0.

The holograms before her flickered and cut off every time she moved on to the next holographic image. Brief reports, faces from documents and names. She however kept a sharp eye out for any large scale activity, but so far, none.

She took a moment's pause when she heard the mechanical door behind her churn and chug. The machinery slid the locks aside and the door slowly opened for the visitor. The black theon for hair, beautiful skin, red eyes and relatively short (but taller than Minette), Filia. "Hey Filia. What's up?" She asked as the Medici entered.

Medici smiled and waved back. "Hey. I was wondering if you could help out."

"Hmm?"

"I'll just cut to the chase. I need the case file for Mrs Victoria."

Minette raised a brow. "Didn't Captain Kazuo tell you and the others?"

Realising what Minette said, she rushed away.

Confused, she went back to working on the GeoScape. The nagging feeling that something was wrong however kept her from working at peace. Brining up a menu, she searched through the names. "Has to be a name somewhere." Kazuo visited earlier, and also asked the same thing: the case file. Being ignorant of its contents, she printed a copy for the Captain to use before he left.

Bringing up another menu, she got in contact with several Junior members. Their machines were noted to be ringing, though none of them answered for the duration of the call. Persistent, she continued calling, but still no dice… Until one of the contacts picked up. The name 'Sienna' lit green… Hastily putting the TacCom on her ear, she took a deep breath. "Hello? Sienna?"

"Oh. Hello?" The voice from the other end responded.

"Sienna, this is Minette. Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

"You need to wake up the others. I think Captain Kazuo's gonna get himself in trouble."

* * *

Taking a look at the huge school, he hummed. Despite its large size, much of its rooms were dorms for Senior Year students. Filia and Carol no doubt were among those seniors before they met the Reapers. He could see why the school had a strong reputation: the exterior building and décor was well maintained. The fountain down the main pathway to the school had smooth statues of baby angels with heart arrows, and the marble barrier was still smooth to the touch.

Formed up with columns of cinder blocks pasted together with cement, hand smoothed and refined before further decorated with gold, marble and other expensive building materials. Finely cut trees laden the outdoor of this school, as well as the grass and flowers…

Despite the beautiful look of the school, he knew that something that's far too beautiful on the outside was ugly on the inside. There were probably many secrets this school kept within its doors and padlocked gates. No students for the month, so no teachers either. That would mean less trouble when he gets in. Strange as it is that Mrs Victoria would enter the school during the summer holidays. Perhaps it was something very important, but he needed answers.

Tugging the padlock and chain, he pulled once more to break the chain apart. As he pushed the gates in, he noted the strange smell of rot and decay. Something's not right… Bringing his rifle to bear, he inspected the flashlight and custom sights he mounted on its rails. The weapon was on safe, but if he gets caught in a jam, he's pretty fast on the draw.

It was wrong to be intruding on the school even if it was empty, but the goal was in mind. Reaching the front entrance, with several large doors placed side by side, perfect for students and teachers rushing in and out, the lingering scent had become stronger. Of course, the front doors were locked, but that wouldn't be a problem from him. Taping up one of the door's windows, he smashed his palm right through, the taped glass didn't make as much of an audible shatter than usual. Reaching in, he unlocked the door from the other side. So much for secure…

Bringing up his PDA again, he looked through the case file. "Second floor, 'Room A201'…" Using his PDA to direct him to the room, he had his rifle by his right, and his Twin Lance mounted on his back for nasty surprises. With the smell of death strengthening as he made his way through the school, there was definitely something wrong. He heard voices from afar, but he couldn't make out what those voices were saying.

Reaching the designated room, he put away his PDA and brought his rifle to shoulder. The voices were coming from this room! Pulling the charging handle and unlocking it from the safety, he stood beside the door. Leaning back on the wall, he pressed his ear on the wall.

"That Dahlia. Always making a mess of things. Those Egrets already have Victoria's body."

"That doesn't mean we can't clean up most of the mess here."

"Then hurry it up. This is the only window of opportunity we have. I don't want to know what Valentine would do if we screw this up."

"How could you be so sure that Victoria is dead, Taliesin?"

"Do I care? Just help me clean up Ottomo!"

That was enough to know who he was dealing with. With burning intent, he kicked the door in and aimed his rifle at the assailants. "Freeze! Hands in the air!" He realised he made a mistake when he saw several masked demon elites accompanying the two.

"We've been made!" Ottomo shouted as he had the elites fend off the Reaper. Not wanting to stay any longer, he and Taliesin made their escape through the window.

Ignoring that the elites were firing at him and shooting right through his torso, Kazuo rushed them whilst firing his rifle. Taking two of the group down, he slung his rifle and brought his Twin Lance to hand. With such force, even as one of the demons drew their sword to counter, their blades were cut down to size along with their torso as Kazuo 'revved' the engine of his gun type sword. The blade was far too hot, hot enough to melt through tough metal.

Turning his attention to the next demon who tried to fight back, Kazuo stopped him by palming the blade before throwing him back. Not wanting to waste time fighting, he drew his pistol and blasted the elite with several well placed rounds to his head, breaking through the hardened mask. Putting his handgun away and bringing his rifle up to arms again, he unloaded the empty magazine and jumped out the window to go after the two. Turning the flashlight on his gun on, he gave chase to the two as they rushed out the main gate.

Despite being faster than the two, they were already at a van. He didn't even notice that was there before! Shouldering his rifle and aiming through the sights, he unloaded a wall of lead to try and stop them.

"Damn it! Go! Get this thing running now!"

Just as Taliesin got the engine to roar to life, their van was crashed into by another car, preventing their escape entirely. A black 4x4… Exiting the vehicle, Taliesin and Ottomo were apprehended by the driver of the 4x4 who had her gun set on them, accompanied by three others that kept their eyes on them.

Reaching them crash site, Kazuo recognised the faces… "Filia?"

The Medici personally took the liberty of rounding the two up, keeping her handgun aimed at them as they kneeled before the Reapers. "Hey! Come on! We're just cleaners!"

"I find that hard to believe." Samson noted.

Sienna, Nadia and Carol all accompanied Filia here. More or less they must've found out about where he was going. "How was the drive?"

"Well considering that you woke me up from my cat nap, I'm a little grumpy!" Fortune noted as she stretched out.

"Minette told us about you coming to this school, and we met Filia on the way when we she wasn't in her bed. Squigly explained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Putting his rifle aside, Kazuo approached Medici. "These guys knew about Mrs Victoria."

"All the more reason to get some answers." Bringing her PDA out, she got in contact with Minette back at the GeoScape. "Minette?"

"On the line."

"Gonna ask some questions." She kneeled beside Taliesin, her eyes staring directly at the eyes through his face. "I heard what you did for Valentine… Getting the rest of the Cirque Des Cartes under Valentine's scalpel." The former Cirque Des Cartes member kept to himself, but she could tell from the sweat trickling down his neck that he's hiding answers and is near breaking point. From the stories she heard, he is quite difficult to talk to. He never cared for anyone else but himself, but considering that he was sweating profusely now and struggling to hold his composure meant that anything he says would get him into trouble.

Playing smart would be a wise move, but she this was for Mrs Victoria… Standing and raising her pistol to the back of Taliesin's head, she pressed the barrel against him. She repeatedly poked him, her finger on the trigger. "Tell me why the Medici killed my teacher."

"Like I'll say anything to you. You have nothing on the Medici family."

"I AM a Medici." The hand that held the gun shook as it pressed against Taliesin's head once more. "And I am sick of hearing how amazing the Medici are. I am sick of the family that killed my mother and father. I am sick of the Medici Mafia's reign of terror, and if I have to kill every Medici and finish what Marie Korbel started one bullet at a time, then so be it!"

"Filia…" Samson said, slightly concerned but seeing what his host was doing.

"Give me a reason to shoot. Give me a reason to end you, and then you can serve Valentine as one of the undead." She turned to Sienna to assure that she meant no offence in that. "How about you? You got something to say?" She asked Ottomo.

The two still stayed quiet. Annoyed, Filia fired her pistol beside Taliesin's ear, startling him and Ottomo. "Talk!"

"Alright! We were informed that she was helping the Egrets… That she had some 'dirt' on Lorenzo and the Mafia to put them down for good. Records, names, all sorts of shit!"

There weren't any mentions of this in the case file. "You took them didn't you? Where are those files?" She demanded.

"She'll kill me if I say anything!"

"I'll kill you myself, the both of you!" She promised.

"The old hotel… Ardanaiseig Hotel!"

Kazuo halted… "That Hotel…?"

Filia looked to the Captain. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she assured him with a nod. "It'll be okay Captain. "

"It's been a while since I last visited." Sienna approached as well, and though Carol and Nadia behind them were confused, they didn't question what was happening.

The snake-like theon nodded. "I say we pay a personal visit."

* * *

The lights were off… Or they just didn't work at all. Bringing up a flashlight, Romeo entered. The door wasn't locked, which was surprising, but inviting. A couple of months can really change the looks of something, and this place decayed fast. Probably won't be finding any crucial evidence any time soon. Just being here made him feel uncomfortable, not for the fact that his son died her but the way how everything was dark and gloomy.

To keep his mind off that, his thoughts returned to the caring Filia Medici… She wasn't simply curious about his past life for gossip, but because she genuinely felt sorry about what happened. She barely knew him, she didn't have the years spent working with him and the other Reaper Seniors supposed to care… And yet she did. Every Medici he had heard of or met were all slime at some point in their lives, but Filia…

He wondered if her parents were similar. Perhaps the reason why they were killed was because they weren't heartless. Even without parents, she persisted, with so much potential to unlock! It will be a step by step process, but he knew that she was strong… She was smart… The only thing that could hold her back was her own will, but even that seemed unlikely given how determined she was during training.

Maybe the other Medici's don't see it, but there was something that told the albino feral that this young Medici would've made her parents proud. He understood what it meant to be truly alone, in more ways than one.

As painful it may be, he wanted some closure with his son. He wanted to look at everything the young Junior found and verify it himself. As much as he trusted the plaguing nightmare Kazuo has, memories are nothing like seeing it close. But did he expect less when he found the same bullet holes, the same deep cuts into the walls, the spray of blood exactly pointed out?

Closing his eyes and lowering his flashlight, he nodded at the result of his findings. The rot and decay of this abandoned hotel did little to change its scars. The thought of him failing his son haunted him, but at least he could rest easy… There had to be more to this place than meets the eye, the fact that Dahlia was here several months ago… Why here exactly? What made this place so special to be the specific place to hide?

Raising his flashlight again, he began his search behind the ruins of a reception desk. Here, he found that there were stacks of old letters. They dated a couple of years back of varying dates and receivers. A set of burnt out matches lied besides the pile: someone wanted to get rid of old mail the hard way. Curiosity got the better of him when he opened the first letter, to 'Ricky Smith'. Skimming through, he found it was a love letter. Junk…

The next letter was to 'Nancy Fulham'. "'Dear Nancy, this letter is to inform you that your son has been…'" More junk…? A letter to 'Jamie'. Opening it, he found a birthday card. What's with all these letters being pointless? Why would the need to burn ALL of these letters be important in the first place? He was missing a piece of the puzzle.

None of these names correlate to each other at all. They were different families, different people and different reasons why these letters existed at all! 'Natsume', romantic love letter; 'Joe Swart', job placement letter; 'Dean Earwick', tickets to a boxing match! What was the point of all these letters! Scattering them about, he frantically searched through name after name… Name after name after name after name… Until he found one letter, one letter addressed to someone so important that all these letters made sense…

Opening the letter, he quickly skimmed through… "Dear Parasoul. This letter is a matter of urgency, I hope this list provides you everything you need…" Dropping the letter back on the pile, he realised that this letter had the names of every Medici officer! But why try to burn them? What stopped them from burning it…?

Unless… Valentine… Valentine needed this letter! The very letter that could be the Medici's undoing was the perfect way to have them under her belt! None of them would try to fight back if the letter remained hidden, and if they couldn't find it, someone else could… Dahlia and Valentine must've met here to discuss the matter, hence why they were both here… His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the audible sound of a lock tweaking and turning to a key… Someone was here. Could it be…?

Reaching for his PDA, frantically tapped at the screen in hopes to make contact with the others. His signal was limited, and he couldn't make a call. With little time to work with, he tapped away at the miniature on-screen keyboard to send a message to Filia and Kazuo. No… She might be here… If she got in his way, she could destroy any chance of getting this to Parasoul. Wrapping the letter over his handheld device, he tapped a red button on the left side of the device twice. Throwing it at the pile of junk letters, he threw as many letters over the device as he could.

Drawing one of his revolvers, crossing his flashlight hand over, he shot himself away from the reception desk.

"I'm impressed…" An echoing voice complimented the feral…

"Why's that?" Romeo responded to the voice. A creeping feeling slid up his spine, instinct would take over as he spun around, pointing his flashlight and gun down towards the entrance of the Hotel. Running away would be a bad idea, and he was pushed into a corner… The only thing he could do was fight. His pinging PDA and sent message should get out soon enough.

The voice chuckled. "It's not just about you, but rather your whole organisation. Helping the Egrets and taking on the Medici mafia…? And demons?"

"It comes with the job…" Romeo said as he slowly backed himself towards the stairs, swaying left and right. "What is it you want…?"

The voice was silent for a moment… Silence… He hated silence… Silence always meant bad news. Stepping back and feeling his standing raise, he knew he was at the stairs. It'd be too easy to expect her from the front or back. Peaking behind himself, it was still pitch black. Turning forwards, he noted that the main atrium started to glow a bright blue…

Instinct kicked in as he kicked himself back, and landing a few steps higher, he aimed at the ceiling from where the Skullgirl floated. Scalpels in hand, mask off, she grinned impishly. Un-phased by her curved mouth, he aimed his gun, also grinning. Neither the two asked why one nor the other grinned at a time like this: they both knew why.

Throwing aside his flashlight, he brought out his second revolver and aimed it at the former ASG Nurse. "I heard that you're real good at taking names."

"Among them, one of them looked a lot like you."

So it was her… Spinning his guns in hand, he brought them to aim once more. Twelve shots was all he had before he would need a reload, and a heap of flashbangs over his belt. How long would that last him…? Nothing else he could do but to take one chance against her.

Pinging… Repeated audible pinging… With Kazuo taking charge of the vehicle, he used his PDA to lead the way to the Hotel. When his device started to ping, he knew that it was a distress signal. Sienna's own device started to ping as well. It was an open transmission to any Reaper, and whether it was convenience or coincidence, it was coming from the destination point. He didn't remember any operations being approved around that place.

Whoever was sending off that transmission, he hoped that they could make it on time. He sighed as his hands jittered slightly, not enough to throw the 4x4 off course but enough for the others to notice. A glimpse to his left was Carol. The young ASG patted the Captain on the shoulder, nodding to assure him that everything will be fine.

He needed to change the subject: "So Filia… Sienna. You two saw it right…? My… 'Dreams'." The both of them nodded without hesitation, and he nodded back. At least it didn't go as far as Squigly's nightmare that turned out to be out of control. Where most people would be offended that their privacy was invaded, he smiled. He smiled not because he was happy, not because he had an amusing thought, but rather his smile curved as appreciation.

Leviathan nodded. "How'd you figure it out?"

He shrugged. "I'm sure it never stays a secret for long." Regardless, he still holds that memory. It would hurt every time he saw it play, but he knew that he could move on and continue for Dima's sake. Medici and Contiello's nosy intrusion into his nightmare was to be expected since Reala repeatedly visits Kazuo in his dreams on the matter. Letting go felt impossible, but at least finding some sort of reason to keep going is enough for his resolve.

"I guess we all have a fair share of… 'Pain'." He said as he turned to Carol. She was unimpressed by the 'lame' pun, as well as Ms Fortune who gave a thumbs down. He tried to lighten the mood at least.

Nadia was the most fortunate, but at the same time, not very so. With the infamous Life Gem within her core, she cannot hope to die, even when in pain. It also makes her a target, as anyone who is capable of absorbing even some of the gem's power would weaken her immortality. Her tragic story however makes Kazuo's seem weak, but Sienna still holds the strongest tear jerker… Losing a family is one thing, but losing the closest family member to power…?

"Guys… As much as I haven't lost as much as any of you, I promise in my power to make sure that we lose no more out of us."

"We all have promises hmm?" Painwheel noted.

Filia nodded and smiled at her good friend. "Yeah. Samson, you're with us on this. We're taking the Skullgirl down."

"And her 'goons' as well." Leviathan added. "We all have a fight to pick with the Medici's. No offence Miss Filia."

"None taken." As Kazuo drove on, she saw from the distance a small blast of blue aura coming from a building. The Captain noted it as well. "Looks like danger's ahead."

"That must be where the signal's coming from!" Carol deduced.

* * *

Valentine sighed to herself. "You've lost a lot of blood… Your persistence will only lead you to your death…" He couldn't fight her now. He needed blood to fight, but also to survive. But he didn't withdraw, but she stood her ground to his approach.

"I'm not afraid to die, but if I let my fighting spirit die, then I've abandoned them... I've nothing left to lose, but I won't let them lose everything to you..." Despite being at his weakest, he threw punches at her… All of which had no strength, and did nothing but stain Valerie's uniform. Giving up trying to fight, Romeo submitted. With one swift push, he fell down the stairs and right down to the atrium. This is where his son died… Would this be the place he dies as well?

The former ASG nurse nodded to herself. "You're sentimental… Far too sentimental. In the end, you stand alone." Turning away, she halted herself as he heard his struggle to stay alive. His persistence was admirable; Valentine had never seen anyone last this long after such a blow. "Trying to hold on…?" It reminded her of Christmas, and the rest of Last Hope… Their last moments.

Sitting himself up, he looked up the staircase, barely able to see Valentine through his blood stained vision. "It's the least I can do…" He needed to speak loud, to shout, or to cry for them. It was no use helping them, but what could he do? Perhaps he could help them instead… "What have I to lose…? My ex-wife doesn't remember me, my son's dead… But still, as much as I am a miserable bastard… I still care."

"And you think I don't? What I wouldn't do for a better solution for what came to be?" She retorted. "I gave up my humanity, for better or for worse."

"What do you have to gain…? Power…? Answers…?"

Valerie smiled. "A solution to an everlasting problem…"

Coughing up blood, he spat out the contents that drowned his throat. Wiping it with the back of his left hand, he took a moment to compose himself. Looking at the state he was in and the atrium around him, they were both a serious mess. The difference: one can be repaired, and the other can't. "So… I guess this is it…"

"Your friends…" Valerie stopped herself. She didn't know what to say, and searched her mind for words. Nothing useful popped in to mind. Shaking her head, she sighed. "They'll miss you… But your death was on arrival. Unfortunate as it is…"

The albino feral chuckled. "In the end... I owe them everything... As do you to your former comrades." His vision bloodied, the world around him glistened red. There wasn't much time, he had a message to provide... Holding on to his old ring, he squeezed tightly... "Filia! This is everything I have to offer! My power, use it!" He felt a rush of blood fill his throat, but he couldn't stop. Strained as his voice was, he forced it out with a rough fit of coughs... "Ugetotekureeee!" Was his shout heard? He couldn't tell, but he felt the last remnants of his energy surge through his body…

Too weak to move... No blood... It really was the end. One final grin... One final moment to drop the ring by his side, the ring he once treasured so dearly. He'll be seeing everyone on the other side... One day... He was not sad, he didn't feel at all... His train of thought slowed, then finally... Stopped. The house around him crumbled, as did his vision fade, and hearing dimmed... But he saw something… It wasn't stained in red, but was the vision was bright as day. A memory…?

'Didn't we meet somewhere once…?'

'No… I'm just a face that looks familiar.'

'Oh… I see… But you know, sometimes, it's nice to see faces like that.'

'Why's that?'

'Because it helps to remember a person that you may have forgotten.'

'Hmm… I never thought of it like that. But most of the time, you never remember.'

'Heh… I guess so. I never caught your name…'

'It's Strife.'

'I'm Risey. Pleased to meet you…'

'Mm… Yeah. The pleasure is all mine…'

'Well… Thanks for helping me out. You take care out there. You know, they always say that chivalry is dead. I guess you proved me wrong. But then again, my husband doesn't neglect his honour. Hmm… I'm guessing that you have a special someone to put all the effort in to, huh…?'

'Very special indeed… Well, take care for now… Risey…"

One final tear drop… "Sayonara…"

Valentine looked down the staircase once more, and saw that the atrium below was in chaos as the ceiling, pillars and walls all began to crumble. The damage was done… Buried beneath the debris, Romeo's body will probably not be found intact. The only thing that survived the collapse was a glowing ring, the one which was laced on to a necklace. "Sentimental… But noble…" She nodded. "It's only human to make something simple, feel so important…" She walked away.

* * *

"Ugetotekureeeee…!" A voice echoed from the building, followed by a powerful gleam of light. That voice… It couldn't be.

"It's Detective Romeo!" Filia determined. "Detective!"

"He's in there! But the place is falling apart!" Samson noted. "But we can't leave the bastard." Releasing the rifle he hold to allow Medici to take it to hand, he hummed.

Carol nodded. "Let's go now!" Kazuo and Ms Fortune also followed.

As they approached the abandoned hotel, they saw that the building crumbled due to its unstable state. The crash of debris threw a cloud of dust right out the door. Covering their eyes, they allowed the dust to settle. "Detective! Romeo! Romeo!?" Climbing above and over the piles of pillars, brick and concrete, she kept her keen eye as open as possible.

Foxhound shook his head. "This place again…"

Nadia took to the stairs for a wider look around the atrium. "Can't see him. Where did he go…?" She rhetorically asked…

Carol stayed close to Filia and also kept an eye out. There was no one there… But a small glint caught the three's attention. Gold, round and small enough to fit a finger and tied to a necklace… "Filia…" Kneeling to pick up the ring, she had a close look at it.

Approaching her friend, she took the necklace and ring. Squeezing it, she grunted as she felt the energy stored within it surge through her. At first, the feeling was strange, but she accepted it as her own as it did not harm her. Such an act would only mean one thing. "There's no doubt about it… He didn't make it." Wrapping the necklace around her right wrist, she rushed at the ruins and debris. Using her hands to dig away at the rocks, she tried her best to find him… Find his body… "He has to be somewhere. I can find his sleeping body!"

Nadia and Kazuo, realising that Filia was losing composure, both made a grab at her to restrain her. Her theon tried his best to hold her as well, but surprisingly even the strength of all three of them couldn't completely hold her. "Stop! That's enough!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I gotta find his body!"

"Damn it, she's almost like a truck…" Kazuo complimented.

"Filli-Truck?"

After a moment of holding her, Filia's squirms and flailing arm slowed to a halt… Finally, she stopped. "It wasn't meant to go this way…"

Kazuo shook his head. "It doesn't always go the way we want it…" The both of them knew what it felt like to lose important people, and even though Kazuo will never understand what it meant to hate one's own family… He understands how much Filia cares. Loosening their grip on her, they allowed Filia to stand. She held back her tears and sobs, but in the end, the pain was there… The same pain he felt before, and the same pain she felt when her parents passed…

Carol frowned. "Filia…"

"I told him… I promised him that I'd find his son's killer. But now his son's killer killed him… How can I live with that guilt?"

Kazuo shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's never easy... But don't give up. You promised your parents the same thing…" Filia could never break a promise, she was dedicated to any promises she takes. Painwheel can attest to that. "Let's get moving… We all know it's hard, but we can beat them. I know we can."

Medici nodded silently, but just as she was to turn, she noticed a puddle of blood trickle from the debris. Realising that the pillars held down a large mound of rock, shaped like a trinity symbol, she knew what happened. "This… This is…" Her attention had the others look to the blood, and the pillar pinned trinity…

Foxhound's hand squeezed tightly, but at the same time he turned away… He was not afraid of showing his tears, but he didn't know if he could handle it.

"This is where he fell…" She fell to her knees, leaning herself on the debris… "Romeo…" Her eyes were completely drowned. She can only feel responsible once again for the death of someone… Someone that was important to her. Getting to know him was enough, and knowing that it was gone… "ROMEO!" She cried out, but to no call back, no response. They were in enemy territory, but Filia couldn't hold back what she felt. Kazuo struggled, once again his tears flowed. Carol and Nadia may not have known the Detective as well, but frowned and looked down at the ground plainly as they didn't know what to say or do.

She hardly knew him… And yet… She cried for him…


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours had passed, Filia took to a small bar nearby to compose herself with a few shots of whiskey, courtesy of Kazuo. Sienna also joined the two with Leviathan and Samson minding their hosts. It won't help Medici, Foxhound or Contiello forget about the Detective, but they would be commemorating him instead. During this time, the drinks came at a slow rate, and Filia spoke about the training she had with the Detective.

His laid back attitude yet firm teachings were things that the former student kept alluding to. The way he smiled when she was doing good in her training and the way he frowned when he looked back to his past… To the way he treated both her and Samson like they were his own.

Kazuo and Sienna could only imagine, but in a way, they also felt some kind of connection to someone in such a way. For Squigly, Nikki could relate to her very well, and was gentle when she took her in. She didn't mind that there may have been a spark between her son and the undead opera singer, at least so she thought. There is still a lot to learn before anything could really happen, but Nikki felt motherly-like, even though she was so forwards and rough houses anyone who annoys her. Could it be that the way she acts reflects as how Nikki lost her family? It made sense if that was the reason: without the family she had grown up with, Mason must've yearned for some kind of attention, even if it meant being a delinquent.

Or was it that she was like this at a young age, and that she continues such behaviour to prove that even when she had lost so much, she lived happily. As always, so many questions, very few answers. It'd be sad to say goodbye once the Skullgirl was gone… It was only natural that her life would expire at the same time… Borrowed time is all Squigly had.

Kazuo on the other was very close to his Auntie, almost as close as he was to his own mother. Moka was the one who taught him how to control his powers, even when she had deficiencies with her own abilities. Every day, 'Auntie Moka' would lament on the fact she was cybernetically enhanced and become nostalgic for the days she was a simple succubi/vampire. At the same time, she is thankful for the new gift, as she is smarter, stronger and never felt as grateful for being merely alive. Those days were long gone now.

Thinking back, even though he and his father didn't have the best of relationships, he still learned anything that his father offered. Little bits of advice, a way to fight and a way not to screw up in life… Or was that last part his mother? Even so, he didn't think any less of his father, because Izunna, harsh as he is, cared for those around him. Takeo-Foxhound could never be like his dad, and whether he'd ever be there to see big achievements is questionable. As his son, he still had nothing against him…

"You know… The fact that we met each other is quite strange…" Kazuo noted as he took a sip of his glass of whiskey, dry and on the rocks.

Squigly had a light apple cider, and though the taste still didn't appeal to her, it wasn't as bad as what she had to deal with back at the office. "It is… It's lead to… Quite bizarre events."

"Yeah." Kazuo agreed. "So when the Skullgirl is gone… Wouldn't that mean…"

"Unfortunately. Yes."

Filia sighed. "That's rough… But I wonder… What is it like?"

How could Sienna explain it? There were so many things to think about when it came to 'the other side'. The bright light when her vision should be pitch black, the echoing call to her name when her hearing subsides and the warm feeling on her skin when she should feel nothing… But after, she couldn't remember, but she smiled… Though she hadn't any definite memories of 'the other side', she knew it was a happy story.

But she was happy here… Happy to meet all these new faces, and had already engraved them to mind. It would be sad to leave them here… Only to return when a Skullgirl surfaces… In a way, that kind of life was torturous, because she'd have to say goodbye to any friends she makes, and perhaps to the family that also await 'in the next world'. If there was a way to bring her to life again, she'd be forced to make a choice: stay or leave.

Setting the thought aside, she smiled. "I wish I could tell you. But there's so much about it I can't explain." But Squigly knew she will be returning soon. To see her family… To watch from above perhaps. There were no spirits in the cloud, but if Angels, Demons, Vampires and other creatures exist, there should be something overlooking the worlds.

"Well. Let's head back to the castle… Get some proper rest…" Filia said as she stood from her seat. Kazuo agreed and Sienna and Leviathan followed quietly.

"Something up, kid?" Samson asked, but not to his host but to the undead opera singer. She shook her head, but he could tell from her frown that there was a thought stuck in her head. He'd seen that kind of face enough times in his life to know it meant something. The drake attached to her head looked at him with a concerned look, but both theons preferred not to interfere with her personal business, even though Levithan himself was a part of Squigly.

* * *

Night… The view from the castle's balcony was enough to oversee most of the city, even though it was far away. Leviathan was asleep on Contiello's right shoulder, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of thought, the thought to make a decision. Being alone with her mind, and with Leviathan also asleep, she relished in the peace around her.

Her mind drifted to the past once more, before the day her life was changed… The days where she was innocent and content with the world around her. She wanted to grow up, become a renowned opera singer like her parents and family, and marry someone she fell in love with… Have children, grow old and leave the world behind. That could never happen now, but she smiled at the thought, especially when she pictured Micheal as that perfect man.

A childish thought: it was a fairy tale at best. But if only… If only… Removing those stitches in her mouth felt like a blessing in a way from Nikki, but Micheal could find better. She was… How could she put it: dead? She already kissed him, which made complications worse. He'd be heartbroken at the end of all this.

"I need to stop thinking…" She said to herself as she held the canal of her nose. Her train of thought thankfully was interrupted when she heard the squeak and steps of boots behind her. Turning back, she saw the Commander approaching the balcony. He didn't wear his usual red coat, only a white shirt with a navy tie and a pair of black dress pants that covered most of his combat boots. "Commander Reala?"

"Please, you don't have to be so formal Sienna." He said with a smile. Looking over the balcony and down to the city, he hummed to himself. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he silently watched over the city, even from far he could see that it was still busy with lights, cars and people filling the streets. "Nice view, isn't it? The city? I love the city."

Squigly smiled and chuckled to herself. "A bit of a drive though, isn't it?"

"True, but it's worth it. As much as the city is far too busy, I like that. It means something."

"What's that?"

"That the city is alive. It has soul. Dirty and rough, but alive and wonderful." Reala pulled his hands from his pockets and leaned on the balcony railings, wanting a closer look at the still distant city. He turned back to Contiello: "Thoughts stuck in your head?" At first she looked away, but he kept his eyes on her and she could feel the stare. She nodded.

Last night he spent a great deal of time training her in the dream world, as Romeo did for Filia. Shocked as he was by the news of his passing, he will keep fighting on his behalf. But for now, he had to tend to a Reaper. "I ever tell you the story of a man who once lived on a world of dreams? A world of freedom? A man who had the love of his life and a best friend?"

Sienna turned to him, tilting her head. "Not that I know of."

Reala nodded to himself. "He loved that woman to the ends of the earth, and wouldn't trade her for anything… But unfortunately, things didn't turn out the way he wanted."

"What happened…?" Squigly asked, curious as she mimicked his stance whilst besides him, still keeping her eyes fixated on him and ear open to hear the story.

Reala shrugged. "He lost her to a man mad with power… And that man was then cast away, lost in a place far away from home. He was lucky to have his best friend, but like any person, felt lonely for losing someone so dear to them. She was perhaps the only family he really had left." He smiled. "But he learned that he wasn't grounded when it came to love… If he kept to the past, he wouldn't be allowed to live the future. There was a woman who stole his heart… And he stole hers."

"Where did he go after that?" Contiello asked, smiling.

"Had a kid, lived happily and made more friends. But those friends became family." He chuckled. "What you're going through is a little different, but I believe that this time, you can really have a second chance. But it really depends on where you're putting your money at. One way or the other, cherish every moment you get."

She felt a warm sensation crawl up her back, and it somehow made her smile. Perhaps the Commander's advice worked like magic… "I will Commander…"

"Past few weeks have been hectic. But I guess that's what comes with the job." The Commander commented.

With everything that had happened, she would expect the Commander to have given up. Perhaps he had seen so much more than all of the Reaper members combined that he wouldn't give up hope. If he was anything like the man in the story, she believed that he put his heart, soul and mind into dedicating his life for herself and the others. She hadn't met many Reaper Seniors, but perhaps they shared the same value as well.

Considering that she only became a Reaper in light of recent events, Contiello doubted herself. She was undead, and with every passing of the Skullgirl, she passes away too. Unlike those Reaper members who have fallen, she cheats death, and it made her feel second-rate. Perhaps she should permanently accept death and live well enough with her family…

But that wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all! She promised her mother that she would find the one who destroyed the Contiello family! The Medici and Skullgirl, and that creature… Double. It burned within her heart to stop them, to avenge the Contiello tradition! This had to be the reason she was given a second chance this way… Or was it?

Now she was unsure of what she really is here for… Is there truly a purpose for her being 'alive'? It couldn't be to have a real chance at life: that'd be too cliché! But she pondered the idea. If that man in the story could move on and live a happy life for the sake of those he lost, couldn't she do the same? Isn't that what a normal person who was given a second chance to live would do? Live life, for the good things… Revenge and hatred would lead to a lonely path down a dark road… She'd drag Leviathan along with her, and he trusts her as much as she to him, but to throw aside all sense of rational thought would certainly ruin their ties.

The thought of being fully revived became a little more tempting as she continued to think. Sure she had her family in the next world, however, it was the Reapers who made her feel like a normal person again. Micheal, Kazuo, Filia, Nikki: they all saw her for who she is, not what she is. Dead, a monster, unnatural? Yes, they all applied, but so does emotion and life.

Reala straightened his back as he stood up straight, but then returned to leaning forwards. Glancing to his right to look at Contiello, he smiled as he caught a glimpse of the serpent theon that rested on her left shoulder. Shimmying and fidgeting about, the parasite raised himself before yawning, and slowly opening his eyes. "Morning there."

Yawning once more, Leviathan sighed as he felt Squigly's hand stroke his head. "That nap felt wonderful…" Twisting and turning himself to adjust his body, he shook himself to regain his senses. "Sorry if I'm a little sloppy, that nap was just gorgeous…"

"Take your time." Sienna said, smiling right after.

"You came from Roberto, correct?" Reala asked, curiously.

Hearing his previous host's name, the drake turned to the Commander with a raised brow. "Hmm? Yes, I did. Indeed he was my previous host, before those horrid events came to be…"

The tall, bulky man nodded. "Hmm. You took to Sienna by his request?"

"How did you…?"

"You forget what my night time job is?"

"Invading the dreams and memories of Reaper members, in order to get to know us and to reassure us?" Sienna noted, then realising what that meant for both her and her parasite. "You care about us that much?"

"I wouldn't have looked into your dreams and memories if I didn't." Reala explained. "Call it an 'invasion of your privacy', it's better for me to know exactly what bothers you than let you explain it when you don't want to."

Leviathan's mouth opened, jaw gaping at the Commander's antics, but at the same time, powers. He was able to look into his dreams just by standing next to him? What other powers lies within this mysterious man?

"You miss him?"

Leviathan nodded without hesitation. "He was a good man. But I still feel…"

"Guilty?"

Leviathan nodded again. "He sacrificed himself for his daughter."

"I would for mine." Reala noted.

Reala had a daughter? Strange… That man had a daughter to, the man from the story. "Wait a minute…" When he turned away, she gasped as she put together everything Reala said. By the time she had turned to her left, he already left the spot and made his way back into the castle: "Commander! Were you that man!?" Her question was only met with a simple indefinite wave…

* * *

"We're almost at Bastet's Den." Kazuo noted, in the driver's seat again. Today, Sienna joined in with him, Filia and the crew to investigate a major disturbance at New Meridian's popular night club. It was also home to Eliza, and thanks to Romeo beforehand, they knew she was a threat and not to be taken lightly.

Reports came to the Egrets about blinding light surrounding the area of the club. Panicked bystanders of course called in on the first sign of trouble when the ground started to shake violently, and moments after, men covered in black plating of the sort and a blade on their left arms emerged from the ground.

Klo was asleep again, as usual. "Someone wake up sleeping beauty again?"

Sienna tapped on Klo's left shoulder. "Hey, we're on."

Yawning as he fidgeted about, his eyes fluttered open. "Alright… Not about a milkshake this time. Had an amazing dream guys…"

"We'll talk dreams later." Filia said as she opened the door to her right, stepping out immediately.

The Captain turned the key and pulled it out of the keyhole; the engine's roar faded and it became quiet. Foxhound opened his door and immediately walked to the trunk of the Humvee, shoving the key in and turning, lifting the door up to reveal the weapons cache hidden within. Stored here were: two Vladof U2 rifles, one Remington 970, Kneesock's personal scythe rifle folded up, four UF45s (three were personal) and pouches of ammunition to accompany each weapon. Taking the first U2, he passed it to Medici and patted her back. "Lock and load."

Medici took her personal UF45 and holstered the weapon. With the rifle, she had Samson strap himself over it. Wearing her usual light vest over her long-sleeve shirt, Kazuo helped fit extra magazines into the pouches, before tugging on the vest. He gave a thumbs up, and she nodded. In turn, Medici tugged on Kazuo's lion armour and nodded once more.

Kneesocks accompanied Sienna to the back of the Humvee. The demoness reached out for her personal weapon, and then took two UF45 handguns, offering one to Contiello. "It might not be your style, but these little guys here can be life savers." As Squigly reached for it, she spun the gun to have her grab the handle. "Relax your trigger finger, and always keep it off until you definitely wanna shoot something."

"I'll keep that in mind…" It reminded her of one of the weapons that were used during 'that day', but perhaps it was fate that she would be using it against her enemies. Kneesocks and Klo checked each other's vests to double check that they were secure. Squigly had one over her torso, and the Captain approached to check hers. They couldn't possibly stop a demon's arm blade could they? Knee's armour seemed light layered, and was grey, matching her hoodie and complimenting her black cargo shorts, and her knee socks were black.

Klo's vest was bulkier, complete with sleeves and shoulder pads. It hid his white t-shirt, whilst the belt around his waist was hidden by the vest, though of course his camo combats were obviously visible.

Sienna turned to the Captain: "Are you sure this vest is necessary?"

The feral Captain nodded. "These babies are good for stopping bullets. Maybe a blade. It's better than going in unprotected."

"Is that why you wear such a heavy set-piece?" Leviathan asked, staring at the heavy mesh that the feral wore. But he had already seen how fast Foxhound was when he fought against Dahlia. He is no doubt very strong, so the heavy gear probably doesn't impair him, despite its bulk and weight.

Drawing his Mateba, Kazuo examined his personal weapon. "Vampire or not; there is always a chance that I might take a heavy blow. At least this should soften it." He patted his armour. "It's made of concentrated hardened theonite." A creation by his auntie, and the armours that his comrades wore, his auntie discovered a hidden trait. Densely packed together, theonite can be hardened and up to two times stronger than fifteen sheets of Kevlar layered over each other. It could be how the Skullgirl is able to endure much damage or how her skeletal based attacks can be very strong, even against repeated attacks.

So far, these armours have done well in stopping bullets and deflecting bladed attacks. Despite being very useful, theonite is very difficult to obtain, and the amount needed to create even a single vest is ludicrous, and expensive. His team are currently the only members who are using these armours under trial. Perhaps they will show their true colours today.

"Do we have a plan?" Filia asked.

"No need to play it quiet. The civilians around here have already been evacuated." Kneesocks noted. She then handed one of the shotguns to the feral Captain, and a bandolier of shells.

"Sounds like a good plan." Leviathan quipped. "What next? Blow down the door with explosives?"

"Correct." Klo answered as he rushed to the front doors with a satchel with large bolt letters that read 'BREACH' in hand. Sticking it on the door, he urged everyone over… Once they stood behind him, he produced a detonator from his pocket, pressing the large red button atop the rod, and allowing the satchel to explode. Though it wasn't a large explosion, it was enough to break through the doors, loudly.

Klo entered first, rifle shouldered and safety on his rifle off. Kazuo followed as backup. Passing through the main reception, the Captain tapped on Klo's shoulder as he stepped ahead, leaving Klo as his backup. Peeking into the club through the doorway, the feral Captain noted how dark it was. Pulling out a flashlight, he crossed it over with his handgun. "Way too dark in there. Feels off…"

"I thought Vampires are good at seeing in the dark."

The Captain chuckled. "My eyesight can be a little off at times." Opening the door and entering first, he was followed by Klo. "Place is perfect for a trap and we're walking right into it." The smell of iron was strong. But there was no blood visible anywhere.

The long eared friend stopped his Captain. "Smell it?"

"Hmm…" He nodded. "Blood… But no blood visible." The Captain had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

The theon on Filia's head kept his eyes open, more than usual as well. "I think I have an idea of what we're up against…" The stench was strong, but nowhere to be seen. He knew one person who could control fresh blood, but it couldn't be… She was dead years ago! "Be ready Filia!"

An echo of maniacal laughter filled the whole club, mocking the rag-tag group as they explored the area. This club is known for having many patrons enjoying the show that Eliza put on, drinking alcohol from a simple beer to the hard whiskey or fine wine to compliment the snacks or meals. Patrons would cheer and clap by the end of every performance. Tonight was a performance to die for. The laughter continued.

The emptiness of the club served to emphasise the desolate environment around them, as well as the insane tone of voice of its owner. Its audible echo was strong to each pair of ears that were available to the group, so it was difficult to pinpoint its whereabouts.

Sienna stopped herself as she felt a strange sensation… Turning to the closed curtains of the stage, she hummed to herself. Gun in hand, Leviathan on shoulder, she slowly approached the large silky stage cover; when Kneesocks noticed, she followed after her to keep an eye out for her. "Strange… Feeling…" She murmured.

Grunting as he acknowledged the same feeling within, the drake-like theon raised himself high, breath ready to burn the earth before him.

Reaching out with her left hand, she stopped as she took hold of the cloth. Something was calling to her, and it was behind this sheet hanging before her. "There… It has to be…" Slipping it aside, she saw it… The bright glowing blade that she had lost, its glint sharp enough to cut. "The sword…!" Without thought, she stepped forwards with hand out to reach it.

Foxhound and Filia stopped and raised their attention to Sienna who shouted from the stage. "Sienna, it's a trap!"

She didn't hear them in time, once she felt someone on her left side. Leviathan didn't sense it either, and they didn't have enough time to react as they were ensnared by a thick, iron smelling, liquid. What ensnared her was crimson, but she couldn't break free from its hold as it lifted her by the neck. "Leviathan!"

"Squigly!" Not again!

"Hello Leviathan. How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" The woman, beautiful, dark, lustfully voluptuous with short black hair, laughed at the theon and his host. Her right arm was stripped of any flesh and nerve, but her shoulder and so forth was covered perfectly normal… From the bare bony arm was a thread of the red liquid, it was blood.

"Sekhmet!" He gasped her name before she was held by the neck by her skeletal arm.

No time to think, he had to do something! The Captain turned to Klo who had a second rifle on his back. His friend unslung the weapon and threw it to the hybrid feral. "Here!"

First to make a move, the feral Captain brought his rifle to shoulder, and pulled the trigger. Once the weapon's firing pin clicked, it unleashed a volley of chaos towards 'Sekhmet', or as he and the others knew her by, Eliza. Crying out as he sprayed rounds from his rifle, Klo joined him as he fired onwards at Eliza as well with a shotgun.

Kneesocks and Filia (with Samson of course), almost joining, was interrupted by Stygian emerging from the ground. They had to keep the masses busy!

Returning to the duo who fired, they realised their shots were not going through as she used a wall of blood to blood their shots. Their guns clicked empty. Throwing his rifle aside for Klo to take, Kazuo rushed with his right arm charging full of energy. Before he could reach Contiello, he was knocked away by a wave of blood. As he flew, he couldn't help but feel that what just happened was ironic.

Able to loosen the grip around her ankle, she was able to swing a free kick at the distracted Eliza! Slightly stumbling her, the blood that entangled her melted back to the diva's body, reforming her arm. The kick wasn't powerful enough to keep her away as she slammed the ground with enough force to send a wave of blood under Sienna to launcher her high! Sienna luckily had the pistol Kneesocks gave her, and aimed down as she fell, pulling the trigger without a second thought, and again and again!

To throw them away from the stage, Leviathan spewed fire to suppress the wench! Once further away from her, she shrugged the burns off. Trying to rush at Eliza again, Sienna jumped high, with the faithful dragon spewing flames on her left hand to give it that extra sense of drive to punch right through her!

"Gotcha…" The wench said as she clicked her fingers, summoning a pool of blood underneath the undead Contiello. Raising her right arm high, the blood reached out for Leviathan, tugging Squigly like a puppet! She laughed mockingly. "You are very important to Valentine's plan!"

"Worm!" Samson shouted when he saw Leviathan and Sienna caught.

Filia turned back, throwing away a stygian at the group of demons that attacked her and Knee.

"I got this!" Knee claimed as she ducked from an attack.

Medici brought her rifle to shoulder and fired at Eliza, much like Kazuo and Klo did, but again did nothing.

Eliza laughed as she raised a pool of blood before her to stop the bullets. "Is this your latest host Samson? Pathetic!" She curled her left hand into a fist. "Sometimes, you just need to pull the string out of the puppet!" She shouted as the blood that held Leviathan threw him around, violently shaking at Sienna.

"Squigly!"

"RIP AND TEAR!" The spray of blood, the crackling sound of shattering bone and piercing audible sound of flesh ripping apart… Sienna's corpse dropped to the ground before her, and Leviathan thrown aside, akin to a wet paper towel. "In most cases the host would be dead as is the parasite… But in this case, she was already dead, and that can only mean one thing!" She pointed at the now standing corpse that opened her eye; it glowed a bright red. Her face was covered in her own blood, but she didn't notice it covering her face. "Without you to interfere with Valentine's power, she's now back with us!"

The theon, still alive but weakened, struggled to slither by. "Sienna…"

"You've grown quite powerful. Perhaps it's enough to do what needs to be done." Taking hold of the sheathed katana, she approached the blank Squigly who accepted the weapon. Pointing downwards as she let the pool of blood form a seal, she smiled.

Standing from the last blow, Kazuo rushed at Eliza, who happily engaged with him. He threw punches and kicks rapidly, but aimlessly. Getting a hit on her was not part of the plan however as he had to keep her busy for the others. Throwing another punch, he was stopped by a blood formed fist, but he threw his fist dead on it once more for good measure. A third punch, and he was able to throw the wench back.

The fox-cat bounced in place, smiling at his opponent impishly. Peaking to his left, he saw that Klo and Filia were fighting their way through demons to try and get to Sienna. That seal that the blood drew out meant bad news if it were to be opened, and Sienna is able to use the sword fully! He only hoped that he'd be able to keep 'Sekhmet' busy long enough for his friends to get her out of the way. They had to get Leviathan into her again somehow, but that last attack drained him!

"Is that the best you can do? I hear you've been around for what, thousands of years? Don't disappoint me now!"

"You dare mock me!?"

"Just saying how I see it. You don't throw great punches." That was a lie; last punch she had in store for him would've sent him flying had he not competed with his own clash. But if she used blood to form herself, he had to be careful not to have an open scratch. Getting his energy through her blood might work in his favour, perhaps he can conduct it through. "Hora! Hora!" He taunted.

Adjusting her elbow, she growled at the Captain. "Hold your tongue!"

Filia and Klo knocked down and shot through any demon that stood between them and Sienna, but more took their place in overwhelming numbers. They wouldn't be able to stop whatever she was doing if they kept at this pace!"

The long eared feral used his shotgun's stock to knock down a reptilian demon, but the force was enough to break it; he was out of shells anyways. Switching to the rifle that Foxhound left him, he loaded a fresh magazine in before raining hot shots at his enemies. "We gotta stop her!"

Samson and Filia agreed that they can't both focus on the demons. "Long ears, get the Opera singer! Shove that worm back into her head!"

Looking back to the drake, he grunted. The stygians were swarming, but they had to stop her! Throwing his rifle to Medici and a pouch full of magazines, he made a run for the parasite.

Catching the weapon and pouch mid-air, Samson handed over the second rifle to his host, whilst keeping hold of the pouch. Filia's first rifle clicked empty. Bringing it to her left hand and her second rifle to her right, she unloaded the magazines from both weapons. Their thoughts were one again, as Samson was quick in shoving a new mag in each weapon, and then releasing the bolt. "Two for one special!"

Reaching her aim out and setting both weapons to automatic, she pulled the triggers back of each weapon, the chatter of the gun's mechanics and the repetitive loud crash of the weapons filled the club. The muzzle blast of the guns were bright, hypnotising due to their rapid nature! The rifle rounds were enough to drill through the tough hide of the artificial demons. Samson was also ever so ready to keep the action going, holding more magazines at the ready.

The long eared feral took the distraction as a chance to get Leviathan in hand, but as he did, he was knocked down by his Captain, who was thrown at him.

"Second time…" Kazuo said, groaning as he sat himself up.

When a bright light flashed around Sienna, the whole club was engulfed by its blinding omen… "Too late, children! This world shall come to an end!" She declared. "The sword was enough to open the Hell Gate below! You cannot stop us, the Egrets are outnumbered! You are powerless!" Bursting into laughter again, she pointed at the squad who slowly backed away.

The sword was there! If only Filia could get her hands on it, maybe that will close the Hell Gate! "We have to stop Squigly!"

Standing up, Kazuo stood again ready to fight. "We have to do it quickly, this place is going to hell fast!" He noted as he watched Stygians emerge in hordes from the portal forming at the stage. Their invasion was temporarily interrupted when a large paw, big enough to grab hold of several of the humanoid demons in one swipe, broke through. A big demon was trying to make its way in! Forcing its way through the portal, stretching it open, the creature resembled as that of a deformed ape-like creature. It wielded a large paw sized blade, formed specifically as its hunting tool.

Kneesocks and Klo joined Filia and Kazuo as they prepared to stand the tide… "That's one big ugly fucker." Klo noted.

Eliza smiled at the creature. "This is a Hunter, think of him as a brute mercenary if you will."

"What is to be done?" The monster asked.

"Destroy them." Eliza ordered.

"Consider it done!"

When the creature leaped at them, they all prepared to hold their ground, weapons in hand. Filia and Samson however were first to dive to the ground when they felt something behind them. Before long, the other three joined her as crashes of loud, rapid gunfire filled the room. Looking up, Medici saw the creature on its knees, bleeding profusely from its abdomen. Looking back, she saw who they were saved by.

"Wh-who are you!?" Eliza shouted in a demanding tone.

"It's that chick in the red coat! And that other, Sciency lady with Kazuo's pa!" Samson shouted.

"Nikki?" Kneesocks murmured.

Looking back, Kazuo saw his father and Auntie who stood with weapons by their side. It was Nikki who fired her guns. Only one of her guns, the darker toned handgun, was smoking hot. The rapid crashing was akin more to a machinegun, and the fact she did it with a single semi-auto is beyond impressive.

BlitZ and Moka looked around the club, and saw the mess made by the five. "Not bad, son." BlitZ folded his arms. "Not bad at all."

"Sorry we took our time. Bad traffic." The feral rabbit said as she brought out her huge Claymore and stuck it to the ground. Leaning on the handle, she chuckled. "So that's why she wanted the sword. In most cases, I'd be angry, but right now I'm really pissed off." Bringing her sword out from the ground, she hung it over her shoulder as she slowly approached, passing the four who stood up and backed away from the Hunter.

Looking at the large demon as its wounds slowly regenerated and its bleeding slowing down, she scoffed. "Using my sister's sword to open the portal to the demon world is one thing to get me pissed off. But here's where you really got me mad!" She pointed at the weakly Leviathan, who rested on Klo's shoulder, and then to Sienna.

The wench stepped back, sweat pouring down her forehead and cheek as she found herself intimidated by this red coated feral. "D-don't mock me!" She said, noticing that she was stuttering as she did so. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Here's where you should've ran; you hurt Sienna Contiello, you answer to me." She brought her gun to aim again. "I guess I can work the anger off you first."

With its wounds mostly healed, the large ape-like creature leaped at Nikki again, who was quick enough to dodge its lightning attack, and blocking its blade with her sword. "Impossible!"

"Too slow!" Using her gun, she shot through the Hunter's large blade, cracking a huge hole in it, large enough to shove her sword through. Jabbing her sword through the hole, she used this to drag the creature down by its arms. "And weak!"

Moka and BlitZ quickly came running in with their respective blades in hand, Moka carrying her trusty straight edge katana and BlitZ with his Revolver based sword. The fox made the first move by jabbing straight for its heart, firing one of the Revolver's blanks to propel the attack! Moka followed up with a volley of energy wave attacks from her blade! Even then, the creature struggled for its life and swung at the two with its gigantic paw.

Nikki, still pinning it down, shook it up to misdirect its attack, allowing BlitZ and Moka to barely dodge on a last minute notice! Releasing her sword, she drew her lighter toned handgun, and with both, stood under the creature as it hunched itself over her. Crossing her arms over each other, she fired her guns rapidly, each bullet carving a hole through its body, and since she was so intent on mulching through, she left a large gaping hole…

But it wasn't enough to sate Nikki's anger, and she retrieved her sword as she put away her lighter toned gun. With one swing upwards, she sent the creature flying back through the open portal, also knocking demons back down into it with him. Luckily, Moka and BlitZ's swords had flown through before that happened since she destroyed his chest. Looking at her Claymore, she noticed that it was bloody. Swinging at Eliza, she let the blood splash over her.

Unamused, she wiped it off her face and absorbed it into her own form. The whole room was showered in blood… Slowly creeping towards the dark skinned lounge singer, she chuckled. "It's time to show you true power!" With a tide of blood behind her, she was then accompanied by the possessed Sienna.

"True power huh?" She pointed her oversized sword. Looking at Sienna, she gritted her teeth together. "Come on then."

Eliza wasn't foolish, and had Squigly go first. The possessed opera singer pounced towards the Private Eye, katana in hand. Filia dived at her with her 'Pins', and locked herself with Contiello. "Let's dance, Squigly!"

More demons continued to try and climb through the vortex, but Kazuo, BlitZ and co were keeping them busy, shooting any that try and climb through and using whatever they could to stumble the masses, like bowling pins. Tables, glass bottles of drink, whatever was most available worked in their favour.

But Moka knew that the only way to close it was both the same blade that created it, and a drop of Nikki's blood. Filia fought Sienna, and she hoped the Medici can stop her and take the sword without killing Squigly. This couldn't be the only vortex open, perhaps this would be the first of many that the sword had opened… Or worse, this could be merely a distraction and that Eliza was truly just stalling the Reapers.

* * *

As anticipated, Sienna's training with precise and fast attacks put pressure on Filia. Her speed couldn't exactly match, and her blocks were barely holding out as is. Even when she had two 'Pins' and parasite, Samson to fight with, Sienna with her single katana was capable of fending off attacks and punishing Medici.

But again, this was like training: Romeo was faster, and also strong! Sienna however did not focus on strength, and instead tried to aim for vital points. While it can be very damaging, Filia was determined not to lose and stop her friend.

Retreating from a downward strike, Filia landed on one of the tables. She dove to her right when Sienna sliced upwards from underneath the table, cleanly cutting through, and barely scratching at Medici's leg. The cut was light, not deep enough to be of any worry. For the most part, Samson was the one throwing the two out of the way, but there wouldn't be any progress if she played chicken repeatedly against the fast corpse.

The only way to beat her was to find the perfect opening. Through the fight, Filia noticed several important factors: her strikes were weak, perhaps locking with an attack would give Filia enough time to attack. Despite her speed and precision, Squigly had overshot her mark and lost balance; she recovers from these mistakes very quickly so the opening was short. Without Leviathan, Sienna's main pressure comes from using her blade and swinging energy at her, which can be dangerous even if Medici had Samson to cover her up as armour.

One very important factor she noticed was how she was very strict in her standing, stepping very few times and keeping a wide, low profile in her stance. Knocking her off balance could be the perfect way to bring her down!

Another downwards strike, and Medici was able to lock herself with the undead opera singer using her pins. Thoughts alone was enough to convey what needed to be done next, and Samson wrapped himself around Sienna's waist. "This is it kid!" Immediately after his signal, the Junior jumped over the opera singer who was bound by the parasite. With a strong tug, she slammed Contiello to the ground behind her.

Releasing himself from their opponent, Samson encased Filia's arms and legs as the undead opponent rose to the challenge. Without a sense of discipline, the possessed corpse swung at them, sometimes the swing would throw her off balance. Filia wasn't able to dodge the relentless flurry of attacks and instead blocked with her pins and gauntlets. When the corpse tripped over herself, Filia was able to send a powerful roundhouse thrust kick, sending her friend flying aback!

Samson unwrapped from his host when he read through her thoughts again. Rushing at Sienna, Medici had her theon entangle the corpse. With all her might, both Samson and Filia swung Contiello's possessed body at the wall, before reeling her in with a strong tug from both host and theon. Charging up her right fist with enough energy, she threw a mighty punch, at the same time, releasing Squigly from Samson's grip. "Gotcha!"

Sienna was down for now. It took all she had to beat her though, so she was no joke.

Nikki was busy keeping up with Eliza who used wave after wave of blood to strike, literally. Even so, the feral Private Eye was able to counter with her sword, surprisingly holding her own despite Eliza's overwhelming attacks with blood.

But nothing could phase her when she was able to cut her way through those tides, even surprising the lounge singer. "Not bad!" Swinging once more, she sent the feral rabbit at the wall. The crash was loud, and she broke through to the next room, also leaving a smudge of her own blood behind. There were many pillars, and keeping to the strange theme here, there were Sphynxes and Pillars of hieroglyphics everywhere! There also seemed to be some sort of pool… A pool of blood. Not very hygienic.

Standing and pointing her sword, she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"A fight every now and then makes life just that little bit more interesting, hmm?"

"Hmm… Agreed, it does keep things active." Eliza nodded. "But darling, I have never lost."

The Private Eye scoffed. "Then why are you working with the Skullgirl?" When Eliza hesitated, she knew that she struck a nerve. "Well?"

She growled. "You talk too much!" Swinging and turning a puddle of blood into a sharp spike, she stabbed through Nikki's torso. "You're mine! Let's have some of that warm blood!" Something was wrong however when she noticed that the rabbit took the damage in stride. Before she could draw a drop of blood from her, a spark of red lightning flowed through! Unable to pull back in time, she was shocked by this red lightning, forcefully breaking herself and Nikki apart.

Sitting up, she opened her eyes, blurry vision and shaking arms. "Wh-what was that!?" Once her vision returned and arms stilled, she shook her head and stood. "You should be dead! What are you!?" She demanded.

"Does it matter what I am?" She asked rhetorically.

She had to finish it now! Swinging her sword at Eliza, it generated a wave of energy to cut at her. Anticipating such an attack, the lounge singer lunged herself upwards. Covering her trusty microphone/staff in blood, she swung down at the Private Eye, locking her sword in. "Do you know what happens to my opponents!? It's butchery!" Pushing towards the Private Eye, she found herself trying to compete in raw power.

Then she noticed something… Something she should've seen straight off the bat! Nikki held her own with one arm! That means… "Oh no…"

Bringing her right arm and curling a shaking fist, she threw a powerful punch to the side of Eliza's head. The punch was no ordinary punch, with the force capable of breaking through Eliza's threshold, to even damage Sekhmet's form behind all the blood that tried to harden itself to soften the blow! Impossible!

Following through with her tough punch, she threw the singer into the pool of blood. "The moment an enemy basks in victory, they've already lost!"

But it wasn't over, Eliza wasn't dead. Slowly sitting up, her head pouring her own blood, she growled. "I'll… Kill… You…" But when she tried to stand, she found herself unable to! "N-no! H-h-how!? Punched… Through… Skull!" It wasn't her blood shell or organs that were damaged, it truly was the theon's skull she cracked through!

"In the case of a head fracture, most people may go through a series of symptoms. You may feel like your head is 'pounding' and your stomach 'swirling'. Perhaps loss of bodily function." She noted.

Eliza gagged and coughed, and her head pounded! "I… I feel nauseous! And… Headache…!" How humiliating. How many years had it been since she last felt truly ill? Without the use of her legs, she was a sitting duck!

"How long is it gonna take to heal up that thick skull of yours? Five seconds more? Ten?" It didn't matter. Once she was up and running again, Mason's was willing to smack her down again.

'This lowlife is mocking me!' She thought to herself, still unable to stand up. Luckily for her, the blood she absorbed helped to heal the wound. It was slow, and even though the offer of mercy was a mockery, it was an offer Eliza was willing to take. Feeling her legs once more, she slowly stood up from the shallow pool. The only thing that mattered now was winning, and how she can win… What it takes… "It doesn't matter!"

Splashing blood at the red coated feral, she roared as she saw her chance! She was blind from the blood, so there was no chance of missing! "I've won! DIE!" She shouted, throwing a tide towards her opponent. The tide of blood formed into a hardened giant fist, and she threw it at Nikki.

Even without sight, Nikki was able to deduct where the attack was coming from, and with one well timed kick… There was a loud crash, followed by audible crackling, like a brick wall being blown in and crumbled under a bulldozer's presence. Wiping the thick crimson liquid off her eyes, the Private Eye was able to see the surprised look on the Crimson Scourge's face.

"H-how…? No one was able to block that much force!" It took the whole pool to form that fist, and that alone was enough to put Samson's previous host out of commission! Her formed arm began to melt, and her control over the blood had faded. "What are you!?" She shouted again.

Mason grinned. "I'm not so sure myself."

"It wasn't meant to be this way! I should've won! I was promised a kingdom! This world, then the next world over would've been 'ours'!"

"Is that so? Well…" Nikki paused herself, before drawing her silver handgun. Without a second to hesitate, she pulled the trigger, the muzzle aimed toward the top of Eliza's head. The shot topped off the left side of her forehead, piercing through seamlessly and breaking through the back. She could see that the bullet had slowed, but glowed a bright red. She didn't charge that shot, at least she thought that she didn't. Perhaps it was an unconscious action…"We'll have to rearrange the size of your head to fit the tiara."

The dark skinned lounge singer flew across the pool, before landing flat on her back, floating. Her form was still mostly intact, that meant that she still wasn't dead. With such a large gaping hole in her head, she was out of commission. Unconscious as well, so the damage would take a long while to heal. She wasn't concerned with Eliza however as she stepped out of the pool. "I'll admit though, that took a lot outta me." Especially a lot of anger…

* * *

Stepping back into the club, she found that Moka had already sealed off the portal. Remembering that Sienna was the current owner of the sword, it was all a simple step by step process. Filia had beaten Squigly, they had both her blood and the sword. When she thought about it, she probably could've closed off the vortex earlier, and then the group could've taken on Eliza.

The sword to open the gate to the demon world can be used to close it. To open a portal, the user who tributes their blood to the sword can freely open portals. A drop of blood from either the creator, her great-great grandfather and descendants, or even the current sword owner, can be used to nullify an opened gate. Luckily, the situation didn't escalate out of control here, but elsewhere could be different. At the very least, they had the sword again.

For Squigly however, she was able to open the gate without knowing how or being taught about it. Perhaps being possessed allowed Valentine to relay such information, but right now she was a puppet under string. Leviathan was alive, and was able to resist the nurse's influence, but he was weakened by that last attack. He could burrow back into Contiello's head again, but what if he's pulled out in a crucial moment? There must be some way they can work around this.

But the rule of thumb: An attached parasite that is removed from their host forcefully will kill both host and parasite. But they were already dead! This sparks a whole slew of complications…

"Will putting Leviathan back to her head bring Squigly back?" Filia asked.

"No doubt, but I'm worried. What if this happens again?" Nikki admitted.

Samson nodded. "She almost had us. She's real fast, and tough. It wouldn't be right to put her six feet under…"

"Let's just get her back to HQ…" Moka suggested. "Get her on a bed."

Nikki nodded. She knew that Eliza back at the pool of crimson wasn't dead, but she wasn't of any concern now.

* * *

Seeing Sienna on the bed, almost lifeless due to her state, made Nikki frown. There were risks to fighting alongside the Reapers, and Squigly still happily joined regardless. But she saw that she had become stronger, spending time in the dream world was worth the trouble. But with the state the opera singer is in: what would Sienna do after the Skullgirl is defeated? Her name was signed and processed into their databases, and most of all she made a strong impression.

It would be sad to see her go… But she had to choose between the possible second chance she has, or return to the grasp of her parents. If Mason was put in that situation, it'd be a hard choice. To choose between your own blood kin, and the family that one had been accepted to and treated as such would take far too long for her to make a decision... Had she not some very important family now. Her children and her husband, people she couldn't let down or leave behind.

Mason however was not this unconscious opera singer: she was pure, innocent but also strong minded. She shook her head at the thought…

Moving to the drake who was slowly recovering in a small pen, she took note of the monitoring devices attached to him. Heart rate had returned to normal, so that was a good sign. "How you feeling, champ?"

"Could be better…" He turned to his host. "How is she?"

"Unconscious, but she's fine. Moka is broadcasting a psionic wave around this hospital to keep the Skullgirl out of reach." They wouldn't have to worry about her waking up under Valentine's control. Still, she frowned at the sight of her…

"Something is bothering you." Leviathan deducted just by looking at the Nephilim's face.

Mason nodded and sighed. Like a mother thinking about their child with friends at a park, maybe the clingy Auntie who always thought about their niece of nephew, or perhaps the Grandmother who keeps calling to check on her grandchild… She couldn't put the thought of Sienna Contiello aside. Regardless of their differences, there was a time where Mason herself was in that position; feeling helpless and wondering which road is best to take. Her path was split in two, and both paths lead very different ways.

The Private Eye was fortunate to have chosen the road she had years ago, when she had the choice to give up or continue living.

"You needn't worry. Once I have my strength, we can fight again. I promise you that."

"But that's not it."

"It's not?" Leviathan asked, curious.

The feral rabbit nodded. "Sixteen years… Sixteen fucking years. That's how long you two were put six-feet-under, right? How many years more? You're not really there…"

"What do you mean?"

She sat down on the chair besides the pen and bed. "It's torture… I know you two feel that you have a responsibility to stop the Skullgirl that awakens you two, but… Shouldn't she have a sense of happiness?"

The snake-like theon nodded. "She is happy, despite the hardships…"

"Do you really believe she's truly happy? Leviathan, you and I both know that she's trapped between two worlds… Can she not be given a sense of stable happiness?"

Silence… Nothing came out of either party's mouths. Taking the thought into account, what is best for his host is not for either of the two to decide. It was Sienna's own choice. He looked at his host, seeing how she looks closer to being alive than ever with her pale but lively skin, the healed wounds that used to be on her hip had also sealed up and reformed. It didn't mean she was truly alive, and she was only driven by the Skullgirl's powers.

But if Squigly was more than happy to take the chance to live again, then he shall as always stick with her to the end. Her happiness was part of his own goals, to make his former host proud that he was able to stand in his steed. Roberto… He missed him, and Sienna did without a doubt yearn for her father. These people however, they've become as important as ever, and the parasite himself felt attached to these sentimental people.

For Leviathan, Nikki was the type of person who doesn't like to show her emotions. She didn't bottle herself in however, but rather display what needs to be seen, say what needs to be said and listen when one needs to be heard. Mason was stoic, and even as her vocabulary didn't represent it, she was knowledgeable. It had been such a long time since he had met someone as such, and couldn't remember if one such person was a former host.

This woman didn't even know Squigly the way Micheal and the other Reapers does, and yet once she knew about the events that transpired on the day the Contiello's were wiped away… She stood by her.

"I don't know… If I could wish upon the Skullheart without a catch, I'd ask for her to be alive once more. But no, doesn't work like that does it? It would've been fool proof though if it did. No procedures, just… Alive. Maybe her family too."

"You wouldn't wish for your own?" Leviathan ask, assuming she went through something similar. His assumption was proven correct when she shook her head. "I've had my fair share, I was strong enough to stand on my own two legs at the time I lost them. What I want and need isn't as important, because that girl there didn't get the chance to live a life on her own, or at all." She grimaced. "No one deserves to die when she did."

Leviathan nodded. "I wholeheartedly agree…"

"Moka has been planning something. It could bring her back, but…"

"But…?"

"It might not as well."

Not many people would have this chance, but Squigly is perhaps one of the few of the undead that can be revived… If it worked that is.

She fidgeted about in her sleep, before finally sitting up. Yawning and stretching her arms out, she rubbed her eyes as they slowly opened. "What happened…?"

"Hey, take it easy kid. You should rest."

"Kid? I'm not that much younger than you."

"Still younger." Mason noted. "You okay?"

Squigly nodded, feeling the empty space in her head where Leviathan would usually be. Seeing him in his own pen, connected to various monitoring machines, she smiled. It was strange without him through her head, and normally without him, she'd be… One of 'her' minions. Perhaps they had some sort of technology to prevent Valentine controlling her. Across the room was a mirror; she hadn't had the chance to look herself in the mirror the past few days, at least properly. Goodness, things have changed.

She didn't notice that her skin had become a pale white, which ironically was better than the shade of blue she had previously. Her hair still was navy, and she still hadn't a left eye, but her fringe did a good job covering that. Aside from the missing eye, the navy hair and large gaping hole in her head, she looked like an older version of her former self.

If Leviathan hadn't pierced through her skull and burrowed his way in, she wouldn't have come this far. Was this change a sign? Or was it provocation to tempt her away from her family in the next life? Perhaps it was both. Maybe if it didn't happen to her family, she would've been in her early thirties, perhaps singing as part of an Opera Group, not minding anything about the Skullgirl and the Skull Heart. She would be alive, and family as well!

But she was killed, shot right through her head point blank. But even so, even as she is brought back every time a Skullgirl comes into play, she has grown close to Leviathan who is dedicated to his current host. Even better, she met some new friends, ones that have become so important that she couldn't simply leave them when the time came. If she was alive, she would never have become close to Filia, she would never have met Kazuo, Nikki… Micheal... Losing her family left a huge hole in her life, but these people… They are as good as family as her real one. Perhaps she really is part of their family.

Would it be worth leaving her new family and her chance at revival to be with the ones waiting for her? Would she be betraying her bloodline? No, it can't be. Her father allowed Leviathan to implant himself into her head, and in doing so gave her the chance to live, again and again. This must be some kind of miracle, perhaps her father wanted Sienna the chance to live for the sake of her late family, reinstate the Contiello's firmly to the Earth again.

"Is something up?"

Squigly at first shook her head, unsure whether she should admit the thoughts in her head. But looking at the mirror again, she found herself smiling at the thought of a new, clean slate. It would be nice to have a real chance at life again, for both herself and her parasite. It has been at least more than a week, not counting the time she had in the dream world. Her mind had made itself up: she would take the risk. "Moka said she had been working on something for me, didn't she?"

Mason smiled. "Yeah, why?"

Before she answered, she turned to her resting theon. Taking a deep breath in, she asked: "Leviathan, do you stand by my decision?"

"Whatever you request, I shall surely stand by your motive m'lady."

"Good… Because I'm willing to take the risk. I can't be bound by the awakening of a Skullgirl any longer. I want to be… Alive."

Mason nodded. "I'll speak to Moka about it." She stood, walking to the door and leaving Host and parasite behind.

"It's a very bold decision…"

"I can't stay buried under six feet only to be pulled out of my coffin because someone wishes on the Skull Heart. I can't allow myself to be bounded by it, I cannot allow my life for the rest of time to be dragged under by that notion! I will not allow it!"

"Squigly…"

"I know I'll miss my family, but this is why I'm here now! A real second chance! I will take it, and even if it fails, I'll keep trying. I want to be in control of my own life, and I won't allow any entity to drag me around with them. I'm not a puppet stringed up and hung for the next show, I… Am a Contiello."

Smiling at his host, he slithered his way to her. "Let the Contiello tradition live on."

The door opened, it was Nikki. "Sorry to bother. You two up for the nickel tour?"

"I wouldn't mind the opportunity to stretch my legs." Sienna admitted, standing up from her bed slowly. Leviathan hung from her shoulder, though missing the warm sleeve of his host's head, he will have to make do with the current situation to avoid hurting her. She followed the Private Eye as they walked through the hallway. It was bright, and the walls were plastered with a plain blue wallpaper as the floor was marble-like in pattern. "This is a hospital, right?"

"Yes, a very good one. 'Abellio Grace's Hospital'. I old girlfriend worked here once."

Squigly nodded. "Ah, I see."

"Moka should be in room 115A1. She said she wanted to see you."

"Okay." Squigly acknowledged.

* * *

Moka kept herself busy as she organised a set of tools on a small metallic tray. The tray sat atop a small table with small wheels that squeak as they move. Aside from the small tools she will need, there was also the abundance of monitoring systems, ready to hook up to her next patient, and life support units. Blood bags, painkillers and anaesthetics were at the ready, a little overkill but the procedure she had in mind would be very risky.

The bed for which her next patient would be had been made with new sheets for the mattress, and the pillows. An extra pillow for the comfort of the patient! Set beside the bed was a sheet to cover up said patient, with a detachable square centre for surgery.

Making sure that the room was well lit under procedure, she dimmed the main lights of the room and brightened the light that shone over the bed. To ensure that the balance wasn't compromised, she took to the windows and closed up the blinds, preventing even a slit of sunlight slipping through. No other devices were on besides the ones that will be monitoring the patient's vitals, and machines that would help transfuse blood and so forth.

Of course, she had to make sure that everything was ready for the appointment. Picking up one of the scalpels, nodded at its gleam.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite knock at the door. "Come in!" She said, not looking at the doorway. Her right ear perked at the door squeaking open.

"Am I interrupting?" The soft voice, made for soothing through song…

Turning to her, she smiled at the person who politely knocked and spoke. "Not at all Squigly. Come, make yourself comfortable."

The undead… Well… Supposedly undead Contiello took to the bed. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was dead with such pale skin. She didn't have that washed out shade of blue on her skin, but she was still at best 'dead'. Fidgeting in her seat, she laid her theon on her lap.

"Nervous?"

"A little, but confident."

"About what?"

"About…" She looked around. "This?"

Moka chuckled. "I think we should run through what procedures I will do." When Sienna and Leviathan nodded, she cleared her throat. "Firstly we're going to sedate you, make sure you're unconscious. Wouldn't wanna be awake whilst we go through this. But I'll nutshell everything that we're going to do."

She stood and revealed a synthetic hand, oriented to replace ones left hand. Comparing it with Squigly's left skeletal hand, it would fit perfectly. "One thing that we need to do is replace that left hand of yours. If this operation is successful, then your skeletal hand would be of no use." Putting the hand aside, she then pointed to Squigly's head. "Then I need to work on that hole in your head."

"Hmm?"

"In general, if a theon was forcefully removed from their host, both would be dead. But right now, you're in a situation where removing Leviathan didn't kill you. What if we could do that freely whilst you were alive?"

Sienna and Leviathan looked at each other, interested at the theory. "So… Leviathan can freely let himself out of my head, and still we'd be both alive?"

Moka nodded. "I'm certain that we can turn Leviathan into a remote theon of the sort. I just need to reinforce that hole in your head… May need to put a processing chip into your brain as well. Augmentations like these are quite extreme, but not as crazy as what I've went through."

"I see."

"I just need your final approval, and we can begin. I can't guarantee that it'll be completely successful, if at all. It's taking a chance."

Squigly nodded. "If it needs to be done, then we can begin. I'm willing to take that chance." She nodded to herself at the decision. "But… Can I see someone very important? Would you be able to call him over?"

"I'll make arrangements. Sit tight."

* * *

The fox hybrid sighed to himself and cleared his throat. When he heard what happened to Squigly, he immediately left the Castle to find Squigly. His mother however was here, and assured him that everything was fine. But Micheal was still concerned, as he heard what Squigly wanted to do.

Of course he trusted Moka, she hadn't failed anyone yet, but this is something that no one had worked on yet. Bringing the dead back to life was no laughing matter, and no doubt would prove a challenging task even for the smart mind of Moka. If something goes wrong, Sienna will have to go through the process of being called to the purgatory of being undead, or worse… He could lose her forever! The thought sent chills down his spine.

This must be the reason why she called to him personally. Just in case this happens to be either the last time for a long time, or… "Come on Mikey… Think positive." He urged himself, but how could he when something that no one had attempted before is to be tried today? But he can't say anything to sway Sienna's decision, because he has no control over what she wants.

Before he had the chance to knock, he stopped himself. "Hmm…" That scent… The strong scent of roses that he welcomed warmly. The door opened before him. "Were you expecting me?"

"Yes… Please come in Micheal…"

The hybrid nodded and followed Sienna in. "You can call me Mike. Or Mikey." He joked. With Leviathan detached from her head, he found it an odd site, even though he understands the circumstances. It's just that he had been so used to seeing him pop out of her head, he couldn't imagine her without him.

Closing the door behind him, he took a seat besides the bed. Leviathan was resting easy on the desk besides the chair. Moka will be working on the both of them tonight… He seemed quite peaceful, content almost. Perhaps he didn't mind being removed from his host's head, as long as he was still close by. "So… Tonight's the night."

"So it is…" Squigly said as she sat on the bed.

The hybrid feral scratched the back of his head, lost for words. "Uhm…" He spurted out. When something came to mind, he cleared his throat again. "You know Squigly… I've been thinking…" He searched for words again. "You know… All this? Everything that's happened so far has been strange."

"It has." Contiello agreed. "With the Skullgirl and all." But she knew that's not what he meant. Clearing her throat, looking to her left and swaying her fringe aside, she smiled and flushed red. "Micheal…"

"Yes?" He brought himself closer to her. As he did, she pull him towards her, catching him off guard. She was able to lead his lips to hers, and again she had stolen another kiss from him; like before, there was no rejection. He responded in kind to her forward approach, swirling her tongue over his and his over hers. Like before, she dominated, again, he didn't mind.

Unlike before, the kiss was ongoing, and they were at their closest as she reeled him in very close. He was kneeled down on the floor, but tall enough to reach her as she had her head angled down on him. There were short breaks in their frenzy, enough for short bursts of air. 'I still need to work on my tongue.' Squigly thought to herself. Still, they continued.

'I hope I'm doing things right.' Micheal thought to himself.

Another short break, but a swift recovery as they only took a moment of reprieve for air. Warm, wet and yet it sated their need… Squigly partly thought that this was simply puppy love, that it couldn't be true love. But if it was simply just the heat of the moment, why was there so much determination and drive being thrown in to this? Their moment of desire felt more like a mosh pit than a fairy tale. Still, the needy nature only motivated their curiosity.

For a simple experiment, perhaps they found the solution to that million dollar question: 'Would this relationship work?' Despite the hardships they will be going through and the dangerous nature of their current occupations… Contiello and Mason-Fox both were confident that 'they' can work.

One more swirl, before the kiss broke, leaving a trail behind. Mason-Fox and Contiello took a moment to process what just happened; it was unreal! Sienna thought about what her parents would think, perhaps they would've been either angry or embarrassed. But this is now, and as much as she missed a lot about the world, she felt that this was right and didn't care if she was wrong.

"Sienna… I…" The hybrid feral tried to think, but his mind was clouded by the thought of that opera singer. His mind raced through thoughts as fast as his heart did, like a horse galloping mercilessly to the finish. Those thoughts slowed themselves at the moment he realised that this could be the last time they'll see each other, or that they will be once again separated by the end of the quest. "Well… I…"

Squigly kissed him once more, a simple plant to his forehead. There was silence, but she smiled at him tearfully. It was a good thirty seconds before the two broke eye contact, but it felt like time had frozen. Breaking their line of sight from each other helped time to resume around them.

"Wish us luck."

"I won't be the only one." He turned around once more. "Sienna I want to sa-…"

"I love you!"

Utter silence… Not even white noise or the internal ring within ones ear could help regain the audio within that room. Silence… Silence… Silence…

"Squigly…"

She stood from her bed, and hugged him. "We don't know each other entirely, but I know I love you! I know that deep in my heart that it's you that I care the most about right now!"

"Squigly… There's got to be some other reason that you feel that way…" But he felt it in his own heart that he wanted her. She made him feel like he'd a purpose, and even if she was stronger, he would give everything he had to offer. Was this what is parents felt like when they decided to get together? So hastily yet it felt… So right…?

"You made me feel alive; made me feel like I was important again. I've said time and time again that you did what so many would not do. You didn't sympathise, you just acted on what you felt was right… That's just one reason why I fell for you…"

The feral hybrid brought his arms up, wrapping them around Contiello's waist, tightly keeping her to him. "It's cliché… I still fucking believe it."

"You better…"

He said to his comrades that he'd be assisting again, but the thought of leaving Sienna felt wrong. "I'll be waiting… You come back to me."

"You better be waiting for me…" She let him go, and he let her go, before he took to the door slowly, trying to make the moment last an eternity.

Leviathan, seeing the Reaper feral leave, smiled. "Stalemate."

A few minutes of being alone to herself, she heard the door open. Sitting up to see who was at the door, she took note of this person. He was a fox, but he didn't have the bunny ears like Micheal did, even though he looked similar! "Hello?"

"So… You must be Sienna."

* * *

Nikki entered the room, her coat off and wearing a similar apron to Moka. The feral cat raised a brow. "You're not usually performing surgeries for people anymore."

"You're going to need someone who knows how to perform surgery."

"True…"

Nikki turned to Contiello, and approached. Nodding in acknowledgement, she held her hand. "This is it kiddo."

Squigly nodded.

"Any last requests? Just in case?"

She smiled. "If I don't make it, tell Kazuo and Filia… 'Kick Valentine's ass."

Mason nodded. Taking the gas mask and having it at the ready for both Leviathan and Squigly, she slowly fitted it around their mouths.

Micheal was greeted by Kazuo and Filia, who made it too late to see Squigly before the surgery. The hybrid Nephilim though assured the others that she would be fine.

"I guess it's all about waiting now." Samson said.

"Yeah." Micheal nodded, though his thought was elsewhere when he didn't pay attention to the two. His were blank, so neither Filia nor Kazuo could tell what was in his mind. Perhaps he was concerned, but of course they knew that! It had to be something else that was stuck in his head, something that would leave any person flabbergasted for minutes, hours or even days on in.

The Captain nodded. "She'll be okay man. She's tough. You should've seen her at the club."

"Still kicked her ass." Samson gloated.

Filia hushed her theon, and reached out to Mason-Fox. "We got lucky at best. But that's not important." She nodded to herself. "Did you talk to her before they took her in?"

Micheal couldn't help but smile. "Define: 'Talk'?"

That impish smile… Where had Kazuo seen it before? The smile was nothing of the sort: it wasn't the smile of victory or the smile of deception. The curved lips didn't represent his reaction to humour, but rather he did find Filia's notion humorous in some context. To complicate things was 'Why did he smile at that'? Of all the things that could've had him even grin, it was something as simple as Filia asking if he had talked to his love before surgery.

The fox-rabbit twiddled his thumbs around and against each other, something uncharacteristic of him. "Talk…" He scoffed. "Talk? Pfft. We 'talked'. A little."

"A little?" Filia asked as if she is interrogating him, raising a brow.

Micheal's smile subsided but his gaze went out the window to his left. What was he thinking about now? Perhaps it was Squigly of course. Squigly? Of course! Foxhound knew that look was familiar! Kazuo could only know it for the fact his own thought trail had experienced what his friend is going through. The smug smile, the starry night eye gaze even during daylight, the pointless addition to his responses!

Any man or woman wouldn't be so obvious when they go through a multitude of different feelings, but it only takes one simple action to give it away. "You didn't just talk to her, huh?" He asked, and Micheal blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

Medici caught on to the situation very quickly, and her jaw widened in shock. It was a good few seconds before she smiled and hopped towards the Nephilim. Wrapping her right arm around his head and pulling him down, she laughed. "We got a Mr Casanova here!"

"Dude, if you were a vampire, you'd be-…"

"Fang-whipped?"

The three were interrupted when a deep voice from across the hall echoed to their location. Filia's grip on Mason-Fox loosened, and she slowly stood up straight along with Micheal who looked down the hall. A tall feral fox: yellow furred, wearing a blue leather coat with rose red accents, had a long bushy tail to match and short dark brown hair. He looked very close to Micheal, but instead he wore a pair of designer frame glasses, and stood slightly taller and bulkier. He approached with hands in pockets, smiling at the feral Nephilim.

The Nephilim couldn't believe his eyes, but who he saw before him, standing before him… "Dad!?"

He came all the way from the Chess Kingdom to hear his son's voice. He himself wasn't surprised at Micheal's reaction. "Hello son."

"What brings you all the way from 'Chess'? Weren't you dealing with a case there?"

"I was, but it was nothing to worry about." He scoffed. "When your mother called and told me some interesting news, I came as quickly as possible."

Micheal blushed and reached the back of his head. "Oh, right…" As always, it's a long story to explain. "If I'd known you were coming, I would've introduced you to her."

"Nah, don't let me interrupt. Whilst she's going through 'that', I think you shouldn't worry yourself and find a place to turn in." He patted his son on the shoulder, who was just slightly shorter but bulkier than father.

Micheal nodded without another word and waved farewell to his friends. Kazuo nodded and waved back. Turning to Mason-Fox's father, nodded in acknowledgement. "Strange time to be here, huh Kizza?"

Filia turned to Kizza. "You're Micheal's father, huh?"

"The one and only." He smiled, pulling his right hand out of his pocket and reaching out for her. When Medici took to his offer, he took notice of the theon that posed as Filia's hair. He decided not to say anything.

"It's nice to meet you. Probably be nice for you to meet Sienna too."

"That's not a problem…" He smiled again. "For now, I'll keep an eye on Micheal. As for you two, I heard good things. Reala also wants to see you back at the castle." Kizza said before leaving. As he walked away, a thought on his mind played over… The reason why he wasn't disheartened by the fact he didn't get to meet Squigly formally, was because…

* * *

Taking a sip from a personal flask, he put it aside as he sat beside Squigly who was relaxed in her bed. "It's strange. How the first person my son truly falls for is you."

"It's because I'm… 'Dead', hmm?" Sienna retorted.

Kizza chuckled. "No, no. It's more like he chose someone as strong as you over many others." Leaning back in his seat, he turned to Contiello. "It's kind of like Deja-vu."

"You think so?" She raised a brow.

The fox nodded. "Considering the woman I decided to pick was an ass kicker herself. More so than I."

"I wouldn't know about that." Squigly said, curving her lips widely. "I hope that after the operation, that I can see him again."

Kizza stood from his seat, nodding at Sienna's wish. "I believe you will. I'm sure Nikki does too." Nikki always believed in luck and good things. Sienna and Micheal's meeting couldn't have simply been chance, and that alone made him wonder whether it was simply good luck as well. Though the feral fox couldn't understand what it'd be like to be in Squigly's predicament, he at least understands the feeling of being held back.

Curious about how Micheal's parents ended up together, Sienna took a deep breath. Ringing up any courage she had within her, she cleared her throat and asked: "How did you and Nikki meet? Didn't she have a 'girlfriend' before she met you?"

Fox chuckled. "I remember that story like it were yesterday. There isn't a moment that I forget it."

"Go on."

The feral fox took his flask again, unscrewing the cap and lifting his head back as he allowed more of his concoction to flow in. After a good moment, he gulped down what he had in mouth, wiping away any excess and then he continued. "I met her at a bar. She was wearing a red, cuffed sleeve coat and a pair of beige denim to compliment. She had shorter hair, only chin length and un-styled." Not like the hair she had now: the shoulder length ponytail with straight bangs, and a dyed black fringe.

Sienna grinned. "What was it like?"

"She spoke first."

"What did she say?"

He chuckled at the thought. "The exact words: 'The fuck are you looking at?'"

Squigly expected nothing less from Nikki. Unromantic, but honest and straightforward, as well as being downright rude. In a way, the undead opera singer did like that about her. "So what happened after? She buy you a drink or did you buy her one?"

"We kinda shared a drink actually. She had a whole whiskey bottle to herself and after she saw me try to buy some beer, she immediately took my aback and had me drink with her. The more we drank, the more we got to loosen up and talk to each other."

"Mmm…"

He couldn't remember how long it took before the relationship became concrete, but it must've been at least a year before things between the two escalated. It's unlike most relationships he had. "We kept in contact. Knowing that we were in the same line of business made it easier."

Squigly didn't doubt that by any stretch. "So what sealed the deal between you two?"

Kizza leaned his head back on the wall, his face blank. His mind went back in time to search for the perfect answer, and he knew it by his heart and soul that what he was looking for was correct. "The day she asked me to work for her was the day she proposed."

As unromantic as Nikki mostly seemed, she can admit: that trick alone was creative, smart, and probably one of the most romantic things she's heard in a long time. The story of how her parents met and became one would've stayed atop the list had she not have heard this. "Beautiful."

There was a moment of silence…

"You stay safe." He said as he stood

Sienna nodded. "If I make it."

Taking his flask, he stopped himself. Looking at the small metallic bottle, he hummed to himself. He only picked it up very recently, and wasn't much of a drinker, rather he planned to hand it over to his son when he was finished with it. Turning back to the undead Contiello, he offered her the flask. "Here."

"Huh?"

"I don't have much use for this. Take it as a sign of good will."

"Or your blessing?"

"That too if it makes you feel comfortable." When she took the bottle, he smiled once more and slipped his hands into his pockets. She didn't have to drink from it to accept it, but nonetheless she angled her head back as she consumed a small amount. "How's it?"

It didn't burn like Nikki's drink; rather it left a booming sensation that splashed and ran around her tongue. What was in the flask…? If she had to describe it, the taste strongly resembled strawberries that had been freshly grounded and sweetened with sugar, fit for a peanut butter sandwich, or simply bread alone. To compliment the tangy sweetness, was a strong bounce, perhaps lemon? It certainly was noticeable, but not as much as the aftertaste of gala apples.

Unlike the last drink, this was something she could easily run with. "What was that…?"

"Bit of something I picked up from Downtown New Meridian." Kizza explained as he turned and waved. "If you wake up by tomorrow, head north and stop at the 'Indivisible' bar."

Sienna smiled, feeling glad that she was also accepted by Micheal's father. "I'll keep that in mind…" Putting the flask under her pillow, she lied back and sighed. "You know Leviathan, I think I've made the right choice." She didn't receive so much as a word from her parasite. He was fast asleep in his pen, awaiting for the Doctor's call. Perhaps he would've liked to meet Kizza, the two would've got along so well.

"Mother. Father. Wish me luck."

* * *

Bullet after bullet, magazine after magazine. Kazuo and co were preparing supplies of ammunition for their next venture, whilst Filia double checked that the weapons they were bringing were in good condition. With the next mission expected to stress their weapons to their limit, she packed spare parts for the guns. As for their blades, Samson was happy to sharpen and clean the blades, making sure they were ready for the upcoming battle.

After checking through the firearms one last time, she gave a thumbs up to the Captain. "We should start fitting on our vests."

Kazuo nodded, but stopped Medici before she could pick her usual Kevlar vest. "No way Filia. You're not wearing this shit again."

"What? I'll be fine."

"I know. But…" He pointed at the doorway as Cerebella dragged in a large box (with the help of Vice Versa of course), and atop the box was Ms. Fortune who continued to plague her friend. Bringing it to Medici, Fortune and the former acrobat stood aside and allowed the operative to take a look. "Courtesy of Reala!"

"You don't have to worry about scratching this." Nadia commented.

Knowing how Reala liked to procure gifts for the operatives, she shrugged as she crouched and unlocked the large and wide box. Throwing it open, she cautiously looked inside. She couldn't believe her eyes… "Oh my…" She expected something anti-climactic, like a small firearm of sorts; what she got was different.

There were several pouches that cushioned: a carbine Vladof U2, with a black and classic artificial wood stock and foregrip. The gun also has a logo of a sinister upside down smiling face with grotesque teeth, which resembled something she drew to represent Samson! To compliment this weapon was a full set of custom armour, something much like the Captain's but slightly cut down, yet bulkier at the torso.

The armour was black with patches of silver and grey, a large logo pasted around the chest much like her gun. It did not have the full sleeve like Takeo-Foxhound's, and leg armour was limited to a custom pair of heavy boots and shin pads. She knew however this was to make up for her vulnerabilities whilst Samson ensnared her arms and legs.

"Wow… This…"

"Reala doesn't give people stuff like this unless he thinks you deserve it." Klo added.

Kazuo nodded in agreement. "So how about we fit that mesh on?"

Filia nodded, smiling to herself. "Thank you, all of you…" This was their token of gratitude. There was no going back now. Filia finally felt truly part of the team.

"Let's fit that on kid."

"Yes." She nodded. Before she reached out for the armour, she stopped herself and turned to Kazuo. "Captain, I need to hear a promise from you." She trusted him that he wouldn't fail her.

"What is it?"

"For the past few years I've never been able to find myself. I'd been lost in my own mind, trapped in the past…" Sighing and closing her eyes, she thought back to those days. It seemed a while ago, even if it had been only a few years. "If it weren't for you all, I wouldn't have found myself. But I ask for one last favour."

Kazuo nodded. "Yes?"

"I barely know Squigly, but I want to fight to restore the trust between our families. If I go down, will you fight in my name?"

There was a pause, but then… He nodded. "Yes…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The world around her was beautiful… Flowers of many kinds populated the area, accompanied by towering oak trees. Was she in a park? But the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was that she was in a bed! Could it be…? The operation failed? Was this world before her a pathway to the next world?

Her head felt empty as well, and when she reached for the hole that Leviathan would reside in, she felt that it wasn't there; he wasn't there! Was this cruel fate? "Where am I…?"

"A realm in between."

That deep voice… "Reala?" She turned to see him standing, a hand out ready to pick her up. "Does that mean…?"

He shook his head, but then… "Nah. I'm kidding." He smiled. "You're just asleep. Everything's done and dusted." He assured; the smile was not only assuring, but there was a hint of honesty from his friendly tone.

"That means…"

His smile appeared once more as he reached behind his back, and pulled out a folder containing documents. On the folder, in bold red letters: 'Sienna Contiello'. When she took the folder from him and opened it, she saw that it was a profile about her. "Sienna Contiello, aged thirty, Canopian."

"You spent time making this…?"

"Not me. Nikki. She felt that you deserve this document to prove that the Contiello tradition lives on." He pointed at the bottom of the document. "This document allows you to choose whether you want to stay with us or leave when this is all over. It is your life to make a decision, not ours."

She didn't know what to say. This is more than a gift, it was like a miracle! She was alive again! Squigly knew that her family would wish her well, but there was something about all of this that made her… Tearful. Michael, Kazuo, Filia… Nikki… They all cared for her! All of them! They really were as good as her real family. Who would've thought that the strangest group of people would be people that she could rely on?

But it wouldn't do them justice for just helping them defeat Valentine. She wasn't a normal person, and her powers can attest to that. She owed them her gratitude, an eternal gratitude. But why did she still cry? She should be elated; preparing a celebration of sorts! Deep down her heart and soul, she won't be able to see her family for a while. Squigly's thoughts went back to how she was treated so well by all of these people, and she couldn't explain what she was feeling. She was in a void between two worlds. In the end, she made her peace and signed the document, accepting the offer to stay with the Reapers.

The Commander slipped his hands into his pockets, looking out into the horizon. "You're still caught between the world of the living and dead, but it'll sever itself soon."

Curious, she looked to where he was looking. She stood in shock, eyes open wide but her face was blank. Two figures, one wearing a dress, knotted ponytail and an all too familiar face, and a man who wore a long sleeve frilled shirt, and a pair of trousers. They were translucent, but they were there, watching her.

"Go on."

"Is it… Really them?"

"I'm not pulling any tricks here."  
She stepped forwards unconsciously, but then when she realised it, she was already running, no, scrambling towards the two through the field! Her tearful eyes had only drowned themselves more as she rushed herself to these two. 'It couldn't be.' She thought, but her heart only proceeded and all rational thought was being held back. 'But this couldn't happen, it's only a dream!' She thought to herself, the same thought repeated over and over.

As she arrived, the two figures still stood there, smiling at Squigly as she panted for air, sobbing at the sight of these two phantoms that just stood before her. She first approached the woman, reaching for her face, and while she seemed translucent, she felt its soft smooth skin. "Are you… Real…?" The phantom took hold of her hand, gently caressing it as she closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. Squigly did the same for the man, and he only followed.

"These last few days I've seen you grow fast…" The man said. "I wish I was there to see it."

"I would've loved for you both to be there…"

"My Squigly… You've been given this miracle, and I'm so proud to see how far you've come." Her eyes still didn't open, but the tears still kept going.

It really was them! "Mother… Father…" Even if it weren't the whole family, she was glad to have at least seen someone from her bloodline. "I'll miss you…" She pulled them as close as possible, tightening herself around them.

After a good moment, Selene pulled herself from her daughter, and saw Nikki approaching from behind. "I still don't understand what made you help her, but you didn't ask anything from her…"

Mason smiled. "This kind of thing comes only once in a lifetime… She deserved this moment." She would've loved such a chance for herself.

Roberto pulled himself from Sienna's grasp. "Take care of her."

"You have my word." The feral promised.

Reala approached. "Mine too."

The two phantoms smiled once more as a bright light shone upon them. Selene smiled one last time. "This is goodbye." The father faded first, but she still remained for another moment.

Mason however couldn't leave it at that. Though she shed a tear, she wiped it aside with her arm. "It's not goodbye! It's…" She shook her head. "We'll… See you again!"

"Nikki…" Squigly murmured.

"No disrespect, but I hate fucking goodbyes." Mason turned to Sienna, and allowed herself to shed her tears. "It wouldn't be fair on Squigly."

Selene chuckled, tearful but happy. "You're a good person Nikki. It's why I trust you."

"There are times where I feel like I can't even trust my-fucking-self."

Selene smiled. "Your mother wouldn't say that." She obviously caught Mason's attention, as she looked dead into Selene's eyes. It was enough to confirm whether she was lying or not, as she turned aside, trying to hide her tears. "Well…" Selene noted. "Don't fuck up. For me." And she finally faded. Nikki, distraught as much as Sienna was, fell to her knees, trembling at what happened.

The Commander, who never once shed a tear for anything, looked away at the sun that began to set, shedding tears for them. It didn't matter if he never knew them himself, just seeing Squigly and Nikki both cry for Selene and Roberto was enough. He would've loved the chance to see someone he loved dearly one last time.

Sienna sighed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'll miss them."

"I know." Nikki said and nodded.

Reala turned to Mason, who nodded and proceeded to head out via a dream door that appeared out of thin air. Left alone with the Commander, he urged the dreaming Contiello to follow. Treading through the grass, the two were quiet. Stopping at a nearby tree, he pointed upwards at the white snake-like theon.

Leviathan frowned, having seen the whole thing from afar. He should've greeted Selene and Roberto, but alas it was too late. Even when he had the chance, he felt himself stop in shock, and hide away in this tall tree. He felt cowardly at first, but somehow he knew, that the two knew he was watching, even if it weren't close. They just had to look his way when they faded.

Without another word, Squigly reached out to her parasite, nodding and waving her arm towards herself. There was a pause: would it be the same? She still urged him on; he slowly slipped down one of the branches. He had been with the Contiello's for years, especially Roberto and Squigly. Leviathan swore on his honour that he would stay with Squigly, no matter what! And so, he will be staying, to the end!

Sliding down his host's arm, he settled on her shoulder. It felt different not having him through her skull, but still comforting that he was by her side.

"M'lady."

"Oh Leviathan." She sighed. "You stayed!" She smiled.

"Naturally!" He responded in kind.

The Commander smiled at the sight. "Lovely." Slipping his hands into his pockets, he turned to his left with an impish grin smacked upon his face. "Hmm-hmm!" He hummed repeatedly, trying to get the attention of the alive Contiello.

Turning to the bulky Commander, Squigly raised a brow. "You seem like you have something to say."

He tutted before producing a small wallet from his left pocket. Opening it, the wallet had nothing inside its pouches. It was plain black leather, and had a pouch specifically for Photo ID. Pulling his right hand out, the tall, bulky Commander swayed his hand over the wallet several times. At first it seemed like some sort of cheap gimmick, but then she realised that was wrong.

With every wave of his hand, a card produced itself from the pouches, until he produced a card in the ID pouch, with Sienna's face, name and basic details. "And for added effect!" He snapped his fingers, waving his hand over the leather wallet again, and a red spiral like logo appeared! The Reaping Rose's logo! "It's official. And I have one like this waiting for you 'out there'."

Leviathan smiled. "Congratulations M'lady!"

"Oh and Levi." He produced another wallet like Sienna's, complete with a new photo and changed set of details. "Your own wallet and badge."

"My… It's…" For years, theons had been treated differently (no thanks to Sekhmet), and though he was treated well by the Contiello's, he had to hide himself from the world. Now he was being treated as any other person, who wouldn't be speechless after being treated like an equal!? It's true what everyone says: the Commander was extraordinary.

Handing the wallets with their embedded badges over, he folded his arms. "Also, credit card, couple other things in there too if you need it."

"What do you suppose I do with a credit card?" The parasite asked, raising a brow, curious.

Reala shrugged. "Buy a meal?"

Squigly chuckled, but stopped herself and bowed. "Thank you, for everything!"

"No problem. Now go on, the real world waits." Reala urged her again, this time with good reason. A door appeared behind him, and he stepped aside for the lady to enter through, which in turn, exits this dream world. Being as much a gentleman he can be, the Commander opened the door for her and pointed. "Ladies with theons first." When she passed through, he almost followed after her, but he stopped and looked back.

"Commander?"

He looked down the horizon, the sun had almost set, but was moving fast. "I'll catch up. Just go on without me." When he saw her nod, he closed the door gently. Without further hesitation, he rushed through the field. Making his way up a hill, he looked ahead, to where the sun shone from. A woman, clad in a modified nurse's outfit, complete with a mask and hat. Instead of the usual nurse coat, she wore a furred variant, and he skirt was complimented by leggings down to her knees.

She had only one eye, with a red skull and cross shaped iris, faded blue hair and a glowing turquoise aura… She stood with folded arms, awaiting Reala.

The Commander approached, hands in pockets, unintimidated by the nurse. He knew how she was here: Sienna was still in between life and death, but its faint connection meant Valentine wasn't a threat. "Showing your face at a time like this?"

"Well, I didn't want to miss the show." She clapped. "I'm impressed. You Reapers were able to do what was thought to be impossible." She folded her arms again.

Reala grunted. "What is it you want? I know you can't hurt Sienna, and even if you could, I would've smacked you in the face with a good punch."

Valerie smiled. "I'm interested in why you're so intent on beating me. Your war is not with us." Valerie scoffed. "According to Double, you have an impressive track record, Reala."

"It came at a price. But it's a price I'm not willing to let others pay any longer."

"Didn't work out so well for that poor boy, did it? Or his father?" She scoffed. "But if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have found what I had to put the Medici's in a scrap."

Both parties were silent again. Reala had his arms by his side, stiff and tight fisted, squeezing harder than even the strongest of cranes on a stuffed toy. Behind his lips, his teeth were flint and steel grinding against each other, and his hardened fist shook like an earthquake. He didn't allow the anger to take over, as he took a deep breath and sighed. "When we beat you… That's when I'll use what Victoria died for against the Medici's."

As Valerie began to fade, she chuckled. "I'd like to see that, nightmaren."

Before she had the chance to leave, he took a step forwards, removing his jester hat! His dark hair flowed free, and his was in sync with the wind. "You're going to lose…" His stand against the wind turned into a stance, one meant as the perfect declaration of war. He pointed at the fading Skullgirl, but with all fingers forwards, his index and middle finger pointing straight whilst his thumb, ring finger and pinkie curved partly. "Sen-sen skogadaze!"

Valentine, in her last moments before the connection was severed, grunted at the mark. Even though the connection between her and Sienna was faint, she could feel his drive and passion. His will power was beyond anything she had ever seen, and that was what she feared the most… She didn't care how strong anyone was, but it was that these Reapers, all of them from the younger ones to their one and only Commander, were the most determined pack of wolves.

* * *

The nurse took a moment to herself. She knew they will be coming, and even as she amassed such a large group of undead to trump all three nations, the Reapers were in the way. Demons, mercenaries, the Medici's! None of them were able to stop their ongoing objective: to defeat her. The irony… Years ago, she had spent her days training to fight Skullgirls and their undead armies, along with the other former members. Patty was there to see her be the very thing they had been taught to fight.

Two years ago, she would've cursed Marie for taking her friends away from her, cursed her for being forced to work for her. Marie Korbel wasn't even as strong as Queen Renoir, and yet she still eliminated Last Hope! And now… Now she was in the same throne as Marie, Renoir, and Selene… It was time to make her mark as a Skullgirl.

The dead had been gathered from all the cemeteries in the Canopy Kingdom, her powers even allowed her to gather much of the undead from No-Man's Land. The abundance of disposable troops were many, and she still had many demons despite her initial plan to open the Hell Gate at Bastet's Den. Why was it that she was still worried?

If anything, Eliza could've probably done a number on a fair few of her undead, probably even beat some of the tougher demons that had been recruited. She was beaten, and not just by anyone, but by a Reaper. Every plan she had was foiled by them, and the Reapers had been expanding slowly, but surely with some of the best recruits that are more than capable of holding the line. No doubt the many moving skeletons would have forced the Egrets to evacuate the Canopian population to safety out of her reach.

And how could the Egrets alone fend off her army? They had a fair amount of equipment, some she hadn't even seen before, and she hadn't fought the Kordian United or Dragonian Imperial forces. The Gigans and Chessian's would only come to aid the Canopians, fearing the worse if the Canopy Kingdom fell. Technology had advanced very fast these past two years, and she hadn't much time to have any proper research in regards to current military tech.

It is going to be a battle that could make or break, but she is not going to back down… "Double. Are the 'arrangements' ready to go?"

"Everything is good, we have 'their' bodies."

"Good… Good…" She nodded to herself. "We need to fortify our standing. They will be coming very soon."

"Indeed." Double agreed. "Should we retrieve Eliza?"

Valentine shook her head. They hadn't a minute to waste man-power retrieving a fallen ally. Eliza would also need time to heal, considering the damage she had taken from the last battle, she won't be able to help her fast enough. Her own priorities were defending this building, at least until she can finally step into the next 'phase'.

Valerie stood and sighed. The nun noticed the tired sigh, and raised a brow. "What ails you, Valentine?"

The nurse turned to the creature and scoffed. "You don't find this ironic at all?"

"The irony hadn't been lost with me, but in the end, this was the path you have chosen."

"I have no regrets." It was the most honest thing she could say right now. This was the path she took, a road that corrupts the mind, a dark road with no form of illumination. Regardless of what reason she had of taking this rocky road, she didn't care about it any longer. Her mind had changed, and she knew that it was to do with this power influencing her, but she willingly accepted it. There was no way back, even if there was a ball of yarn to lead her.

It was time to face the fact: every inch of humanity within her was lost. And to justify that, all she had to do was bring back those she promised beforehand that she couldn't bring herself to do so… "Their bodies, I want 'them' up here… I'll see to it personally…"

"I will make such arrangements." Double bowed and left the room.

Alone with her thoughts, Valentine looked out the window, and saw a faint reflection of herself. 'This is what I've become…' The thought rang in her mind. 'No going back…' While her face remained relatively intact, her hair had become slightly messy, and aged. They had greyed out to some degree, and her eyes were baggy. 'But was it really worth it…?'

That question alone had her think, had her prying out all the thoughts about this whole debacle. Everything she wanted to know about a Skullgirl, everything she had learned, it was only the tip of the iceberg. If she were to fall, another will come along one day, it was only human nature to be greedy.

But those Reapers… That Medici, Selene's daughter and their theons, that vampire… That dhampir that allowed his own demise… Who would've thought that they were more human than she? What better way to describe them than noble? They always put each other before themselves, would take a bullet for each other. That boy who fought her at the port had led most of these crusades against her, and with successes every time.

It didn't matter if he was the weakest or the strongest dhampir out there, what made him strong was his mind, his drive, and the same goes for Squigly and Filia. They embraced their emotions, embraced the future and defied fate. Even before she had become the Skullgirl, Valentine was trained to put all sense of emotion aside, hence the conflict between Christmas and her. Christmas allowed emotions to drive some of her own decisions; love. Brain Drain.

Brain Drain may not have been the best example of humanity, but he was humane once… Once… He blamed Valentine more than anyone for allowing her to die; she hadn't a choice to save her anyway. As much as she can accept being a monster, what she would give to feel the former freedom of her soul, is priceless.

* * *

The masses of skeletons and corpses below were ludicrous. The combined forces surely didn't have the manpower to combat the raw forces alone, not without some good ole firepower. Sweeping the air in a Chinook, Kazuo and Filia, accompanied by the likes of Peacock and Carol along with Kazuo's squad, were following a flock of Chinooks ahead of them.

It was a sweep operation, to clear the road to the Medici tower. Attempts to send ranged missiles often were intercepted by 'Trophy' Systems, though luckily for them, the Medici Tower lacked a fool-proof dedicated anti-air system. What Voltage most likely would use are .50 Calibre machineguns, unguided rocket launchers and perhaps some other tricks up their sleeves. Harpies did try to intercept, and the remaining mercenaries and demons took to whatever weapons they had left in their arsenal to try and counter the onslaught.

"ETA, two minutes! Prep up!" Kneesocks announced.

Tugging on Filia's new armour, he gave a thumbs up. "How's it fit?"

"Like my old school uniform." She joked.

"That thing fits even better now than before." Samson noted. "So what's the skip? We ain't just jumping in a crowd of zombies right now, are we?"

Kazuo shook his head and pointed towards the tower. "That rooftop is mostly clear, but I know that once we get on top and inside, we're in for one hell of a ride!"

"What about those things down below?" Carol asked.

Klo waved as he sat by the chinook's left mounted gun. "Birds in the sky are gonna wear and tear on the masses. We'll need another gunner."

Peacock smiled. "Haha! Showtime! Let's paint this town red!" She excitedly shouted before taking to the right mounted auto-cannon. "This one's for Marie…"

The Captain nodded. "Alright, we're going in hot!"

Flocks of Chinook choppers went straight into the fire, as many found themselves bombarded by gunfire, rockets exploding mid-air, flying by and Harpies and other flying demons harassing the choppers. In response, Chinook defence teams had their mounted weapons at the ready, and counter any oncoming attacks, whilst assault teams focused on the many zombies and skeletons below.

Fighting intensified when more mercenaries came into play, making use of APCs, light tanks and technical trucks and vans to try and intercept the choppers. Flying forces weren't the only thing that the combined operatives had at the ready, as Egret based tanks, Chessian IFVs and Gigan Wolverine walker vehicles came into play.

Despite the overwhelming firepower, the combined forces found themselves competing with scores of demons, undead and the few Voltage mercenaries. Clearly the flooding hordes of undead and masses of demons were capable of taking down some of the forces, and even as the Chessians, Gigans and Canopians eliminated hundreds of their foes in seconds, it was merely collateral damage as more came to replace the fallen.

To heat things up, the Dragonian Imperial forces made use of mobile artillery from afar, and while it was danger close, they had the firepower to calm the storm and clear a path for their allies. It will be a slow fight, but it is only a matter of time before they push through.

Things became bleak by the time some of the Chinook's approached the tower, but as a few came into proximity, the few found themselves crashing! A dome like aura revealed itself, blue in its form and visible from afar… It was a force-field!

"All teams, bail! Bail!"

The remaining Chinook's scrambled away from the dome, barely avoiding the same fate as the ones that didn't. Kazuo could feel it from where he stood however; the Skullgirl had this barrier up and even hid it in plain sight! As much as they could see it, Filia, Takeo-Foxhound and so forth could tell they were now bees chipping away at concrete with their tiny stingers. It ruins their plan; that dome would be more than capable of stopping all of their firepower!

"How the hell are we gonna bypass that?" Kneesocks said.

The radio screeched, before other pilots started to demand the next plan of action.  
"We're open up here!" Complained Marcus.

Kneesocks growled. "Then start thinking of a way around this!" She turned to Kazuo, looking for answers: "Captain…"

Kazuo grunted. Looking on the side, he saw more mercenaries from the roof of the building setup anti-air weapons. No doubt that the force-field was specifically designed for this: "Circle around, we're in a fucking kill zone!"

High calibre machineguns, rocket pods and even some men and stygian made use of handheld rocket launchers and grenade launchers. Kneesocks was quick to react and swayed the chopper out of the way, but everyone in the air was in danger as they had no way to retaliate! "Captain, think of something quick!"

"Tell the others to bail! I've got one idea!"

Kneesocks nodded. "All birds, fall back! I repeat, fall back!" With the order out, she turned to the Captain. He gave the thumbs up as other choppers began to turn away. "I hope you have a ballsy plan!" At least Marcus and the others will be safe.

The feral strapped himself with a hook to the chopper. "Get us in closer, maybe I can break it!" He deduced as he wrapped his hand around his rope. His teammates knew it was a gamble, but they had to try! Complications worsened when they became the focus of the attacks, but Kneesocks persisted as she kept the Chinook moving.

Before things worsened, a large cutting wave flew past them from behind, directly hitting the dome shield. "Did you see that!?" Carol noted.

Filia looked out from the left side of the chopper, from the general direction of where the attack came from. Standing tall, wielding a large scythe and wearing his trademark red coat and jester hat… "It's…" Standing atop a clock tower, un-phased by the little space he had to stand on, he saluted and smiled. "Reala!"

"That's the name!" He exclaimed as he leaped ahead, swinging and slicing through harpies that tried to attack him. From building to building, running on walls, jumping on small pillars or even the smallest surface on a building, he stopped at nothing to get to the dome.

Kneesocks pointed out incoming rockets to their position, and swayed as much as she could out of the way, whilst Kazuo and Filia used their weapons to cut through any that got close, as Klo and Carol shot down any that were on their sights. Filia saw how Reala fought through the masses, landing on the streets below and tackling through the massive hordes of undead, as if they were paper targets in line!

This was just like the dream: he stopped at nothing, was unstoppable at that as well! It didn't matter how many skeletons, demons or mercenaries Valentine had: they were mere ants to him.

More demons tried to stop him, and even larger ones capable of flight or ones stationed atop vantage points tried to attack, but he simply sliced through effortlessly, as if he ignored them. With every attack he pulled off, he spun sideways or flipped forwards. "Filia, Kazuo! You two better stay alive up there!" He demanded.

Several APCs got in his way; they too were cut through like butter! As he closed in on the dome, the masses tried to form a barrier to halt him. Putting his scythe on his back, he smacked his left fist into his right palm. "Make way!" He demanded as he leaped forwards and threw his left fist, breaking through the skeletons thick barrier. Leaping atop another skyscraper, quickly making his way up in a few seconds, he looked at the dome.

Carol pointed out the Commander who was there to cover their backs. "Commander!"

"You guys. I'm gonna crack this dome. I could easily break it, but I want you to break it." He brought his scythe to hand. "I trust you." Throwing his scythe out, the blade flew like a boomerang at the shield. The shield was extremely large, and yet that one weapon alone was enough to fracture it! "That was left handed."

Kazuo nodded, before raising his palm, charging as much energy into his palm. Would it be enough? He didn't know, but it was a one way gamble. Before they closed in on the shield, he was halted by Filia. "What is it?"

"We do it as a team!" Filia demanded as she held tightly to his palm. "Samson!"

"Pass your shit on!" He said as he reached out too all the others, Carol, Klo, Knee… They reached for his tentacle, holding firmly and giving all they had.

"Once we're close, we're jumping!" Filia explained as she shared as much of the combined force from their comrades between herself and the Captain.

Kazup grinned impishly. "Sounds like a plan!"

Releasing himself from the others, Samson reformed himself to Filia's arms and legs. As the vehicle closed in on the bright semi-sphere, Medici nodded to the Captain, having her theon wrap around a hook. Just a few metres away, the rookie jumped first from the left side of the helicopter. Following from example, Kazuo also jumped, from the right side of the chopper. Hanging from their threads, still holding their charges in their palms, they nodded once more at each other.

Swinging themselves back and forth, with enough momentum to propel themselves like rockets, Kazuo first cut his rope, whilst Samson let go for Filia. "Valentine!" Filia screamed as she reached out her palm. Foxhound reached out his left palm, and together, they smacked at the fractured shield, breaking right through! They were still mid-air, but thankfully her theon was quick to reach for a flag post sticking out from the side, and then catching Kazuo who wrapped his right arm around the parasite's 'hair'.

Carol watched as the two forced their way in. "Did you see that?"

"That was friggin' amazing!" Peacock noted as she continued to shoot down rockets.

Fracturing the dome shield made it fragile, and Kazuo and Filia's combined attack not only made a small hole, but the excess energy had already begun to spread, slowly but surely. They were veins of a root, slowly growing, left unchecked, no one would've noticed its expansion before the dome would be completely engulfed. "We have an opening!" The youth said, reaching for her radio thereafter. "Hey, send in the cavalry!"

"Yo, boss! We're sending in the George bombs!"

Kneesocks nodded. "This is Hilo-Arthur, all teams, concentrate fire on that shield! Break that shit open people! Authorisation code, one-one-five! Romeo-Romeo-Alpha-Kilo-Foxtrot-Alpha!"

"Alright, bringing round the big guns!" Marcus responded first.

Parasoul, in one of the other choppers, gave her approval. "We have our orders! Ladies and gentleman! It's show time!"

Cerebella in the background cheered. "Whoo! Time to put on a show!"

"Hilo-Six-Nine, moving in!"

"Wolverine Squad Two-Five Actual! Making way!"

"Bombardment team, stepping up our game!"

The Commander from where he stood gave his thumbs up. "Everyone, mind your marks!" He demanded, before pointing at the shield. "Action!"

* * *

Looking back at the small hole they made breaking through, the feral screamed out ecstatically, and waving his left fist in the initial victory! "I can't believe we just did that… Taking a deep breath, he laughed almost hysterically. That was amazing...!"

Reeling the two up to where he caught, Samson laughed with the Captain. "That shit was crazy! How was that Filia?"

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed. Finally at the flag pole, she climbed up first and helped Kazuo thereafter with a helpful hand. Luckily they happened to be besides the infamous 'Medici Elevator', one that can count as a whole room. Most likely the elevator had been shut off to slow their advance, but no matter. Taking a good look up, Filia calculated with eyes only how many floors they'd have to climb to reach the top. "One… Two… I'd say about eleven floors?"

Nodding, Foxhound brought his Revolver sword to bare. "Ladies first?"

"Gladly. I am a Medici." Climbing atop the elevator, she drew her trusty Hairpins and slashed through the floor beneath her. Foxhound followed after her through the same hole. The door was before them, and on the other side will surely be dangerous. But Filia knew that this had to be done, she would be the one to purge the Medici's and the Skullgirl's filth. She's taking the family name herself, for the better.

It was now or never. "Are you ready Filia?"

She nodded. "Captain."

"Filia, if I don't pull it off, you better take my place." Medici knew it weren't a joke, but there was that possibility that he may fall before her. She already made her peace, and it wouldn't be fair if she didn't make his peace and take over if he fell. "So…?"

"Yeah." She nodded and sighed. "On your mark."

Foxhound nodded and with a smile, he kicked the reinforced doors open. Like they expected, they were greeted by the masses who were standing ready for them. But what they should've done: shoot through the doors before they even came through, but they were in, walking right into their sights and yet not one mercenary or demon fired.

The feral and rookie looked around as they saw that everyone there hesitated before them, trying to conjure up the courage to shoot. Looking back at Filia, Foxhound smiled. "This is more like it…" He declared.

Looking around, she smiled. "Yeah. This will do. This will definitely do." More mercenaries and demons made their way in with whatever weapons they had to hand, surrounding the two. Despite being massively outnumbered, neither Kazuo nor Filia were intimidated. Her ears were open enough to hear the click of the first gun to fire from her right, and she quickly slashed through the mercenary who tried to shoot.

It became a war zone as the two found themselves deflecting scores of bullets, avoiding rainstorms of lead and cutting through any stygian or mercenary that got in their way.

Several rifle users tried to hose down Kazuo with as much firepower as they could, but he merely deflected every shot, even as they concentrated fire! They couldn't touch him, and he could only close in on his enemies! His eye pupils turned from their natural emerald green to a glowing blood red, as he began to cut through the masses.

Even as he took shots, his armour absorbed most of the damage, and anything that successfully pierced through, Foxhound continued on. A reptilian elite leaped at the Captain, who grabbed it by the throat, and threw it with enough force to smash demons and mercenaries, like a cannonball directly striking a human target.

A group ambushed him from behind, but he was quick enough to hide behind one unfortunate comrade of theirs. Using the sling of his rifle, he held him in a lock where he couldn't free himself, and it gave adequate concealment to the Captain as he shot the rifle as is. Advancing forwards, he pushed the bullet riddled corpse of their former comrade as he began punching and kicking the unfortunate fools, sending waves of his electricity to ensure their demise.

Several harpies and elites took their place, but found themselves flying through the window, flying in the air or missing a limb or two as his rampage heated up! From electric infused using punches and kicks, to ripping the arms, claws or legs of his victims, becoming mere boiled hot dogs. "Urrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee!" He screeched as he went for his next group of mooks.

Filia held her own as she made use of their own weapons against them. She rushed through, taking the opportunity to attack from their side, from behind, or even above as she jumped over them. Samson made use of grenades he pickpocketed from the hostiles, throwing them at massed groups to disperse and reduce their numbers. After smashing a harpy's head on to the ground, she saw that most of the troops were regrouping a floor above.

Her theon read her thoughts exactly as he smacked the ground to propel Filia into the air. Grabbing onto the second floor's balcony, she quickly slid over and continued her work! Cutting one unfortunate mercenary down with her left Hairpin, she mounted her right Hairpin on her back and accommodated the mercenary's former machinegun. Holding it singlehanded, she blasted away with the weapon, her teeth gritted against each other and her eyes squinted as she did so.

Filia's gun repeatedly crashed and flashed as it unloaded as many bullets as it could. Despite aiming only with one hand, she still made work of groups of stygian, harpies and elites that came at her, with Samson covering her back. Using his tangles of hair, he knocked away anyone that tried to attack his host from behind, and threw grenades to suppress the attackers.

Her machinegun clicked empty, but she didn't fret as she kneeled, reaching for a fresh magazine from the former owner's vest, placing it in her mouth. With her left hand, she held up the corpse of the mercenary which absorbed the gunfire. Even when the hostiles ahead had the chance to shoot back, she sighed and shook her head as she stood back up and loaded the weapon, charging the handle. "There we go." She said to herself as she threw the corpse aside and returned fire.

"Tossing live ones!" Samson said as he threw several grenades at their attackers.

Medici jumped behind a pillar, crouching down as the explosions send debris and dust her way. Kazuo, who cleaned up the previous floor down, came to Filia's aid. She nodded at his arrival and smiled. "How was that?"

"Pretty cool!" He exclaimed.

Filia agreed with a simple nod. Standing and peaking over, she more goons emerge from the next floor up. They really had no time for this. "Screw this!" Rushing ahead, she was followed by Kazuo, and the two began to chop and slice through their enemies, beginning their slow ascension.

* * *

Thanks to the combine efforts of the forces, the dome started to break apart, with each shard smashing into the ground shattering on impact. Carol waved at Kneesocks and pointed towards the tower.

"Yeah! Broke that sucker in!" Kneesocks raised her fist into the air, jeering at the effort put into the assault. "This is Hilo-Arthur! All Hilo teams! Evasive, evasive, evasive! Start to clean-up!"

Reala picked up on the transmission. "Roger that. Hilo-Arthur, Kazuo and Filia are still in there blind. Give them some cover! Minette, come down on their transmissions!"

Minette picked up on the line. "GeoScape's picking up their PDAs, but the signal's still to faint. There has to be some sort of jammer in there! Moka, can you break hardware firewalls?"

"I don't have to!" She claimed. "I'm going in hardware, check your EVA on your PDA."

Reala pulled out his PDA, opening the 'EVA' app that relay of important information, including live hacked footage. Moka relayed CCTV of the Medici tower, and had already found the two who were inside, fighting their way through the masses. "Which floor is that?"

"Floor fifty-five!"

"Did you get that, Hilo-Arthur?"

Kneesocks nodded. "Got it! We're moving up to fifty-five!"

Putting away his handheld device, the Commander revved his scythe. "I'm gonna clean up the streets. Over and out!" He said, cutting his transmission as he jumped off the rooftop of the skyscraper he stood atop.

Bringing the chopper close, Klo and Peacock continued to fire at the building, keeping the hostiles off their backs as they approached. The feral hybrid that took the left mounted machinegun found his gun steaming as he fired it. Before long, the weapon malfunctioned on him, and the only thing he needed to know was that his barrel was red hot. "Shit! I'm jammed!" Even bolting the weapon did little but worsen its current state.

Carol hurried to the box of spare parts, opening a crate labelled 'PK PARTS'. Prying open the lid with just her mind, she threw it aside and retrieved a new barrel. Rushing it to Klo, she helped remove the old barrel, using only her mind she threw it away as the feral fitted in the new barrel. Even with the new part, the weapon still did not fire. Unamused, she took over and smacked the firearm on its side. "Try it now!"

Pulling the charging handle, he returned to firing. "Thanks!"

The chopper closed in on Kazuo and Filia's position, with all form of resistance obliterated as they ascended to their friend's aid. The demoness spotted Kazuo and Filia caught from both sides, hiding behind a set of pillars. When they turned to see the bright light of the helicopter's search lights, she shut the lights off and waved her arms down.

At her signal, the two dropped down to the ground, as Kneesocks unleashed all hell with the Chinook's Chainguns, and the duo mounting the guns brought total chaos. With the way cleared for their comrades, Kneesocks flew the chopper aside to intercept the next group of enemies. Just as they did, they were attacked by thrown body bags, complete with bodies! One smashed through the windshield, hitting Kneesocks and catching her off balance. "FUCK!"

Realising that this was no ordinary goon attacking them, she took to Peacock's side. They all saw that a large looking woman clad in a tattered nurse outfit. "Concentrate fire on that one!"

Peacock agreed without another word as she fired off her cannon towards their assailant, but she retaliated by throwing body bags filled with explosives! "We have a problem!" Patricia noted as she continued to fire.

Kneesocks was finally able to slide the body bag aside, and regain control of the chopper. "That bitch is gonna get it!" She declared as she removed her seat belt and retrieved her pistol. "Making a pass!" Flying over the large opponent, she kept the aircraft moving to keep the attacker on her toes. Even with the powerful weapons Klo and Peacock had, she was fast enough to avoid their attacks and quick to throw body bags to block incoming fire.

Carol threw herself back into the helicopter, and rushed to the crates again, looking for explosives and any form of weapon she could use! Finding a strap of grenades, several grenades for launchers and a set of needles and pins, she nodded. "Make another pass over her!"

Kneesocks nodded as she turned the chopper around for a secondary pass. She was attacking from the building, which was now on her right. With her pistol out, she fired to give some support to Peacock who fired a volley of high calibre rounds.

Painwheel pulled several grenades from their straps, and threw them at the woman. "Peacock!"

"Bombs away!" She exclaimed as she shot at the grenades.

The grenades exploded, and while the explosions earlier did nothing to harm this oversized woman, she was down to her knees, riddled with needles and pins that had pierced into her. "A nurse outfit…?"

"Whoa…" Having heard the stories before and seeing their profiles, she couldn't be mistaken. A former comrade, a fallen comrade: "Easter…?"

Realising that this was Valentine's doing, she curled her left hand into a fist. This was going too far… The woman however persisted and finally stood, despite the wounds. Carrying a net of body bags, she huffed and puffed, her eyes glaring straight at them. "Kneesocks! One more pass!"

Finally, there was a perfect opening! The woman used the net she held to throw as many body bags as possible, each bag flying pass like cannon fire. Of course, the demoness persisted, and evaded every attack. Getting closer, she threw aside her headset, and she dived straight at Easter, intent on finishing the job. "Time for your appointment!"

Easter threw as many body bags as she could, but they were stopped mid-air! Carol held her left arm out whilst holding on to the railing with her right, and she glowed a powerful purple aura. "Bakana!" She exclaimed. How could she have stopped all of those attacks!?

With one swing, Painwheel threw the projectiles aside. "Hang on!"

"I heard the Doctor wanted to see us! It's you who's getting a personal visit!" Kneesocks declared as she crashed into the building, the rotors of the Chinook snapped cleanly, and they had landed square atop Easter. After sliding several metres and barely hanging on to a ledge in the building, she sighed. "I think I'd get a second opinion…"

Despite smashing straight into the building, Carol shrugged off her dazed vision and tended to Klo and Peacock. "You guys okay?"

Peacock groaned. "I smell bread…" Carol smiled. "We'll getcha some cake when we're outta this one." She leaned back and tapped Klo's shoulder. "All good?"

The feral laughed. "Now I know what that chocolate shake dream fuckin' meant. Freaking miracle!"

Climbing out of the chopper, she saw a long trail of blood, and aside, the mangled corpse of what used to be Easter. Her legs were missing, most of her upper torso ripped apart, and her arm was dangling by the muscle. She shook her head, and sighed at Valentine's latest work. "Rest in pieces…" She said as she drew her gun and shot at the body, ensuring its death.

As Kneesocks clambered out of the crash site, she chuckled. "Freakin' amazing." Her thoughts were interrupted when her PDA went off. Pulling it out from her back pocket, she answered the call coming from 'Hilo-115'. "Hilo-Arthur here. Reading you five-by-five."

"Hilo-Arthur, this is Hilo-115. Approaching your position, Saw that crash, that was pretty harsh." The speaker was none other than Moka. True to their word, they closed in pretty fast, and because of their previous runs, they had little to worry about since most of the upper floors of the tower had been wiped clean.

Seeing Moka piloting her Chinook, Kneesocks gave a thumbs up. In the co-pilot seat was Nikki, curving her lips into her typical infamous smirk. "What's the story?"

"Dropping off a friend." Kazuo's auntie pointed behind her, at a figure hiding in the dark shadows. It was a woman no doubt, and one they were very familiar with. While her height hadn't changed much, her skin, once a pale shade of death blue, is now a pale shade of white. Her hair was still lush and blue, a fringe covering her left eye.

Still hiding in the shadows, the figure looked to the gun mounts, where Micheal sat in the machine gunner's position and opposite, sat Izunna with the auto-cannon. On her shoulder was the figure of a snake, but not like any snake she had seen before. Alas, that was no snake. Standing from her seat, she revealed herself in the light…

"No way…" Klo said first. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he took a second glance. "Guys, you see this too, right?"

"I see it…" Knee said, nodding slowly. "I see it clearly."

The woman brought up the same katana she held before, as usual, in its scabbard. Swaying her head, her fringe swung aside to reveal a glowing red eye, which glared piercingly. None of the others could believe their eyes. Before, this woman had scars and open wounds, a stitched up mouth, deadly blue skin and lacked a left eye; now she had it all. She looked almost like the picture in the documents, barring the hair colour and mismatched eye. Her left skeletal hand was gone too, perhaps replaced by a synthetic.

Nikki smiled at Sienna, and took to the TacCom. "Ladies and gentleman, today, we introduce to you… Sienna Contiello, and Leviathan!"

"M'lady." Leviathan said as he raised himself high.

Nodding in acknowledgement, she smiled, albeit, a smile far from innocent. Stopping herself, she turned to the feral hybrid. "Wait for me…"

Micheal smiled and gave a thumbs up. "When we get outta this, I'm buying you dinner."

* * *

How many floors had they rushed through…? Filia lost count because of all the hostiles that got in their way, and the both of them were panting to catch their breath. Leaning on a wall and slowly sliding herself down, she tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. Even Samson was out of breath, but for good reason, considering they all fought against masses of mooks and elites. They found themselves at floor sixty-eight, which happened to be an in-house casino and bar.

Her face was drenched in blood, sweat and a few tears, a few minor cuts as well. Kazuo was right, she wouldn't have made it far alone. In the end, it took a whole team to curb the onslaught of mercenaries and stygian. Even her armour and sleeves of her shirt were coated in blood. Years ago, the thought of killing was too much, but now it seemed like a second instinct, at least for what she had brought herself into.

Wiping her forehead, she brought out a bottle of water from one of the mini-fridges; her hands shook thanks to all the cuts and trauma they went through, punching, smacking and grabbing men in any way possible. Pouring it over her hands, she felt the cool sensation sooth the ache. Thereafter, she dropped the contents all over her head, sighing at the moment of reprieve…

Her theon sighed too, scrunching himself up into a ball to better absorb the ice cold water… "Never thought we'd make it kid… We were outnumbered, like to high hell."

Medici nodded. "Yeah…"

Kazuo took a seat beside them, with two cans of ice cold beer in hand. Through the fight, he took up as much blood as he could, and yet he still over-exerted himself. A five-minute break couldn't hurt. "Let's crack open a cold one… At least after we take a five minute break."

"Agreed…"

It had been at least a few minutes of silence… Good, no one had bothered them (or at least stumbled upon the two) whilst they rested. Taking the cans from his side, he offered one to Filia. "How about it?" He asked, and she didn't have to say anything, just smile and take.

She smiled as she reached out for it, taking it from the Captain. He stopped her from opening it, and pulled out his knife. "We do it this way." He explained as he had her tilt it to the side. He stopped himself when he felt another presence in the room. Looking at Filia, even she knew someone else was around. Both standing, they watched from the distance as a slim, tall looking woman, wearing a mask around her mouth and clad in a similar nurse outfit to Valentine approach slowly. She held syringes in each hand, like a knife…

"One of the Last Hope?" The Captain wondered to himself as he stood ready. "You're with 'her', aren't you?"

"And you aren't?" She retorted. "How many lives did you take to heal your wounds?"

"Do you know how many slices of bread you've eaten in your life…?" The nurse grimaced. Before the two stood ready to face each other, the elevator door besides them suddenly opened. But the elevators were locked down! No one could possibly have taken control of the lifts… Unless… The only person he knew that could take control of an entire security system in seconds would be none other than his auntie.

As the doors opened, he watched as someone entirely different walked in to the room, holding a lightly packed rucksack by her left arm (which her left hand also had a glove). Clad in a black coat with yellow italics and cuffs holding the sleeves by her elbows, a white long-sleeve shirt with a red tie and a pair of black denim jeans complimented by matching shoes with accents and italics… Her fair hair, the smooth pale skin, and a drake-like theon emerging from her head… "Squigly?"

Having walked in right before a fight, she stopped herself. She glared at the nurse, whose attention slipped away from the Captain to Sienna. "Leviathan, I have this…"

"Are you sure…?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded. "She's mine." Without further ado, the drake slipped himself away, revealing that the hole in Sienna's head was reinforced by a socket for Leviathan. No longer permanently bound, but alas, the two still couldn't be properly separated, not in the least. As she walked towards her new foe, her left hand twitched at the rucksack's handle, and she could see her opponent's hands being twitchy as they held the syringes.

From walking to running, the two clashed, and Sienna revealed her trump card: her sheathed katana. Pulling it out in the nick of time, she blocked the nurse's charge, and the fight had only begun. Her opponent small syringes, but had two to compensate, whilst Sienna opted for the sheathed weapon alone, not even wanting to draw the actual blade. Blocking a left right combo, she brought her arm up to hit her opponent from under her chin, before knocking her back by jabbing her.

Shrugging off the minor trauma, the nurse came back, slashing and jabbing, from left to right, sometimes from up dropping down and down swinging up. Sienna however was fast, and kept pace as she evaded and blocked every attack, treating her sword like another dance partner as she posed with every evade, and with every trade was like throwing her partner out in a ballroom dance.

Leviathan had taught her well with many of those moves, but when her opponent stepped up her game, she did too. From the precise and luxurious stance of the ballroom, she quickly switched to an aggressive stance, one that Leviathan had not seen her use before and yet she used with such efficiency that she was a veteran with it! While she maintained her pose based evasions, her trades were quick to switch between the sheathed bladed end of the sword to the handle, and from time to time she held the weapon by its bladed end to use the handle to batter her opponent.

"Incredible."

Of course, Valentine's trusted nurse upped her game. Taking a short gambit, she was able to take advantage of a small opening, and boot Sienna back against a wall. With some distance between the two of them, she threw a volley of syringes out of nowhere! Luckily, Squigly was quick to roll out of the way, but she still had those needles thrown her way. With every throw, she swung Ketsueki with a single hand to deflect every poker.

Closing the distance, the nurse swung with her right, and spun clockwise with her left to throw more deadly needles her way, but Sienna was quick enough to barely dodge. Throwing herself back, the nurse threw another volley of syringes. Dropping to the ground, she threw her katana at Valentine's nurse, tripping her over. There was a tense stare between the two, because Sienna now hadn't a weapon, and her opponent was closer to her own.

Regardless of the odds, she charged in as her opponent made a grab for the katana, and used it against her whilst using her syringe as well. However, even without a proper weapon, Sienna was able to hold her own with fists alone, eventually she stopped the syringe dead on with her left hand. It didn't pierce, but rather the needle snapped! Throwing a powerful uppercut with her left, she sent the nurse flying towards the wall.

Shaking her head, she groaned and held her cheek. "Masaka…!"

Removing her glove, she revealed that her once skeletal hand, was now a synthetic blend of alloys. "Considering that bones without muscles wouldn't work the way I am… This was a gift from your Auntie." She said to the Captain.

"Her 'handy' work is pretty good." He folded his arms, whilst Filia groaned in annoyance.

"I didn't get your name."

The nurse scoffed. "Why would you need my name?"

"I'm sure you know mine…"

The nurse smiled. "Holly."

"I see." Squigly nodded. Calling Leviathan over, he slid to her and refashioned himself into her head. "Etao omeowano sabeao… Ore da zenziescheu ja ne wakadane…" She whispered as her aura radiated and surrounded Holly.

Holly felt her body become stimulated, to the point where she noticed her old wound that couldn't have healed itself, was beginning to heal! "How…?"

Suddenly, Sienna's aura retracted back to her, and merely reaching for her katana summoned it, and she rushed at the nurse. "Leviathan!" Holding the weapon by her left hand, she started to jab at the nurse at incredible speed, sending hundreds of smacks to her torso, and her theon only helped to double the damage potential. "UUURRRRSSHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI!" She repeatedly shouted as she continued the beating, the barrage more than capable of lifting Holly above ground!

"Holy shit!" Filia couldn't believe what she was seeing! 'Reala didn't lie when he said she was fast, and boy, she's going all out!' She thought to herself.

"ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI!" She stopped, putting her sword aside and holding her right fist at the ready, with Leviathan wrapping around her right arm to empower it! "ARPEGIO!" She screamed as she threw one final punch at Holly, sending her across the room and through several pillars, among other objects. She panted for a moment, taking as much air as she could, before sending a mocking salute. "Arrivederci!"

Finally satisfied, she sighed. "Even alive, I can feel that sword's power driving me…" Or was it just the sword? Couldn't be just the sword, even if it had all that power. "I know I am alive, but not exactly a normal 'human' anymore." She smiled however, knowing that she was given a second chance. She'll gladly accept what she is now over being undead.

With the fight out of the way, she approached the two who had put all of their effort to get this far. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Late comers are welcome."

Sienna smiled, bringing the two close and hugging them both tightly, not caring about the blood that may stain her coat. "You're the best, all of you."

"We try." Samson joked. "The elevator's workin' now?"

"Thanks to Kazuo's auntie, yes." Leviathan answered.

"Maybe we can take it to the top floor." Filia added. "So about that drink?"

Kazuo brought five cans for each member, including the theons. Each and every one of them took one can. "This is it. Once we get up to top floor, we're either going up against Lorenzo, or Valentine. Or worse, both." He tilted his can to the side, bringing his knife back out and flipping it so the sharp edge pointed downwards. "We call this 'shotgunning'." He explained as he cut a hole out from the side, close to the bottom of the can, but still holding it by its side.

Following by example, the other four found a way to cut a hole in their drinks, though they waited for Kazuo. "On your mark, Captain."

The feral smiled. "Meeting you all, was the best thing that could ever happen to me… Aside from meeting my girlfriend, that is." He noted before wrapping his lips around the hole. Tilting the can back up, he immediately opened it like normal; Filia, Sienna and their theons could only follow through and do the same. A few well deserved gulps and their cans were completely drained without effort. Crushing his can and slamming it to the ground, he wiped away the excess with his left arm. "Let's do this shit." He said as he led the way to the elevator.

Filia followed on, both she and Samson chucking their empty cans aside. Sienna did the same, and though the bitter taste wasn't something she personally enjoyed, she felt revived nonetheless. Not forgetting her rucksack, she entered the lift right before the doors closed on her, and was given the honour to hit the button for top floor.

"Guys…" Kazuo said, cracking his knuckles, and swaying his arm to loosen up his shoulder. "If I'm honest, I'm fuckin' scared right now…"

"W-why's that…?" Filia asked.

"You feel it too huh? The chills running down our spines, the odd sensation that's eating away at our fear and that perplexing nagging feeling that we should be happy?" He shook his head. "It's nauseous."

Squigly agreed. "I feel it too." No doubt, this was one of Valentine's tricks.

As the lift continued its way up, the three turned to look at the city. With perfect view of this once glorious city, it was now a warzone. Blazing infernos, barrages of explosions and the constant chatter of gunfire… Queen Renoir's rule as a Skullgirl wasn't even as bad as this. This was planned, over a span of two years, Valentine took her time in how she wanted everything to play out! For every battle they won against her, she was still one step closer to winning this war.

They had to stop her, right here and now! Valentine was perhaps stronger than the likes of Renoir, and she did little but sit back and order her own army around.

"Never thought I'd see anything like it…" Kazuo said.

"It's really gone bad, hasn't it…?" Samson added.

Sienna turned to the others, and cleared her throat. When they looked at her, she sighed. "I remember watching as my mother resurrected my family..." They only stared, channelling out all form of chaos for their friend. "It was all too fast… While she wasn't as strong as any of the Skullgirls I've heard of, she was still able to bring us back to life, holding us by strings. But she couldn't bring herself to use me or my father… I saw her leave me and my father whilst the rest of the family were her puppets…"

Bringing out a holster with a handgun from her bag, she shook her head. "Because of that act, I wasn't turned into a shambling corpse, but I… I had no control over myself regardless. My father however had control over his actions, thanks to Leviathan… He couldn't see me the way I was… When he sacrificed himself, he was left with no emotions, no life… Just an empty shell." Retrieving another holster with a similar pistol, she sighed. "I'm still wondering… Why…?"

The Medici grunted, and helped her friend to fashion the weapons on to her belt. "We're getting answers." Once the guns were properly fitted onto Squigly's belt, she stood back up, and looked at the metre which climbed the numbers slowly, but not that many floors to go. "At the end of all this, if I make it out… I want to see them, my… Parents." She shook her head. "No, they wouldn't…" She stopped herself.

Kazuo reached for her shoulder. "We're visiting."

Medici smiled, wiping away a tear, and toughing up as she took a deep breath. "I miss them. The days we stayed in to play Monopoly, the nights we had pizza for dinner, the days we visited the country." It had been at least two years since those days have passed, and finally she remembered those sweet moments of bliss.

The Captain rubbed his eyes, which were still tear filled. "It's not fair y'know…? I only lost a friend, and you both lose some of your most important family members. I'm kinda wondering if I should be here with you two."

Leviathan scoffed. "Nonsense… I clearly see you have a reason to be with these two ladies here… You care about them more than you do yourself, and yet you still care about yourself enough to finish the job."

"That kinda shit is what makes heroes." Samson added. "I would know."

The feral smiled at the four, but his tears still ran on. "Hotoni-Hotoni… Nandeto nomiae nishi… Arigatou… Sienna… Filia…"

The lift stopped to an abrupt halt, snapping themselves out of their trance. It is exactly where they needed to be, the hundredth floor… The doors opened before them, slide aside slowly, sounding like the tense reveal of a letter being slid out of its envelope. Ahead of them, they could see the desk, no, the throne of the Medici mafia.

The three made their waltz away from the elevator, Filia and Sienna had their weapons and theons at the ready, as Kazuo had his Twin Lance ready, charging himself with as much energy as possible. Sienna glowed a dark shade of purple, as Filia glowed brightly, illuminating the three of them. It was time they made their stand.

From the seat glowed a bright turquoise, and beside the desk stood a man clad in his best possible suit. He was the same man that had brought grief to both Filia and Sienna, but his age had disappeared! Lorenzo. Lorenzo's face lacked any blemish, not even a single wrinkle visible, nor did he have any shred of dead greys, only the lively bounce and volume of youthful hair. Years ago, he would use the Life Gem to maintain this illusion of youth, but now… He only had to sell his soul and pride to retain it.

"Welcome… I assume the entertainment was to your liking." The one sitting behind the chair said, her back still facing towards them. "Though I didn't expect to see you get here this fast, let alone this far. I would've thought that you'd be an easy target for Holly." Then again, the full combined efforts of Last Hope couldn't even stop Marie, what extra power could she provide to make Holly more than she was?

Pointing his twin lance, he growled. "Valentine… Lorenzo… You two better come quietly, or else…" He said with dark confidence.

The chair turned, and her glow was as bright as ever. "Or else what…?"

"Or else…" Filia added as she pointed her Hair Pins.

Sienna readied herself, with her blade just itching to be drawn. "Or else you two are visiting the hospital morgue."

Valentien only smiled from where she sat, but her smile was almost… Human. It didn't mock them, as she would've tiled her heads downwards, like she would've looked down upon them; no, she kept her head at level with theirs. "Very well." She agreed and stood. "But before we begin, any last words? Perhaps a parting question before I show you very well… That none of you will leave alive."

Filia stepped up first… "Why…?"

Valentine's glare turned blank, as the word became the only thing that flooded her mind… A question that she had been too afraid to answer, the question she refused to ask herself…

"ANSWER ME!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Valerie stared at the three, as they stood in formation against her, but she knew they weren't going to attack. Filia wants answers to so many questions, and she only had to ask one. What could she say to satisfy her enemies? One answer at a time perhaps. "Where would you like to start?" Lorenzo turned to the Skullgirl, his eyes were wide open and his hold against her chair tightened. When the nurse turned to the Medici, he grunted as he stood by his mistress' wishes. Standing, Valentine looked at to the chaos of the city, humming to herself as she waited on their queue.

Filia turned to Sienna first, smiling at her friend. "This one's to Lorenzo… Grandpa." She grimaced and then cleared her throat. "On behalf of the Contiello's, I demand to know why they were slaughtered." Hearing it in class always made her feel ill, literally ill as he stomach would churn at the details of how each and every family member was riddle with bullets.

The Contiello's were meant to be one of the closest families to the Medici's! Even if they didn't partake in any of their malicious deeds, the Contiello's were often the ones who helped painted a positive public image for the former Royal Family. It didn't make sense: of course the Skull Heart is what they wanted, but the Medici's simply could've requested it and Sienna's family would've just handed it over. There had to be some sort of reason that this was done in the first place.

Lorenzo grunted. "This is bullshit."

"Lorenzo… You answer your grand-daughter's question, or else."

"It don't matter what we say, they'll be dead by the time we're done with them!"

Valentine slammed her palm on the table, holding her strength back to avoid breaking through, but it still cracked. "Don't make me repeat myself…"

The former Medici don scoffed, shaking his head as he obliged. "Well 'Squiggles'. It was for the Skull Heart of course."

Filia drew her Government, and fired a few inches away from his head. Still, the trail of energy left behind from the bullet was enough to graze his cheek, and leave a large fracture in the glass pane behind him. "Don't you dare tell me that, don't you tell me the same thing that I've been told time and time again!" Kazuo and Sienna held Medici back, but she simply withdrew her pistol. "Tell me the full truth! All of it!"

"The hell you wanna know? It's not like it matters!"

"It matters to me!" Filia retorted.

"Fine! It's because your mother was a threat! Selene Contiello simply knew too much, and she was more than willing to be honest about what we Medici's did to survive!" He pointed around the room, spinning as he laughed. "This, all of this wouldn't be here if we didn't kill her and whoever she blabbed to!"

Of course… This made more sense. The Skull Heart was just a bonus, but it was all to cover up leaks! No wonder the police didn't press against this, no wonder the Mafia's enemies stopped trying to fight them off. Every inch of power can easily be taken away by one person, so killing that person and others would've ensured his win. But no: he played a Xanatos… Lorenzo played the biggest move that allowed him to win no matter the circumstance.

Lorenzo was sadistic. His act of destroying the person he intended to eliminate by killing every loved one she had was despicable. He could've simply killed Selene, but he enjoyed the tears of his enemy as he destroyed everything she had! Even if she had said anything, thereafter, no one would've listened to her, both because the Medici's and because she would've been the sole survivor. It's no surprise one would believe that she had lost her mind…

If he had simply killed her thereafter, he still wins. But when she had the power of the Skull Heart? He still won, because everyone would prioritise the Skullgirl over the Mafia. If she didn't use the Heart but ran away, Selene would've have made it far and Lorenzo still wins!

Filia shook her head, and immediately turned to Sienna; her face glared, her eyes squinting as she held back her tears, hands shaking on the very instruments of death that doomed her in the past… Stepping in, Kazuo stopped her from raising her guns. "You bastard…" Filia said. "This was the same reason why my parents were killed… Are you that paranoid!?"

Lorenzo chuckled. "I always eliminate my targets. And my targets are always those who oppose the Mafia. We are solid, unbeatable! We are-…"

A loud crash, almost akin to gunfire, interrupted his speech. It wasn't a gun however, as Filia had simply rushed at her grandfather with a powerful punch! The immediate area around the both of them unleashed a powerful sonic blast, leaving a large crater on the floor and concrete pebbles flying everywhere! "That one's for Squigly!"

Though Valentine wasn't affected by the sudden blast, she raised her brow as she moved aside, smirking. "Interesting…" Bringing out a notepad, she began to scribble…

Thanks to Valerie's powers, Lorenzo recovered from the powerful attack as he landed feet first, despite back flipping several times. While only a minor wound, he felt the deep scratch from his cheek. Wiping the blood off, he growled.

Kazuo and Sienna tried to rush in to assist, but they were stopped by the sudden appearance of yet another nurse! "Chī… Tsugi kara tsugi he to!" Kazuo noted as he readied himself. The Captain looked to Leviathan and Squigly, and then to Filia who fought against her grandfather.

"Are you sure?" Leviathan asked.

"If you deal with him first, we can finish this one off together."

Squigly smirked. "Good luck." She whispered before rushing to Filia and Lorenzo.

Kazuo curled his hands into strong fists as he stood ready for this nurse. "Another one of your minions, huh Valentine?"

"Not quite…" The nurse retorted before she struck at the feral. He barely dodged her attack, and threw himself backwards. Almost had his neck there, would've been messy considering she held a set of scalpels in hand. "The name's Christmas, and I'll be in charge of this 'operation'."

"Christmas was my former CO. It seems the tables have turned however…"

Christmas glared at the Skullgirl, but regardless, didn't protest. Fixing up her red hair to a knot, she is more than ready to fight. The feral readied himself again. Seeing that she had scalpels, he shuddered. Whilst his Twin Lance towered against them, no doubt she hid scores of them somewhere in her uniform, and probably would be faster.

The red headed nurse attacked first, swinging at him with her tiny blades, but as expected, her speed outpaced his own. Foxhound barely had an opening to work with before she attacked again. Now and again, she'd nip away at his skin, each pick at him would squirt some of his blood her way. Showering herself in blood, she stilled curved a large, frightful grin.

Up left, down left, right up, side to side! Christmas outpaced even the fast Sienna, though she had at least one scalpel in each hand, and to add, experience! His saving grace was that his Twin Lance was large, and that it didn't take as much effort to manoeuvre and reposition his blade to deflect her slashes.

Even with her small surgical knives, she was able to lock his large blade and hold him in place. "Do you really think you can beat me!?"

Throwing her off, Foxhound started to swing his weapon at her! While he couldn't match the speed of her attacks, Christmas found herself having to recover from each blow he delivers. This wasn't brute force however, because his stance was on point, a balance between offence and defence. His arms would never throw themselves too far to throw off his stance, and his legs would always be at least two feet apart, whilst maintaining a specific standing.

With every step, he angled his feet to further increase his surface area and standing. Shaking things up, Kazuo would leap at her, putting aside his typical style of fighting to throw his enemy off. Christmas' speed allowed her to stop his attacks, and usually forced them into a lock, which Kazuo broke off easily when she tried to elbow him in the torso. Speed may not be his forte, but the undead nurse could tell that he had a keen eye in the heat of battle, like a true battle hardened warrior.

Leaping back, Christmas threw several of her surgical tools in the air, and they seemingly floated at her will. "Here's a little trick of mine!" With the flick of her finger, one scalpel dropped straight at his feet, to demonstrate.

The feral was barely able to dodge the first knife that homed in on him, but the next few were able to lodge into his arms. Despite the damage, he pulled out several of the knives from his arms as he continued to make a run from her attack.

"You won't get away!" The red head declared as she brought more scalpels from pouches and underneath her nurse coat. Barrage after barrage, she competed with machinegun fire as she threw as many as she could by the second! When the feral stopped himself and turned to face her, she smirked as she threw more scalpels. "So lame, so lame!"

Un-phased by her attacks, Kazuo allowed his armour to stop most of the scalpels, deflected a few, but her repeated attacks strained his vest as her throws had a lot of force behind it. Charging right at her, she gasped as he continued his attack even as she bombarded him with as many small blades as her hands could carry at a time! Eventually, his fractured armour completely shattered, and she was able to get a clear hit at his chest multiple times.

It didn't stop her opponent as he still rushed her, with a fully charged right palm! "What!? You're still going to come at me after all that!?" Preparing herself to stop his attack, she gaped when Foxhound smacked the ground in front of her. Instinctively, she jumped back… This was her big mistake…

With the opportunity, Kazuo pounced the red headed nurse, and they both smashed through the large windshield behind her! "Damn it!" She exclaimed.

Releasing the nurse, the two quickly reached out to the building, the both of them charging themselves up with their powers. They were out in the open, and standing on the side of the building like it was a normal thing to do.

"I'm assuming you and Valentine didn't have the best of times in the past."

"I think you should focus more on the fight."

"But where does it go after this? You get to fight alongside your ole buddies like none of this ever happened? If what I'm told is correct, you were meant to be fighting Skullgirls, not assisting them!"

"What I do is none of your business!" She retorted before throwing more scalpels.

Foxhound retaliated as he threw several bolts from his palm, creating a barrier before him. It wouldn't last him long; he had to think fast! Since they were fighting on the side of the building, he quickly kicked what he stood atop, and luckily enough it was a simple glass pane! Back in the building once more, he found himself at the same bar as before.

This area alone had little room, perhaps he could use that to his advantage. Seeing several dead soldiers from earlier, he took to their bodies, looking for anything useful! One had a small satchel, one that would be his trump card.

Christmas made her dynamic entry, bursting into the room similar to Kazuo, but every glass pane from the left side of the floor broke in a chain reaction. "Kesshō raundo!" Throwing a volley of scalpels around her, she rushed at Kazuo.

The Captain stood his ground, with only his fists to answer to the duel. Christmas was fast and powerful, swinging kick after kick and throwing punch after punch, which he could barely block and avoid. No doubt about it, this is everything she had to offer! With every blocked kick or punch, she'd call several of her scalpels to home in on the feral, though he was quick enough to throw himself aside or deflect the blades elsewhere.

But of course, keeping up with her basic attacks meant nothing, as she continued to throw more and more scalpels to overwhelm the feral! Whilst his efforts to deflect, evade and block her surgical blades did save him a number of times, he couldn't stop all of them as it pierced through his broken armour, sticking into his torso, arms and few stuck to his legs!

"You know what they say! The first cuts are always the deepest! And those were quite a few firsts!" Christmas mocked as she threw more and more! "Todome da!" With so many weapons to work with, she could easily shred apart her foe! He couldn't block these many blades even if he was faster than she was.

Looking around, he still didn't flinch at her attack. There wasn't any attempt to escape, not even an ounce of fear as he stared at the dome of the red head's scalpels around him. Why didn't he try to run? Why wasn't he afraid!? Instead of cursing at Christmas, he simply chuckled where he stood, before outright bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny!?"

Taking a moment to calm himself, he sighed. "There's no way I can dodge this many, nor can I block and throw them off, even if I tried. My power couldn't even form a barrier strong enough to hold them… But…"

"But…?"

The feral glared at the nurse. "My power works in a number of ways. It works similar to electricity, these blades could possibly transfer energy from one to the other."

"So what does that have to do with what I'm about to do?" The red headed nurse asked, curious. "And don't try to do anything stupid. One move and these knives will shish kebab you."

The feral folded his arms. "There are a couple of things that can't work without a form of electricity. Things like computers, mobile devices as such. But there is also another thing that cannot work without a form of electricity."

"And what's that?" The moment she asked her question, Kazuo leaped into the air. Out of reflex, she unleashed her volley of knives, but as she did so, he smacked the ground with a charged punch! The immediate area exploded around him, projecting an array of his own electrical energy! But the knives were thrown away, and yet his energy wouldn't have the force to do so with that many scalpels! The explosion…

Dust covered the whole room, but luckily for Christmas, none of the scalpels that were sent flying away hit her. He needed a great deal of force to break the formation of scalpels around him, and that explosion was what did it… The dust still hadn't settled, and the nurse couldn't see whether Kazuo had perished, or was plotting his next move…

A few moments after, the dust began to settle, and it became clear to her that he was still around, as the epicentre of the explosion lacked a body, only a trail of blood was left behind. No doubt that being a dhampir, a tough one at that, allowed him to survive what should've been a fatal blow. Putting two and two together… One thing that can't work, or rather, explode without an electric charge or extreme heat would be something like C4!

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned slowly, eventually the footsteps were audibly accompanied by the faint sound of dripping. The sound akin to a dripping tap, the slow skid of a boot against the ground… This feral was mangled, his torso was torn in several places thanks to the shrapnel from the satchel charge. Regardless, he stood, as if he were unscathed.

"Amazing… I've never seen many vampires, let alone dhampirs, survive such an explosion." Bloodied and bruised, and yet this feral is still capable of fighting. Preparing to fight again, he stood ready, his electrical charge surrounding him, lighting up the room brightly! It didn't matter if he lost every finger and two thumbs, maybe even a whole arm didn't matter to him. In the end, his determination to win is his drive…

Tearing off the remnants of his armour, he raised his left hand, where most of his energy protruded from. Straight after, he rushed at the nurse, and dragged his left hand across the ground whilst holding it with his right! Anything it touched was decimated, it's fair enough to say he left a trail of chaos behind him!

Christmas stood ready, holding a set of scalpels, ready to jab right into his heart! Since he was attacking with his left, she only needed to sidestep to the right and then take rip his heart out whilst behind him. Right at the moment she was to sidestep to the right, she immediately regretted the decision. Even in his miserable state, he didn't attack out of fury or instinct, but rather as much as she did, kept a cool, level-head. What set the two apart was their observation, and their intuition: years of experience had not prepared her for the kind of determination that would amount to nil!

This counter was what she wanted, her attempt to stake him at the heart! Stopping just inches out of her reach, he quickly sidestepped to her own right! With her arm reaching out in front of her, she couldn't defend herself from his side attack! Kazuo threw a powerful straight kick to her chin, sending her flying!

The Captain wasn't finished, as he charged his palm once more, and in doing so, attracted all the previous scalpels that were blasted away earlier! His lightning were like ropes to them, and with one aggressive tug, brought them right back to their owner…

Once again, Christmas failed her objective… Slamming to the ground after taking dozens upon dozens of scalpels through her body, she blankly stared to the ceiling. The damage had been done, and there would be no way to save her: death shall pull her away from the world once more. Barely clinging on to the life she had left, if she could even call it that, she tried to sit up, but alas the pain overwhelmed her. Even as she sat still, she groaned tearfully.

Foxhound walked over to the nurse, kneeling over her bloodied body. His wounds had healed fairly fast, and furthermore, he did not have the determined expression on his face. The demeanour that she witnessed moments ago had faded, instead, a frowned slapped upon his face. "What's got you upset…?" She asked.

Foxhound turned away, sighing. He didn't know what to say for a few seconds, but eventually words came to his head. The agony she must be feeling at this point, and yet he could only ask in the simplest of forms: "Does it hurt?"

"This pain?" She chuckled, if only sarcastically. "It's n-nothing." She chuckled again, before she found herself laughing at her predicament. Her opponent joined, and chuckled, even if there was nothing humorous about this.

Kazuo shook his head and stopped. He sighed all sense of laughter away from his body, and looked at the dying nurse. It's almost like Deja-vu. "Most 'dead' would just die and rest easy. You… You feel pain." The two stared at each other. "Pain is what makes us human, not physical pain, but the kind of pain that hits deep at the heart. I can't imagine the agony you're going through."

Christmas smiled. "It really does…" But that had been at least a few years ago that she was at one point as true as a human can be. The memories of her former life still haunt her soul.

The Captain knew that there was meaning behind her actions. "You didn't just follow Valentine for nothing… You had your own reason to do so… You went against all of your own morals that you developed as an ASG. Why?"

"I… I don't think you'd understand." Kazuo shook his head, and gently took the nurse's hand… As he did, he allowed some of his energy to pass on to her. "Wha-…"

"How does that feel?"

She held his hand, allowing the small transfer of his power to her body. "It feels… Warm…" It hadn't been that long since she had returned, but she couldn't feel… At least not the way she could feel now. "Why?"

Foxhound smiled. His powers couldn't heal, but they could at least ease her pain. "Your answer first." He demanded, albeit being as friendly as he could possibly be. His genuine smile, far more genuine than the determined stoic face he showed earlier.

Christmas smiled once more, and sighed. She couldn't reject his demand with such a friendly tone like his. "Valentine promised me that… I can be me. Alive."

"And what does being alive mean to you…?"

The red headed nurse, despite her injuries, sat herself up, bearing the aching torture of her body as she did. "So I can see someone, 'important'."

Foxhound nodded. "I see."

"You would do anything for someone so important, perhaps even kill. This 'person', he's just too important for me. I would do anything to have what we had again." Those memories were enough to keep her going, her goal. What happened after her death may have changed the way he was, but she still loved him. Just thinking about him… The thought slipped away as she saw Foxhound turn away; she could tell he was trying to hide his own flood of tears. "Are you… Crying?"

Wiping away a set of tears, he sniffed as he tried to hide himself from view. Still, it was obvious, he wanted to cry. "I took that chance away."

Struggling to reach out to him, she dabbed his cheek with the blood stained on her right hand. "It couldn't be helped." His crying meant that even if he wasn't mortal by blood, he was no different. He was sentimental, yet noble, caring far too much even.

The feral nodded. "You're right. We'd do anything for the people we love and care about." He took a deep breath. "Sometimes, it gets the better of you."

"Is there someone for you…?"

"There is someone that I have given my heart to, and she is kinda the reason I wanna get all of this done. But then there are the people who I care about as friends. They matter to me as much." Wiping the blood from his cheek away, he sighed. "As much as I want to finish whatever mission it takes to get back home, I also want to be able to save everyone. It boils my blood seeing that I couldn't save you."

"Even an enemy like me…?" She shook her head. "No. Ironic as it may seem, you saved my soul, though by… Killing me." The pain, the warmth she could feel from his hand… It felt like she could leave this world once more, without a shred of regret.

"It's tragic more than anything…"

"Perhaps…" Christmas smiled, her grip loosening despite her best efforts to hold on. "You're really something." She chuckled.

"How can I find that person…?"

"He was the one that Painwheel hates the most." Kazuo acknowledged her statement, and knew very well who she referred to. Regardless, he tightened his hold as a promise. The nurse nodded, humming to herself. "I never even got your name."

"Kazuo… Kazuo Foxhound."

Still there was one answer to that one question she had asked moments ago. 'Why?' Why would he want to ease her pain? But it was clear to her now: he didn't think of her the same way he thought of someone who was truly an enemy. Perhaps the moment she hesitated earlier gave it away, but alas only someone who had a keen eye would've seen that.

"Kazuo. You believed in me that much that I wouldn't have taken my last dying breath to kill you?" She asked.

Kazuo nodded. "I trusted that sense of humanity in you."

And by that, she left one final smile. "You know… Had we have met on different terms… Better terms… Perhaps we could've been good friends." Sighing her last breath, she relaxed herself, and closed her eyes. There was no force to her grip, no warmth…

Foxhound slowly put Christmas' hand to her chest. "I agree." He murmured before standing, turning his eye to the stairs. There are no regrets, only the need to proceed forwards was important… He stopped himself when he heard the familiar chatter of rotor blades approaching near…

* * *

Lorenzo held his own against Filia and Squigly, even with their theons, he was simply too fast, or they weren't fast enough. Filia and Samson had been fighting for the past few hours, no doubt they were straining themselves to keep up against her grandfather. After another failed strike, Lorenzo used his palms to knock the two away.

Sienna, despite her speed and power, still had a long way to go before she could fully utilise her full potential. Even though the both of them and their theons gave them a huge advantage, Lorenzo made up with experience, and quick reactions to their attacks. In the end, their advantage in numbers and combat potential only evened the odds.

They had to beat him, this was their only shot at bringing him to justice!

"You can't beat me! You have nothing on me!"

Sienna turned to Filia, fiddling with her coat as she stared at her friend. Filia nodded in return, tightening her bloodied fist, as Samson tightened his hold around his host's arms and legs.

"You're counting your chickens too soon." Sienna commented.

Filia growled. "I'm not gonna let you leave free."

A moment pause passed before the three and the two parasites waiting for the perfect time to strike. Filia deducted that Sienna and her focused on trying to attack at the same spot or around the same area, making it easy to block their attacks simultaneously.

Sienna made the first move, but Filia was close behind. The opera singer threw a high roundhouse kick, whilst Medici swept low. Lorenzo was unable to react to both attacks, and slammed face first into the floor. Quickly forcing himself up, he was pushed back as the two advanced ferociously! Filia slid on the ground, throwing a punch toward her grandfather's abdomen, which he easily saw coming.

He didn't expect that Contiello would use this to her advantage, as she leaped at him and threw a straight jab right at his neck! Dazed by the sudden attack, Filia pulled him down to kneel and clasping both hands together, smacked the top of Lorenzo's head! There was a gush of blood, but Filia knew that he still had a lot of fight left in him.

Not wanting to stand the tide any longer, Lorenzo pulled a switchblade knife from his back pocket, though Filia was quick to see it and evade the slash. Spinning to his side, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind; with all her might, threw Lorenzo over herself, both slamming to the ground but her Grandfather was head first. In sync with her thoughts, Samson quickly grabbed at Lorenzo's dazed body and threw him in the air for Sienna and Leviathan to double up!

"Go!"

Her drake theon squirmed out of the hole in her head, before leaping at Medici's grandfather, biting him by the collar! Squigly quickly caught Leviathan by the tail, before tugging him her way! "This one's for my mother!" She declared before unleashing a volley of fast punches. "ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI-ARIVERDERCI!" She screamed and threw one more punch.

"One more!" Filia shouted as she grabbed Lorenzo mid-air by his ankle, reeling him in before throwing a might punch! His body slammed head first, and the force alone made a large crater on the floor. Accompanying the crater was large, thick fault lines: Filia had shook the earth!

Standing, Filia and Sienna turned to Valentine who simply clapped at their impressive performance. "Humph…"

"No wonder you three made it this far. Impressed is an understatement…"

Even with the two of them, they were in no condition to continue the fight. Filia was completely drained thanks to all the prior fights, and Sienna, even with her new powers and the sword, couldn't hope to match!

"I'll be taking your lives… And you two will serve me!" Valentine claimed! Before she had the chance to close in, she was interrupted by a volley of gunfire ripping through the building, and creating a line between them! Turning to where the bullets came from, she hummed as the dust cleared. The red glowing eyes, the visible veins, the powerful anger radiating from her alone… It was none other than Painwheel!

"Carol!" Filia shouted.

Mounted on the machinegun, she urged the two to retreat, whilst firing at Valentine. It didn't do much as she produced a barrier to block every shot, despite the powerful bullets. "Filia, Sienna! Get up here!" Carol turned back to Marcus who was piloting the Chinook, and Kazuo who rested as a passenger. She gave a thumbs up to prepare for their arrival.

Turning back to see Valentine continue her approach, Filia and Squigly both agreed that their chances of survival were better if they escaped! Reaching the broken window, Filia jumped first for the chopper, grabbing on to the rope based ladder that protruded from the cargo bay! Samson helped lock her in, and she reached out for Contiello. "Squigly! Come on!"

Contiello didn't turn back, but could feel the murderous aura behind her. Leaping out for the Chinook, Leviathan threw himself at the ladder, whilst Sienna held on for dear life to her theon! Reeling herself in, she held on to the ladder, and then looked back at the window. Valentine had vanished! "Oh no…"

Before anyone had the chance to realise it, Valentine laughed as she announced herself as already being in the chopper! Marcus focused on piloting the Chinook, whilst Kazuo stood immediately to help the former Anti-Skullgirl!

The nurse however, even when attacked by the both of them, had no trouble pinning them to the wall. "Hinjaku! Hinjaku!"

Carol knew that neither of them could hold their own! She couldn't attack in time and Kazuo's overtaxed! But there must be a way to get her off the Chopper! Marcus himself was occupied by trying to keep the aircraft up whilst under constant fire, and the two stuck on the ladder couldn't climb fast enough to help!

Luckily, Painwheel did have one trick up her sleeve, or rather her wrist! Producing a spike through her wrists, she was able to impale Valentine's hand before pulling out and kicking her away whilst she was stunned! She could thank Brain Drain for that later, but first, getting rid of the nurse! Using her Buer Drive in the Chinook wouldn't work since it's far too confined; she was down to the hacksaw Valentine left her years ago.

Limited by space, she swung mostly upwards and downwards, and very few times did she swing side to side to avoid digging in to the Chinook (or worse, cut through it). The nurse was bare handed and still deflected the blade, despite the strong swings!

"Carol!" Marcus shouted for her.

"Eyes on the sky! Don't mind me!" Throwing Valentine back, she thrust kicked the nurse in the stomach, unleashing a spike as well to pierce through! It was far from the heart, so it did very little in essence. They weren't going to rid Valentine at this rate, so desperate measures were the only options they had. "Come on Carol, think!" Perhaps Filia and Sienna would've found a way up on the instant! No, that was too hopeful. Maybe Kazuo would think of the perfect plan as always! Highly unlikely. Could she save the day herself? Not without doing something stupid: such as pull the pin of a grenade whilst mid-flight.

A little too late for regrets; she quickly rolled out of the way, close to the pilot seat before the grenade blew a large hole in the chopper! "Marcus! Hang on!"

He didn't really need to, considering he was strapped in via seatbelts. While the plan put everyone in danger, with Valerie on-board, it's highly unlikely that things would've gone swimmingly. The damage was far too much for the Chinook to take, and everyone held on for dear life as the aircraft span out of control!

"We're going doing! Mayday! Mayday!"

"Second crash of the day!"

Knowing well that they were going to crash, Squigly drew one of her guns and aimed for the rope attaching the ladder to the chopper! She couldn't get a clear shot however, as she risked shooting Samson or Filia! Neither the two could spare nothing but one hand as the theons held on for them, so Sienna threw the gun to Medici! They had a small window of opening to jump back to the Medici tower, hopefully they could take it.

Barely catching the gun, she aimed for the same spot, but realised that they had no way to jump for the tower as they were too far by now. They had to bring this aircraft down quickly, before Valerie sees the chance to escape! Aiming straight at the Chinook, she fired several rounds, trying to do as much damage as possible to leak fuel and speed up the crash landing! "Valentine! If we're going down, you're coming with us!"

"Fool! I won't lose here!" She claimed as she tried to make a jump for it! Her escape was halted by Kazuo who held her by the waist. "Nani!?"

Bringing out a scalpel, he stabbed her in the shoulder, ensuring that she couldn't free herself from his hold. "Making the incision!" He mocked as he dug the blade deeper!

"Tcchh! You bastard!" She squirmed, but his strength was enough to prevent her struggle! "How can you still be holding me!?" Even with the scalpel stuck in her shoulder, she was able to fidget herself loose, but not before she was brought into a hold again, one she couldn't hope to break out of amidst the confusion! Medici and Contiello both made it in time to grapple Valerie, and their parasites ensnared them further.

"VALENTINE!" Filia screamed.

"We said you're going down with us!"

* * *

Reala watched as the Chinook fell out of view, behind the many buildings in the city he couldn't tell where it will crash. "Damn it!" Whether it will be enough to kill the Skullgirl didn't matter, he had to get to the others! He won't make it in time before the crash, but he had to hope that someone, maybe all of them, were still alive.

"Commander, I've lost all contact with Hilo-Fox." Minette explained through Reala's TacCom. "I'll track the crash site!"

"Right! Hilo-Alpha-Bravo, do you read me?"

The line was picked up by none other than Kneesocks who took to this Chinook along with the likes of Lento. "Alpha-Bravo here. We heard the news…"

"What's our co-ordinates Minette?"

"South of your position, four blocks down… The Cathedral."

"Alpha-Bravo, rendezvous with me there! 'Silent Vixen', you on the line?"

A female voice scoffed at the Commander. "That's 'Linda' to you."

"Do you have eyes on them…? Check with your scope."

There was a moment of silence. 'Linda' on the other end was either scanning for movement, or didn't see any survivors. Another moment of silence, and the nightmaren fiddled with his TacCom, and squeezing the handle of his gun tightly. "Wait, I see movement! Oh my God… Reala, you need to get there fast!"

"No need to tell me that." Holstering his handgun, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, rushing towards the Cathedral, his mind repeating chanting 'Please be safe'. "I should've been there to help them." He murmured to himself.

Linda on the other line, despite the silent murmur, heard him well. "Honey, you can't blame yourself. You helped everyone else, don't put yourself down for that."

"I know, but I promised all of them out of this…" He didn't want another death on his conscious. Romeo, Dima… And so many others.

Linda audibly cleared her throat. "Be careful Reala…"

Another day, another painful experience. All the while, worth it! Squigly sat up, examining the remnants of the chopper. Some of the others were not inside, must've fallen out during the chaos. Her body ached almost everywhere, but a hard landing would do that to anyone. Leviathan rested on her shoulder, but his groans made it clear that he was alive. Marcus and Carol were still by the pilot seat, and she tended to them first.

Feeling Carol's pulse first, she nodded and shook the ASG's shoulder. "Carol. Carol." She barely woke, but immediately reached for her face and groaning. Marcus sighed as he woke from his abrupt sleep, but chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked, though smiling as she used a shard of glass to cut his seat belt.

"My dad said that being a pilot would screw you over hard."

"I can't imagine why." Freeing the fox, he gave a thumbs up. "I'm good, where's the others?"

Sienna sighed. "Maybe outside."

Carol nodded. "Go on ahead. We'll catch up."

Sienna agreed and helped herself out of the ruins of the aircraft. It seemed like the coast was clear, none of the Skullgirl's demons or undead were here. All their efforts must've been directed at the assault, so they were safe, for now. As anticipated, Filia and Kazuo were indeed outside, both cut up and bruised, but it seems as though they were intact. Perhaps they flew out of the Chinook during the crash rather than beforehand.

Part of the Cathedral had caved in, and left a large hole before them. Was Valentine's body there? No, couldn't be. It must've been the debris of the Chinook that caused this. Kneeling over Filia, she rested her head over Medici's chest. She could hear a beat, she was alive. Kazuo came to first, Squigly turned to him as he stood up. "Captain."

"Ugh… I swear… When we're done with this, I'm gonna take my girlfriend out to a steak dinner." He groaned as he looked at his left shoulder, which ached the most.

"It's dislocated." Sienna explained as she held on to his left arm. He knew it was going to hurt, so she spared the details. "Micheal promised me that too. I think I'd like to take it a step further." She said, chuckling to herself as she forcefully relocated Kazuo's shoulder. The Captain, as always, was tough enough to hold out against the sharp pain, as such, he was an easy fix. "Better?"

The feral nodded. "Ramen…"

"Huh…?"

"I crave ramen noodles. Like, right now."

All that fighting, and none of them had the chance to have a real break. A can of beer wouldn't be enough last them long, so naturally, Kazuo would be hungry. She felt her own stomach churn and growl, and even she could use a bite herself. "That steak dinner does sound nice right now…" Problem was, they hadn't a spare MRE left. They'll make do without food. Kazuo was a dhampir however, so… Using that shard of glass she found earlier, she cut the side of her right palm. "Captain."

"Sienna, I'm fine."

Ignoring his word, she shoved her cut hand into his mouth. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." For the few moments she sat beside the unconscious Filia and the surprised Foxhound, he suckled gently for her warm blood. Normally, a cut would irritate Contiello, but rather she didn't feel pain, not even a minor ache. His fangs had sunk into her hand, and his suckles sent shivers down her spine… "Oh my…"

Kazuo stopped himself, wiping the blood off his mouth, but choked at the sudden bail. After calming his coughs, he cleared his throat. "I didn't wanna continue any further… I don't like 'biting' people, especially friends."

"Why not?" Sienna asked out of curiosity.

"We release a venom that acts a bit of a… aphrodisiac." Though thankfully unlike in movies, Vampire bites don't turn people.

"Oh. I see." She giggled. "In a way. I can't see that completely as a bad thing. In 'some cases'." Kazuo flushed red, scratching the back of his head. Had he used that technique on his girlfriend before? It was in a way, very lustful, if not romantic. "What's it like? Love."

The feral smiled. "Makes me feel closer to heaven."

Squigly nodded. "What do you think of Micheal?"

Kazuo shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Not attracted to guys." They smiled and giggled. "But in all fairness, he's a good guy. But you'll have to dig deep in to that. My grandpa always tells me that 'Learning about each other is key, and once you know each other, it's all about tolerance and just being happy to see them'."

Exactly how Squigly feels. She didn't need anything from Micheal, just him being around made her feel elated. "And your parents?"

"My mom says 'It's all about accepting the other person's bad habits, and appreciating their good habits." He shook his head. "My dad would say something along the lines of 'You can't have a girlfriend. You're not as awesome as I am to get one'." To which, he would retort and point at his own mother. His parents, while a happy couple, were still quite volatile, if not mostly from his mother just being angry at his father's antics.

Medici opened her eyes, as such, groaning and moaning. Samson followed in suit. "That felt horrible…"

"How you feeling?" Kazuo asked.

"Like I just got hit by a truck." She said before closing her eyes and sighing.

Their conversation was interrupted when the rubble behind then shifted. The three of them stood up, preparing to fight once again. The typical sinister blue aura shone through the debris of the Cathedral entrance, and from there, the nurse stood again. Leviathan and Samson snapped themselves out of their rests, as they prepared themselves for the Skullgirl.

While she was still dazed, Kazuo charged in first, throwing his strongest punch, whilst Filia and Sienna followed up with their own punches, powered by everything they had left! A direct hit, sending the nurse aback several feet! However, a successful attack as it may be, the nurse took the blow well as she stood again, grinning devilishly. "Tickles."

"B-bakana!" Having overexerted himself, he fell to his knees, Panting, Sienna could barely stand as the previous fights had taxed her, whilst Filia felt most of the brunt ache as she fought longer and harder than she. They were completely outmatched!

Valentine laughed. "Shoy todomo orene kanu todomo, motega MANUKENGA?!" She rushed at them, and they were powerless against her attack! Throwing one swift punch, she unleashed a shadow, which extended her arm out to reach. The width of the shadow fist was large enough to catch all three of them! Closing in, she threw chops and punches from every direction as she beat the three senseless. "Hinjaku! Hinjaku!"

One shadow uppercut, she had sent the three into the air. "And now, face the despair of death!" Drawing her bone formed hacksaw, she prepared her final strike… But stopped and brought it to chest height as she found herself bombarded by powerful gunfire! Each impact was far stronger than the machinegun Painwheel used against her, but the fire rate was slow, yet constant!

"Get away from them you bitch!" It was him… Reala. He threw his handgun aside as he dived to catch the three mid-air. After, he gently laid them besides the Chinook. "Kazuo, Filia, Sienna. You made it this far… You made me proud."

"C-commander…?" Sienna murmured, coughing, but still alive.

"I'll get her for ya. Just rest easy you three."

Carol and Marcus emerged from the helicopter, seeing the three had been knocked down, and were out of the game for now. "Commander!"

"You watch over these three." He ordered before standing and walking to his opponent.

"Commander, you don't know what she's capable of!" Carol shouted, concerned about Valentine's power. She tanked three powerful attacks, a full barrage of machinegun fire and a helicopter crash! Who knows what she could take next!?

Reala shook his head, as his body glowed a deathly red. "I don't know how long it'll take before 'this' takes effect… But it'll help them." He approached the nurse, who chuckled at his waltz. "Valentine…"

"Eh? You're coming right at me? Even when you saw that I can beat your 'friends' with impunity? Are you insane?"

Reala slipped his hands into his pockets, with determined squinting eyes as he still walked towards his opponent. "I can't beat the shit out of you if I'm not close enough, hmm?"

"Oh ho…? Then come as close as you like."

As provoked, the nightmaren did close in… Reala raised his fist to punch, not before Valentine made countered the strike and kicked him by his leg! At first, he almost lost his standing, but was quick enough to recover and sway himself a few steps to the side.

"Noroi! Noroi! How disappointing. Double went to such a great deal to praise your power, and yet all I see is another ant to squash." Valerie scoffed "I was hoping to test your potential, but with moves like that, a test is not necessary."

"So you call a masochistic slap to my thigh a 'test'? You did kinda dirty up my favourite pair of trousers, especially ones that don't come cheap."

Valentine sighed. "What are you trying to play? A hero? Fine. I'll rise to your silly provocation." Throwing several more kicks, particularly roundhouse kicks aimed to his head and chest, he swayed them aside as he retaliated with an elbow, to which she blocked in turn. Breaking the lock, she swung a punch, which Reala countered with a kick, before dropping with an axe kick. Valentine was quick to sway out of the kick's reach, but the impact made a crater where his strike landed! Did he even need to try to do that much damage!?

Still, they were on equal ground, perfect! They both threw at east other, but only smacked each other's punch and locked each other in. "Hmm… How fast are you? Let's see…"

"Fine then." Reala brought his left fist back before standing right in front of the nurse who retrieved hers. The two roared at each other as they unleashed a powerful flurry of punches at each other, the speed of their attacks beyond what even Carol could see!

As they duelled, the surrounding area around them was blasted by powerful gusts of wind in rapid succession, akin to a jet engine going full throttle! The ground around them fractured, with the fault line continuing to grow as they continued throwing punches! "Ngh! What's going on!?" Painwheel had never anticipated such power, one that could directly match a Skullgirl, it is impossible! No one could match a Skullgirl alone, one but Double perhaps.

In the later phases? How. How does one match such a sheer amount of force? It took armies to beat Renoir who achieved a higher power, and it took the combined efforts of Squigly, Ileum, the Medici's and Big Band to take down Selene!

"He's going all out. Oh man!" Marcus said as he dived into cover.

Carol, unaware of what would happen next, followed after him. "What's gonna happen if he goes all out!?"

"We should be in a fucking bunker…"

Turning back to the two fighting each other, the two seemed to elevate above the ground, slowly ascending as they continued their attack rush!

Reala stepped his game up as he found an opening to attack. Breaking the rush, he threw a powerful punch to Valentine's face, but he didn't notice her 'Shadow' lurking behind him. In turn, the 'Shadow' punched him from behind, launching him at a similar speed to how he sent her flying. Neither of them were dazed for long as they returned to trading fists and kicks!

"Hah! This is more like it! Double wasn't wrong after all!" She flipped forwards, dropping a merciless kick, Reala became a temporary torpedo. "Haha! All this power! You can't stop me even if you tried!"

The Commander recovered from the attack, merely shrugging off what would kill a normal man. Seeing that he stood aside the clock tower of the Cathedral, he smirked. Smashing his knuckles right into the clock tower, it cleanly snapped to the other side! Lifting the broken top off, he laughed! 'Feels like I'm Hercules!' He thought. "Here! I think you need to check the time!" He mocked before throwing the long tower. "I didn't even need a running start."

"Child's play!" She smiled as she rushed a flurry of strikes at the tower before her, shredding through like drill digging through a 2x4 wood plank. Laughing manically, she continued punching through before Reala suddenly burst through the building in front of her. "What!?"

"I AM THE BUILDING!" He screamed before throwing a swarm of punches! Valentine didn't have time to block in between the rapid strikes. Throwing one final uppercut, he sent the Nurse away. As before, she recovered mid-air, whilst he simply landed back on the ground. "You had enough you one-eyed heart breaker?"

"Hold your tongue…" Raising her hands, they shook violently as her body also began to glow an even brighter turquoise than before. The powerful glow shone brightly, she was a star among the chaos! Alas, this star was no saviour, as the ground beneath them began to shake as violently as her hands. An earthquake? No, that would be too logical. "I will show you… I WILL SHOW ALL OF YOU WHAT I AM MADE OF!"

From the cracks in the ground, bright turquoise veins protruded and extended, reaching out behind Valentine as it formed a giant skeleton. Its size nearly matched that of the Medici tower, but that was not enough, far from it. The flesh, bone and skeletons of her army were attracted to this glowing skeleton, merging into a mesh of undead, becoming a true monster!

"Minette, are you seeing this!? Scratch that, is EVERYONE seeing this?"

"Reala, that thing's huge! You can't fight both Valentine and that thing, it'd cause too much damage!"

"I know." Punching his left fist into his right palm, he growled. "All teams, bail! Carol, Marcus, wake those three up now! I'm taking on the big guy."

* * *

Marcus splashed some water over the three. "Come on!" Luckily, they all came to, right at the perfect moment they were needed most. "Captain!"

"What the hell…" Filia murmured.

"That's not good. Not good at all!"

"Hey! You three! You awake yet! I'm taking on the big dude! But we all know who the real big one here is!" It was the Commander! "Filia, Squigly, Kazuo! You three have always wondered if you could ever choose your own way, whether you can make the future what you wanted, and you three and everyone here are the future! But you three, I trust you three right now to kick Valerie's ass and save the damn world!" The nightmaren leaped at the giant creature, meeting its punch with his own. "What are you three waiting for!? A promotion!? Come on Captains!"

The three looked at each other. "Let's kick that nurse's face in." Kazuo proposed.

"I get first dibs." Filia demanded.

Squigly chuckled. "No mercy!"

"Captain…" Filia and Squigly said in unison.

"Captains." Kazuo smiled.

Valentine stood before them, and glanced on as they stood, fully energised and ready to fight. There was something different about them, cuts and bruises aside. They all glowed a bright, brilliant red, the same as the nightmaren! Red… Red… She knew what must be done. "The wheel of fate has turned… Heaven or Hell."

"Let's rock!" Squigly shouted as she led the charge.

Valentine charged right at them, but as she brought her fists to bear, she stopped herself… Their power… It felt almost like what Reala had, but also their own. This power, this power wasn't simply just raw power. As a Skullgirl, she is bound by the Skull Heart's power, infused by its roots within fate, and ensnared with no hope of freedom. Everyone is bound by the roots of fate, which lead them down a road one way or the other.

No, she couldn't feel it from them! Was this part of Reala's power, the ability to truly free those from those chains!? "No…" It gave them a chance. Reala's true gift was a chance of freedom, not freedom itself. And yet that gift meant that he is willing to give the world to the likes of these three, and many more. Their drive and determination pulled them ahead, allowed them to work their way out of the maze, a maze she desperately tried to escape from herself.

Smacking Valentine into the air, Squigly reached out for Leviathan to pounce. "Levi!" Jumping out to bite at her uniform, Sienna wrapped her hand against her theon's tail. "Get over here!" Tugging him in, Valentine was pulled against her will! "Filia!"

"Bring it on!" Swinging upwards and smacking against the nurse's chin, she stopped her dead in her path. "I'm just returning the favour!" Throwing punch after punch against Valentine's torso, she threw one more punch, and Samson followed up with his own to knock her back! "Kazuo! Do it!"

Leaping into the air, the feral threw a powerful kick. Valentine barely blocked his attack, but she couldn't react in time to his flurry of light kicks! "Sorry to break your heart! But if you want, I'LL RIP IT OUT!" Breaking her guard, he slammed his right palm at her chest. Charging himself with his usual boost of thunder, he dragged her along the concrete as he shocked her!

"Shock therapy needs a little extra surge!" Filia added.

"Up the dose!" Samson shouted.

Slamming Valentine against the Cathedral's walls, he took a step back and raised his right arm high. Filia and Sienna joined him, following from example as the reached deep into their soul. In unison, the three dropped their right, and pulled it back like they prepared a bow and arrow. "SOKODA!" Kazuo cried as he thrust his palm first!

"For everyone!" Filia cried as she smacked her palm over Kazuo's.

Squigly smacked her palm atop the others. "For justice!"

Glancing at each other, the three smiled. And in unison: "JACKPOT!"

A blast of pure energy surged through the nurse, and with that, the Cathedral behind her was obliterated in one fell swoop…


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hmm…" Reala couldn't see anything among the dusty mist. The giant monster he fought disintegrated slowly into dust; the Skullgirl's power was fading. Keeping a cautious eye out, he searched aimlessly for the three. Was the power combined too much for the three to handle? He hoped he hadn't doomed them by giving them some of his strength.

The Commander couldn't even find Valerie's body, perhaps it was gone too… Closing in on the ruins of the former Trinity Cathedral, he sensed a surge of sharp power… Out of instinct, he reached out for his gun, but found himself relaxing as the dust cleared before him. They rested themselves by the remnants of the former building, as were Valerie lied atop the ruins, bloodied, bruised and beaten.

He shook his head at her state, but knew that what's done is done… He could see it, the 'Heart'. It was fractured by that last attack, but the damage was far beyond recovery; it was fragile, weak. "How does it feel?"

Valentine smiled. "It feels rejuvenating…" Relaxing her head on a slab of rock, she sighed, somewhat in relief. "What's the verdict?"

The Commander shook his head. "It's pretty bad."

Carol, Filia, Squigly and Kazuo approached, and watched over the nurse who began to slowly fade. Valerie was a sand castle, drying up and being slowly chipped away by the wind into particles. "At least it doesn't hurt… Any more…"

The three Captains nodded. Filia sighed. "We never got your answer out of all of this."

"Huh…?"

Carol nodded in agreement. "I resent you. But as much as I have the urge to finish you off now, I'm kinda… Sad."

"Really Painwheel? Sad? Why would you be sad for someone like me, the one who turned your world asunder?"

The ASG shook her head. "Your world was already ruined. You wouldn't have left 'this' behind for me." She showed the old hacksaw she kept as a keepsake. "Was it meant to mean something? It had to, and I think I know."

"Well then. Tell me your thoughts."

"You wanted me to forgive you."

Valentine scoffed, but nonetheless, smiled. "Close enough."

Foxhound sighed. "Valentine. As much as I know how to kill, I've never really killed anyone that in the end, you couldn't just hate entirely." He contributed to that last attack, so he was good as her killer as anyone. "So why did you wish to be the Skullgirl?"

"Hmm… Well… That question goes a long way, but it felt like it's been years." She knew it only had been two years, but she couldn't remember why she became the most dangerous being in the world, not anymore at least. "But does it matter now? Perhaps the real question is, 'where do I go from here'?"

Reala nodded first. "I wish I knew the answer myself."

"I don't know… But some part of me feels as though that I don't have to fear where my soul ends up next." She scoffed. "Soul… Never thought I'd end up believing that load of crap."

A moment of silence came between the few as they wondered where Valentine goes next. Perhaps her soul would ascend like the others. The nurse however didn't seem worried, but rather continued to smile despite her imminent death. Perhaps this is where she wanted this path to end. "I haven't a shred of regret…"

Kazuo believed so. She hadn't anything to worry about here. Filia turned to Carol, and then to Valentine. It made sense, but of course, she'll never say it to anyone. As much as she would tell her best friend any secret of hers, this one will be zipped away and locked for a long time. Squigly felt a sense of déjà vu, like everything that happened before has repeated itself. There was one small factor that made everything different: this dead end opens a new road.

"You know. I'm glad to have met you. All of you. I once pledged my soul for the better of all people, but it seems that you all stand taller than I do." Her betrayal may have set her back a few steps, but nonetheless, she felt as though she was catching up again. "This is the end for me, but I'll take my due gladly…"

There will be another Skullgirl one day, and whether she will become more powerful than the last, no one would know. But Valentine smiled, knowing that Reala was leading them, and in turn, pulling them away from the harsh chains of destiny. "Before I leave… I want you all to promise me, that you will live your lives."

"We will." Filia exclaimed.

"It's only fair that we honour your dying wish." Kazuo smirked.

Sienna smiled tearfully. "Even if we are enemies Valentine, I can't help but cry."

The nurse scoffed. "It can't be helped then…" She turned to the Commander, who had his hands in his pockets again. "You've dedicated your life to them, all of them… Living for hundreds and thousands of years, I can't imagine how you remember all those 'names'."

Shrugging, Reala sighed. "A name is not enough for me. I always remember the face first." Countless faces, familiar faces, but he will continue living on for their sake. Many have died for him, or have died for what they stood for, and he stood by them. And now, he stands by his Reapers, as the next Generation has begun their brew. To the very end. "It doesn't matter how many names or faces I remember, because as long as I have one token of theirs, I will never forget about them. The people who have fought for what they believed in. Romeo, Dima..." And many more.

"And what of Patricia?"

The Commander nodded. "It wouldn't be fair if she stayed with us. She'll be waiting for you." Even Patricia knew, that despite Valerie's actions, she had a shred of humanity somewhere within. It'd show one day, and now it has.

"I'm glad. I feel bad that she saw me the way I became… Alas, all that is behind now." Valentine nodded. "So… This is it. Carol…"

Painwheel kneeled, holding the hacksaw tightly. "Feels good to call me by my real name?"

"At least one part of it…" Valentine smiled once more. "I'll see you… On the other side."

And with one final slice, the fragile heart shattered, and the last of Valentine's body dispersed away, vaporised into dust as the Heart succumbed. Standing and watching the sky as the dust followed the wind, Carol felt a tear run down her cheek. It's true, she couldn't really hate Valentine, at least not completely…

Reala sighed the loudest. "One day, another will come…"

The others nodded, knowing very well that there will be another… But despite the tears, the sobbing and aching chests, none of them could help but smile. Perhaps her soul was at peace again, and together with 'them'. The Last Hope was no more.

"Arigato… Valentine."

* * *

 **One Year Later… Redgrave Office.**

"Shhh! Here they come!" Filia waved at the crowd as she had everyone get into position. Hiding behind the couch, she waited for audible footsteps. The door to the office opened, and two figures came walking in, hanging their coats. One was a tall hybrid fox and rabbit, and the other was a slightly shorter Canopian woman with navy blue hair, and an eyepatch covered by her fringe.

Besides Filia, was Cerebella, who held a set of party poppers in hand, ready to release! Filia had one, and Samson had many. Under the desk was Ms Fortune, who had segmented herself to squash herself hidden! Beatrix hid behind the curtains, and used her cape to hide several others, and Kazuo hid with most of the other surprise party patrons.

"Hmm. It's quiet today. Didn't you say your mother would be here?"

"Well. I guess it's her off day. Maybe she's out with pa?"

"Likely story." Squigly said as she reeled Micheal in by his tie. Having returned from their honeymoon, despite not having anyone to greet them, being alone with her favourite feral wasn't all bad. "Perhaps we could order a pizza, 'settle in'?"

Micheal flushed red. "Perhaps. Maybe we'll visit Kazuo later on? It is his birthday huh?"

"Or…" Ms Fortune said to grab their attention.

As the two turned to the desk, they were ambushed by the crowds who all launched their party poppers! Kazuo's squad also rushed in to double up on the barrage! "Surprise! Welcome back!" The partygoers all screamed.

The couple laughed as they were overwhelmed by friends and family alike. "Kazuo!? Filia!?" Squigly exclaimed. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Come on. Gonna leave us hanging while we celebrate my Birth-Mas? Fat chance! We're bringing the party right over!" Kazuo explained. Leviathan popped up on to his shoulder, wearing a silly pointy hat, and blowing a whistle.

Filia and Samson helped bring in some drinks they stashed in the closet, whilst Beatrix and those she hid, namely Hubrecht, Regina and Umbrella, went back in to her dimensional cape to fetch the food that had been prepared! Parasoul was here too, and as usual had Egrets help her set up tables for the party.

"All this just for us?"

"That, and Kazuo's birthday."

"Another year for me, and your birthday's up next!" He pointed to Sienna. "Party at the Opera stage!?"

"If only." Sienna shook her head. "Maybe next time, we'll set up at the Manson?"

"Next time." Kazuo noted.

Filia suddenly halted herself. "Just remembered! I'll be right back!" She fled the scene.

"Where are you goin'?" Squigly asked.

"Carol's bringing in the cake with Moka! They said that they can't fit it in the office so we're setting it out in the parking lot!"

Sienna smiled. "I wonder what's next."

Kazuo's father Izunna entered, holding a small parcel. As always, he seemed like he was apathetic to his son. "Hey Kazuo. Another birthday that your mother dragged me in to."

"Well considering that Izzi and I were both results of 'your birthdays', it's kinda your fault pa." He chuckled.

Izunna shook his head. "My idiot son is growing up."

"And my crazy-ass pa hadn't changed a bit."

"Of course not!" He exclaimed.

The hybrid Foxhound smiled. "Go get hammered."

"Gladly!" Izunna said, handing over the small parcel before leaving.

"So, how was the honeymoon?"

Contiello smiled impishly. "Two weeks at a five-star resort, with the luxury 'Lovers Suite' as our bedroom, with room service paid for?" She chuckled. "We stayed in most nights."

Kazuo shook his head. "Good God… You're lucky Leviathan was with me. Needless to say, he and I don't work well in tandem. He spends most of the day chilling with Detective Medici and loud mouth, Samson."

She chuckled; she knew that would have happened. "Hmm. It's different not having him around with me, but he insisted." It was her and Micheal's honeymoon. It should only be shared between the couple. "Well, by tomorrow, we're ready to go again. New Meridian needs my singing again."

"And your ass kicking." The two smacked the side of their fists together affectionately, Kazuo with his left and Sienna with her right. "Welcome back, Captain."

"Glad to be back. Captain."

The two were interrupted when a petite young woman entered the office, holding her hands together. She wore a pair of designer spectacles, a purple woolly sweater, a pair of plain blue denim jeans and white trainers. Her hair was a slight mess, but its colour also matched that of her sweater, with one streak of pink in her hair that is. "Sorry I'm late. Bus traffic."

Kazuo chuckled as he approached the young lady. "Babe, you could've waited. I would've picked you up."

"Nah, I rather go ahead and come straight to the party. It is partly your birthday party."

"Hey 'Tee'!" Squigly smiled and offered a friendly hug, which the young woman accepted. "I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

"Well, 'cause you were on honeymoon!" She smiled. "It's great to have you back."

"Have you been taking care of her?" Sienna teasingly asked.

Kazuo flushed red. "Of course!"

"Ever since I moved in, he's been trying a little hard to keep things the way I like it. But I keep telling him that it's fine!"

"Nonsense! My girl deserves everything the way she wants. Like a Princess."

"And what? You're my personal Knight in Shining Armour?" She scoffed. "Baka-ne."

Kazuo laughed. "And you love me for it!"

"Don't be so cliché." She smirked as she pressed her lips against his cheek. "Everything's gonna be just fine!"

Reala's sudden entrance caught the patrons off guard. "Everyone! Places people! Big photo, come on! Get it together folks!"

Foxhound smiled as he took Tee by the hand, whilst Squigly followed, with Leviathan refitting himself into the hole in her head. "Tally-ho!"

Filia rushed in, setting a camera on a tripod before sliding into place besides Squigly and Kazuo. "Samson! Get it ready!"

"Got it!" Reaching out for the camera's shutter, he readied himself. "Alright peeps! Say 'Fuck yeah!"

Medici, Contiello and Foxhound hurdled together as the three gave their thumb of approval! Looking around as the others did something similar, or posed with 'peace' fingers or even the 'finger guns', the three smiled…

"One… Two… Three!"

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

 **115 Hours after 'Operation: Heart Breaker'**

Where was she…? This place… It looked familiar. There were many pillars, all laden with Hieroglyphics of sorts, all of which were familiar, and yet, it felt as though this is the first time she had seen them. Sliding her hand across the symbols, she hummed at their texture. Looking back at the empty pool she emerged from, she noticed a small pebble like object. Kneeling towards it, she picked at it to closely observe the small 'thing'.

It looked like a pebble, but it was metallic, and it looked like it had become a sort of 'mushroom'. What was it?

This place was in tatters, with some of the pillars with symbols laden with holes and some outright broken. She couldn't remember being her before she woke… Wait… She didn't even know who 'she' is! Stumbling to a large hole in the wall, she found herself in an empty club, also in ruins. What happened here and what happened in that room?

She saw her reflection in a shard of glass: dark skin, tall, shoulder length hair… In a way, whoever she was, she looked like a Goddess! Having noticed that she wore not a shred of clothing, she saw a set of folded garments on one of the tables that hadn't been ruined…

Looking at the glass again, she found that the clothes matched her body's figure. It looked almost like a school uniform customised for comfort. Fitted with a blue blazer, a blue pair of trousers, black leather shoes, and a cap with a gold plate symbol that looked akin to a thorny flower… Undearnearth her blazer was a pain pink t-shirt, and her coat had an attached gold chain.

"Fits well doesn't it?"

"Uh?" 'She' turned to where the voice came from. The figure stood within the shadows, hiding her face. The only thing visible were her coat, her vixen tail. A feral? "Was this from you? Th-thanks. I guess."

"Hmm… What's your name?"

"N-name…?" She couldn't reach out to any names that she could apply to herself. What happened to make her forget about her name, or her life?

The feral chuckled. "I see. You don't have a name do you? As expected."

"Who are you…?"

"Let me show you something first." Reaching in to her coat, she produced a photo of a woman who looked exactly like 'she' did. "Looks a lot like you, huh? Well… Her name's Eliza… Really, her name is Neferu. Former Lounge singer, owned this bar before it went to shit."

"Is… Is that me…?"

"It would've been… But you're not her. Two reasons. She's out there somewhere, and you don't have a theon." She scoffed. "Still, that Neferu chick, she's insane, and real old. She's as old as my father, who, believe it or not, is hundreds of thousands of years old. Where she's gone, I don't know. But she's real powerful, and every time she loses, she gets stronger or finds a way to become strong." Revealing her face out of the shadows, she smiled. "And my name is Diana-Linda."

Looking at the photo, she wondered how 'she' herself came to be. That pebble… A bullet? Was Neferu shot? That would make sense for the amnesia, but if she didn't have a theon like she did, then what is she? "So many questions…"

"You know… I once theorised that life can be created from concentrated energy. Take a demonically charged bullet to the head, that bullet must've spilled some blood."

Looking at the picture once more… She sighed. She has her face and looks. They would think that 'she' was Neferu. No, she had no name. "What do you want me to do?"

Diana-Linda folded her arms. "Call me DL." Pointing back to another figure in the shadows, another feral, with snow white hair with patches of cyan blue. Judging by the pointy ears and purring, he was a feline of sorts. He was shorter than both DL and 'her', and unlike DL, hid completely behind the dark shroud. "I want you to meet my father… Because I think you are the key to kicking Neferu's ass… Eliza."

Two more ferals joined the feline feral, both incredibly larger than the relatively short and petite man. She could make out their faces since they decided not to hide them. One of them was an older looking owl, and the other was a Jackal. The short feral from the shadows, introduced the two. "Albus, and Horas. Former bodyguards, before they were 'decommissioned'."

"She's crazy alright…" The Jackal enforced. "I mean, sure I didn't mind workin' wit' her, but then she went all outta control and stuff."

"A little too much for my taste as well." Horas added.

Looking up to the vixen, she shook her head. "This is crazy… This has to be some sorta joke!" But the playfully serious face on the vixen's face said otherwise.

"Girl, I hate to break it to ya but you're kind of own your own here." But then she realised that she couldn't ask anything from this girl. She had no experience, no sense of training. "Nevermind. I'll find you some spare cash and set you on the way."

'Eliza' shook her head, looking once more at the photograph of 'Neferu'. "I don't know if I can make it on my own out there…" Still, they were throwing something huge right at her. Looking once more at the photo, 'Eliza' sighed. "I don't think I can help. I mean, who in their right mind would agree to hunting down their 'alter-ego' or something?" But the thought of Neferu tarnishing her public image, somewhat angered her. She grunted as she threw the picture aside.

"Something up?"

"I don't know…" 'Eliza' responded. "It just sorta hit me… She is me, maybe she's my responsibility."

"Exactly what I thought."

 **PART 1 FINISH**  
 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Note: I really had fun with this series, and while Part 1 is over, don't fret! Part 2 will be on its way soon! I may have been slightly lazy with the execution of this Chapter but I wanted to end this Part on both a happy not, and reel you guys in again... Until next time!**


End file.
